Issei Hyodou
by adonis.urresta
Summary: Después de la batalla contra la brigada del caos y la destrucción de esta la vida de issei cambia drásticamente gracias a que las chicas conocen a nuevos chicos y lo dejan de lado y con esto la maldición de los dragones empieza a tomar la vida de issei lenta y dolorosamente , sin ninguna forma de salvarse se despide de draing y muere pero es llevado ante una enti...
1. La maldición y una nueva oportunidad

La maldición y una nuevo oportunidad

Quizás me conozcan como la bestia pervertida en la academia kuo el héroe opai en el inframundo y esos son mis apodos en esos dos mundos del humano y de lo sobrenatural y también soy el actual sekiryuutei y mi nombre es issei hyodou pero nada de eso importa en estos momentos y saben por que ? . Simple estoy apunto de morir y por que , la sangre de samael no , por mi eterno rival valí no , por algún ataque de la brigada del caos no , entonces se preguntan por que estoy muriendo simple por amor ja ja es extraño ¿no? yo me volví fuerte y logre salir de cualquier pelea vivo por el amor que yo siento por todas las chicas y entonces por que estoy muriendo pues la historia corta seria después de haber acabado con las amenazas de la brigada del caos igual que con el dragón del apocalipsis ya podíamos vivir en paz pero una jugada del destino hizo que las chicas se distanciaran de mi por que cada una encontró el amor en otro lugar , rías y akeno en la universidad conocieron a un profesor no me acuerdo como se llamaba pero según oí ellas tuvieron un flechazo por el , el trio de la iglesia acabaron en otro salón y conocieron a unos chicos de una banda , koneko y ravel se dedicaron a estudiar que ni tiempo me daban y ellas encontraron a unos chicos que les daban tutorías y pues ya se imaginan , rossweisse ella conoció aun profesor y también lo mismo , los únicos que no me dejaron de lado fueron kiba y gasper que aveces hablamos y mis amigos matsuda y motohoma al igual que aika a casi lo olvido ophis se fue a hablar con gran rojo de algo y pues hay la historia y si preguntan donde estoy es simple en mi cuarto apunto de morir no me pude despedir de mis padres o de mis amigo aunque aun estas hay draing no.

Draing: [ compañero sabes que yo estaré contigo hasta que mueras pero hubiera querido estar mas tiempo contigo ].

Issei: si yo también draing hubiera querido compartir mas tiempo contigo amigo y disculpa me de todo el asunto del opai dragón.

Draing: [ no te disculpas eso aun que no lo quiera admitir si que fue divertido y adiós issei].

Issei: adiós draing .

Cierro los ojos para no habrirlos mas y descansar eternamente .

.

.

.

.

.

.

Que es esto , siento que estoy sentado en algo suave , cuando habló los ojos me encuentro en un departamento de los lujosos y las ventanas dan la vista al cielo azul es hermoso y también estoy recostado en un sofá es muy comodo espera draing estas hay.

Draing: [ si aun estoy contigo issei pero donde estamos y como aun sigues vivo ?].

Issei: no lo se pero donde es esto?.

?: estamos en mi lugar de trabajo issei hyodu del universo 2.

Cuando oigo la voz volteo para ver aun adulto de ojos grises y su cabello es blanco con puntas negras y mechones grises y lleva ropa normal .

Issei: quien eres .  
Poniéndome en guardia.

?: pues mi nombre es alexander pero me puedes llamar alex y soy el que te trajo aqui.

Draing: que quieres de mi portador.

Alex: tranquila no le voy a hacer nada.

Issei: que draing es hombre no le digas mujer a mi compañero.

Alex: y estas seguro que es hombre?.

Issei: si seguro no draing.

Draing: pues mira esa mosca no es interesante.  
Con voz nerviosa.

Issei: espera si eres mujer .  
Sorprendido.

Draing: pues si.  
Con voz de mujer.

Issei: como es digo no lo entiendo.  
Bajando los hombros en rendición.

Alex: yo tengo la respuesta y es solo una pregunta ¿ por que draing y albion peleaban ?.

Issei: por que?.

Alex: la historia es simple valí es mujer también.

Draing: . . . . . .

Issei: . . . . . . . .

Draing: como sabes eso.

Alex: ja ja bien prosigamos albion es mujer y eso y hace siglos en tu universo ella buscaba a un macho y digamos que confundió a draing con un hombre y por eso su pelea.

Issei: eso es cierto draing.

Draing: s-si ella cree que soy hombre aun y por eso peleábamos en un desafío de macho a hembra o al revés je je.

Issei: eso ( suspira) ni siquiera se que decir pero para eso me trajistes aquí ?.

Alex: no solo te quiero ofrecer un trato.

Issei: que trato?.

Alex: se mi estudiante numero 2.

Issei: que y que eres un sensei o que para pedirme eso.

Alex: no solo soy un ser absurda mente poderoso y también vi tu historia y no debistes de terminar hací .

Issei: a que te refieres ?.

Alex: que en tus casos encuentras una motivación por la cual vivir .

Issei: pero yo encontré motivación en la pesca y la musica.

Alex: además de que las chicas que te aman te ayudan a sanar esa maldición.

Issei: que chicas nadie absolutamente nadie me apoyo solo mis amigos y una que otra visita de conocidos.  
Con su cabello tapando sus ojos.

Alex: por eso , tu maldición se acelero y moristes ante de tiempo además creo que si hubo dos chicas que estuvieron contigo incluso antes de meterte en lo sobrenatural .

Issei: quienes.  
Levantando la vista.

Alex: draing y aika.

Issei: es verdad pero solo somos amigos.

Alex: yo creo que no o preguntarle a draing.

Issei: draing es eso cierto?.

Draing: a a pues si desde hace años yo veía lo que hacías y me enamoraste.

Issei: eso es no me lo esperaba de verdad.

Alex: y de aika es lo mismo pero volviendo al tema que dices quieres ser mi estudiante además obtendrás ciertos privilegios.

Issei: cuales.

Alex: volver a la vida y empezar de cero en otro mundo y cuando termines eso volverás a tu mundo.

Issei: como que cuando termine eso?.

Alex: seras alguien a quien le envíe misiones que deberá completar además de que te voy a dar un regalo que varias personas sueñan con tener.

Issei: y eso seria?.

Alex: esto ( chasquea los dedos).

Issei: que hicisteis yo no veo nada de nada .  
Viendo la pantalla que tiene enfrente suyo que tiene los siguientes datos.

 **Nombre: issei** **hyodu.**  
 **Especie: Dragón puro - Demonio.**  
 **Edad: 18**  
 **Nivel: 89**  
 **Estadísticas**  
 **Inteligencia: 12**  
 **Fuerza: 57**  
 **Velocidad: 48**  
 **Resistencia: 60**  
 **Suerte: 80**  
 **Títulos: bestia** **pervertida,el** **héroe, opai** **dragón,amante** **de** **los** **pechos,sekiryuutei,rey del** **harem,profesional de la pesca,aprendiz de** **la** **musica,el** **cuarto** **dios** **dragón.**  
 **Habilidades: boost,divide,poder del infinito,rompimiento** **de** **la** **ropa,poder** **de** **los sueños,armaduras, aliento** **de** **dragón,sigilo,pesca,tocar** **instrumentos.**

Issei: qu-que es eso .  
Asombrado .

Alex: un sistema de rpg y algunas cosas no se muestran por que solo esta lo principal pero debo de decirte que cúando reencarnes perderás todas las estadísticas pero las volverás a recuperar cuando estés devuelta en tu mundo.

Issei: comprendo y no tengo nada que perder así que en donde me vas a enviar.

Alex: el planeta es igual al tuyo solo que no existe lo sobrenatural y tu nombre hay sera takashi komuro.

Issei: bien draing estas lista.

Draing: si compañero.

Alex: bueno nos vemos allá .

Después de eso todo se puso negro y mi nueva vida dio inició.  
 **17 años** **después**

Pov tercera persona

En el instituto Fujimi, más específicamente en la parte superior de uno de las edificaciones, estaba un muchacho de cabello negro, ojos color cafés, piel algo bronceada, viste una remera de color rojo, sobre ella se encuentra una chaqueta escolar de color negro, además de que sus pantalones son del mismo tipo, usa unas zapatillas deportivas de color blanco.

Chico: " no creí que sufriría la traición de un amor otra vez no draing".

Draing: " si aun no entiendo por que el destino te trata de esa forma issei".

Así es el chico pelinegro es issei hyodu pero lo conocen ahora como takashi komuro.

Takashi ( issei ): " bueno aun te tengo a ti draing ".

Draing: " je je si y sabes que yo jamas te dejaré ".  
Con un tono feliz.

Draing: " pero aun no puedo creer que esa Rei te haiga echo todo eso ".  
Furiosa.

Lo que habla draing es de que Reí dejo a takashi( issei) por su mejor amigo y lo este tachando de bueno para nada en el instituto pero lo que la enojo fue que takashi ( issei ) vio como en el gimnasio como ellos estaban haciendo el acto del amor.

Takashi(issei): " descuida yo la lo pensaba y eso si me dolió pero no puedo obligar los sentimientos de las personas".

?: Con que aquí estabas, eh, ¿Takashi? .  
El nombrado giro su rostro por sobre el hombro, para ver a una chica.

La chica tenía el cabello de color rosa, unos ojos dorados, además lleva unos lentes incoloros, su piel es de tez blanca, su pecho es de cola C, casi D. Su ropa consiste en una blusa manga larga de color blanco, en su pecho tiene un listón de color negro, el cuello de la ropa en de un color verde, al igual que la falda que posee, aquel era el uniforme femenino del instituto. Era una bella chica a la vista de cualquiera.

Takashi(issei):¿Qué es lo que deseas, Takagi-san? .  
Dijo el pelinegro, regresando la mirada hacia el frente, viendo el paisaje apoyando sus brazos en el barandal de metal que tenía en frente.

Takagi: El sensei me mando a llamarte, dice que dejes de perderte las clases.  
Explico la chica con un semblante serio.

Takashi(issei):Ya veo. Pero no estoy interesado en las clases por el momento, pero... gracias por tomarte las molestias de venir a decírmelo, Takagi-san.  
El muchacho le hablo sin voltear a verla.

Takagi: Ya podrías dejar esa maldita actitud tuya! ¡me cansa que aun te sigas lamentando por lo que paso, ya deja el pasado atrás y ve hacia dentale! ¿¡quieres!? .  
La chica alzo la voz, se notaba molesta por como el chico sufría con el pasado, con un pasado doloroso.

Takashi(issei):El pasado es bueno de recordar, pero si es doloroso de igual forma lo tienes que tener en mente, de eso se trata la vida.  
Comento el muchacho sin mucho interés, el ya había dejado el pasado atrás y con ello, todos sus dolores de cabeza.

Takagi: Tsk, me molesta tu actitud... tu no eras así, ¿Qué te paso, Takashi? .  
Saya se veía preocupada por lo que le paso a su amigo y amor secreto, el chico en el pasado nunca fue de ese modo, ahora, se veía como si no le importara su vida y ya.

Takashi(issei): el mundo cambia Takagi-san, y con ella, sus habitantes también.  
Takashi(issei) regreso a mirar a la pelirrosa, la cual se preocupó más por ver aquel rostro sin emociones, sin rastro de inocencia, sin rastros de Takashi Komuro.

Takagi: (Suspiro) Solo regresa a clases que el sensei se molestara mucho si no llegas... solo vuelve, Takashi.  
Saya se dio la vuelta, dándole una mirada de preocupación más notoria, algo que Takashi vio y solo suavizo su rostro y le sonrió un poco, haciendo que la muchacha se sonroje fuertemente y regresara la mirada hacia el frente para que el pelinegro no la viera y se fuera.

Draing: " aun así sigues consiguiendo chicas ".  
Con un tono enojado.

Takashi(issei): " no es mi culpa además aun con esa actitud las consigo ".

Draing: " pero ya sabes tu eres mio y solo mio entendistes ".

Takashi(issei): " si lo entendí ,olvide como eres ".

Draing: " solo protego lo mio ".

Takashi: si ya lo se .

Alex: " veo que se llevan bien ".  
Resonó esa voz en las mentes de issei y draing.

Issei: " si nos llevamos muy bien aun que ella quiera violarme cada vez que entro en la boosted gead ".

Alex: " ja ja si lo veo pero dime como vas con tu entrenamiento ".

Takashi(issei): " miralo por tu mismo".  
Haciendo aparecer la pantalla de rpg.

 **Nombre: takashi** **komuro ( issei** **hyodu ).**  
 **Especie: Dragón puro.**  
 **Edad: 17 ( 35 ).**  
 **Nivel: 27. Vida: 400-400. Energía:90-90**  
 **Estadísticas**  
 **Int: 48.**  
 **Fuer: 51.**  
 **Veloc: 62.**  
 **Resi: 80-80**  
 **Suerte: 98.**  
 **Titulos: el** **dragón** **de** **rojo** **verdadero, maestro** **de** **armas,maestro de la pesca,maestro** **de** **la** **musica, maestro** **del** **parkor.**  
 **Habilidades: armas(max),parkor(max),pesca(max),musica(max) , lucha .t.(max).**  
 **Inventario (max)**  
 **\- 1 llave inglesa**  
\- **5 mini** **satélites**  
 **\- 21 drones**  
 **-1. francotirador.**  
 **\- 2. 9mm**  
 **\- 1. Escopeta** **recortada.**  
 **\- 2. Katanas.**  
 **\- 59. latas de** **comida .**  
 **\- 208. Botellas** **de** **agua.**  
 **\- 8. Mantas.**  
 **\- 60.000 balas ( 20.000 pistola 9mm ) ( 20.000 fracontirador ) ( 20.000 escopeta** **recortada ).**  
\- **Escalon**  
 **\- 40. Granadas** **cegadoras.**  
 **-20. Granadas** **eléctricas.**  
 **-20. granadas incendiarias.**

Alex: " veo que estas muy preparado ".

Takashi(issei): si je je aunque tu me distes las armas y también el entrenamiento para manejarlas pero enserio para que el entrenamiento , acaso voy a pelear contra un ejercito?.

Alex: " no exactamente , diganme han oído sobre los zombies ".

Issei: si son personajes de ficción.

Draing: " a donde quieres llegar ".

Alex: " mira a la puerta del instituto ".

Takashi(issei) mira a la puerta del instituto y ve a un adulto intentando entrar.

Takashi(issei): que es eso una vándalo?.

Entonces el mira a unos profesores que se dirigen alla .

 **Portón** **del** **institut** o

?: ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? ¡Deténgase enseguida por favor! .  
Hablo una mujer pelirroja, vistiendo un traje de profesora, la mujer estaba por sus 30 años, piel suave y tersa, cuerpo voluptuoso y hermoso para alguien como ella  
?:No se preocupe Hayashi-sensei, de esto me encargo yo.  
Un hombre vestido con una ropa normal, camiseta azul y pantalones negros hablo de forma seria, se acercó a donde estaba la puerta de metal y tomando fuertemente del cuello de la camisa al hombre lo atrajo hacia el e hizo que se golpeara con la puerta de hierro.

Hayashi:¡Tejima-sensei, no creo que deba usar la violencia para de-...! .  
La pelirroja se calló de golpe al ver del como el hombre que estaba fuera de la puerta de barrotes, termino mordiendo el brazo del profesor pelinegro, haciendo que caiga al suelo con una mordida y falta de carne en aquella zona.

Todos veían de forma preocupada la escena, allí estaban tres profesores, dos de ellos hombres y una la pelirroja que estaba con ellos. Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que había pasado, no sabía que era lo que pasaba, pero se alegraron cuando el sensei tirado en el suelo se movió, el hombre del suelo se levantó de forma lenta hasta estar en frente de los profesores que estaban temblando del miedo al ver esa cara pálida y además, esos ojos desorbitados les daba mucho más miedo que antes, los dos hombre del miedo al ver aquello salieron corriendo, dejando a la otra en el lugar muy aterrada, su cuerpo no le respondía, así que no podía hacer nada cuando el sensei se lanzó a ella, específicamente a su cuello.

Pero antes de que el hombre llegara a tocarla, el cuerpo ya estaba volando para atrás con un agujero en su frente, dando señal de que una bala había ingresado en ese orificio.

 **Con** **los** **chicos segundos antes**

Alex: "el es un zombie".

Takashi(issei): que debes de estar bromeando.

Alex: " en unos momentos el zombie le morderá el brazo al profesor y caerá al suelo para después levantarse y morder a la peligrosa así que vas a hacer ".

Takashi(issei): ( inhala y exala ) tu no mentiras en eso así que .  
Saca el rifle del inventario y apunto al zombie ya cuando el profesor es mordido , ve como el profesor va a morder a la pelirosada dispara pero la bala termina también rompiendo la cerradura dejando que el zombie entre y otros mas.

Takashi(issei) utilizando un holograma del sistema rpg se comunica con la profesora.

Takashi(issei): sensei vaya al punto que muestra el mapa y espere allí.

La profesora no espera y sale corriendo a la ubicación dicha.

Takashi(issei) había avisado a los salones que podía, pero tal parece que ninguno de ellos le creía, no tenía tiempo para eso ya que tenía que salir de allí como sea, se llevaría a Saya y a su amigo Kohta con él, no quería que murieran ese día, ambos eran divertidos a su manera y, eso le gustaba.

Abrió la puerta de su salón, estaba algo cansado por correr, pero no lo demostraba mucho, puso un rostro serio y hablo, solo esperaba que lo creyeran.

Takashi(issei):Todos tienen que correr por sus vidas, este lugar ya no es seguro, salgan y corran sino quieren terminar muertos! .  
Takashi(issei) hablo de forma seria y alta, para que todos lo escucharan y lo obedecieran, pero.

Todos:¡Hahahahahahahahaha! .  
Todos terminaron carcajeándose de lo lindo por las estúpidas palabras dichas por él; bromista del instituto.

El pelinegro era conocido por hacerle bromas a cualquiera, era conocido por sus historias que inventaba para darle un poco de sentido a la vida. Pero fue más gracioso verlo a él y ordenarles, en verdad era gracioso para todos. Menos para dos personas, siendo ellos Saya y Kohta.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos al ver que no le estaban haciendo caso, en su lugar solo recibía las burlas de los que estaban allí presentes, lo molestaba en gran medida que no le creyeran, pero no tenia tiempo para convencerlos.

El pelinegro miro a la pelirrosa y al pelinegro pachoncito, dándoles una señal con sus ojos, ellos solo asintieron de forma lenta, era una forma de decir que, si entendieron a lo que Takashi(issei) quería decir, sin más que hacer el pelinegro salió corriendo de allí a toda prisa, tenía que desplegar sus inventos para tener mayor ventaja.

Los estudiantes seguían riéndose de lo lindo, algo que aprovecharon dos de ellos para irse sin que nadie los viera, excepto dos de los del salón, un peliplata y una pelinaranja, los cuales sonrieron un poco y asintieron con la cabeza, para luego marcharse del salón sin que nadie los viera, era un buen factor en estos momentos de "broma" por parte de Takashi.

?: _Este es un anuncio de emergencia. Todo el plantel está siendo atacado, estamos rodeados y necesitamos huir cuando antes. Repito, el plantel está siendo ataca-... ¡No, aléjate de mí! ¡no, no! ¡arrrggh! ¡ayúdenme por favor, no quiero morir! ¡no qui-...!_.

El que parecía ser el director de Fujimi estaba hablando de forma nerviosa por el comunicador, pero de repente empezó a gritar por ayuda, se escuchaban mordidas, desgarros y ruidos aterradores, más sumándole el grito de terror, tal parecía que esto no era una broma para nada, no lo era.

3... 2... 1... y el alboroto cobro vida sin más percance.

¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! .  
Todo aquel que siguiera con vida salió corriendo de sus salones.

Ahora no había regla alguna, solo el de sobrevivir un día más. Unos se daban puñetazos para poder huir, otros golpeaban a las mujeres para que les den paso, por las escaleras unos se caían y eran aplastados sin piedad alguna por la horda de humanos que se querían escapar, sangre ya volaba por allí, si era posible muchos lesionados y, uno que otro muerto.

Guardo sus armas en su inventario y se quedo con su llave inglesa fue corriendo rápidamente por el pasillo que estaba fuera de los salones, rápidamente corrió y le dio un golpe con la llave en la cabeza aquel "hombre" que estaba mordiendo a su amigo Hisashi, además de estar siendo ayudado por Rei Miyamoto, novia de su amigo Hisashi Igo.

El ser soltó el brazo ya que le faltaba una buena porción de su cabeza, algo que lo mato enseguida y sin miramientos.

Takashi(issei): ¿Se encuentran bien? .

Pregunto el pelinegro de forma seria, mirando a ambos personajes ignorándolo, porque el segundo chico allí tenía una herida en su brazo, algo que a Takashi(issei) le hizo poner en guardia.

Hisashi: Sí, muchas gracias por salvarnos, Takashi.  
Agradeció Hisashi al pelinegro por haberlo salvado.

Takashi(issei):No hay de que... tenemos que huir de aquí cuanto antes, parece que se pondrá mucho peor.  
Takashi(issei) tenia un presentimiento , y no era para nada bueno.

Rei: Eso es verdad, ¿pero a dónde? .  
Pregunto una preocupada Rei, estaba muy preocupada por el estado de su novio que el estado de toda la población.

Hisashi: será mejor ir a la azotea y esperar por la ayuda.  
Sugirió el peliplata, empezando a levantarse del suelo y empezar a caminar hacia unos pasillos para llegar a la azotea, era eso o esperar a que esas cosas se le sigan acercado a paso lento hacia su localización.

Rei: Buena idea Hisashi... vamos rápido, Takashi.  
Rei miro al pelinegro que estaba serio, pero dejo de estarlo para empezar a caminar en dirección a donde se fue el otro joven. El pelinegro apretó fuertemente su puño derecho , crujiendo la llave pero se calmo.

Takashi(issei): " creí que ya lo supere pero , el amor es ciego ".

 **Momentos después.**

En estos momentos el trió de jóvenes estaban llegando a la azotea, pero lo malo del momento radicaba en que había muchos de esas cosas por aquí, eran algunos alumnos ya transformados y caminando de la manera más tranquila por allí, eso, hasta que el trió llego a la azotea e hizo ruido al momento de abrir la puerta rechinadora, eso era muy molesto de ver, esas cosas eran muy sensibles al sonido, no podían ver, pero lo compensaban con su buen oído.

Hisashi: ¡Tendremos que subir por las escaleras para poder llegar arriba! ¡allí podremos hacer una barricada con lo que encontremos! .  
Informo Hisashi un tanto cansado, agarrándose con fuerza la parte en el cual había sido mordido.

Reí: ¡Buena idea Hisashi! ¡ahora solo hay que cruzar con cuidado! .  
Opinó la mujer del grupo, teniendo en sus manos una lanza improvisada de un trapeador que se encontraron de camino.

Takashi(issei): Vamos entonces.  
Takashi ya estaba haciendo volar las cabezas de "ellos" por doquier, los otros dos jóvenes miraban sorprendidos el despliegue de golpes que daba el pelinegro, era peligroso y con mucha fuerza por lo que podían ver, ya que, el pelinegro reventaba o se llevaba una gran porción de la cabeza con tan solo una llave.

Rei-hisashi: _"Im-Impresionante"_ .  
Pensaron los otros dos aún más sorprendidos por ver el rostro del chico, no mostraba nada, en verdad parecía como si estaban viendo a un asesino a sueldo en frente.

Takashi: ¡Muévanse rápido! Puede que sea fuerte pero mi fuerza es limitada.  
Takashi alzo la voz para que esos dos, avanzaran rápidamente hacia las escaleras, ya que desde la puerta de entrada estaban llegando más de esas cosas, parecía que no tenían fin y eso, el pelinegro les daría mucha pelea, pero por poco tiempo si siguen llegando de esa forma.

Rei-shisasi: ¡H-Ha-Hai! .  
Dijeron los dos saliendo de su asombro, empezaron a correr en dirección hacia las escaleras, Takashi(issei) seguía atrás intentando retener a los caminantes hasta que los dos armen la barrera para que no puedan pasar.

Luego de unos 5 minutos Takashi logro ingresar al interior de la barrera improvisada, algo que logro retener a los caminantes hasta que llegaran la ayuda que se necesitaba en un momento muy crítico.

Rei: ¡Esto es imposible! Hace unas horas todo era perfecto.  
Rei empezó a soltar lágrimas de sus ojos, ya que delante de ellas y del resto se podía ver lo que parecía ser un apocalipsis.

Humo salía de algunos vehículos, se oían algo de disparos, algunos gritos desgarradores y aterradores, "ellos" caminaban de forma lenta por todo el lugar, yendo a ver cuál sería su próxima víctima y próxima cena. Eso era como estar viendo al mismo apocalipsis llegar a sus puertas, hace poco todo era perfecto, hace poco "ellos" no caminaban por las calles matando a personas, hace poco todo iba de maravilla, pero, pero ahora todo iba muy mal, todo lo que nadie quería que pasara, estaba pasando, esto tenía que ser una maldita pesadilla. Sí, eso tenía que ser.

Hisashi abrazo de forma protectora a la mujer, no le gustaba verla llorar, era su novia y tenía que protegerla de todo, pero, pero parecía que el destino no quería eso, ya que estaba sintiendo como su cuerpo deseaba devorar el cuerpo a mordiscos de la mujer, no quería eso, no quería ser como ellos y andar caminando por allí comiendo personas inocentes, él no era un monstruo y no quería serlo.

Hisashi: Tranquila Rei, todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes, siempre estaré a tu lado para protegerte, incluso luego de la muerte.  
Hablo Hisashi con determinación, abrazando protectoramente a Rei, estaba por darle un beso en los labios, pero el habla del pelinegro del lugar lo detuvo.

Takashi(issei): Si no quieres que ella sea como ellos, no la beses, se infectara.  
Ambos vieron a Takashi(issei), el cual, para sorpresa mucho más de los dos, tenía un arma pequeña en su mano derecha, cargándola como si fuera lo mejor del mundo.

Pero dejaron su sorpresa de lado al escuchar y ver como unos helicópteros pasaban por encima del instituto, aquellos helicópteros no los habían visto nunca, tenía un logo de algo que parecía ser una sombrilla o algo por el estilo.

Rei: ¡Eh! ¡estamos aquí, ayuda! .  
Rei intentaba hacer que los hombres del helicóptero los vieran, pero tal parece que eso no iba hacer posible, ya que los helicópteros pasaron de largo hasta perderse en los edificios grandes que tenía la ciudad en ese entonces.

Takashi(issei): No malgastes tu tiempo en eso, ellos están aquí por otra cosa.  
Hablo Takashi mirando de forma seria a los "UH", el precintos algo malo de ellos.

Hisashi: Takashi tiene razón, tal vez ellos estén aquí para hacer otra cosa que rescatar civiles.  
Hisashi termino convenciendo a su novia de que dejara de intentar, no quería que le pasara nada malo.

 **Cofg... cofg...**

Rei miro de forma preocupada a su novio, el cual tocio muy fuerte, y lo peor, la toz veía con sangre incluida, algo que la asusto mucho.

Rei: ¡Hisashi! ¡tranquilo, solo ten paciencia que te sanaras muy pronto! .  
Dijo Rei muy preocupada por el estado del chico.

Hisashi: N-No, yo ya no tengo salvación... Takashi, amigo... como último favor... por favor... mátame, no quiero terminar como esas cosas y comerme a las personas inocentes... por favor, hazme este último favor... te lo pido, cof, cof.  
Hisashi miro a su mejor amigo, el cual lo veía sorprendido .

 **Crick, cracs...**

Rei abrió grande los ojos al ver del como el pelinegro cargo el gatillo del arma, no iba a permitir que matara a su novio, no lo iba a permitir. Antes lo mataba ella a él.

Rei: ¿¡Que crees que estás haciendo!? ¡No voy a dejar que lo mates, así como así! .  
Rei se puso en medio, abrazando contra su pecho a un muy pálido Hisashi, el cual, estaba gruñendo un poco.

Takashi(issei): Es la última voluntad de Hisashi, y la tengo que cumplir.  
Dijo el chico de forma seria, haciendo que Rei se sorprenda mucho más.

rei: ¡No, no, no, no! ¡No dejare que lo toques! .  
Al momento de terminar sus palabras, ella sintió del como terminaba siendo empujada hacia el frente con mucha fuerza, vio hacia el frente y el responsable era nada más ni nada menos que Hisashi.

Hisashi ya no estaba vivo, su piel era pálida y tenía muchas manchas negras en su cuerpo, sus ojos estaban desorbitados, estaba gruñendo como si de un animal se tratara, un animal que muy pronto se comería a su comida favorita.

Hisashi:: Grraaaaarrrr.  
Gruño el ahora muerto Hisashi, lanzándose de golpe hacia el frente, tratando de comerse a la chica que en este momento estaba en shock por lo que le iba a pasar. No podía creer que esto le esté pasando al chico que ama, no podía creerlo.

 **Baaanngggg...**

La bala termino atravesando el cráneo de Hisashi por completo, haciendo que caiga al suelo ya sin vida alguna. Rei abrió muy grande los ojos, todo lo vio en cámara lenta, del como el cuerpo de su novio terminaba cayendo al suelo en un ruido sordo, sangre empezó a salir del orificio en donde entro la bala.

Rei: ¡HYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA! .  
Grito la mujer con sumo dolor, perder a un ser amado delante de sus ojos, y que el asesino este a unos pasos, le dolía el alma a mil, le dolía todo su cuerpo, le dolía su corazón.

El chico con el cual tuvo su primera vez y muchas más, al chico con el cual siempre sonreía, con el cual siempre contaba sus preocupaciones y sueños, al chico del cual estaba sumamente enamorada, el chico que en un futuro iba a ser su esposo, al chico que amaba con toda su alma, yacía en el suelo muerto, sin un rastro de vida alguna.

 **Tiempo** **despues**

El sol ya se estaba ocultando poco a poco, eran como las 2 de la tarde, pero el sol parecía como si se quisiera ocultar rápido, para poder ver si cuando aparezca de nuevo, todo lo que estaba pasando en ese pueblo, sea una simple pesadilla nada más, que sea simplemente un sueño de los malos, que sea una mala pasada del destino, que esto no esté pasando.

Takashi(issei): En verdad lamento tu perdida Miyamoto, pero sino lo mataba, tu ibas a morir.  
Dijo Takashi con un semblante algo triste por ella y su perdida.

Rei: ¿Quién dijo que me salvaras? ¡Lo mataste porque te dio celos! ¿¡verdad!? Ver que tu mejor amigo se queda con la mujer a la que amas en tus propias narices... eso te dio celos y lo mataste... te odio, te odio, te odio... ojalá que tú seas mordido por ellos para que yo termine matándote de la peor manera posible. Si, tus malditos celos te ganaron, ver que tu mejor amigo se lleva el todo de tu chica, no lo soportaste y ahora te desquitaste... te odio con mi alma, Takashi Komuro.  
Hablo con odio la Miyamoto, mirando al pelinegro que tenía un rostro sereno, era algo que siempre tenía en momentos como estos, la chica miraba lo estaba matando con la mirada, si tuviera esa arma en sus manos tranquilamente dispararía y le haría un montón de agujeros al que antes fue su amigo de la infancia, lo iba a matar por quitarle lo más preciado en su vida, el culpable tenía que pagar a como de lugar.

Takashi(issei): Bueno entonces... diviértete con tu odio, que yo tengo personas que salvar y una misión que cumplir.  
Dijo el pelinegro sin más, para luego darse la vuelta y dar un salto que lo llevo a la barricada, para luego dar otro salto y llegar a la parte alta de donde se tenía que subir las escaleras.

Rei abrió grande los ojos, ya que hablo sin pensar y ahora por su culpa, al único que tenia se iba a marchar, por su culpa iba a perder otra vez a Takashi, ella no quería perderlo, así como perdió a Hisashi, ella no quería ese destino.

Rei: ¿Estas bromeando verdad? Por favor Takashi, hable sin pensar... mi desesperación me gano... por favor... ¡no me dejes! ¡no lo soportaría! ¡no quiero perderte, así que por favor! ¡no te vayas de mi lado! .  
Rei trataba desesperadamente de alcanzar al pelinegro que la estaba mirando con lastima, era una chica asustada que necesitaba la ayuda de una buena persona, alguien que la comprenda por el dolor que está pasando por este preciso momento, un dolor que puede quedar marcado por el resto de su vida si no es atendido a tiempo.

El pelinegro dio un salto hacia el suelo, parándose y dándose la vuelta para colocar su mano derecha en la cabeza de la chica, la cual se sorprendió por aquello, vio sonreírle un poco a ella, le gustaba esa sonrisa, esa que demostraba que te iba a cuidar como lo más preciado de la tierra, como si ella fuera lo único en la vida de Takashi, como si el la amara a ella con toda su alma, y ella, le correspondía en todo ante él.  
Takashi: Tranquila... cuidare de ti mientras crezcas cada día, no importa él lo que pase, te ayudare en lo que yo pueda y cuando pueda.  
Dijo el pelinegro de forma seria, acariciando la cabellera naranja de su amiga.

Rei estaba sorprendida, no creía que Takashi, luego de esas palabras que ella le dijo, regresara a su lado y le dijera que la iba a cuidar todo lo que pudiera, puede que lo haya entendido mal, pero, dijo crezcas, algo que significaba que él iba a estar con ella para el resto de su vida, en otras palabras; que ellos iban a casarse y vivir juntos hasta el resto que les quede de vida.

La chica no pudo más y abrazo al chico de forma imprevista, sorprendiendo un poco al muchacho que no se lo esperaba, pero él no correspondió el abrazo, el no necesitaba desahogarse, sino ella, ella fue la que perdió algo en su vida, no el, el ya perdió demasiado como para andar quejándose por pequeñeces, él era un adulto y lo tenía que ser, hasta que se reúna con sus amigos, lo cual sería pronto, muy pronto.

 **Fin** **del capitulo**

Bien aquí esta el nuevo capitulo y espero les guste 


	2. Poniendo a prueba mis habilidades

Poniendo a prueba mis habilidades

Takashi(issei) estaba arrimado en la pared del tejado con los ojos cerrados mientras Reí lo veía preocupada , el estaba hací desde hace minutos y no se a movido ni un solo centímetro pero ella no sabia que el estaba en su espacio mental.

 **Espacio** **mental** **de** **takashi(issei)**

Vemos un campo y en medio de este una casa de dos pisos donde se encuentran en la sala un castaño de unos 21 años cabello hasta los hombros y altura mas alta que el promedio ojos verdes y una musculatura notable pero no exagerada y una cola de dragón de color negro con rojo , sentado en un sofá y alado de este se encuentra una chica de unos 19 años de cabello rojo con lineas verdes , ojos de reptil color verde , cuerpo voluptuoso y unas alas en su espalda de color rojo.

Chica: issei y cuando lo haremos.  
Con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y viéndolo a sus ojos.

Issei: ya te lo dije draing cuando cumpla los 18 .  
Con un tono cansado.

Draing: pero si ya los tienes y de sobra o lo olvidas.  
Abrazando a issei por el cuello y acercando sus rostros.

Issei: e-en este mundo tengo 17 o lo olvidas.  
Abrazándola por la cintura.

Draing: sabes que ya estoy en celo verdad .  
Con un tono coqueto.

Issei: que tal esto cuando regresemos a nuestro mundo sin falta lo haremos.

Draing: echo .  
Besándolo.

Issei: ( correspondiendo el beso ) sabes que seras la primera en todo amor.

Draing: ( sonríe ) me alegra escuchar eso y sabes que estaremos juntos por siempre .

Issei: siempre , pero de lo que quería hablar es que como crees que se tomen la noticia los demás.

Draing: hablas de que ahora eres un dios dragón y no sirves a ninguna facción además de que somos ya esposos.

Issei: si aun no lo somos .

Draing: que dijistes .  
Con un tono asesino.

Issei: de que aun no lo somos allá y espero que nos casemos rapido.  
Con un tono nervioso.

Draing: así me gusta bueno en que iba a si , y también dejastes todo compromiso con la chica gremory y no la amas ya nada .

Issei: te olvidastes de que me entreno un ser mas fuerte de ophis y gran rojo .

Draing: bueno eso seria en resumen.

Issei: si , draing crees que puedas hacer algo.

Draing: que cosa.

Issei: si puedes hacer a la boosted gead mas pequeña y menos llamativa y que parezca un guante tecnológico.

Draing: mmm no lo se lo voy a intentar.

Issei: gracias y creo que ya tengo que volver.

Draing: arg me olvide que estas con esa zorra.  
Con un tono furioso.

Issei: ( suspira ) si solo es una niña pero no la puedo dejar así nomas .

Draing: bien pero antes .  
Lo empieza a besar .

Issei: ( comienza a mover sus manos por el cuerpo de draing sacándole un par de gemidos ) creo ya me tengo que ir draing.

Draing: bien pero no le olvides pedir a alex eso okey.

Issei: no lo olvidare .  
Desapareciendo.

 **Fuera de** **la** **mente** **de** **takashi(issei)**

Rei miraba a su amigo de la infancia ver el número de balas que tenía aquella arma, ella no sabía de donde o cuando saco esa pistola, y para variar, no sabía del como aprendió a usarla y a disparar de forma tan certera, era como estar viendo a otra persona en lugar de su amigo, amigo al cual no hablaba desde hace mucho tiempo, desde el momento en que todo el problema para ella empezó.

Takashi(issei): pasa algo miyamoto ?  
Dijo guardando la pistola en su bolsillo derecho.

Rei se estremeció un poco, como también se sintió triste y dolida de que no la llamara por su nombre, le dolió su pecho porque su amigo no le estaba prestando atención, como si fuera un humano más de montón que tenía que ser salvado.

Rei: Me... me preguntaba, ¿Cómo aprendiste a usar esa arma? Además ¿de dónde la sacaste? .  
Pregunto nerviosa y curiosa, ya que nunca en su vida vio a su amigo tomar alguna clase de arma de disparo y esas cosas.

Takashi(issei): Mhm, aprendí en un curso riguroso y especial y del arma me la dio mi maestro diciendo que la necesitaría un día me preguntó si habrá sabido que esto pasaría.

Rei: Ya veo. Etto, ¿me prestas tu teléfono? Intentare llamar a mi padre con un número especial.  
Pidió y explico la mujer.

Takashi(issei) no dijo nada y solamente le dio su teléfono, se levantó de donde estaba al igual que Rei, el pelinegro fue a ver si habían más de "ellos" por el alrededor, si la chica no podía usar un arma estaría el solo con el arma, pero no se preocupaba, no por nada le había entrenado alex con todo tipo de criaturas . Vio que esas cosas seguían entrando de poco a poco por la puerta de la terraza, vio hacia uno de los muchos salones, vio a dos de sus conocidos amigos; Saya y Kohta, corriendo hacia no se sabía dónde, pero tenía que ir rápido ayudarlos y llevárselos a algún lugar seguro.

Giro su rostro para ver el ruido de llantos comprimidos que venía de sus espaldas, encontrándose con Miyamoto que estaba sollozando en silencio, mirando al teléfono y mojándola, no importaba eso, pero se le hacía curioso del porque lloraba la chica.

Takashi(issei): ¿Sucedió algo de que me tenga que informar, Miyamoto-san? .  
Pregunto Takashi(issei) , mirando a la chica y bajando su arma para que no se asuste.

Rei: Takashi... m-mi padre... mi padre no me reconoció... le hable, pero él no me escuchaba, se oían gritos, disparos... snif... estoy muy preocupada por mi familia...  
Takashi(issei) miraba del como la chica lloraba, bajo la mirada y seguía soltando lágrimas, estaba muy preocupada por su familia como ella mismo dijo, lástima que a él no le preocupaba la suya.

 **En** **otro** **lugar** **del** **instituto**

En estos momentos una chica pelirrosa y un chico pelinegro de aspecto pachoncito estaban en una de las aulas de herramientas, Saya pensó, con su mente super brillante, que con las herramientas que estaban en el salón se podría crear, aunque sea algún tipo de arma que les sirva para poder matar a esas cosas, esas cosas que se comían a todo ser vivo que se encontraban en su camino.

Saya: ¡Hirano, apúrate que ya mismo entran esas cosas!.  
Le exigió la chica, mirando al gordo estar balbuceando quien sabe que cosas, y ella, allí parada viendo del como esas cosas estaban por derribar la puerta.

Hirano: ¡Esto va aquí! ¡ya mismo! .  
Kohta se veía muy emocionado por lo que estaba haciendo, después de todo era un maniático de las armas de todo tipo, él lo conocía todo.

Saya: ¡Hyyyyyaaaaaa! .  
Saya soltó un grito de terror al ver del como esas cosas lograron derribar la puerta sin más esfuerzo.

Vio del como todos ellos se abalanzaban hacia ella, con esas bocas abiertas listas para morderla y devorarla sin fin alguno.

 **Clack... pam...**

Saya vio del como un clavo se introducía en la cabeza de aquel ser que anteriormente era un humano, lo vio caer al suelo esta vez ya muerto, regreso a ver al gordo, encontrándoselo con una sonrisa salvaje y extasiada, nunca lo había visto de esa manera y por eso se sorprendió un poco. Retrocedió hasta estar a las espaldas de Kohta, el cual disparaba a la cabeza para que esas cosas no se volvieran a mover, tal parece que había encontrado el punto débil de "ellos".

Hirano: Takagi-san... toma una bolsa y llena el otro envase de gas, así como también los clavos.  
Dijo Kohta, el cual seguía disparando sin contemplación alguna hacia "ellos".

Saya: ¿¡Me estas ordenando o que!? .  
Saya estaba indignada ante la orden de aquel gordo que logro salvar, ella debería ser la que le ordenara y no al revés.

Hirano: ... Por favor.  
Kohta giro su rostro, se lo veía un rostro maniático y con una sonrisa de depredador, algo que asusto a Saya, pero Kohta puso un rostro angelical y luego dijo aquellas palabras, algo que a Saya la calmo un poco pero el temor aún estaba allí.

Saya: Mooo~, ya que.  
Saya solamente hizo caso y tomo una bolsa y empezó a llenarla con unos clavos, un tanque de gas pequeño que tenía también lo lleno, además de eso también tomo un taladro eléctrico que estaba allí, suponía que iba a ser necesario, en cualquier momento.

 **Enfermería** **del** **instituto**

Una mujer muy hermosa, cabello rubio, ojos de color avellana, piel de porcelana, pecho voluptuoso, un trasero excelentemente apetecible, vestía una blusa blanca de botones, una falda que le llega hasta las rodillas de color negro, haciendo resaltar su trasero, encima de toda la ropa tenía una bata blanca de doctora.

La mujer parecía estar distraída con algunos medicamentos que eran necesarios para este momento.

Mujer: Mh, reciben una mordida y luego mueren... pero regresan a la vida y empiezan a comerse a las personas, mmm.  
La rubia razonaba un poco con el tema de las cosas que estaban pasando allá fuera de la enfermería, la rubia estaba tomando unos envases de medicina.

A sus espaldas de la rubia estaba un chico pelinegro con unas lentes sobre sus ojos, acababa de matar a golpes a uno de sus tantos compañeros, estaba asustado por todo lo que estaba pasando en este preciso momento, no quería morir en este infierno.

Chico: ¡Shizuka-sensei esto no es el momento de preocuparse por los demás! ¡hay que salir de aquí cuanto antes! .  
Dijo el muchacho muy preocupado, dudaba mucho que pudiera defenderse con aquella barra de metal que servía para poner el suero a los pacientes.

Shizuka: Espera un poco más, necesito llevar lo necesario.  
Pidió la rubia, tomando unos envases del estante de arriba.

 **Cricksss...**

Ambos voltearon a ver a las ventanas, ya que la enfermería estaba en una planta baja y las ventanas daban a un espacio abierto, vieron del como muchos de "ellos" lograban ingresar al interior sin problema alguno, eran muchos de esas cosas y el muchacho del lugar decidió que la rubia tenía que sobrevivir.

Chico: ¡Arrrgg! ¡corra Shizuka-sensei! .  
Grito el muchacho al momento de ser mordido por "ellos" y que la sangre empiece a brotar de sus heridas que estaban siendo provocadas luego de los terribles mordiscos de esas cosas.

Shizuka: Emmm... ¿Cuál era tu nombre? .  
La rubia lo único que se le ocurrió fue preguntar aquello.

Chico: ¿Qué? .  
El chico estaba muy confundido como también asustado, algunos pedazos de carne estaban siendo arrancados de su cuerpo, se había sacrificado para ayudar a su sensei, pero ella la desaprovecho de esta manera.

Shizuka: E-Espera...  
La rubia retrocedía a cada paso que daban esos "humanos" de piel negra y ojos desorbitados y blancos.

Ella estaba viendo pasar su vida frente a sus ojos, cuando uno de ellos iba a tomarla con su mano, la rubia vio de como algo termino golpeando fuertemente en la cabeza de "ellos", haciendo que empezasen a caer al suelo ya sin vida alguna, la rubia vio a una chica de cabello purpura, mirada seria, uniforme del instituto, solo que la falda mucho más larga que las demás, en sus manos tenía una espada de madera con la cual, la recién llegada se estaba encargando de todos "ellos" sin una pisca de duda o miedo, ella golpeaba y hacia volar la sangre negra y algo roja de los cuerpos de los muertos, cada uno de ellos iban cayendo al suelo, otros, al recibir el fuerte golpe de la espada, chocaban contra la pared y uno que otro armario, chocando fuertemente y muriendo por los golpes que recibieron en la cabeza antes del choque.

El muchacho que había sido mordido con anterioridad estaba en el suelo, sentado y tomándose la herida del hombro, de donde estaba saliendo sangre, pero el chico lograba retenerlo por unos momentos. La recién llegada se puso a la altura del chico de lentes, mirando del cómo se estaba muriendo poco a poco.

Saeko: Soy Busujima Saeko, la capitana del club de kendo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? .  
Pregunto la ahora conocida como Saeko, posando su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo del muchacho que escupió algo de sangre antes de responder a la pregunta hecha por la chica.

Kazu: Kazu Ishii... cof, cof, cof.  
Respondió el pelinegro de nombre Ishii, tosiendo algo de sangre por lo que su cuerpo estaba sufriendo en estos precisos momentos.

Saeko: Ishii-kun, hiciste un buen trabajo al proteger a Marikawa-sensei. Pero... tu sabes lo que sucede luego de que uno es mordido, ¿no? ¿te gustaría que tu familia te mirara en ese estado? Yo puedo ayudarte a salir de ese problema... aunque nunca haya matado a alguien en mi vida.  
Hablo la chica mirando al moribundo muchacho.

Ishii: ... Por favor.  
El muchacho se había estremecido por las palabras de Saeko, pero al final solo se resignó y pidió de favor que lo matara, no quería ser como esas cosas y andar matando gente por allí, no quería eso.

Shizuka: Espero, ¿Qué vas a-...? .  
La rubia estaba preocupada por el estado del muchacho, pero las palabras de la chica en el lugar la estremecieron un poco.

Saeko: Por favor no se entrometa en esto. El orgullo de un hombre... tiene que ser salvado por una mujer.  
Shizuka estaba por interferir, pero las palabras de Saeko la detuvieron y solo se quedó a mirar.

Ishii solo puso una sonrisa en sus labios, esperando su muerte vio lo último en su vida, vio de como aquella espada de madera vino debajo de su cabeza, luego de eso, todo se volvió oscuro para Ishii.

Shizuka estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y se tapaba su boca con sus manos, una mancha de sangre estaba pegada en la ventana de vidrio de la enfermería, sangre que salió del corte que le hizo la chica al muchacho ya muerto en el suelo.

Zombie: ¡Groooaarr! .  
La puerta de la enfermería fue destruida, de allí ingresaron más de esas cosas, caminando de forma lenta hacia las dos mujeres que estaban en la sala.

Saeko tenía sus ojos ocultos por el flequillo de su cabello purpura, pero, puso una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, para luego tomar fuertemente su espada y, lanzarse a la matanza de esas cosas.

 **Tejado del instituto**

Takashi(issei): Sabes usar un arma, ¿Miyamoto-san?.  
Takashi(issei) termino de prepararse, tenia la llave inglesa colgando de su bolsillo derecho y la pistola en sus manos.

Rei: N-N-No...  
Respondió de forma nerviosa, puede que su padre sea un policía, pero ella nunca se interesó en el tema, tenía sus propios problemas como para aprender a usar un arma de fuego.

Takashi(issei): Mhn... bien, solo pelea con la lanza improvisada... iremos abajo para poder rescatar a alguien y luego marcharnos de aquí.  
Explico el chico de forma seria, Rei solo asintió a sus palabras y tomo su lanza improvisada, la cual estaba cerca del cuerpo inerte de su antiguo novio, la cara de Hisashi estaba tapada por un pañuelo blanco que se había manchado de sangre, Rei se puso triste, pero solo tomo la lanza y regreso al frente, ya era el momento de dejar el pasado atrás.

Rei abrió grande los ojos al ver del como Takashi(issei), con un simple empuje de su mano derecha, logro lanzar hacia atrás la barricada que habían hecho, la fuerza fue increíble, logro empujar todo sin mayor problema, incluso a algunos de "ellos" que estaban intentado seguir subiendo las escaleras para poder devorar a los que estaban allí arriba.

Dejando las sorpresas de lado, Rei se apresuró en alcanzar al pelinegro y ayudarlo apuñalando a esas cosas en el cuerpo de manera fuerte, Takashi(issei) por su parte estaba disparando de forma rápida hacia la cabeza de cada ser muerto/viviente, como había unos 20 de ellos, Takashi(issei) no gastó muchas balas en acabar con ellos, la ayuda de Rei también sirvió de algo, era buena con esa lanza improvisada, una vez terminado con esas cosas del techo, empezaron a bajar las escaleras de poco.

Estaban bajando las escaleras en silencio, como no había ninguno de ellos por aquí, no se preocupaban mucho, Rei estaba mirando la forma de tomar el arma de Takashi(issei), lo había visto en las películas, pero esto era la vida real y, parecía que estaba viendo a un soldado en lugar de un muchacho de 17 años.

Rei: ¿A dónde vamos, Takashi? .  
Pregunto Rei un poco triste, esto era como estar viviendo el mismo infierno en carne propia.

Takashi(issei): simple buscaremos sobrevivientes y luego nos iremos de aquí en algún vehículo .  
Dijo mientras tenia su arma en sus manos .

Rei: lo dices como si no fuera la gran cosa y ademas sabes manejar autos?.

Takashi(issei): se manejar cualquier vehículo ya sea terrestre , aéreo o de agua.  
Lo dice mientras recuerda todas las clases que le dio alex.

Reí ya no dijo nada ¿ cuanto sabia su amigo de la infancia ¿ y cuanto le oculta.

 **Escaleras** **del** **instituto**

Un papel mojado cayó encima de unos de "ellos", pero este ni siquiera reacciono y siguió caminando de forma lenta hacia delante de los pasillos del instituto Fujimi.

Kohta: Etto... ¿eso fue para...? .  
Pregunto un tanto curioso Kohta, ya que la pelirrosa se le ocurrió hacer eso cuando estaban cerca de un regadero de agua allí en el interior de los pasillos.

Saya: ¿Qué no ves? El no sintió dolor alguno... ahora mira...  
Saya mojo otro papel y lo lanzo hacia los casilleros, haciendo que el sonido atraiga al caminante y se aproxime hacia el casillero y lo estampe, y así sucesivamente.

Kohta: Ohhhh.  
Eso asombro a Kohta, eso significaba que ellos no sentían dolor, pero si eran muy buenos escuchando.

Saya: Como vez, ellos no sienten dolor alguno, también están ciegos por los que veo, pero su oído es muy bueno... ahora... tenemos que ir afuera.  
Explico y luego aclaro la pelirrosa, tenía que ir afuera y ver si encontraban las llaves de algún coche y que lo puedan usar para salir de aquí.

Kohta: ¿Afuera? .  
Pregunto un tanto dudoso el gordito.

Saya: ¿Qué sucede con eso? .  
Pregunto algo molesta la chica.

Kohta: No es nada... solo que me da flojera caminar.  
Dijo el chico con algo de pena.

Saya: ¿¡Que!? ¡Deberías conseguirte una licencia de conducir, además por no poder caminar es que estas gordo! .  
Exclamo fuertemente la pelirrosa, mirando al gordito que estaba apenado por lo que estaba diciendo la chica.

Pero al momento de callarse ella se fijó que llamo la atención de un grupo de "ellos" que se iban acercando hacia su posición, algo que llamo la atención del gordito que giro a su derecha y vio a esos seres que se acercaban a paso lento, uno de "ellos" estiro su brazo para tomar a su presa.

Pero en un punto dado la mano del ser fue quitada hacia un lado por una mano femenina, resultando ser Saeko, quien hizo a un lado con su mano a los seres que se querían acercársele, Shizuka iba a sus espaldas muy nerviosa.

Saeko: ¿La oficina? Será complicado llegar allí.  
Hablo Saeko con seriedad, apresurando el paso junto con la rubia.

Shizuka: Pero todas las llaves de los coches están allí.  
Explico la rubia aun nerviosa, miraba del como Saeko retiraba hacia un lado a "ellos" y seguía su caminata hacia su destino.

Saeko: Será mejor ir más rápido entonces.  
Dijo Saeko con voz seria.

Shizuka: ¿Por qué no los matas? Debería ser sencillo para ti.  
Pregunto curiosa la rubia, ya que se le hacía raro el que la chica no matara a esas cosas vivientes.

Saeko: Si ese fue el caso, tendría que dejar de caminar para poder matarlos, eso sería un problema si ellos nos rodean, estaríamos en problemas ya que su fuerza es increíblemente alta... no saldríamos vivas de eso.  
Explico sobre la razón de no parar a matarlos a "ellos" la pelimorada.

Pararon un momento para ver si el lugar no estaba infestado, una vez iban a caminar de nuevo, Shizuka termino cayéndose al suelo porque tropezó con la alfombra del lugar.

Shizuka: Moooo~, esto es vergonzoso.  
Dijo la rubia con un pequeño sonrojo de la vergüenza que paso al caer de eso modo algo tonto.

Saeko: Con esa falda no podrás correr.  
Saeko se puso de rodillas y cortando un poco de la falda de la rubia de un tirón, lo siguió rompiendo la parte de la pierna izquierda de la rubia, subiendo hasta su cintura en donde se logró ver una tira de color morada, tal parece que la rubia estaba usando una lencería tipo sensual.

Skizuka: Noooo~, eso era un Prada.  
Se quejó la rubia como una niña chiquita al momento de que se le arrebaten su comida favorita.

Saeko: ¿Qué es más importante, tu ropa o tu vida?.  
Pregunto seriamente la Busujima, mirando penetrantemente a la rubia que estaba nerviosa.

Shizuka: Mooo~, ambas.  
Dijo la rubia con un tierno sonrojo y sus mejillas infladas, dándole un aspecto Kawaii para ese momento.

 **Clakc...**

Se escuchó el ruido de algo golpeando el metal, aquello alarmo a las dos mujeres que estaban en el piso inferior a la oficina.

Saeko: ¿Eso vino de la oficina? Hay que ir rápido.  
Sugirió la pelimorada de forma seria, empezó a correr rápidamente seguía a sus espaldas de Shizuka, a la cual sus pechos revotaban a cada paso de daba.

 **Con** **saya** **y** **kohta**

Kohta disparaba con el arma improvisada los clavos que aún quedaban en el cargador, cada clavo daba en la cabeza de "ellos", pero desde más allá seguían viniendo más y más, dudaba que los clavos aun quedaran, también el gas se estaba acabando.

Saya: ¡A este paso no vamos a descubrir sus rasgos! .  
Se quejaba Saya, al ver del como cada uno de esos seres caía al suelo muerto por los clavos incrustados en sus cabezas.

Kohta: Takagi-san también deberías pelear.  
Opino Kohta, disparando con el arma y solo rezaba a que los clavos no se acabaran rápido.

Saya: ¿¡Jaaaaaa!? ¡Tú deberías ser el que pelee y no yo!.  
Exclamo eufórica la pelirrosa.

Kohta: Es que... se me están acabando los clavos.  
Dijo Kohta, dejando de disparar y regresando a ver a la chica, para luego rascarse la cabeza con algo de pena.

Saya: ¡Pues solo recarga de nuevo y ya! .  
Le grito la chica mirando al gordo arrodillado en el suelo.

Kohta: Es verdad... pero mira detrás de ti...  
Kohta señalo a las espaldas de la pelirrosa, la cual giro de mala gana y se encontró con uno de "ellos".

Saya: ¡Kyyyyyyyaaaaaaaa! .  
Saya soltó un grito de terror al ver a uno de esas cosas muy cerca de ella.

Aquel grito llamo la atención de dos grupos, siendo uno de ellos el de Takashi(issei) y el otro de Saeko, ambos al escuchar el grito salieron corriendo hasta poder llegar al origen del grito, sus acompañantes también empezaron a correr con preocupación hacia el lugar de donde vino el grito.

Zombie: Graaaarrr.  
Gruñía el ser, empezando a caminar de forma lenta hacia la chica que retrocedió de forma muy asustada y temblorosa.

Saya: ¡Hi-Hirano! .  
Saya pidió la ayuda del pachoncito, el cual apunto hacia la cabeza del ser, apretó el gatillo, pero no salió nada.

Kohta: ¡Se acabaron las municiones! .  
Exclamo el chico al momento de revisar y, en efecto, los clavos de habían acabado justo en el momento menos indicado.

Saya empezó a retroceder de poco a poco, pero termino cayendo al suelo de trasero luego de haber resbalado con la bolsa en la cual trajeron los suministros de aquella arma improvisada.

Saya: Aléjate... ¡aléjate! .  
Saya arrojaba los trofeos que estaban en la estantería de sus espaldas, los arrojaba con fuerza hacia el rostro de aquel ser, esperando a que se detenga con lo que fuera.

Kohta: ¡Takagi-san! .  
Kohta estaba muy preocupado por la chica, pero nada podía hacer ahora, ni siquiera podía cargar el arma ya que la bolsa estaba en los pies de la pelirrosa que estaba muy asustada y aterrada en ese entonces.

Zombie: ¡Groooaaar! .  
El ser se arrojó hacia la chica luego de haber sido golpeado por un trofeo más grande. Saya buscaba con sus ojos de forma desesperada, algo con que parar a esa aberración de morderla, hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en aquel taladro eléctrico que trajo en caso de emergencia.

Saya: ¡Aléjate, monstruo! .  
Saya tomo el taladro, lo encendió, se levantó del suelo y lo incrusto en la cabeza al ser de piel negra y putrefacta.

La sangre, que, aunque no fuera roja, salpico por todo el lugar, pocas gotas caían en la ropa de la chica, la cual estaba saltando lágrimas de sus ojos, la sangre era negra y horrible, tenía un olor a muerte.

Justo en ese momento llegaron los dos grupos, girándose a ver la escena en la cual la protagonizaba Saya, el taladro seguía girando sin contemplación alguna, Saya seguía gritando, pero el grito iba acompañado por lágrimas de dolor y miedo.

Pero dejaron de ver la escena, ya que estaban viniendo más de "ellos". Rei ataco con su lanza, golpeando fuertemente a esos seres horribles que antes fueron humanos. Takashi(issei) disparaba su arma de forma rápida, logrando hacer volar por el aire a todo aquel que se topaba con sus balas. Saeko miraba eso algo sorprendida, la forma de usar esa arma era de un asesino serial, pero dejo de ver aquello y empezó a eliminar a cada uno de esas cosas que se le acercaba, al final solo puso otra sonrisa de satisfacción, estaba feliz de hacer esto; feliz de matar.

Unos minutos después todo estaba calmado, Saya estaba en el suelo, con los ojos bien abiertos y con lágrimas cayendo de ellos.

Saya: Takagi-sa-...  
Kohta intento hablar, pero fue callando al momento de ser golpeando por uno de los voluptuosos pechos de la rubia, golpe que lo mando al suelo.

Shizuka: Takagi-san, ¿estas bien? .  
Pregunto Shizuka al igual que Rei, ambas mirando de forma preocupada a la chica que estaba muy asustada y en shock.

Takashi(issei) guardo su arma en su bolsillo, saco nuevas municiones de su inventario y las cargo al arma finalmente la dejo en su bolsillo . El pelinegro cerró la puerta de cristal para que nadie más ingresara a la sala. Todo eso fue visto por la pelimorada del lugar, algo que la sorprendió mucho, pero las preguntas iban para después.

Saeko: Supongo que ya conoces a nuestra enfermera. Soy Busujima Saeko, de la clase 3A.  
Se presentó de forma seria la chica.

Takashi(issei): Komuro Takashi, del 2B.  
Se presentó el chico de manera seria , algo que hizo a Saeko llamar la atención, su rostro no mostraba alguna emoción u adrenalina, era como estar en frente de un experimentado en batalla.

Rei: ¡Oh, tú fuiste la ganadora del campeonato nacional del año pasado! Ehm, soy Miyamoto Rei del equipo de punción.  
Dijo y se presentó la pelinaranja de forma tímida.

Kohta: Etto, yo soy Hirano Kohta del 2B-Se presentó Kohta rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Saeko: Es bueno conocerlos.  
Saeko sonrió tiernamente, Kohta se sonrojo ante la hermosa sonrisa la bella chica que tenía en frente.

Saya vio esto como un insulto, como era posible que en este momento se estén presentando de esa manera. Se levantó con una cara de ira pura, esto no se iba a quedar así.

Saya: ¿Qué pasa con esta situación? ¿y que si ella es un grado mayor? ¡Tú eres de la misma edad, Miyamoto! ¡tú reprobaste! .  
Saya no se volteaba a verlos a ellos, estaba muy molesta con este ambiente, este maldito ambiente la estaba enfermando.

Kohta: ¿Qué te sucede, Takagi-san?  
Pregunto un tanto incomodo Kohta, ya que la pelirrosa se estaba comportando de una forma nunca antes vista.

Saya: ¡No me traten como si fuera una estúpida! ¡soy un genio! ¡no voy a perder a nadie si me tratan como una mierda! Soy... soy...  
Saya se dio la vuelta con un rostro de ira, miedo y desesperación, esto era como estar en una maldita locura de la cual nunca podría salir si no eras consciente de lo que estaba pasando a tu alrededor.

Takashi(issei): Si perdiste la cabeza... no mereces vivir.  
Todos regresar a ver al muchacho pelinegro de nombre Takashi, el cual tenía aquel rostro sin emociones al momento de matar ,llevo su mano a su pierna derecha, donde tomo su pistola.

Todos abrieron los ojos bien grandes al momento en el cual Takashi alzo su brazo derecho hacia el frente, no sin antes haber cargado las balas en la abertura de donde saldrían las balas. Saya abrió mucho más sus ojos al ver a su amigo apuntarle con un arma sacada de quien sabe dónde, vio su rostro, no estaba dudando en ningún momento, Takashi planeaba matarla sin importarle nada la vida de una persona que estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Rei: ¿¡Que estás haciendo Takashi!? ¡Detente! .  
Rei se puso en medio, estaba asustada y aterrada, si Saya no recibía el disparo, la iba a recibir ella, lo estaba viendo muy bien cuando Takashi llevo su dedo al gatillo, listo para jalarlo.

Shizuka: ¡Solo está asustada, Komuro-kun, detente por favor! .  
Shizuka abrazo a la pelirrosa para poder protegerla del disparo que amenazaba por salir.

Kohta: ¡No dispares Takashi! .  
Ahora fue Kohta el que se puso en frente de Rei, poniendo un rostro enojado como de confundido, lo del enojo era porque el chico iba a matar a personas inocentes, lo confundido, nunca vio de donde podría tener un arma.

Saeko: ¿Acaso mataras a alguien de tu misma raza?.  
Saeko se puso al lado de Saya, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la pelirrosa, para darle apoyo.

Takashi(issei): ja ja ja ja .  
Takashi(issei) guardó la pistola en su bolsillo derecho y empezó a reírse un poco.

Todos lo veían confundidos ¿ acaso se volvió loco ?.

Takashi(issei): claro que no voy a matar a nadie de mi especie solo que le hice tener miedo para que se le pasara su momento de locura .  
Dijo con una sonrisa .

Reí: idiota me preocupantes.

Saeko: por un momento creí que te habías vuelto loco.  
Con un tono aliviado.

Shizuka: me asustastes .

Kohta: enserio creí que dispararía .  
Sussuradando para si mismo.

Saya aun no reaccionaba por que creía que su amor secreto le dispararía a sangre fría.

Después de eso takashi(issei) se recostó en una pared para ver su estado.

 **Nombre: takashi** **komuro ( issei** **hyodo ).**  
 **Especie: Dragón** **puro.**  
 **Edad: 17 (35).**  
 **Nivel: 28. Vida: 410-410. Energía: 95-95**  
 **Estadísticas**  
 **Int: 50.**  
 **Fuer: 53.**  
 **Velo: 63.**  
 **Resist: 46-85**  
 **Suerte: 98.**

 **Títulos: el dragón del rojo verdadero , maestro de las armas , maestro de la pesca , maestro de la musica , maestro del parkor , asesino de zonbies.**  
 **Habilidades: armas(max) , parkor(max) , pesca(max) , musica(max) , lucha .t. (max).**

 **Inventario lv(max)**  
 **1\. Francotirador .**  
 **2\. 9 mm.**  
 **1\. Escopeta recortada .**  
 **2\. Katanas.**  
 **208\. Botellas de agua.**  
 **59\. Latas de comida.**  
 **1\. Llave inglesa.**  
 **3\. Mini satélites.**  
 **18\. Drones.**  
 **8\. Mantas.**  
 **Escalón.**  
 **60.000. (20.000 9 mm ) ( 20.000 francotirador ) ( 20.000 escopeta ).**  
 **40\. Granadas cegadoras.**  
 **20\. Granadas eléctricas.**  
 **20\. Granadas incendiarias.**

Takashi(issei): " al parecer subí un nivel y también algunos estados ".

 **Momentos** **después.**

En estos momentos todos los que conformaban a ese grupo estaban en la sala de maestros, otra sala de maestros. Todos estaban descansando lo que podían, Saya estaba limpiándose la cara con algo de agua y secándose con una toalla, luego de eso se colocó sus lentes.

Una vez Saya haya salido del baño, se sentó al lado de Shizuka, luego recibió una botella de agua por parte de Rei, la cual le sonrió un poco y ella le regreso el gesto . Algo en el cual todos estaban concentrados era; Takashi. El pelinegro estaba sentando en el suelo, tomando una botella de agua muy diferente a los que ellos estaban bebiendo, la botella no tenía etiqueta y su plástico era de color negro. Luego solo dejo de beber y la botella desapareció.

Kohta: ¿Donde conseguiste esa arma Komuro-san?.  
Pregunto un curioso Kohta, eso llamo la atención de todo el grupo.

Takashi(issei): me la dio mi maestro con otras cosas. Respondió el chico de forma monótona, cerrando los ojos por un momento y recordando su pasado, un poco.

Kohta: ¿ que cosas ?.  
Pregunto un tanto curioso como el resto del grupo ¿que cosas tenia ?.

Takashi(issei): un francotirador , dos 9 mm una la tengo guardada , dos katanas , escopetas recortadas , una llave inglesa y unas granadas de tres tipos.  
Lo dijo de manera sería.

Kohta: en-enserio y donde las tienes y cuanta munición tienes de cada una ?.  
Lo dijo nervioso si el tenia esas armas no tendrían oportunidad contra el.

Takashi(issei): aproximadamente 10.000 balas para cada arma y las tengo aquí.  
Diciendo eso una pantalla de color azul apareció enfrente de el sorprendiendo a los demás , cuando el la toco el cuarto fue invadido por una luz blanca y cuando esta desapareció todos tenían los ojos bien abierto por que ahora takashi(issei) llevaba un uniforme de color negro en vez del uniforme del instituto además de que portaba un rifle en su espalda y también una escopeta recortada alado del rifle , en donde debería ser los bolsillos del pantanos estaban dos pistolas y también unas cuantas granadas.

Takashi(issei): y también soy un soldado .  
Dijo esto sonriendo mientras veía las caras de todos .

Reí: ta-ta-takashi como es decir nosotros crecimos juntos.  
Asombrada por lo que dijo su amigo y las armas que tenia.

Takashi(issei): debo de decir que nadie aquí conoce mi historia pero bueno mi verdadero nombre es issei hyodo y también tengo como 21 años .  
Mientras aparecía la misma pantalla de antes y el cuarto era iluminado de nuevo para dejar ver a takashi(issei) devuelta con su uniforme del instituto.

 **30 minutos** **despues**

En este momento todo estaba tenso, no era porque Takashi(issei) había dicho esas palabras, no, de eso ya había pasado 30 minutos más. De lo que estaban tensos era el hecho de que estaban viendo la Tv, en donde se escuchaba en los noticieros que todo esto que pasaba en Tokonosu, estaba pasando en todo el mundo.

Rei estaba preocupada quería acercarse a Takashi(issei) para que él le diga que todo estaría bien pero ya no sabia si el era takashi ya no lo sabia solo sabia algo y es de que ella no lo conocía nada.

Rei: S-S-Seguro que to-todo estará bien... c-c-c-como tenía que ser desde el principio.  
Hablo Rei, mirando del como la Tv se desconectó y dejo de trasmitir lo que estaba transmitiendo, ella se refería a que todo lo que estaba pasando allí era solo momentáneo, que iba a solucionarse muy pronto.

Saya: ¿Eres idiota o qué? ¡Eso no tiene solución! Es como una pandemia.  
Saya la miro de forma severa, ya que esto era la realidad, si esto era como una enfermedad contagiosa y se propagaba por todo el mundo, nadie saldría vivo de esta.

Takashi(issei): Cada pandemia tiene su cura y... esta pandemia no es la excepción, solo... que necesitamos llegar a cierto lugar para hacer una cura.  
Todos giraron a ver con desconfianza a Takashi(issei), el cual simplemente hablo de lo que era real, la cura estaba lista, solo necesitaba llegar a ese lugar que le dijo alex y terminaría esta misión.

Saeko: ¿Qué te hace deducir eso? .  
Pregunto con desconfianza Saeko, mirando de forma seria al muchacho, ella no sabia que propósito tenia el pero si sabia que el les a estado mintiendo acerca de quien es o que si era verdad de el , takashi(issei) le regreso a ver.

Takashi(issei): Si confías en mis palabras hazlo, si confías en mi hazlo... si desconfías de mí también hazlo. Si creen que yo los salvare, hazlo... si creen que yo los matare, hazlo... por el momento deberán confiar en mí, si no, dense por muertos... se me ordeno rescatar a los que pudiera, no a los que yo deseara.  
Takashi(issei) hablo de forma seria, algo que no hacía que el resto confiara en él, pero Takashi(issei) no los obligaría a creer en él, ellos eran los responsables de dicha confianza.

Saeko: Entonces... confiare en tus habilidades...  
Hablo de forma seria la pelimorada, era eso o morir, Takashi(issei) tenía las habilidades y las armas.

Takashi(issei): Gracias... bien, ahora saldremos e iremos por la entrada principal para poder llegar a los buses... Marikawa-sensei conducirá... ahora... vámonos.  
Takashi solo miro a cada uno de los que estaba reunidos en la sala, los cuales no le sostuvieron la mirada por algo de temor, pero era el confiar o no, así que mejor decidieron confiar en el chico pelinegro.

 **Momentos** **después**

En estos momentos el grupo de chicos estaban bajando las escaleras, justo en ese momento se encontraron con otro grupo de jóvenes que trataba de sobrevivir, Takashi(Issei), Saeko, Rei y Kohta terminaron matando a esas cosas que estaban a punto de morder a un chico que estaba necesitando ayuda en ese momento.

Rei: ¿Todos se encuentra bien? .  
Pregunto Rei al grupo.

?Hai, gracias por salvarnos.  
Agradeció un chico pelinegro con una toalla que estaba colgada en su cuello.

Saeko: Saldremos de aquí... ¿quieren acompañarnos? .  
Pregunto Saeko, mirando a los chicos que asintieron con la cabeza de forma inmediata, no querían quedarse allí y morir, además iban a ser comidos por "ellos".

Con eso ya pasado, el grupo ahora estaba en el interior de una instalación más, bajando las escaleras y viendo que en el pasillo estaban muchas de esas cosas, caminando a paso lento, paso arrastrado y gruñendo de vez en cuando.

Kohta:,¿En verdad crees que eso sirva?.  
Pregunto Kohta a Saya, ya que ella estaba diciendo que tenían que poner a prueba su hipótesis de la ceguedad y sentido del tacto de esas cosas.

Saya: ¡Te digo que sí! Pero... alguien tiene que ir de voluntario.  
Opinó Saya con voz susurrante, no quería que ellos la escucharan. Ninguno parecía querer ir de voluntario, ¿Quién en su sano juicio iría allá abajo?

Takashi(issei) estaba cansado del miedo de estos chicos, así que simplemente guardo su arma en su inventario y bajo de forma lenta por las escaleras. Rei abrió grande los ojos al ver lo que estaba haciendo su amigo y conquista futura, iba a detenerlo, pero Saeko termino deteniéndola, Saya estaba muy preocupada por su interés amoroso, puede que él le haya dicho unas palabras fuertes, pero ella misma se lo había buscado, ella misma tenía la culpa de las palabras del chico pelinegro.

Takashi(issei) solo caminaba con "ellos", como si fuera una más del montón, con su mano derecha tocaba las mejillas de "ellos", los cuales no sentían nada de nada, acariciaba sus cabellos, Takashi(issei) era alto, y a los que hacía eso eran algo bajos, así que no había problema, el pelinegro puso una sonrisa , luego simplemente llevo su mano hacia su pierna, donde estaba su llave inglesa lista para ser usada.

Todos los que estaban expectantes abrieron grande los ojos al ver lo que estaba haciendo el muchacho, no podían creerlo, el pelinegro los tocaba como si de uno igual a él se tratase, y así lo era, antes "ellos", fueron humanos, así que poco a poco fueron dejando su sorpresa de lado para prepararse a bajar.

Pero takashi(issei) tenia otros planes , recogió una lata de gaseosa para abrirla y empezar a beberla.

Takashi(issei): saben hay cosas peores que estos zombies y ya morí 3 veces así que no le temo morir.  
Lanzando la lata a sus pies.

Todos no podían creer lo que estaba haciendo el pelinegro , prácticamente se entrego en bandeja de plata a los zombies.

Cuando el primer zombie estuvo cerca de takashi(issei) este tomo la llave inglesa para golpearlo en su cabeza matándolo al instante , tres zombies se acercaban desde diferentes direcciones , takashi(issei) se acerco a un zombie y lo pateo en su estomago haciendo que caiga de espalda para el pisar fuertemente su cabeza con su pie derecho haciéndola explotar , con los otros dos , le rompió el cráneo con la llave a uno para luego correr hacia uno llevándolo hasta la pared donde le estampó la cara con su palma fuertemente rompiéndola , siguió haci con los restantes hasta que no quedo ninguno.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababan de ver prácticamente el pelinegro termino con una horda de esas " cosas " el solo y sin sufrir daño alguno, el pelinegro solo les dio una señal de que empezasen a bajar todos y salir por la puerta que estaba en aquella ultima sala, todos hicieron caso y empezaron a bajar de poco a poco, cargando las armas improvisadas que tenían, ya cuando el ultimo estaba bajando...

 **Pam...**

Aquel sonido hizo eco en todo el lugar, el sonido fue fuerte y aquello llamo la atención de todos "ellos", que estaban caminando fuera de las instalaciones de educación.

Saeko: ¡Muévanse rápido! .  
Aquella orden la dicto Saeko de forma seria, todos los que estaban atrás empezaron a salir corriendo desde adentro hacia afuera.

Afuera del lugar había muchos de "ellos" y se estaba aproximando a donde estaban los aún vivos chicos, los cuales se defendían a golpe de trancazos, espadazos, patadas y demás.

Saya: ¡Porque tenías que hacer eso Takashi!.  
Exclamo una enojada y preocupada Saya, pero luego de hablar vio, en cámara lenta, del como una bala se aproximaba a su frente, pero antes de siquiera estar a un metro de la frente de la chica, la bala curvó hacia su derecha, dándole en plena frente a uno de "ellos" que quería morder de forma desprevenida a la pelirrosa.

Takashi(issei): Más esfuerzo y menos habla; Takagi-san.  
Takashi(issei) le hablo de forma seria, la chica solo regreso de su sorpresa y solo siguió corriendo hacia los buses que estaba más allá, cruzando a muchos de "ellos" para por fin llegar.

Saya solo corría, no tenía alguna arma con el cual combatir y, no quería tenerlo por el temor de fallar un tiro y darle a alguien que si estuviera vivo. Siguió corriendo a la par de una chica que estaba en aquel grupo que lograron rescatar, pero ella regreso a ver atrás hacia un chico que estaba siendo devorado por esas cosas, el chico gritaba su nombre y la chica de igual manera, Saya intento detenerla, ya que quería irse a donde estaba el muchacho siendo devorado, pero al final fue a donde el chico y paso lo mismo que a él. Saya no lo entendía, porque hacia eso, que tenia de bueno el morir por alguien más.

Saya: ¡No entiendo porque hace eso! .  
Se dijo una frustrada Saya, no entendía por qué la chica se iba a donde el chico, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Shizuka: ¡Es mejor pasar los ultimo momentos de tu vida junto a la persona a la cual amas! .  
Dijo Shizuka, con lágrimas en los ojos, eso haría también ella, pasar los últimos momentos con alguien al cual ama con todo el corazón, era eso o morir solo.

Saya entendió poco, entendió que era necesario el amor en este momento, pero ella no tenía una así que era mejor olvidar el tema para después.

Kohta: ¡Eso es lo que uno desearía en este momento! .  
Comento Kohta que estaba cerca de Saya, disparando con la pistola de clavos hacia la cabeza de "ellos" y traspasándola sin problema alguno.

Saya: Mooo~, deja de decir tonterías, nerd.  
Le reclamo la pelirrosa al chico gordo que estaba dándole la espalda en ese momento.

Kohta: L-Lo siento.  
Kohta se giró y un brillo inocente le estaba cubriendo la cara, algo que hizo a Saya sonrojarse un poco por ver esa faceta del chico nerd y pachoncito del lugar.

Rei: ¡Vamos chicos, ya pueden entrar al bus! .  
Grito Rei desde la puerta de entrada, los que escucharon eso y aún estaban vivos, corrieron rápidamente hacia la entrada del bus.

Shizuka: Etto, como va esto… el freno, embrague, acelerador… ahhh, este no es como mi auto.  
Se quejaba Shizuka al ver que los controles del autobús eran muy distintos que su pequeño coche, en verdad era complicado de manejar, fue bueno que al menos lograra encenderlo, pero lo otro era conducir algo que no había conducido nunca.

El resto para ese entonces ya estaban en el autobús , takashi(issei) estaba con su rifle matando a todo zombie que se acercada al autobús gracia a dios o mejor dicho alex el rifle no producía ruido alguno.

?: ¡Ayúdennos por favor! .  
Takashi(issei) estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando escucho el grito de ayuda, el pelinegro solo ladeo la cabeza un poco, ya que se le hacía raro verlo a ellos, especialmente a aquel tipo de ropa de empresario, le daba mala espina, pero no era porque sintiera peligro, no, era porque sus ojos reflejaban otra cosa; manipulación.

Takashi(issei): ¿Quiénes son? .  
Pregunto Takashi(issei) confundido, él estaba ocupado entrenando su cuerpo por sugerencia de alex, que estar conociendo a los profesores del lugar.

Saeko: Es el sensei Shido, de la clase 3-A.  
Respondió Saeko a la pregunta del pelinegro, Rei, que estaba en el interior del autobús abrió grande los ojos ante el nombre de ese tipo, aquel tipo que le trajo desgracias a ella y a su familia.

Shizuka: ¡Ya estamos listos para partir!.  
Exclamo Shizuka, ya lista para salir del lugar, era eso o que "ellos" los acorralen y dejen inmóvil el autobús.

Takashi(issei): Espera un momento más… iré a ayudarlos.  
Takashi(issei) solo hizo aparecer su llave inglesa en su mano izquierda, estaba por salir a pelear a mano limpia, pero un agarre hizo que se detenga.

Rei: ¡No deberías ir ayudarlo! ¡es mejor dejar que se muera! .  
Le dijo Rei, desesperada y con aquel toque de odio al ver a ese profesor.

Takashi(issei): Tengo que ayudar a los civiles, ese es mi deber.  
Explico Takashi(issei), pero Rei aun así no lo soltó para nada.

Rei: ¡Déjalo que se muera como la mierda que es! .  
Le grito Rei al pelinegro que la miro curioso, este no era la Miyamoto que conocía, esta era muy diferente a las personalidades que el había experimentado.

Sensei: ¡Dense prisa, les aseguro que todos nos salvaremos! .  
Grito el sensei, dejando de correr y llamando con la mano a sus alumnos que corrieron más rápido gracias a las alentadoras palabras de su salvador.

Alumnos: ¡Hai, sensei! .  
Dijeron los alumnos motivados y felices de que su sensei se preocupara por ellos y no por su propio bienestar.

Sensei: "Incluso si digo eso, dudo mucho que alguno de ellos llegue al autobús" .  
Pensó en sus adentros el sensei de gafas, estaba preocupado por su propia vida que la de esos chicos que corrían.

Uno de los muchos alumnos que estaba corriendo tropezó y cayó al suelo, rompiéndose el tobillo en el acto y cayendo justo para tomar la pierna de su sensei.

Chico: ¡Me rompí el tobillo! .  
Exclamo el chico de lentes tirado en el suelo, esperando y viendo con esperanza a que su sensei lo ayudara a llegar con vida al autobús.

Sensei: Oh… es una pena… este mundo ya cambio… ahora… el más apto sobrevive.  
Aquel sensei de cabello negro miro de forma monótona al chico tirado en el suelo, para segundos después termine estampando su pie en plena cara al chico, rompiendo sus lentes y haciendo que el vidrio se incrustara en su carne, haciendo que empezase a sangrar.

El sensei solo se dio la vuelta y se acomodó la ropa, luego empezó a caminar de forma lenta hacia el autobús, puso una sonrisa psicópata por unos segundos, algo que el disfrutaba de hacer. Una vez aquel hombre estuviera ya en el interior del bus, solo cerró la puerta y con el habla del pelinegro Komuro, la sensei rubia acelero a fondo el acelerador.

Shizuka: ¡No son humanos! ¡no son humanos! ¡ya no son humanos! .  
Se dijo para sí misma la rubia, mirando al frente a muchos de "ellos", a los cuales tenía que atropellar si es que quería salir con todo el bus fuera del instituto Fujimi.

Aplasto más el acelerador y el autobús tomo más velocidad y fue derribando a todo el que se cruce en su camino.

Clack…

El sonido de la puerta metálica, se escuchó, luego de que el autobús lograra salir del instituto, ahora la rubia estaba conduciendo rápidamente por las calles de Tokonosu, más específicamente por las calles que antes guiaban; al instituto Fujimi.

Takashi(issei) fue a parar en la última parte del autobús, en donde se encontró con la sensei pelirroja que anteriormente había salvado, tal parecía que estaba muy cansada y por esa razón había quedado dormida, parecía un milagro el que no terminara cayendo por todo el movimiento del autobús. Vio sus facciones, estaban demacradas, la piel de sus ojos estaba roja, señal de que había estado llorando por lo que estaba viendo , por eso termino durmiéndose, para luego despertar y ver que todo esto era una simple pesadillas nada más, que esto nunca paso.

Shido: Tú debes ser la líder, Busujima-san, ¿verdad? .  
Pregunto el sensei Shido a la pelimorada que estaba ocupada limpiando su espada de madera.

Saeko: Aquí no hay líder, todos nosotros trabajamos en equipo para sobrevivir.  
Explico la pelimorada de forma simple, aquí no había líder, y si tocaba elegir, ella elegiría a Takashi, su forma de ver las cosas, de pensar y las armas que poseía, lo hacían un líder nato hecho y derecho.

Shido: pues, sin un líder no podremos sobrevivir. Todo equipo necesita un líder para poder sobrevivir un día más.  
Dijo Shido, con una mirada psicópata que supo camuflar muy bien.

Takashi(issei) para ese momento había sacado una manta de su inventario, con la cual cobijo a la pelirroja e hizo que se asegurara muy bien para que no terminara cayendo por el alboroto del auto bus. El pelinegro regreso al frente y se sentó atrás de Rei.

Rei: te vas a arrepentir de haberlo ayudado.  
Exclamo algo ida la Miyamoto, Takashi(issei) solo escuchaba y nada más.

Estudiante: ¡Miren nuestra ciudad! .  
Exclamo una de las estudiantes que había llegado con Shido.

Se podía ver la ciudad, de algunas casas salía el humo negro provocado por un incendio, manchas de sangre por el suelo al igual que alguna que otra llama que fue provocada al momento de que algún coche termine chocando con otro u otro medio. "Ellos" caminaban de forma calmada en busca de algún humano al cual devorar, algunas personas que sobrevivieron lograban irse en sus propios vehículos, no querían quedarse en este lugar repleto de esas cosas aberrantes.

Chico: ¿¡Porque estábamos regresando a la ciudad!? Además, ¿¡porque les estamos haciendo caso!? ¡Ni siquiera nos preguntaron si queríamos regresar a la ciudad! .  
Exclamo con ira un chico rubio con algunas partes de color negro aquel cabello, tal parece que la locura empezaba a florecer.

Estudiante 2: E-E-Es verdad… deberíamos habernos quedado en aquel mercado que pasamos.  
Comento otro estudiante pelinegro, opinando ante lo más lógico que sería para poder sobrevivir.

Rraaaaagggggghhhhh…

El autobús freno de golpe, confundiendo a todo aquel que se encontraba en el vehículo.

Shizuka: ¡Ya basta! No me puedo concentrar con todo ese ruido.  
Exclamo una cansada Shizuka, esos tipos eran insoportables con sus gritos, lo estaba aguantando, pero ahora ya era otro caso, eran molestos hasta la médula.

Chico: ¿Qué demo…? .  
El tipo estaba confundido por lo que estaba pasando.

Saeko: ¿Qué quieres hacer entonces?.  
Pregunto una calmada Saeko, volteando a mirar al rubio que se calló y se estaba buscando una excusa para de su actuar.

Chico: ¡Ese tipo! ¡ese tipo me tiene cansado!.  
Señalo en rubio a Takashi(issei), el cual solo regreso a verlo de forma sera, algo que asusto al rubio por esa mirada muerta y fría que le estaba dando el pelinegro.

Takashi(issei): ¿Qué es lo que te hecho yo para que te tenga cansado? .  
Pregunto calmadamente el chico, poniéndose de pie para encarar al rubio.

Chico: ¡Arrrrrr! .  
El tipo estaba eufórico, se lanzó hacia Takashi(issei) con el fin de darle un puñetazo, Takashi(issei) por su parte ya estaba listo para desenfundar la Katana que tenía en su inventario , el tipo estaba medio loco y, el no dudaría en matarlo para que no ponga en peligro al resto del grupo.

Pero en ese preciso instante, Rei se levantó rápidamente, golpeo sin piedad con su lanza, haciendo estamparse con los asientos al rubio, el rubio estaba dolorido por los fuertes golpes que le había dado la Miyamoto en ese momento, tanto que termino escupiendo saliva en el pasillo del autobús.

Clap, clap, clap…

Shido: Bravo, Miyamoto-san, Komuro-kun… ese fue un excelente trabajo en equipo… pero aquí eh de mi habla, sin un líder, todo el mundo empieza a alborotarse.  
Comento Shido luego de haber aplaudido al ver los movimientos de ambos jóvenes.

Saeko: ¿Entonces quien cree que es más apto para ser el líder? .  
Pregunto Saeko mirando al hombre.

Shido: Por supuesto, yo, al ser un profesor cualificado, no dejare que mis queridos estudiantes sufran algún percance a mi mando, trabajare duro para que todos logremos sobrevivir, les doy mi palabra que ustedes vivirán para ver un lindo mañana, se los prometo.  
Hablo Shido, dándose la vuelta y viendo al resto de estudiantes, los cuales al ver las "maravillosas" palabras de su querido sensei empezaron a aplaudir con suma felicidad.

Takashi(issei): Palabras y más palabras… no tienes el papel de un líder.  
El sensei, con algo de ira comprimida regreso a ver al insolente que le hablo, encontrándose muy cerca suyo un par de ojos cafés serios y totalmente fríos , algo que lo hizo retroceder por puro instinto de supervivencia, haciendo que tropiece y caiga al suelo por el miedo que en estos momentos le estaba recorriendo por el cuerpo, ese chico, Takashi, no parecía un adolescente de 17 años sino alguien mucho mas mayor que el. Eso sorprendió a pocos que conocían a Takashi, el chico hizo retroceder al sensei que estaba con una mirada de miedo.

Raaagggg…

Todos prestaron atención al sonido que se produjo luego de que Rei, abriera la puerta y diera un salto hacia fuera, dejando ver al momento de que su falda se alce, sus bragas de color negros algo sensuales, pero eso solo fue visto, pues por nadie.

Takashi(issei): Miyamoto-san, por favor regresa al vehículo ahora.  
Takashi le hablo diciéndole una orden, no iba a dejar que los sobrevivientes que él tenía que rescatar se marchen una vez estén en su grupo.

Rei: ¡Yo no iré en el mismo lugar que ese tipo! ¡él es una maldita mierda, si ustedes quieren irse con la mierda pues váyanse con el! .  
Grito Rei sumamente enojada, de ninguna manera se iría en el mismo lugar que ese bastardo de mierda, ella no quería ni verlo ni en pintura.

La pelinaranja empezó a caminar hacia el otro lado que daba el pequeño túnel que estaba debajo de la vía de arriba, así con eso se alejaría de esa escoria de la vida. Takashi(issei) pensaba si debía dejarla, su prioridad eran las personas que estaban dentro del auto y no los que se querían morir por propia cuenta, los chicos eran unos inútiles. Cerrando la puerta bajo la mirada de shock de su primer equipo, el pelinegro le hablo a la rubia.

Takashi(issei): Marikawa-sensei, acelere por favor, tenemos que irnos de aquí.  
Le dijo el chico pelinegro, la pelinaranja que estaba afuera escucho que se cerró la puerta y escucho el habla del pelinegro, algo que le destrozo el corazón, ya que Takashi no se iría o la ayudaría en este problema.

Saya: ¿¡Estás loco Takashi!? ¡No podemos dejarla sola! .  
Grito incrédula la pelirrosa del lugar, no podía creer que el chico iba abandonar a su suerte a Rei.

Takashi(issei): Es un vivir o morir, ella decidió morir, yo no soy quien para darle o decirle que es lo que tiene que hacer, aquí uno puedo hacer lo que sea.  
Takashi miro a la pelirrosa que se estremeció de nueva cuenta al ver esos ojos serios y totalmente fríos.

Todos seguían sorprendidos, a Shido le empezaba a caer bien el pelinegro, Kohta estaba incrédulo, Saeko solo prestaba atención en silencio, Shizuka estaba soltando lágrimas de sus ojos, no quería abandonar a su suerte a una de sus alumnas, es verdad que este es un vivir o morir, pero no podía dejar abandona a una alumna.

Kohta: ¡Miyamoto-san! .  
Grito Kohta, al ver que la pelinaranja salía corriendo hasta meterse en el túnel que daba para cruzar al otro lado, el tampoco podía dejar a una compañera sola, eso no fue lo que le enseñaron.

Takashi(issei): "( _Suspiro)_ " Ustedes quédense en el autobús… _Marikawa-sensei… en la parte de atrás esta Hayashi-sensei, si algo pasa llévensela con ustedes, el grupo de Shido me da una mala espina… cuento con usted…_ intentare hacer razonar a Miyamoto-san… no salgan. Kohta… úsala bien.  
Takashi solo suspiro internamente, hablo en voz alta para que todos lo escuchen, las palabras que iban dirigidas a Shizuka se las dijo cerca de ella, para que la rubia solamente lo escuchara, ella iba asintiendo a las palabras que decía el chico, a ella también le daba una mala espina ese sensei y su grupo, al final termino de hablar al resto, cuando estaba por salir se giró a donde Kohta y de su inventario , que para ellos serian un agujero negro en el aire ,salió volando una de sus dos 9 mm, con 6 cargadores con 20 balas en cada cargador, luego de eso, salió en busca de la pelinaranja.

Los que no habían visto eso se sorprendieron mucho, ya que ver salir una pistola de un agujero en el medio del aire era algo increíble y asombroso de ver. Kohta se maravilló un poco al tener esa arma y los cargadores en sus manos, otros cargadores los tenía Saya ya que Kohta no los alcanzaba a tomar, el gordito estaba muy feliz.

Takashi(issei) cerró la puerta y empezó a caminar por donde se había ido reí pero sus instintos de dragón le advirtieron del pelinegro en la parte de atrás, en donde se podía ver un autobús mucho más grande que venía a mucha velocidad, en el interior estaban muchos de "ellos", comiéndose al conductor de ese momento.

Todos vieron aquello, Shizuka rápidamente le dio un poco de marcha para atrás, ya que el autobús iba muy rápido, tanto que termino chocando contra un coche que estaba en llamas, haciendo que, al momento del contacto, el autobús se voltee verticalmente, ya con algo de llamas en su coraza de metal.

 **Pam, craasshhh…**

El autobús cayó al suelo y se rompió lo que se tenía que romper, Takashi(issei) viendo que el autobús estaba viniendo hacia él y posiblemente a bloquear la entrada del túnel activo su modo dragón que le hacían a sus ojos brillar en un tono verdoso y una aura roja con negra cubriera sus brazos , sorprendiendo a los que estaban en el bus nuevamente , takashi(issei) puso sus brazos en forma de x para deducir el daño del impacto y cuando el bus choco con el pelinegro este fue lanzado unos metros y solo ensuciando su ropa .

 **BBBBOOOOOMMM…**

Una fuerte explosión se provocó al momento de que las llamas se propagaran al tanque de gasolina, haciendo una explosión en ese mismo momento.

Saeko salió del coche un tanto preocupada por el pelinegro, algo como eso tenía que haberlo matado sin contemplación alguna, solo esperaba que lograra sobrevivir.

Saeko: ¡Komuro-kun! .  
Saeko grito el apellido del pelinegro, pero no recibió su respuesta, en su lugar estaba viendo del como "ellos", salían del interior del bus en llamas y se estaban acercado a ella, la pelimorada se preparaba para pelear, pero vio del como cada uno de "ellos" caía al suelo y dejaban de moverse para que las llamas los consumieran, algo que hizo a Saeko darle un punto débil a esas cosas para vencerlos en el futuro.

Takashi(issei): _Bu-Busujima-senpai… e-e-e-esto b-b-bien… cu-cuida del grupo… cu-cu-cuidado con Shido… m-m-m-me da mala espina el t-t-t-tipo… nos e-e-e-encontraremos en l-l-l-la estación de policía del E-E-Este… a l-l-l-las 7pm… h-hasta entonces s-s-s-sobrevivan_.  
Una pequeña pantalla holográfica apareció en frente de la asombrada Saeko, se veía a Takashi(issei) hablar, se veía su rostro y expresión, estaba cansado, pero no por eso hablaba así, no, era porque la pantalla estaba fallando y debes en cuando se ponía borrosa.

Saeko: P-P-Por supuesto, Ko-Komuro-kun.  
Le respondió Saeko saliendo del asombro en el cual había entrado al momento de ver esa pantalla y al chico en cuestión.

Katashi(issei): _Bi-Bien, hasta e-e-entonces_.  
Y con eso la pantalla desapareció.

Saeko: " _Cuídate, Komuro-kun"_ .  
Pensó Saeko, preocupada por el chico y, la chica que se había ido antes que él, con la petición hecha por el pelinegro, Saeko regreso a explicar las cosas a Shizuka y a su grupo, el otro podía escuchar si quería, no le importaba mucho.

Ya eran las 5 de la tarde, faltaba poco para que lo que dijo Takashi(issei) sobre el reencuentro se haga, ya había cortado la comunicación con Saeko hace unos dos minutos atrás, estaba tirado en el suelo con su ropa algo quemada, su piel no sufrió percance y, si sufrió alguna, se regeneraba a los pocos minutos de haber recibido la herida.

Se levantó del suelo y se encamino hacia el otro lado del túnel, el autobús en llamas seguía allí aun con el fuego a montones, tardaría unas horas que en se apague el incendio, se dio la vuelta y simplemente fue a buscar a Rei y decirle sobre el plan que se había formando recientemente con Saeko y su persona.

?: ¡Kyyyyaaaaa! .  
El grito femenino lo alerto rápidamente, salió corriendo del túnel hasta llegar al otro lado, en donde se encontró con Rei, la cual estaba en el suelo y encima de ella uno de "ellos" tratando de morderla, ese ser tenía una ropa de motociclista y un casco que le impedía morder a la chica en el cuello o cualquier parte del cuerpo.

Rei estaba asustada, en este momento estaba sola, no había nadie quien la ayudara, así era como iba a morir. Pero dejo de sentir que esa cosa hacía fuerza en el intentar morderla, solo para ver con algo de miedo el del como el cuerpo del ser salía volando por los cielos sin su cabeza.

Katashi(issei): ¿Estas bien, Miyamoto-san?.  
Aquella voz saco de su miedo a la pelinaranja, para ver a su lado derecho a Takashi(issei), mirándola de forma monótona, pero con el brillo de preocupación real, según ella, Takashi(issei) solo actuaba con sus emociones.

Rei abrazo a Takashi(issei) el chico solo se dejó abrazar y dejo que la muchacha se desahogara sus penas y el miedo, la había dejado sola, pero ella misma se lo había buscado, Takashi(issei) no era un héroe en este lugar, el simplemente quería acabar la misión pero antes los tenia que ayudar a todos estos jóvenes a ir a algún lugar seguro , a él no le importaban las vidas de estos jóvenes apenas los conocía y a rei ella misma lo había menospreciado.

Unos minutos después Takashi(issei) había terminado de explicar el de donde se tenían que reunir con los demás, algo que Rei acepto ir, pero el problema radicaba en el que como tenían que ir rápido hacia la ciudad, ya que aún estaba lejos llegar a la ciudad, los lares de por aquí simplemente eran barrios pequeños en comparación con la ciudad de edificios de más adelante.

Takashi(issei): Ese de allá tenía un casco de motocicleta… ammm, deja ver… si, allá esta.  
Takashi pensó un momento, para luego de unos segundos de búsqueda dio con su objetivo; la motocicleta que estaba tirada en el suelo en una barranca pequeña.

Rei: ¡Con eso podremos llegar a tiempo!.  
Comento una feliz Miyamoto, al menos encontrar eso se les arreglaba el problema de llegar a donde estaban los demás chicos, ella esperaba que sus amigos no tuvieran contratiempo con; ese tipo.

Sin decir nada más, los dos chicos se subieron a la moto y Takashi(issei) acelero rápidamente para llegar al punto de reunión. Rei estaba sonrojada, ya que estaba abrazando a Takashi(issek) fuertemente y podía sentir sus abdominales bien marcados y duros, fantaseo un poco por su mundo, era mejor escaparse por unos segundos; de esta terrible realidad.

En estos momentos Takashi(issei) junto con Rei estaban viendo desde lo alto de una calle, toda la ciudad o, una parte de ella. Se podía ver la sangre por las paredes y suelo, alguno que otro auto humeante de humo negro o blanco, a "ellos" caminando tranquilamente en busca de su comida. Ya eran las 5:50 de la tarde y Takashi(issei) sabía que no podían llegar al lugar establecido, si había personas aún vivas, de seguro el tráfico seria increíblemente catastrófico, así que era mejor solo ver que se podía encontrar, dudaba que se encuentren con algún sobreviviente, ya que en estos lugares no había casi ninguno.

Rei: ¿Crees que alguien venga en nuestra ayuda? .  
Pregunto Rei, mirando desde el asiento de atrás la motocicleta.

Takashi(issei): Si… pero por el momento no hay algo seguro… tengo a mi maestro talvez el pueda hacer algo .

Rei: tu maestro ,quien es?.  
Pregunto confundida la pelinaranja, Takashi desde hace mucho guardaba cosas que ella no sabía.

Taksahi(issei): Nada que llame tu atención, Miyamoto-san.  
Respondió el pelinegro de forma neutra.

Sin decir nada más Takashi(issei) acelero la moto, "ellos" se estaban acercando desde la parte de atrás de la calle, el pelinegro no estaba preocupado por eso, estaba mas preocupado por personas ya locas o peor que estas tuvieran un arma y les disparara desde cualquier lugar.

Reo: Takashi… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?.  
Rei hablo desde las espaldas del chico, el viento hacia que su cabello se moviera al compás del movimiento, algo similar pasaba con el cabello de Takashi(issei).

Takashi(issei): que pasa Miyamoto-san.  
Dijo el chico, sin apartar la vista del frente.

Rei: ¿Por qué cambiaste de este modo?.  
Pregunto Rei, ella quería saber la razón del porque su amigo se había convertido en algo que no era, no parecía un adolescente ni mucho menos se parecía a Takashi Komuro.

Takashi(issei): ( suspira ) sinceramente nunca tuve esa personalidad ni mucho menos fue mi verdadera personalidad en resumen todo lo que hice estos años fue puro teatro nunca me gusto hacer bromas a los demás ni nada de eso lo que en verdad no era actuación fue con tigo y también por ti cambie.  
Dijo el chico sin más, Rei se sonrojo por eso, pero también se extrañó, ella nunca quiso que Takashi cambiara a este modo tan serio y que no le importe sus amigos.

Rei: ¿Por mí? No recuerdo la razón del porque quise que cambiaras.  
Rei estaba confundida en verdad.

Takashi(issei): ¿Recuerdas la promesa que nos hicimos cuando éramos niños?.  
Takashi(issei) pregunto con calma.

Rei: ¿Promesa? No recuerdo haber hecho alguna promesa.  
Dijo ella, no recordaba nada de una promesa, o era eso, o era que los problemas que traía entre manos la hacían actuar así, pero Takashi(issei) indagaba en que con lo feliz que andaba Rei con Hisashi, tal parece que termino olvidando todo sobre él y la promesa que se hicieron cuando eran niños.

Takashi(issei): Pues… nos prometimos de que nos íbamos a casar cuando fuésemos unos mayores… jeje, fue divertido todo eso.  
Recordó el chico con una sonrisa nostalgica, mirando por un momento al cielo, recordando esa vez que ambos se prometieron aquello, el creyó en Rei, pero ella nunca creyó en Takashi(issei).

Rei se confundió un poco, divago en sus recuerdos, hasta que abrió grande los ojos al saber de qué promesa se estaba hablando. Lo había olvidado por completo, aquella promesa lo habían hecho en aquel parque, jurándose con el meñique de que se iban a casar cuando eran mayores, no lo recordaba y se sentía como basura al actuar olvidadiza con Takashi(issei), al chico que le dijo que se iba a casar con él.

Rei: Y-Y-Y-Yo… l-l-l-lo había ol-olvidado.  
Murmuro la chica a las espaldas de Takashi(issei), el cual supuso que diría eso y no le tomo mucha importancia, después de todo Rei para él, era simplemente una civil que tenía que ser rescatada y llevada a algún lugar seguro.

Takashi(issei): Supuse eso… bueno, luego de que crecimos y estábamos en la escuela… vi del cómo te ibas con Hisashi, te empezabas a llevar bien con él y, no te voy a mentir, antes me daba muchos celos eso, yo te quería solo para mí y me hervía la sangre el que te viera con otro. Los rumores de que ambos eran novios se esparcieron como pólvora y me llegaron con el chisme a mí, yo no quería creer eso, no quería creerlo ya que tú y yo teníamos una promesa que cumplir, fui ingenuo hasta el día que… vi aquello.  
Hablo Takashi(issei), recordando el pasado de cuando era un niño enamorado por la chica de sus sueños.

Rei se sentía mal del cómo se sentía Takashi(Issei) al momento de que ella se fuera con Hisashi, se sonrojo de golpe al escuchar que él estaba celoso de Hisashi, que el pelinegro solo la quería para el solo y para nadie más, se sentía amada y deseada en ese ámbito. Luego de nuevo se sintió mal y feliz, mal, por hacer que Takashi(issei) creyera que ella estaba con Hisashi, ella no quería que el pelinegro sufriera, feliz, porque Takashi(issei) estaba muy determinado a cumplir la promesa que ambos se hicieron niños, pero, aun podían cumplirlo, ahora era el momento de cumplir, pero se extrañó de la última parte.

Rei:¿Cuál era el aquello que viste?.  
Pregunto curiosa la chica, no quería perder al chico de su vida, lo abrazo mucho más fuerte que antes, para que ella transmitiera su calor al cuerpo del pelinegro, para que este se dé cuenta de que realmente lo amaba y deseaba como un novio.

takashi(issei): El día de ayer, cuando se me destino a hacer la limpieza del gimnasio… escuche ruidos, claramente gemidos viniendo del baño de mujeres.  
Explico Takashi(issei), hasta que paro un momento su habla al regresar a ver la cara de la chica.

Rei: ¿Eh? .  
Rei sabía de lo que Takashi(issei) iba hablar, pero se negaba a que eso fuera verdad, se negaba a creer que Takashi(issei) termino viéndola a ella con Hisashi, teniendo sexo en aquel baño, no era la única vez que tenían sexo, ya pasaron de eso unas 10, 12, o incluso más encuentros íntimos.

Takashi(issei): los vi a ambos, a Hisashi y a ti teniendo sexo, abrí los ojos de puro shock y tristeza… lloré en silencio, no quería interrumpir su momento, no quería que ambos me vieran y se sintieran enojados por invadir su privacidad. Los deje hacer lo que estaban haciendo y simplemente me marche del lugar, la única fuente de sentimientos; mi corazón, termino partiéndose en mil pedazos ese día, allí comprendí lo ingenuo que había sido, lo muy tonto que fui al creer que tu aun recordabas nuestra promesa, comprendí que no lo recordabas y te daba igual, comprendí que ya no me amabas , que solo una chica en verdad me amaba , que el amor siempre me hará daño , así que decidí dar paso a esta faceta de mi personalidad que tenía resguardada por ti, no quería que vieras que era un monstruo sin corazón alguno… todos los sentimientos que tenia en este mundo murieron ese día, al igual que Takashi Komuro.  
Termino de relatar el de la razón de su yo de ahora, todo tenía un sentido, y este caso, lo tenía muy claro.

Rei abrió los ojos en shock al escuchar el relato de Takashi(issei), se sentía como la misma mierda, sin contar que también se sentía como una perra o una zorra calenturienta, por su culpa, por su maldita culpa había hecho que el antiguo Takashi que la amaba, que ella conocía y era su mejor amigo y la protegería sin dudar terminara muriendo , que ahora el amaba a otra chica aparte de ella .Empezó a llorar por cada palabra que soltaba el pelinegro, en verdad se sentía como una basura, ella no merecía trato alguno, no ser tratada como una humana, ahora simplemente era una escoria de la vida, al haber matado a Takashi Komuro y, haberlo convertido en este ser que ella no conocía en absoluto en este sujeto que usa el nombre de takashi Komuro.

Rei: Y-Y-Yo… (sinf)… ¡lo siento! (snif), ¡lo siento mucho, yo nunca quise que cambiaras, yo nunca quise que esa promesa se rompiera! ¡en verdad lo siento mucho! .  
Lloro la pelinaranja llena de frustración, enojo y mucha tristeza, abrazaba a Takashi(issei) fuertemente, llorando en su espalda por el maldito descuido de su parte, por la maldita decisión de su parte, por su maldita ignorancia y egoísmo.

 **Final** **de capitulo**

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo de esta serie y que les guste y no se olviden de revisar mi sección de sugerencias de capítulos xd.


	3. Conociendo todo sobre umbrella

Conociendo todo sobre Umbrella

Los derechos a los respectivos creadores de ambas series .

Formas de expresion  
Cuando un personaje habla normal.- issei: cuidado hay mas zombies por esta zona.

Cuando se anuncia un lugar ,fecha o reporta algo el sistema rpg.- **mundo** **de** **highschool** **of** **the** **dead .**

Cuando se comunican por cualquier dispositivo.- Issei: _cuiden se_ _de_ _los_ _zombies_ _cambio_ _fuera._

Pensamientos .- issei: " son solo principiantes en batalla".

—–––—

Takashi: Tranquila, lo pasado se queda en el pasado, pero hay pasado que tiene que ser recordado para que no cometamos el mismo error dos veces o más. Descuida, yo te perdoné desde ese mismo día, allí comprendí que la promesa de niños simplemente es un juego, jejeje, así que descuida Miyamoto-san, no te odio ni nada por el estilo….  
Dijo el pelinegro de forma sincera y seria, ya había superado ese pasado aquel día mismo, después de todo, no era la única ocasión en donde le destruían el corazón.

Rei: ¿En verdad me perdonas? .  
Pregunto sin poder creerse la chica, las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos y miraba al muchacho que la regreso a ver.

Takashi: Sí, todo lo que digo es verdad.  
Aclaro el muchacho, mirándola fijamente y que viera que no estaba mintiendo para nada.

Rei: Gr-Gracias… Takashi.  
Rei ahora estaba pegada a su espalda, tal parece que el antiguo Takashi aún estaba presente.

Takashi: No hay de que.  
Dijo el muchacho, viendo que pronto llegarían a la ciudad, en donde posiblemente se topasen con los zombies.

Rei: Etto… ¿aun… sientes algo por mí?.  
Pregunto Rei muy sonrojada, ella tenía el deber y la responsabilidad de que el antiguo Takashi regresara y, consumaran esa promesa que se habían hecho de niños, esa promesa que ella había olvidado pero que ahora quería cumplirla como si lo más preciado de todo lo fuera, ella quería y amaba a Takashi Komuro, así debería de haber sido desde el inicio de todo esto.

Takashi: La verdad… no lo se mi mayor parte del corazón y mente me dicen que ya no confíe mas en el amor y una parte dice que te perdone pero esa parte se esta debilitando a si que no tengo ni idea.  
Dijo Takashi de forma seria y sincera, el ya no sabia que sentía ,sino hubiera sido por draing el ya hubiera perdido todo sentimiento y solo fuera una persona sumamente fría.

 **Momentos** **después.**

En estos momentos ambos jóvenes estaban en el autoservicio, la gasolina de la motocicleta se había acabado justo en aquel momento. Pero antes de eso habían pasado por la ciudad central, en donde se podía ver que no había personas y alguno que otro de "ellos" caminando por allí.  
Lograron recoger armas de un coche de policía que estaba siendo estrellado por un camión, los dos policías que estaban en el interior estaban muertos, Rei tomo el arma que allí había, solo un arma servía, el otro estaba destrozada e inservible. Nadie de los dos hablaba de algo, solo el sonido del motor de la moto se podía escuchar, ahora no era el momento para andar hablando sobre los sentimientos indecisos de takashi o los nuevos sentimientos de rei.

Rei: ¡Kyyyaaaa! .  
Se escuchó un grito proveniente de Rei, la cual se había quedado fuera esperando a Takashi, el cual fue hacia el comercial para poder poner las monedas en la caja de gasolina, ninguno de los dos poseía alguna moneda, por lo cual ambos personajes habían discutido por un momento hasta que se calmaran, y takashi entrara al comercial para buscar monedas.

Takashi: ¿Qué sucede, Miyamoto-san? .  
Takashi llego corriendo hacia donde estaba esperando Rei, solo para encontrarse con aquella chica, siendo atrapada por un hombre de piel morena y rostro algo psicópata.

Hombre: Hahahaha, eh nii-chan… tu chica es muy linda.  
Comento el hombre, apuntando aquella navaja que tenía en su mano derecha, al cuello de Rei, la cual permanecía ida y quieta.

Takashi: ¡Suéltala! Y prometo que tu muerte será rápida.  
Takashi bajo su mano a su pierna donde estaba la 9 mm camuflada gracias al sistema rgp, lista para ser disparada y cobrar otra vida .

Hombre: ¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo nii-chan? ¡No la soltare, ahora como no encuentro a alguien con quien pasar mis noches de frío, esta mujer será la que me caliente! Ejejeje.  
Dijo el hombre, toqueteando los senos de la chica que gemía de frustración al ser tocada por alguien a la cual ella detestaba, lo mataría por hacer esto.

Takashi: Te lo diré solo una vez más… suéltala y… tendrás tu muerte rápida….  
La mirada de Takashi ahora no estaba jugando, ahora era mucho más fría y amenazante, algo que el hombre lo interpreto como algún juego de parte del chico.

Hombre: Jajajaja, no me hagas reír… tú, ¿matarme? Hahahah, ¿conque si se puede saber? .  
El hombre solo sonrió mucho más, pero también estaba ocupado con su mano izquierda tocando el pecho izquierdo de la Miyamoto, el hombre disfrutaría de este cuerpo, lo haría suyo hasta ya no poder más, hasta dejarla completamente llena y rota, sí, eso haría.

BANG…

Aquel sonido se produjo de forma fuerte, el hombre empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor en su pierna derecha, bajando su cara para ver que es ese dolor, se encontró con un agujero en su pierna para voltear a ver al pelinegro que sostenía un arma en su mano que lo seguía mirando de forma fría.

El hombre soltó la navaja de golpe y Rei aprovecho eso para alejarse, estaba aún en shock y algo sorda por el fuerte sonido del disparo del arma del pelinegro.

Takshi: Te lo dije.  
El hombre agarro fuertemente su pierna y soltó un grito de dolor, aquello alerto aún más a "ellos" que estaban por el alrededor, empezando a caminar de forma lenta hacia la gasolinera.

El pelinegro dejo de ver al hombre para poner el dinero en la caja y empezar a llenar el tanque de gasolina de la moto de forma natural, como si nada hubiera pasado. Rei estaba sorprendida, Takashi había sido capaz de casi matar a un hombre, aunque sabía muy bien que el pelinegro ya había matado a alguien más con ese tipo de arma; Takashi mato a Hisashi con esa arma.

Rei: Gracias, Takashi.  
Agradeció la Miyamoto de forma sincera, sin apartar la mirada de ese hombre que se estaba revolcando en el suelo del puro dolor.

Takashk: No fue nada… ahora sube… tenemos que irnos de aquí.  
Takashi cerro la llave del tanque de gasolina y puso la llave en el encendedor, encendiendo la moto y acelerando un poco para que no se apague.

Rei: ¿¡Que dices!? ¡Este maldito tiene que pagar por lo que me estaba haciendo e iba hacer! .  
Dijo eufórica la Miyamoto, muy molesta con el pelinegro por querer dejar vivir a este tipo que es posible que termine haciendo estas barbaridades a otras chicas.

Takashi: No hay tiempo, o te vienes ahora mismo aquí… o… terminas como el, siendo devorada por "ellos".  
Takashi miro de forma fría a la Miyamoto, ella solo aparto la mirada, no le podía sostener la mirada, Rei para Takashi era solo una mosca en comparación a un ave de gran tamaño.

Rei: Ok.  
Rei solo fue rápidamente hacia la moto, se sentó en la parte de atrás y el pelinegro solo acelero, esquivando en el proceso a algunos de "ellos", el hombre que estaba atrás gritaba para que lo ayudaran, algo que ambos ignoraron y siguieron su rumbo trazado.

Hombre: ¡Ahhhhhhhh! .  
El hombre grito de dolor al momento de ser mordido y empezar a ser devorado por esas cosas, no tenían piedad, sacaban pedazos de carne, alguno que otro órgano, la sangre salía a chorros de cada orificio o herida que terminaba teniendo al ser mordido, "ellos" degustaban de la buena comida que se tenía, una buena y deliciosa comida gratis.

 **Horas** **después.**

Ya eran las 8 de la noche luego de haber salido de la gasolinera, ambos iban callados, no había tema del cual hablar, así que solo iban callados, para Rei era muy incómodo, quería sacar algún tipo de conversa, o si quiera algo de respuestas por parte del pelinegro misterioso que antes era más simpático y lindo, antes de que ella le hiciera cambiar a este Takashi.

Rei: ¿Has… matado a personas antes?.  
Pregunto Rei, era algo que quería saber, ya que el pelinegro no mostró nada al momento de matar a Hisashi, ni mucho menos el herir a ese hombre y dejar que muera siendo comido por esas cosas.

Takashi: Si… varias veces pero ellos lo tenían merecido con creces solo pocas veces tuve que asesinar a inocentes.  
Respondió el chico de forma neutra, y era toda la verdad, Takashi recibía misiones de asesinato por parte de alex pero todas las veces era para salvar a personas o prevenir alguna catástrofe las pocas de asesinar a inocentes era para ayudarlos a que no sufrieran mas o por que no había mas opción.

Rei: ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Porque lo hacías!? ¿¡Porque matabas a personas inocentes!? .  
Pregunto en shock la pelinaranja, no podía creer que su amigo matara a personas, incluidas a personas inocentes, no podía creer esta faceta de su amigo, ni mucho menos podía creer que matara antes de que ella le hiciera esas cosas, allí cayo en cuenta de que Takashi, incluso pueda que matara a personas desde los 12 años o más

Takashi: Órdenes directas de mi superior… eso es todo lo que necesitas saber.  
Respondió Takashi de forma algo tajante, no iba a andar revelando información a personas que no tenían nada que ver con sus asuntos de otros mundos ni mucho menos a personas que no merecían la pena que sepan esta información.

Rei no dijo nada más, entendiendo perfectamente a que Takashi ya no respondería a más preguntas hechas por ella, pero ahora estaba aún más intrigada que antes. Por lo poco que sabía, tenía que suponer que Takashi pertenecía a algún tipo de organización o algo, que no le importaba matar a personas ya sean malas o inocentes, pero también suponía que Takashi sabía algo sobre todo esto lo que estaba pasando, pero no lo quería decir, no sabía el porqué, pero suponía que todo lo que estaba pensando, puede que sea verdad, pero dejo de pensar al ver unas cosas que estaban delante de ellos, Takashi bajo la velocidad rápidamente.

Rei: ¿Esos son perros? Pero, ¿Por qué se ven de esa forma? .  
Pregunto Rei, mirando a unos perros con partes de la piel salida y uno que otro hueso al descubierto.

Takashi: no lo se .  
Murmuro Takashi viendo al frente a dichas criaturas, habían alrededor de 10 sabuesos comiéndose a un cuerpo humano que estaba en el suelo todo eso a 70 metros de ellos.

Takashi: tomemos otra ruta… ellos ya nos pusieran el ojo.  
Takashi extendió su mano hacia su derecha, su sistema rpg apareció con una pantalla negra la cual brillo, para luego una onda invisible termine llevando medio asfalto y la barrera de metal, dejando el camino libre por la quebrada hacia abajo, en donde estaba otra vía luego de pasar muchos árboles y rocas.

Rei abrió los ojos y su boca de forma graciosa, ver eso era algo nuevo, parecía como si estuviera en una película con buenos efectos especiales o algo por el estilo. Takashi rápidamente giro la moto y acelero hacia abajo. Esquivaba con maestría las rocas y árboles que había por el lugar, ponía los pies al momento de dar un giro muy cerrado, su cuerpo era muy resistente, demasiado, solo siendo superado por bueno nadie de ese mundo .

Sabuesos: ¡Graaaaaa!.  
Gruñeron los sabuesos, los cuales empezaron a correr en dirección hacia donde se habían marchado los dos humanos, para así poder eliminarlos y seguir con muchas más muertes.

 **Prrrummm… bruuuuuummmmmm…**

Takashi finalmente pudo llegar a la otra calle, acelerando rápidamente y elevando la parte de adelante hacia arriba, haciendo que Rei casi cayera, pero ella se sujetó rápidamente para que eso no suceda, finalmente la rueda delantera toco suelo y Rei aún seguía pegada a Takashi de forma fuerte.

Rei: ¡No hagas eso de nuevo Takashi!.  
Regaño Rei, ya que eso le dio un susto tremendo.

Takashi: Mil perdones, pero ahora hay que escapar, no vaya ser que aparezca mas de esos perros " Que seran esas cosas ha , enserio que mierda tiene este virus aunque los perros parecian con mas color en la piel ademas de que nos vieron ¿acaso hay mas virus?"..  
Takashi comento, para luego pensar para sí mismo la otra parte.

Sabuesos: ¡ Grooooooarrrrr?.  
Rei miro a sus espaldas y vio a esas cosas que eran unos perros sin piel, un montón de sangre saliendo de su cuerpo, se podía ver sus costillas y alguno que otro hueso , que los perseguían sin descanso.

Rei: ¡Hyyyyaaaaa! .  
Rei abrazaba fuertemente a Takashi, el cual seguía acelerando hasta donde más podía.

Takashi: Miyamoto-san… escucha… tomaras la motocicleta y te iras lo más rápido que puedas, yo te daré escudo hasta los 500 metros, luego de eso ya no tendré cobertura al estar ocupado con esas cosas… tranquila, no hay más de estas cosas por donde vas… estoy muy seguro de eso….  
Rei miro hacia arriba, en donde solo podía ver la parte trasera de la cabeza de Takashi.

Rei: ¿Qué? ¡No por favor, no me dejes sola!.  
Rei abrazo mucho más fuerte a Takashi, no lo quería dejar ir, no quería que Takashi muriera por ella.

Sabueso: ¡Groaaaaaaar!.  
Uno de los sabuesos embistió la moto de lado pero antes de tocarla un campo de energía de color azul apareció recibiendo el daño pero también sacudió un poco la moto.

Takashi: ¡Miyamoto-san, debes tomar el control de la motocicleta! ¡Ahora! .  
Takashi la regreso a ver, ella estaba llorando, esas cosas eran aún más peores que "ellos".

Rei: P-P-Por favor… n-n-n-no.  
Rei rogaba a que el pelinegro no se fuera, era por el miedo de perderlo y ella de perder su vida, no lo soportaba.

Takashi: ¡Hazlo por tu familia, hazlo para que cobres lo que Shido te hizo, hazlo por tus amigos! ¡Hazlo por ti e Hisashi!.  
Takashi ya no estaba en la vida de Rei, así que fue lo mejor nombrar a su amigo fallecido que nombrarse a él.

Rei solo seguía llorando, pero escucho claramente las palabras del pelinegro, lo entendía, tenía que reunirse con su familia, tenía que vengarse de Shido, tenía que llegar con sus amigos, tenía que hacerlo por ella y por Hisashi.

Rei: ¡Lo haré… pero lo haré más por ti! .  
Rei lo miro con determinación y cariño, mirando al pelinegro que solo ladeo la cabeza un poco por las palabras de la pelinaranja, pero no dijo nada más, no quería alargar la palabrería sin sentido, ese perro estaba ya por romper su barrear, y eso sin contar la barrera casi rota de la parte de atrás por los otros perros.

Takashi: ¡Bien! Solo levántate y ven con cuidado hacia el frente.  
Rei hizo lo que Takashi le dijo, ella se levantó lentamente de su lugar, se puso de pie en el asiento, el viento levantaba su falda, dejando ver sus hermosas piernas y aquel hermoso trasero, sin dejar de lado su sexi ropa interior.

Takashi se agacho y se hizo a un lado poco a poco, Rei entendió y empezó a cruzar hacia el frente, ella estaba bien sujeta al torso de Takashi, poco a poco iba llegando, con su mano izquierda logro tomar el manubrio de ese lado.

Perro: groaaaar.  
El perro, viendo lo que intentaban hacer, golpeo mucho más fuerte que antes, haciendo así, un agujero de unos centímetros en esa pared de luz, pero Takashi hizo que se reconstruyera rápidamente.

El tambaleo hizo que Rei casi cayera al suelo, pero Takashi, dando un salto hacia arriba, tomando y agarrando fuertemente del trasero de la Miyamoto, la coloco rápidamente en el asiento del conductor. La chica estaba muy sonrojada y avergonzada, ya que Takashi la agarro de forma fuerte y eso; le gusto.

Takashi estaba parado en la parte de atrás, y Rei estaba acelerando todo lo que podía, no sabía manejar muy bien la motocicleta, pero había visto algo en la Tv y tenía una que otra idea de cómo conducirlo, eso era algo.

Takashi: Bien Miyamoto-san… detendré a esas cosas… tu mientras tanto no pares tu andar… si puedo llegare hacia ti… pero no pares… por nada del mundo.  
Takashi puso su mano adelante de el , de donde salio una de sus katanas , tomándola listo para combatir contra esos perros.

Rei: Suerte.  
Le dijo Rei, mirando de reojo al pelinegro.

Takashi salto de la moto en movimiento y se lanzó contra los perros que ya lo esperaban listo para comerlo pero antes de caer al suelo el ya había cortado a dos que estaban mas cerca de el , el perro alado de la moto la dejo de seguir para atacar a takashi , el escudo que cubría a Rei seguía firme, pero poco a poco iba perdiendo aquel color azul, señal de que la cobertura estaba quebrándose poco a poco.  
Rei acelero y no regreso a ver atrás, soltando lágrimas de sus ojos, siguió para delante, al lugar que se había dicho al cual tenían que ir a reunirse.

Takashi rodó por el suelo haciéndose volita, llego al suelo luego para pararse de golpe y rebanar con su katana al perro que venía con esa enorme boca a morderlo a él. Ese era su tercer canino exterminado. Vio que los otros 7 no se acercaban y solo lo estaban rodeando, Takashi inclino un poco sus rodillas, poniéndose en pose defensiva.

Perros: ¡Gooaarr! .  
Dos perros se lanzaron hacia Takashi, uno desde su espalda y otro desde el frente.

Takashi dio una voltereta vertical, saltando con sus piernas y dándole una fuerte patada al perro del frente, para terminar, cayendo y aplastando sin compasión la cabeza del perro de sus espaldas. Pero el canino del frente rápidamente se levantó y se abalanzo en contra del chico, solo para que sea cortado de forma vertical y salpicara sangre que mancho la ropa del pelinegro.

Takashi se preparo para los canes restantes mientras estos lo rodeaban.

Perros: ¡Guuoooaaarr! .  
Los 5 caninos restantes se lanzaron a correr para poder devorar a su presa, pero el pelinegro usando sus katana corto a la mitad a uno de ellos, los otros lograron derribarlo y casi morderlo, sino fuera por sus escudos ya estaría chorreando de sangre, atravesó a uno más por la parte de su estómago, para luego terminar cortando hacia el frente y luego hacia atrás, cortando así; al canino a la mitad.

Los otros tres lo estaban arrastrando de su pie izquierdo, el pelinegro hizo que de su zapatilla saliera un pequeño tubo metálico que incrusto en el cuerpo de uno de los canes, para que luego de unos segundos este termine explotando en miles de pedazos de carne y chorreada de sangre. Takashi como pudo se levantó y tomo del cuello a ambos perros restantes, logrando cerrarles las bocas a los dos para que no se abrieran de esa forma, apretó fuertemente, poniendo mucha más fuerza de lo que ya tenía, aplastando sus cuellos de forma fuerte, luego su katana que estaba frotando en la mitad de los dos canes termino cortando a la mitad a esos perros.

Cuando takashi ya se preparaba para irse , se movió a un lado unos segundos antes que una garra terminara cortando el pavimento en el que estaba , cuando el pelinegro lo pudo apreciar mejor era un ni siquiera se parecía a los zombies o perros este era un criatura del tamaño de un humano que caminaba en 4 patas cada una con 4 afiladas garras de 5 centímetros , su piel era de un tono rosado y en donde debería estar sus ojos solo había una masa que simulaba un cerebro además de que en su boca sobresalía una lengua moviéndose de lado a lado.

Takashi: " pero qu...".  
El pelinegro estaba confundido por lo que tenia adelante de el ya que ni siquiera se parecía a un humano o perro , pero no pudo terminar de pensar cuando esa cosa movió su lengua para atacarlo , takashi se movió otra vez pero pudo apreciar que esa lengua era mas larga de lo que parecía y cuando la lengua impacto contra el suelo este se cuarteo dando una muestra de lo poderoso y peligroso que era esa cosa.

Takashi empuño su katana listo para cortarlo por la mitad pero apenas se movió el suelo provoco ruido por unos cristales rotos del lugar.

Takashi: "diablos".  
Pensó el pelinegro mientras veía como esa cosa lo estaba por cortar con sus garras , apenas tuvo tiempo para bloquear el ataque con su katana pero eso no evito que disminuyera la fuerza del golpe era como ser golpeado contra un camión a alta velocidad y fuera lanzado contra una casa y rompiera el muro de este , cuando se levanto pudo ver que esa cosa se acercaba a paso lento en ese momento takashi decidió ir enserio , guardo su katana en su inventario y en su lugar apareció escalón , empezó a correr a de de esa cosa para cortarlo de una vez , igualmente esa cosa con el ruido de sus pasos empezo a correr en dirección a el , cuando estuvieran a un metro de distancia los dos takashi desapareció y apareció atrás de la cosa mientras que la cosa empezó a caer echo pedazos.

Takashi: uffff eso me gasto mucha energía pero que es esa cosa.  
Mientras se acercaba a revisar lo que quedo de esa cosa.

Takashi: no importa ya ni siquiera se diferencia pero me pregunto si habrá mas de esas cosas.  
Mientras buscaba con su sistema rpg a Reí pero no la encontraba hasta que la diviso en dirección a un puente a unos kilómetros de su ubicación , alzo su mano derecha adelante suyo y apareció una pantalla de color azul la cual brillo y un plataforma azul lo suficiente grande para takashi apareció adelante de el , el pelinegro salto a la plataforma la cual lo impulso varios metros del suelo luego apareció otra en la cual salto y se elevo mas metros y así empezaron a aparecer mas plataformas para que takashi las empezara a saltar a dirección de Reí y al parecer donde estaban los demás según el sistema rpg .

 **Lugar** **desconocido.**

En estos momentos ya eran las 7:30 am.

Miyamoto Rei estaba conduciendo la moto, pasando por un puente que llevaba al otro lado de la ciudad, Tokonosu era una ciudad enorme, no era pequeña, parecía como si de un New York se tratase, pero no con esos enormes rascacielos que aquella ciudad poseía, sino lo promedio y demás.

Ella tenía los ojos algo rojos e hinchados, a noche no durmió nada, se la paso conduciendo toda la noche, espero a Takashi, pero él nunca llego, intento regresar a por él, pero muchos de "ellos" le impedían cruzar, tenía el revolver que tomo del policía, pero de nada servía si solo tenías 10 balas, de nada servía el regresar; por alguien que posiblemente ya no este con vida.

Ella lloro la pérdida del pelinegro, pero aún tenía algo de esperanza, esperanza que le decía que Takashi, aun, aún estaba vivo y, que el vendría en su búsqueda, para protegerla y proteger a sus amigos de esas cosas y, los llevaría a un nuevo mañana, un mañana brillante junto a el.

Fiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuuuuuuufffffff…

Un avión caza paso volando al lado de ella, al lado del puente, tomando una fotografía a Rei, la cual se giró al momento de escuchar al avión bajar muy cerca, aquel avión era de la fuerza militar de Japón, el avión tomo la fotografía a la Miyamoto, en donde salía ella, con aquellos ojos rojos, mirada triste y facciones del mismo tipo, ella; estaba sufriendo una perdida muy sentimental.

 **Puente .**

Aquel tráfico era algo grande, por no decir enorme, muchos vehículos querían pasar rápidamente e irse del allí a un lugar seguro, no querían que esas cosas vengan a por ellos, puede que los militares estuvieran allí, para matar a esas cosas e incluso, para detener a los se habían vuelto locos de remate, los mataban, eran esos locos los que morían, o eran la fuerza armada que estaba protegiendo a los civiles.

Hayashi Kyōko, estaba algo alterada como preocupada.

Alterada por el simple hecho de lo que ella vivió, todo era real, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, tenía que ser una pesadilla, una mala pesadilla. Pero supo cómo actuar y calmarse, sabía algo de esto, del cómo actuar y no actuar, no quería volverse una loca desquiciada con sed de sangre y aquello, no, ella era más inteligente y tenía que ser así, ahora que estaba con estos chicos.

Preocupada por Komuro Takashi, llámenla loca o lo que sea, pero estaba muy agradecida con él, le salvo la vida, su patética vida, al pelinegro le debía su todo, todo de ella era de el en este momento. Cuando despertó se encontró con Saeko Busujima, la cual le explico un poco sobre el estado actual de todos, estaba preocupada por Takashi más que de la Miyamoto, pero se calmó y decidió que apoyaría la decisión del pelinegro y de este equipo, el equipo original conformado por los amigos de Takashi y la sensei rubia, no quería saber nada del otro equipo que iba en el mismo bus, ellos estaban locos y por ella mejor se morían y ya, especialmente Shido, en verdad ese tipo era un buen actor, pero muy melodramático, moviendo sus brazos de lado a lado, simulando a un político dando una larga platica del porque tenían que elegirlo a él y no a los otros, aquel hombre tenía que morir.

Hayashi: " ¿ donde estas takashi , gracias a ti estoy viva sino ahora seria una de esas cosas ".  
la pelirroja sentada en el asiento del copiloto del bus, viendo por la ventana del cómo la gente caminaba, el enorme tráfico no avanzaba y demás, en verdad era cansado, del otro lado podía ver los aviones, suponía que la gente importante o con mucho dinero los estaba abordando.

Shizuka: Bebe algo de agua, Kyōko-chan… supongo que estabas sin beber o comer desde ayer.  
La pelirroja volteó a ver a su compañera de trabajo; Marikawa Shizuka. La rubia le estaba mostrando una botella de agua y unos panecillos, aquello era lo único que tenían, todos ya habían recibido sus partes, pero Kyōko necesitaba más al estar así desde que empezó esto, ellos por lo menos si se hidrataron con algo antes de salir de Fujimi.

Hayashi: Gracias, Shizuka.  
Hayashi tomo la botella y los dos panecillos, abrió la botella y empezó a beber el agua, un gran alivio sintió su cuerpo en aquel momento, necesitaba esto desde hace mucho, ahora lo mejor sería tener una buena ducha y, sería muy feliz, claro, luego de ver y agradecer a Takashi por salvarla de su muerte.

Shizuka: De nada, todos nosotros nos ayudamos, pero... ese grupo de allí no entiende eso.  
Shizuka solo señalo hacia atrás, mostrando a Shido el cual estaba hablando de que mierda sea, el tipo en verdad daba muy mala espina.

Hayashi: Es bueno pertenecer a un grupo consciente de lo que hace.  
Comento Kyōko, comiendo el panecillo relleno de mermelada de mora.

Shizuka: Si tocara elegir a un líder… seria Komuro-kun. Puede que ser alguien en el cual no se pueda confiar, pero ha demostrado ser más apto para líder.  
Dijo la rubia algo pensativa, era verdad que Takashi tenía muchos más dotes de líder, pero aquella faceta fría y seria no dejaba confiar en el al 100%.

Hayashi: ¿A qué te refieres en que no se puede confiar en Takashi-kun? .  
Pregunto algo curiosa y algo molesta, no le gustaba y no le estaba gustando que hablaran algo mal de aquel chico que les salvo el trasero a todos ellos.

Shizuka: Pues veras… oculta alguno que otro secreto importante, lo sé y lo intuyo bien. Además, cuando estábamos queriendo escapar de esas cosas cuando todo esto empezó, Takagi-san perdió por un momento los estribos, estaba alterada y necesita nuestra ayuda, pero Komuro-kun la apunto con el arma que tenía en su bolsillo diciendo sobre que si perdió la cabeza debía de morir después de que ella se tranquilizo un poco el empezó a reírse mientras decía que no le iba a disparar pero igualmente parecía que si lo haría .  
Explico Shizuka, su rostro mostraba algo de miedo al recordar aquella vez, tenía miedo a morir de esa forma.

Kyōko miraba incrédula lo que estaba diciendo, puede que sea verdad que Takashi poseyera un arma, eso se le hacía raro ahora que lo pensaba con más claridad, cuando el pelinegro la salvo claramente lo que había matado a Teshima fue algo que le atravesó su cabeza, claramente siendo una bala de algún tipo de arma, ella no pensó en ese momento y solo quería vivir y no morir.

Hayashi: Ya veo. Pero eso no quiere decir que él no los salvo, por lo que me dices Takashi-kun posee armas, dime, ¿Cómo consiguió Hirano-kun aquella arma? ¿se la robo a alguien tal vez? Pero no, Takashi-kun fue el que le dio aquella arma, ¿para qué? Pues para que el defienda a este equipo y al que el crea conveniente, no se lo dio como adorno o como algún juguete, se lo dio para acabar con alguien que atente de la vida de su equipo… ¿eso aun te hace desconfiar de él? Incluso me dices que fue tras Miyamoto-san cuando ella salió de bus, al principio la iba dejar, pero al final los escucho a ustedes y fue tras ella, ¿acaso no fue el quien los trajo vivos hasta aquí? Puede que este equipo posea a personas capacitadas, pero eso no quiere decir que hayan podido sobrevivir… sin Takashi-kun… todos ustedes estarían muertos, antes que nada.  
Hablo de forma seria la pelirroja, Shizuka y Saeko, la cual estaba más cerca de la cabina, escucharon aquello, todo eso era verdad, puede que Takashi sea alguien sanguinario y la mayor del tiempo si sentimientos, pero el, se preocupaba por ellos, por su equipo, por el equipo que él tenía que proteger y llevar con vida a quien sabe dónde, pero él sabía lo que hacía, no ellos, ellos solo tenían que confiar en el juicio del pelinegro, sino, pues estarían solos y ahora mismo, caminando como "ellos" por la ciudad.

Saeko: Es verdad… sino no fuera por Komuro-kun… nadie de nosotros estaría aquí en este momento.  
Comento Saeko, uniéndose a la conversación de las dos adultas del lugar.

Hayashi: ¿Lo ven? Es mejor confiar en el que… en ese tipo.  
Kyōko señalo a Shido, el cual estaba tocando la mejilla de una de las alumnas de la parte trasera, nadie del equipo de Takashi estaba atrás, era malo estar con esos tipos de mierda.

Nadie más decía nada, era mejor esperar a que todo esto pasara y Takashi junto con Rei, aparecieran y fijaran el destino que tenía preparado el pelinegro, con o sin esos de atrás, se irían de aquí.

Saya: (Suspiro) Si tan solo Takashi estuviera aquí… aunque haya cambiado, sigo confiando en el con mi alma.  
Las tres mujeres escucharon aquel murmullo proveniente de Saya, la cual tenía las mejillas algo sonrojas al nombrarlo a él.

Kohta: Takagi-san, te gusta Komuro, ¿verdad? .  
Kohta pregunto mirando por la ventana.

Saya: ¿¡Q-Q-Q-Que dices!? ¡Eso no es verdad!.  
Saya se sonrojo más al ver que la descubrieron y más se avergonzó al ver a las tres mujeres que estaban hablando antes de quien sabe que, mirarla con ojos entrecerrados y más, siendo Kyōko la que la estaba fulminando con la mirada.

Saeko: Solo espero que estén bien.  
Comento Saeko, preocupada por ambos jóvenes de aquel equipo.

 **Con Rei.**

Rei Miyamoto aún seguía lamentándose, pero ya no como hace unas horas atrás, tenía que superarlo, así como estaba superando la perdida de Hisashi, le dolía sí, pero no por eso tenía que estar lamentado todo el tiempo, tenía que seguir cuerda y viva, quería encontrar a sus padres y salvarlos, quería estar con sus padres y que le digan que todo estaría bien, que todo esto se arreglaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Rei: " takashi ".  
Rei se imaginó cuando aquel pelinegro le sonreía, que la respetaba, que la quería, se fascinaba su sonrisa, su sonrisa tan real y tan cálida, todo de Takashi era perfecto, pero, pero ahora este Takashi era alguien muy aparte de perfecto, puede que sea perfecto, pero no como la perfección que ella quería, ella quería un perfección linda, cálida, hermosa, pero no esto, aquella perfección fría, sombría, maligna, puede que Takashi sea eso, pero ella confía y confiaría hasta siempre en Komuro Takashi, el que aún seguía con vida; para ella.

Dejo de pensar ya que en estos momentos estaba en aprietos, delante de ella estaban unos tipos todos armados, la pelinaranja tuvo que frenar para que no le hicieran daño, pero tampoco la dejaban pasar, la estaban mirando a ella, a su cuerpo, a sus pechos, a todo, esos tipos, que en total eran unos 10, se relamían los labios al ver aquel cuerpo de aquella chica, puede que se diviertan mucho con ella y luego, la podían matar, había muchas mujeres por esta ciudad.

Líder: ¡Pero mira que preciosidad nos encontramos aquí! .  
Hablo el que parecía ser el líder de aquella banda de locos, un tipo calvo y con unos tatuajes en todo su cuerpo.

Tipo 2: Parece que nos divertiremos mucho hoy, ¿no jefe? .  
Hablo un segundón del lugar, relamiéndose los labios y sonriendo de forma lujuriosa.

Rei: ¡Déjenme pasar! .  
Grito la Miyamoto, ella tenía que pasar por aquí y este era el único lugar, ya que si quería regresar y tomar otra ruta, tenía que pasar por muchos de "ellos" y, no quería encontrarse con más de esos perros que los atacaron la noche anterior.

Tipo 2: No, no, no, primor… ahora, tu eres nuestra… ¡atrápenla! .  
El tipo calvo les ordeno a los otros de su equipo, los cuales obedecieron y fueron corriendo rápidamente hacia la chica, la cual acelero de golpe la motocicleta, levantando la rueda del frente.

Esos hombres no dejarían escapar tal preciosidad, no importaba mucho el que se rompiera un poco con la caída que iba a sufrir, los que tenían armas, especialmente escopetas, dispararon a las ruedas con el fin de que la motocicleta dejara de funcionar y se detuviera.

BANG… PLIG… CRASCH…

Las balas salieron disparadas del arma, Rei estaba ahora mucho más asustada, pero vio el alivio de cuando las balas tocaron con aquella pared invisible que creía que había desparecido desde hace mucho, pero la barrera ahora era transparente con figuras de hexágonos por todo el lugar, parecía ahora un domo que la estaba cubriendo. Las balas revotaron en el escudo y regresaron a su dueño original, el cual termino recibiendo todas las balas más la fuerza del impacto, algo que lo mando a volar por unos 6 metros atrás, chocando contra un coche en llamas y quemándose en el acto.

Tipo 2: ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS!? ¡MATENLA! .  
El segundón del grupo grito de furia, empezando a disparar su escopeta a la maldita perra que se había cubierto en ese maldito escudo.

 **BANG, BANG, BANG…**

 **TATATATATA…**

Otros tenían pequeños fusiles con los cuales disparaban, pero ninguna de las balas paso a través del escudo, Rei se había detenido al momento en el cual aquel escudo apareció, pero también al ver una pantalla de color verde delante de ella que decía ' eliminar enemigos' mientras aparecía en la pantalla todas las cabezas de los hombres , miro a su mano derecho ya que sentía algo frío y tibio allí, vio en su mano del como tenía una especie de gatillo holográfico de algún tipo de arma, luego miro al frente, en donde estaba un arma que parecía ser una de esas armas de francotirador, aquella arma estaba en frente, lista para disparar y, se sorprendió cuando vio alado de esta un número de balas que decía ' disponible 20.000 balas , contando a esos tipos que estaban allí había 9 más que suficiente ,pero Rei se fijó bien, dándose cuenta de que el arma estaba como una imagen entrecortada y en cualquier momento desapareceria .

Dando un suspiro de aliento y cerrando los ojos por un momento, Rei soltó el suspiro y abrió los ojos, fijo el primer objetivo.

 **BANG…**

El arma disparo su primera bala, dando con uno de esos tipos, dejando ahora 8 de ellos, el arma que tenía Rei soltó un fuerte sonido.

 **BANG…**

La segunda bala dio en pleno corazón a otro de ellos.

 **BANG…**

La tercera termino volando la cabeza de forma natural a uno de esos tipos, no sufrió y no le dio tiempo de pestañear, solo murió y ya.

 **BANG… BANG… BANG… BANG… BANG…**

Termino disparando sin compasión alguna hacia todos ellos, era en el pecho, cabeza los lugares a donde terminaban viajando las balas, todos ellos terminaban cayendo, nadie podía correr, ya que Rei era rápida, incluso ella se sorprendía de lo que estaba haciendo y sintiendo, parecía que todo esto era natural, como si fuera una profesional al momento de manejar el arma que tenía.

Líder: ¡MALDITA PERRA! .  
Grito el líder, aquel hombre tatuado y calvo.

Rei: muere… maldito.  
Rei apretó el gatillo del arma.

 **BANG…**

La bala salió disparada desde el arma, la cual termino desvaneciendose igual que la pantalla verde. La bala viajo rápidamente y le dio en la entre ceja al hombre que estaba loco, no se llevó la cabeza consigo aquella bala, simplemente dejo un agujero perfecto en donde se podía ver como la sangre escoria de aquella herida.

El hombre simplemente cayó al suelo, ya muerto y con un ruido sordo.

Aquellas cosas holográficas desaparecieron así como aparecieron, no había señal del arma como si nunca hubiera estado en ese lugar .

Mejor dejo de pensar y acelero a fondo, perdiéndose de vista del lugar, tenía que llegar a donde estaban los demás, tenía que estar con ellos por Takashi, pero no con el equipo que se conformó Shido, no, primero loca antes de eso. Ella tenía que estar con el equipo que Takashi formo, al equipo que el protegía.

 **Autobús .**

En estos momentos todos estaban escuchando las palabras de "aliento" de Shido, el tipo era un manipulador en toda la palabra, al equipo de Takashi no les estaba gustando para nada las palabras de Shido, ya que estaba diciendo que Takashi y Rei ya no pertenecían a este grupo, que estaban expulsados y ya no eran bienvenidos, les estaba hirviendo la sangre de la pura ira que estaban conteniendo, especialmente Saya y Kyōko, al ver como ese tipo hablaba mal de Takashi.

Shizuka: No es por ser algo mala pero… no me agrada para nada Shido-sensei.  
Murmuró Shizuka a los chicos de su equipo, ella no quería estar con esos de allá y ser manipulada con pura palabrería.

Hayashi: Es verdad… este lugar ya no es seguro con él al "mando" .  
Kyōko apoyo a la rubia de pecho voluptuoso, en verdad ese tipo ya no transmitía confianza, a ninguno de ellos.

Saeko: La mejor idea sería bajarnos, pero no conozco esta área muy bien.  
Hablo Saeko.

Saya: Por el momento sería mejor llegar al puente Onbetsu.  
Dijo Saya, ya que aquello era mejor para poder cruzar al otro lado y encontrarse con los otros dos en aquel lugar.

Shido: ¿Qué es lo que está pasando, chicos? Necesitamos de su colaboración como el equipo que somos.  
Shido logro escuchar la última parte del habla de Saya, y no le gustó mucho que digamos, pero supo cómo mantener su cara.

Saya: Malas noticias para usted, Shido-sensei, hemos decidido hacer nuestros propios planes y ya no seguir en este grupo.  
Saya lo dijo con voz seria y orgullosa.

Shido solo puso un rostro serio, pero esa sonrisa algo malévola estaba marcada en su cara, los niños no importaban mucho que digamos, pero necesitaba a esa rubia y a la pelirroja, ambas eran una muy buena adición a este grupito.

Shido: Oh… bien, pueden hacer lo que ustedes quieran, estamos en un país libre después de todo… pero… hay un pequeño percance en sus planes.  
Dijo Shido, entrelazando sus dedos y mirando más a fondo a aquel grupo.

Saya: ¿Cuál percance? Si se puede saber.  
Saya pregunto, algo no le estaba gustando del habla de ese maniático manipulador.

Shido: Que ¡Marikawa-sensei y Hayashi-sensei tienen que quedarse aquí! .  
Dijo el hombre sonriendo, se relamió los labios un poco, algo que nadie de los del frente pudieron ver al ser tapado por las manos del mismo.

Hayashi: ¿¡Que!? .  
Kyōko estaba algo asqueada con este tipo, estaba algo aterrada sí, pero su enojo e ira le estaba ganando, en algún momento tomaría aquella arma que tenía Hirano y le dispararía a ese tipo por todo el cuerpo, sabía lo que quería Shido, pero no le iba a dar el gusto, no señor.

Shido: Una por ser la enfermera, los chicos la necesitan Marikawa-sensei, la segunda por ser un buen ejemplo de disciplina, unas palabras suyas bastaran para que el grupo se mantenga firme y no decaiga a la locura… así que… ¿Qué dicen, Marikawa-sensei, Hayashi-sensei? .  
Hablo Shido, acercándose poco a poco a donde estaban los otros, Shizuka estaba algo asustada, siendo abrazada por Kyōko que estaba mirando con enojo a Shido.

Clish, crask…

Kohta: Mantente alejado si quieres seguir con vida.  
Kohta tenía el arma que le dio Takashi apuntando hacia Shido, el arma estaba cargada y lista para que una bala saliera disparada hacia Shido, el pachoncito podía hacerlo, podía disparar, no se preocuparía ya que el arma tenía un silenciador que nunca había visto en su vida, pero suponía que era muy bueno viniendo de Takashi.

Shido paro en seco al ver que el gordo saco el arma, se le había olvido aquel detalle, ahora era el momento de estar nervioso ante esta amenaza.

Shido: ¿Hi-Hirano-kun? Tu no deberías… tú no eres violen-….  
Shido estaba tratando de hacer que el gordo bajara el arma y no dispara, además, creía que no lo iba a disparar, ya que el no sería capaz de algo así.

Kohta: Cree que no soy capaz de disparar? Con el arma improvisada que hice mate a mucho de "ellos" en Fujimi… ¡no crea que no disparare esta arma! Eh soportado todo su maltrato en el instituto, quería una vida normal, lo soportaba solo por eso, no iba a dejar mi nueva vida de lado solo por sus estúpidas palabras y actos… ¡así que le sugiero que se mantenga alejado de nosotros! Busujima-sensei, baje usted primero y luego las demás.  
Kohta grito en estado de furia, recordando sus días en el instituto, Shido siempre no hacía nada cuando los bravucones lo molestaban, no decía nada, parecía que lo estuviera disfrutando en lugar de hacer algo para ayudarlo, Takashi siempre lo ayudaba y estaba agradecido con él, pero este hombre, este hombre tenía que morir, pero él no era un asesino y, no lo quería ser.

Saeko: Eres un verdadero hombre, Hirano.  
Saeko sonrió un poco al momento de abrir la puerta de bus, el viento soplo un poco alzando su falda debajo de ella, no dejando ver al resto su ropa interior o, tanga de color negro, en verdad se veía muy sexi en ese atuendo.

Segundos después ya todos estaban fuera y Kohta cerró la puerta de bus y siguió al resto de chicas que salieron corriendo y empezaron a subir por las escaleras que daban hacia arriba.

Chica: Sensei.  
Una de las chicas que estaba allí le hablo al sensei, estaba preocupada por el estado del sensei, el estado emocional contaba por supuesto.

Shido apretó fuertemente los dientes del puro enojo, ese maldito gordo y todas esas perras tenían que pagar por lo que habían hecho, había perdido una buena adición para su colección, solo esperaba a que pronto los volviera a ver, en circunstancias en las cuales ellos pidieran ayuda y, él se los negaría de todas formas, ya que ellos, merecían morir.

En estos momentos Rei estaba mirando desde una parte baja el puente Onbetsu, de donde venían múltiples pitidos de los silbatos de los autos, sonando desesperados por poder pasar hacia el otro lado, pero parecía que eso iba a ser imposible ya que nadie podía avanzar, parecía que las salidas y entradas de todo el lugar estaban bloqueadas.

Bang, Bang, Bang…

Rei logro distinguir el sonido de disparos, parecía que aquella arma estaba usando silenciador, algo que la hizo pensar en Takashi y el arma que le dio a Kohta, en ese momento supo quiénes eran los que estaban hacia su izquierda.

Acelero rápidamente la moto para poder llegar donde estaban los demás chicos.

En otro lugar, en un puente que estaba cerca del puente Onbetsu, estaban Saeko y los demás integrantes de aquel equipo.

Kohta estaba disparando con todo a los cuerpos de esas cosas, principalmente disparaba hacia la cabeza o el resto de cuerpo, disparaba rápidamente y cargaba rápidamente. Saeko por su parte, con gran maestría golpeaba con su espada de madera a cada uno que se les acercaba a ellos. Shizuka, Saya y Kyōko estaban en el medio, asustadas y abrazadas porque esas cosas se les acercaban a cada momento y, parecía que no tenían fin o algo por el estilo.

Ya llevaban al menos 5 minutos peleando contra esas cosas, algunos caían y se levantaban de nuevo, especialmente cuando ambos jóvenes que estaban defendiendo a las chicas no hacían bien el golpe de gracia.

Kohta: ¡Takagi-san, por favor prepara otro cargador que se me acaban las balas de este! .  
Grito Kohta a le pelirrosa, ya que estaba viendo en el cargador de balas el número y solo tenía 15 balas de las 20 que vienen incluidas en ella.

Saya: ¡No quedan más cargadores! .  
Le grito la pelirrosa algo desesperada por eso, Kohta abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, pero siguió disparando con las balas que aún le quedaban, pero se le hacía raro el hecho de que, el arma empezaba a distorsionar se como un holograma y en cualquier momento está desaparecía.

El sonido de un motor llamo la atención de todos en el lugar, se fijaron en el cielo y vieron a una motocicleta que había saltado desde el otro extremo hasta llegar al puente. Todos los vivos creyeron que sería Takashi junto con Rei, pero en su lugar solo estaba Rei y no el pelinegro, algo que alerto a Saya, Kyōko , Shizuka y Saeko ,su preocupación se hizo palpable al ver que el pelinegro no estaba conduciendo la motocicleta.

Todos; ¡Miyamoto-san! .  
Pronunciaron todos al ver que la chica estaba bien, pero faltaba el pelinegro.

Rei: "Vamos escudo, si sabes hacer algo más aparte de proteger, te lo agradecería muchísimo" .  
Pensó Rei, ya que había muchos de "ellos" y no tendrían oportunidad si no encontraban alguna arma que usar.

Como respuesta al pensamiento de Rei, el escudo hizo aparición y sus hexágonos, se separaron de aquel globo que estaban formando, para luego, cada hexágono fuera a cortar las cabezas de "ellos", el cuerpo también era cortado a la mitad, las vísceras salían de sus cuerpo, la sangre de igual forma salían del cuerpo de "ellos" que caían ya muertos al suelo, así estuvo durante 30 segundos, todos estaba en shock en ver del como esos hexágonos estaban acabando con todos "ellos", vieron del como los hexágonos salieron de aquella burbuja que apareció alrededor de Rei cuando llego en esa motocicleta.

Una vez terminado todo eso, los hexágonos simplemente se partieron en miles de pedazos y cayeron al suelo, desaparecieron en el acto como su fueran luces. Rei se bajó de la motocicleta y fue a abrazar a la primera que tenía en frente, siendo esta Shizuka, la cual la recibió con mucho gusto, la pelinaranja recostó su cabeza en los enormes pechos de la rubia.

Rei: Qué bueno que todos estén bien.  
Comento Rei, agradecida de que todos se encontraran bien y no con Shido, al cual detestaba con el alma.

Hayashi: Sí, tuvimos que salirnos del bus por… problemas con cierto sensei.  
Confirmo Kyōko, mirando a la chica y sonriéndole cuando la miro.

Rei: ¿Usted también sobrevivió, Hayashi-sensei?.  
Pregunto incrédula la pelinaranja, ya que creía que ella estaba muerta con todo el alboroto que paso en Fujimi.

Hayashi: Bueno, sigo viva gracias a la ayuda de Takashi-kun.  
Dijo Kyōko, sonriendo un poco al nombrar al chico y sonrojarse un poquito también, activando las alarmas de celos de Saya , Saeko , Shizuka y Rei.

Saeko: Hablando de Komuro-kun, ¿Dónde está?.  
Saeko pregunto uniéndose a la conversación que estaban teniendo las mujeres en aquel grupito.

Rei solamente bajo la mirada y se separó de Shizuka, empezó a soltar lágrimas de tristeza al recordar la última vez que lo vio con vida, puede que esté muerto, puede que esté vivo, quien sabe, nadie sabía, pero como esas cosas eran algo nunca antes visto, lo más probable era que estaba muerto para este tiempo.

Saya junto con Kyōko solo empezaron a negar con la cabeza a lo que estaban intuyendo, Shizuka también lo entendió y solo se puso triste, Saeko también se entristeció por eso, al menos había salvado a Rei y eso contaba como un buen sacrificio de un buen hombre, Kohta no dijo nada, ya que estaba ocupado en afilar su mirada para ver una mancha plateada que se estaba acercando a ellos de forma lenta desde su izquierda, ya que en ese lado estaban más cerca de la tierra antes de llegar al puente y cruzar al otro lado, no sabía que era, pero algo le decía que era peligroso y con eso bastaba para ponerse alerta.

Saya :¡No… no puede ser verdad! .  
Saya estaba llorando de forma fuerte, tenía los ojos bien abierto al saber aquello, no, eso no era verdad, Takashi no podía estar muerto, él no tenía que estar muerto, de seguro era otra de esas bromas que hacía cuando estaban en el instituto, sí, eso tenía que ser, todo esto de su muerte tenía que ser una broma.

Kohta: Oigan… ¿Qué es eso de allá? .  
Kohta pregunto apuntando hacia la dirección en donde se podía ver claramente a esa cosa grisácea que se estaba acercando hacia ellos de forma lenta pero segura.

El Tyrant T002, este Tyrant tiene el corazón expuesto y en su mano derecha tenía garras en lugar de aquellos dedos humanos que si tenía en su mano izquierda, su piel era algo grisácea, su torso estaba cubierto por una capa de piel que parecía muy resistente y fuerte, la cabeza y cara se parecían mucho a las de un humano, solo que no tenía expresión alguna, de la parte de sus rodillas para abajo su piel era un poco más oscura que el resto del cuerpo. Sus garras y su mano izquierda, al igual que el torso estaban manchadas de sangre ya seca, señal de que este nuevo ser ya había matado a unos cuantos el día anterior cuando todo esto empezó.

Tyrant: ¡ groooaaaaaarrrr!.  
Rugió el T-002, para luego empezar a correr que ya solamente le faltaban 200 metros para llegar.

 **Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang…**

Aquellos fueron los últimos disparos que salieron del arma que le había dado Takashi a Kohta, para que cuando la última bala saliese, para que el arma parpadeará unas cuantas veces antes de desvanecerse y no dejar rastro alguno de la misma ,bajo la mirada atónita de Kohta.

Saeko: ¡Corran! .  
Saeko les ordeno a los chicos, ella se enfrentaría a esa cosa aunque tuviera miedo, si Takashi estuviera aquí tal vez pueda hacer algo.

 **BBBOOOMMM…**

Algo cayó encima de aquella cosa de nombre desconocido para todos ,solo faltaban 75 metros para que llegara a donde lo estaba esperando Saeko, con sus brazos temblorosos y una cara algo asustada. El resto no podía correr por el miedo que les infundía aquel ser, sus piernas y cuerpo no respondían a su llamado.

Tyrant: **¡Gaaarrrr!** .  
Aquella cosa se levantó luego de haber caído al suelo, por suerte el puente pudo soportar aquello que cayó encima suyo y simplemente se cuarteo, el Tyrant lanzo un puño con su mano izquierda hacia el frente, puño que fue bloqueado por lo que cayó desde el cielo, pero la fuerza y el estado algo maltrecho de su cuerpo no le permitió soportar la fuerza del impacto y termino siendo lanzado hacia atrás como si de un muñeco se tratase.

Todos abrieron los ojos con suma sorpresa al ver del como el que estaba tirado en el suelo era nada más ni nada menos que; Takashi. El pelinegro se levantó de forma lenta, extendió ambas manos hacia sus piernas, en donde estaba listo el inventario , del que saco sus dos katanas, los filos de las katanas tenían unas líneas rojas que parecían que se estaban moviendo como si fuera lava.

Katashi: Manténganse atrás y ocúltense en los coches.  
Dijo el pelinegro sin voltear a ver a los otros, su atención estaba más en esa cosa que en el resto de su equipo.

Chicos: Takashi/kun/Komuro/kun! .  
Los chicos estaban felices de que Takashi estuviera bien, pero ahora estaban más preocupados por el estado del chico, su ropa estaba toda rota, raspada, se podía ver que es posible que tuviera una herida, pero no había ninguna por allí.

Takashi: Escóndanse.  
Ordeno el pelinegro de nuevo, ahora de forma muy fría, algo que hizo que los demás le hicieran caso de inmediato y fueron a esconderse atrás de los coches que estaban abandonados en aquel puente.

Takashi planeaba acabar rápido con esto , ya que si algo aprendió de los otros monstruos fue a nunca darles tiempo a actuar.

Tytant: **¡Grooarr!** .  
El Tyrant salió corriendo velozmente hacia el pelinegro que lo esperaba con calma , algo que aprendió de su anterior vida fue la calma.

Cuando el Tyrant estaba ya muy cerca del pelinegro, este, juntando sus dos manos los alzo hacia arriba, con sus dos katanas apuntando hacia el frente, cortando así al Tyrant, desde la parte del pecho hasta sus dos ojos, cegándolo momentáneamente. Se suponía que su coraza era fuerte, pero esas katanas lo habían cortado y hecho una herida de 1cm de grosor, lo peor de todo era que le ardía mucho al Tyrant, pero su regeneración estaba haciendo efecto , para cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo se encontró con una suela de zapato que termino estampándose en plena cara, la fuerza fue mucha y lo mando a volar por el aire hasta chocar contra unos vehículos y hacer que sus alarmas resuenen fuertemente.

Takashi dio un salto de 20 metros en el aire, para luego caer de forma vertical hacia el suelo, apuntando sus dos cuchillas hacia el abajo donde estaba tirando el Tyrant.

 **PPPUUMMM…**

Hubo una pequeña explosión de polvo en el lugar, pero eso no pudo detener a que el puente obtuviera un agujero en ella y que debajo de ese agujero estaban Takashi y el Tyrant, el segundo con el pecho destrozado por completo.

El pelinegro dio un salto hacia arriba justo antes de que una de sus granadas eléctricas e incendiarias provocaran aquella explosión que se llevó todo el cuerpo del Tyrant y, claro, por poco su cuerpo también. Takashi rodó por el suelo hasta quedar tirado boca arriba, respirando lentamente para poder recuperarse, sus katanas llegaron levitando y simplemente se cayeron al suelo, ambas ya por romperse, tal parece que estar aguantando toda la noche y el día en peleas continuas, no era muy bueno , ya tendría tiempo para repararlas.

Saeko: ¡Komuro-kun! .  
Saeko se puso de rodillas y puso la cabeza del pelinegro sobre sus piernas, levantando los celos de tres mujeres que estaban allí presentes. Todos llegaron corriendo al lugar en donde estaban Takashi y Saeko.

Takashi: Estoy bien. Tenemos que irnos de aquí… ¿algún lugar en mente? .  
Takashi simplemente se levantó de las piernas de la pelimorada y se puso de pie para luego sacudir un poco su ropa llena de polvo.

Se sorprendieron de que Takashi aun estuviera bien y tuviera energías para seguir caminando, si cuando estuvieron viendo la pelea vieron claramente lo cansado que estaba aquel chico, su cuerpo no podía más pero el pelinegro lo estaba llevando al límite de todo, aquello estaba preocupando mucho a todos allí, si el pelinegro se enfermaba y no continuaba, pues no sabrían que hacer realmente en ese entonces.

Shizuka: Etto… podemos ir a un apartamento que esta por aquí cerca, es de una amiga mía.  
Shizuka hablo llamando la atención de todos en el lugar.

Takashi: Bien, guíanos hasta allí… todos… no se separen….y también ya quiero descansar.  
Dijo mientras tomaba una de sus 9 mm por que la otra estaba en reparación.

Saya: Si, es mejor ir allá a descansar, necesito una buena ducha.  
Opinó Saya algo cansada, pero de igual manera empezó a caminar en dirección hace el otro lado del puente, la pelirrosa se puso al lado de Takashi, el cual no le regreso la mirada y simplemente miraba hacia el frente, con la mirada cansada y aun con ese semblante serio.

Shizuka: Si~, el departamento tiene agua caliente y algo parecido a un tanque militar.  
Explico de forma inocente la rubia de pecho voluptuoso.

Saya: ¿Enserio? No puedo esperar a llegar y darme un merecido baño.  
Dijo Saya con estrellitas en los ojos, necesitaba una ducha relajante y refrescante, algo que desde ayer necesitaba con urgencia para su cuerpo.

Takashi: ¡No se queden atrás por favor! Y después de ustedes pido el baño .  
Takashi llamo a los que seguían en la aparte de atrás, alejados del trío que eran ellos, Takashi volteo a mirarlos a ellos y estos simplemente corrieron para estar a la par del resto de jóvenes y también extrañarse por su ultima oración.

Seguían caminando en silencio, nadie decía nada de nada, no tenían tema del cual hablar o, no querían sacar el tema a flote para que uno pudiera hablar, era algo complicado, ya que ver esa cosa les puso los pelos de punta, al menos Takashi había terminado con él y eso, fue algo increíble. Nunca creyeron que Takashi tuviera una fuerza increíble para enfrentarse a esa cosa con si fuera nada, estaba algo cansado si, pero Takashi siempre estaba en pie frente a ellos.

Rei: Ne, Takashi… ¿estás bien? ¿no te paso nada cuando estabas con esas cosas ayer?.  
Pregunto Rei al pelinegro que volteo a verla a los ojos, solamente para ladear la cabeza un poco en negación.

Takashi: No, no me paso nada de malo, estoy bien, lo importante es que esas cosas fueron eliminadas y si quisiera algo seria un baño , un pedazo de pastel de chocolate y también un merecido descanso de por lo menos media hora .  
Explico takashi y lo ultimo lo dijo al final con un bostezo.

 **Momentos despues.**

K. Ahora todos los chicos estaban en la casa de la amiga de Shizuka, antes de entrar a la casa tuvieron que eliminar a algunos de "ellos" que estaban por el lugar, Takashi vio del cómo; Saeko, Kohta y Rei no dudaron ni un solo segundo en matar a todos "ellos". El resto también no se sorprendió o asusto, más bien solo lo vieron como algo natural, el pelinegro supuso que ya era el momento de aceptar lo que estaba pasando y ya no estar sufriendo por lo mismo por mucho tiempo, era molesto estar en el pasado por mucho tiempo, en verdad era molesto.

Ya era de noche, como las 7:30 pm, todo el vecindario estaba a oscuras, una que otra casa tenía las luces encendidas, señal de que había algunas personas por allí, el pelinegro tenía que ir a ver si ellos querían venir con ellos o quedarse por ayuda.

La casa contaba con un estacionamiento, en donde estaba un Humvee de equipamiento militar, aquello los ayudaría a moverse para poder rescatar algunos civiles y a las familias de los respectivos chicos, como el mismo pelinegro comento, a él no le importaban mucho sus padre y hermana, no sentía nada por ellos, algo así como; indiferencia.

Shizuka: ¿Me pregunto dónde estará Rika-chan? .  
Se pregunto Shizuka, no sabía muy bien de donde se encontraba su amiga, si estaba trabajando o estaba aquí en casa o, aún peor, que ya sea una de "ellos", sería lo peor para ella.

Takashi: Por lo pronto descansemos por hoy… pueden revisar la casa, pueden tomar los suministros que están en mi inventario, no duden en tomar lo que quieran.  
Takashi le hablo al resto de chicos que estaban con él.

De la nada aparecieron dos agujeros de color negro para estar levitando en frente de los chicos que estaban sorprendidos por ver aquello, luego una pequeña pantalla salió de ambos agujeros, en donde se leía "Suministro", siendo aquellas botellas de agua y algo de comida enlatada y frutas, algo era bueno de eso, al menos no morirían de hambre y si eso pasara, pues tendrían que salir a buscar suministro a las tiendas cercanas.

Mientras ellos, es decir, todos ellos que estaban allá en la parte izquierda de la sala alumbrada por la luz eléctrica que aun había, Takashi estaba sentado en un sofá en el otro extremo de la sala, la cual, si era algo grande, tenía algunos sillones muy cómodos, aun no revisaban la parte de arriba, pero la casa de fuera era grande, así que no se preocupaban mucho por de donde dormirían y esas cosas.

Takashi solo cerro los ojos para poder soltar un suspiro de sus labios, estaba cansado, no había dormido nada en estos días, además de estar peleando casi toda la noche y saltando por igual, si, estaba muy cansado que incluso se iba a dormir en aquel cómodo sillón.

?: Un movimiento en falso… y pierdes la cabeza.  
Takashi lentamente abrió los ojos y miro a su derecha, en donde estaba la boquilla de aquella arma, un Fusil de asalto: LR-300, con mira infrarroja, con una linterna pequeña en la parte final del cañón. El arma estaba cargada y ya estaba apuntando hacia su cabeza.

Todos se dieron cuenta de aquello, así que fijaron su vista en aquella mujer de cabello purpura que estaba apuntando hacia la cabeza del pelinegro que tenía los ojos algo cansados, se notaba por aquellas pequeñas ojeras que tenían sus ojos.

Katashi: Y usted si se mueve… también perderá la cabeza.  
Todos, absolutamente todos abrieron los ojos del puro shock, ya que no vieron nada de nada, no vieron del como el chico pelinegro extendió su brazo izquierdo que en su mano tenía una Katana de las que había usado pero ya estaba reparada por completo, ya posada en el cuello de la mujer que estaba en un estado de shock total.

Takashi estaba mirando a la mujer y ella lo estaba mirando a él, tenía los ojos bien abiertos por lo que el pelinegro hizo, ni siquiera lo vio reaccionar y ya estaba con esa Katana apuntando a su garganta, el metal no era frío, sino algo cálido, pero aquella calidez se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadez, como si algo de su cuerpo se estaba quemando en ese preciso momento, como si este metal y esta Katana: la llevaran al mismo infierno.

Esto era incomodo como necesario. La tensión estaba muy presente en el lugar.

Takashi podía observar el miedo y sorpresa en los ojos de esta mujer, suponía que estaba con miedo y sorpresa por como el logro sacar su Katana sin que nadie lo viera, el pelinegro no dudaría en rebanarle la cabeza a esta mujer, a él como dijo, no le importaba mucho su vida, ya murió 3 veces y morir una cuarta vez ya no le daba miedo alguno.

Rika por su parte estaba en shock, en ningún momento vio que el muchacho sacara la katana , pero lo peor de todo era que nunca supo de donde salió esa katana en primer lugar, el pelinegro se había movido increíblemente rápido, ni siquiera el ojo humano podía seguirlo. Por primera vez en su vida tenía miedo, aquella espada le estaba dando mucho miedo, aquellos ojos le estaban dando más miedo, el muchacho en verdad parecía que no tuviera vida, que en cualquier momento le rebanaría el cuello sin dudarlo en ningún momento. Pero lo aparte era el hecho de que el chico no tenía miedo alguno, en sus ojos no había miedo ni nada, es más, diría que el ya experimento la muerte y por eso no le tenia miedo , pero eso era imposible ¿no?.

Shizuka: ¡Rika-chan~! .  
La pelimorada de nombre Rika fue tumbada al suelo por el abrazo de la rubia del grupo, ambas cayeron al suelo, Shizuka entre los voluptuosos pechos de le pelimorada mayor del lugar, Shizuka estaba feliz de que su amiga estuviera bien y que también estuviera en este lugar, en verdad se sentía muy feliz.

Rika: ¡Shizuka~! ¡es bueno saber que estas bien! .  
Rika no había visto a nadie más, apenas había despertado luego de echarse a dormir un momento, y lo primero que encontró fueron las luces encendidas y ella rápidamente tomo su arma, cuando llego a la sala escucho voces femeninas y unas masculinas, cuando apareció por el pasillo se encontró en el sofá con un pelinegro, sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo se acercó y lo apunto con su arma solo a él, creía que era un violador que estaba secuestrando mujeres o algo así.

Shizula: Igualmente… es bueno saber que estas bien, Rika-chan.  
Shizuka estaba soltando lágrimas de felicidad por ver a su amiga.

Rika: Ya, ya, no llores, Shizuka.  
Calmo la pelimorada a la rubia, los otros solo observaban la escena con unas sonrisas en sus labios, era bueno saber que al menos la rubia pudo encontrar a su amiga, por eso estaban felices. Takashi estaba simplemente con los ojos cerrados, su Katana había dejado de estar extendida antes de que Shizuka apareciera y tumbara a la pelimorada.

Hayashi: Es bueno saber que al menos Shizuka-sensei encontró a alguien cercano.  
Comento Kyōko viendo al par de chicas que la regreso a ver.

Rika: ¿Quiénes son ustedes? .  
Pregunto Rika, queriendo saber quiénes eran.

Ambas mujeres decidieron mejor pararse del suelo y luego sentarse en los sillones de la sala para que se hagan las respectivas presentaciones del grupo, Saya se sentó al lado de Takashi, Rei la miro celosamente ya que no había otro lugar aparte en el otro lado del pelinegro, pero Saya se preguntaba porque Takashi tenía los ojos cerrados, tal vez era porque estaba cansado, por lo poco que suponía puede ser que él estuviese peleando por toda la noche y corriendo para poder llegar a donde ellos estaban, en verdad tuvo que ser muy agotador.

Hayashi: Bueno… yo me llamo Hayashi Kyōko, sensei del instituto Fujimi… ahora soy parte de este pequeño grupo que trata de sobrevivir.  
Se presento la pelirroja mayor de forma normal, sonriendo un poco para aligerar el ambiente.

Rei: Yo soy Miyamoto Rei, mucho gusto.  
Se presento respetuosamente la pelinaranja, sentada al lado de Saeko.

Saeko: Saeko Busujima, un gusto.  
Saludo la pelimorada menor de forma simple, pero sonriendo un poco también.

Saya: Takagi Saya, es un placer.  
Se presento Saya de forma orgullosa y cruzando sus brazos por debajo de sus pechos, haciendo que estos se noten más y que Kohta, que estaba de espectador masculino, tuviera una pequeña hemorragia nasal.

Kohta: Hirano Kohta, el placer es todo mío, jeje.  
Se presento Kohta con una sonrisa de lo más carismática.

Takashi: issei hyodo , cuarto soldado de la corporacion A.A actualmente infiltrado con el nombre de takashi komuro de edad 17 años . . . . a tambien tengo en total mas de 30 años.  
Dijo de forma seria issei mientras estaba acostado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados.

Reí: ¡que de que estas hablando takashi!.  
Dijo reí mientras se paraba y lo decía confundida y alterara.

Issei: a pues mi historia completa es de que fui el sujeto de una prueba que buscaba transferir los recuerdos , actitudes , emociones y demás cosas además del cerebro y corazón de un sujeto a otro mas joven yo inicie el experimento a los 18 y digamos reencarne en este cuerpo que en total serian mas de 30 años de experiencia que tengo es por eso que tengo tanta experiencia en batalla aunque debo de decir que nunca me enfrente contra zombies o algo así.  
Dijo mientras hacia aparecer una pantalla holográfica donde indicaba una foto suya de cuando era issei junto a sus datos claro quitando lo sobrenatural.

Rika: espera eres un soldado.  
Lo decía con un poco de precaución.

Issei: sip aunque me pregunto que efectos tendrá el virus zombie sobre mi.  
Lo decía mientras habría los ojos para ver la reacción de todos.

Saya: ¡ que eres idiota o que si uno de "ellos" te infecta te conviertes en uno también !.  
Lo decía mientras se paraba y le gritaba a issei por pensar en semejante estupidez.

Issei: oye tranquila solo era una pregunta además yo ya era inmune contra cualquier virus o enfermedad antes pero ahora que lo pienso como me quisieran llamar por takashi o Issei .  
Mientras miraba la reacción de todos.

Rei: por takashi por supuesto aun que seas otra persona yo te consideró mi futuro no...  
No pudo continuar por que saya le lanzó una botella de agua.

Saya: tu eres mi mejor amigo desde el jardín así que yo te consideró takashi komuro.  
Lo dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y recordaba cuando conoció a takashi y todo lo que vivió hasta ahora con el.

Kohta: mientras seas nuestro amigo yo te considero takashi.  
Decía con un poco de confusión por la información de que era otra persona pero sabia que el era en alguien en quien confiar.

Saeko: yo no se tu historia pero se que eres una buena persona takashi.  
Mientras le sonreía , eso les activo las alarmas de celos a cuatro chicas .

Shizuka: a a pues yo te seguiré llamando takashi por que tu nos has ayudado mucho.  
Dijo un poco nerviosa al principio pero al final con un tono decidido.

Hayashi: tu me salvastes así que yo te debo la vida y no me importa quien seas yo igual te seguiré.  
Lo dijo con una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas que nadie se dio cuenta.

Takashi: gracias por confiar en mi chicos.  
Lo decía con una sonrisa.

Rika: Mnh, si ellos confían en ti debes de ser una buena persona ,un gusto a todos, mi nombre es Minami Rika y soy la mejor amiga de Shizuka, disculpen por lo de hace rato, creía que algunas mujeres estaban siendo manipuladas por Komuro-san.  
Al final la mujer sonrió nerviosamente, primero tuvo que averiguar y no actuar rápido.

Rika: Bueno, bueno, dejemos nuestros asuntos parta después… necesito darme una buena ducha.  
Comento Kyōko, queriendo dejar el tema de la identidad de takashi a un lado .

Saya: ¡Cierto! Necesito lavar mi cuerpo, ahh, sería muy bueno una ducha ahora mismo.  
Saya ya se estaba imaginando el momento de cuando el agua cálida cayera sobre su cuerpo, era tan necesario.

Rika: Si eso quieren, pueden entrar a la ducha, es espaciosa y hay agua caliente mientras haya electricidad.  
Comento Rika, levantándose del sillón y haciendo que las mujeres la siguieran para que puedan darse un buen baño, los chicos se quedaron en la sala solos, en el olvido por parte de las mujeres.

Ahora todas las mujeres, exceptuando a Rika, estaban en la bañera. Era muy espaciosa, como toda sala de baño de Japón, Rei junto con Shizuka estaban en la tina llena de agua caliente, con alguna espuma de shampoo por allí, si, aquello era lo que más necesitaban durante mucho tiempo.

Rei: Oh, sus senos son enormes, Shizuka-sensei.  
Comento Rei al ver los enormes pechos de la rubia, en verdad eran enormes aquellos melones, incluso sobrepasaban los suyos con creces.

Shizuka: Jijiji, los tuyos también son algo grandes, Miyamoto-san.  
Comento Shizuka, comparando sus enormes pechos agarrándolos y alzándolos en frente de la pelinaranja.

Rei: Moooo~, ya vera.  
Y Rei se lanzó a agarrar los pechos de la rubia que gemía sensualmente por ser agarrada de aquella forma tan; erótica.

Mientras esas dos estaban haciendo lo suyo en la tina, las otras tres mujeres estaban lavándose el cuerpo con algunas esponjas que estaban allí.

Saya: Esto parece una cruel escena erótica.  
Comento Saya algo sonrojada, al ver lo que estaban haciendo esas dos.

Hayashi: vamos Takagi-san, al menos se divierten y no son amargadas como otras.  
Dijo Kyōko, sonriendo un poquito al ver la cara roja que puso la pelirrosa la recibir esas palabras por parte de la pelirroja con pechos un poco más mayores que ella, pero no superando a la rubia del lugar.

Saya: Hmp, al menos yo tengo dignidad.  
Saya refunfuño por que le estaban diciendo amargada, pues no era amargada, solo era orgullosa, seria y realista, nada del otro mundo, era como una versión inferior a la de Takashi, ya que ella no tenia una seriedad ni mucho menos podía ser tan fría ante situaciones de muerte , por ahora.

Hayashi: Yo también tengo dignidad Takagi-san, solo que hay veces que me gusta… ser sensual con alguien a quien quiero mucho, siendo aquel un chico.  
Kyōko empezó a fantasear un poco con cierto pelinegro que estaba en el cuarto de la pelimorada que estaba mostrando unas armas al muy, muy emocionado Kohta, Rika estaba impresionada, ya que el pachoncito sabía mucho, mucho de esas armas.

Saya: Ecchi… ¡hyyaaa! .  
Saya solo dijo lo que era la pelirroja en ese momento, pero al sentir algo frío en su espalda no pudo evitar soltar un gemido al sentir esa sensación en su cuerpo.

Saya: takagi-san también tiene una linda voz y, erótica también.  
Saya regreso a ver a la pelimorada del lugar, la cual estaba sonriendo como si de una hermana mayor se tratase luego de hacer una broma a su hermana menor.

Saya: ¡No te hagas como si fueras mi hermana mayor! .  
Reclamo la pelirrosa, también tomando un balde de agua fría y regándole a Saeko en la espalda baja.

Saeko: ¡Ahhhh! .  
Un lindo y sensual gemido dejo escapar la pelimorada al momento de sentir esa sensación en su sensual cuerpo.

Hayashi: Ohhh, hasta Busujima-san tiene un lindo gemido.  
Dijo Kyōko, luego de haber salido de su mundo de perversión y regresar a la realidad.

Luego de eso todas se metieron en la tina y empezaron a jugar entre ellas, toqueteándose los pechos las unas a las otras, arrojándose algo de agua y demás cosas. Las risas salían de los labios de cada una allí presente en el baño. Ya dejando los juegos de lados, las chicas empezaron a ducharse y unas ayudaban a la otra a lavarse la espalda, pero Shizuka nuevamente empezó a toquetear el cuerpo de Saeko, algo que ella también le devolvió, de nueva cuenta empezaron a reír, otras le seguían el mismo ejemplo a Shizuka y empezaron a jugar. Era bueno alejarse de la realidad, aunque sea con cada juego, con cada risa, con cada oportunidad que se tenga para poder disfrutar cada una a su manera o en grupo también, nadie tenía que estar alejado y nadie tenía que sufrir, si uno sufría, todos sufrían, ahora eran un equipo y tenían que estar una para una y demás.

Shizuka: Oh, miren, miren.  
Shizuka encontró una botella de licor o, mejor dicho, tres botellas de licor.

Hayashi: Uufff, algo mucho mejor para desestresarse.  
Comento Kyōko al momento de abrir la botella y llevárselo a la boca, soltando un gran suspiro luego de casi beber la mitad de la botella de un solo bocado.

Rei también quiso probar, Saya no se quedó atrás, Saeko se mantuvo firme y no bebió nada, no era que no le gustara, solo que tenía que estar firme al momento de que esas cosas atacaran, además, su padre le había prohibido el tomar alcohol cuando no fuera mucho más mayor, era como regla de la familia, además con eso se mostraba lo fuerte que un Busujima era.

 **Sala** **de** **estar.**

Takashi: Era lo mejor que pudo haber hecho.  
Comento Takashi, luego de que la comunicación de la Tv se cortara, comento aquello ya que antes de que la señal se fuera, un oficial de policía termino disparando en plena frente a un tipo que estaba llevando a los demás a su propia muerte.

Rika: ¿Por qué dices eso? Tuvo que haber otra cosa que se tenía que hacer.  
Pregunto y comento Rika, era verdad que era lo mejor que el oficial matara a ese tipo, pero había muchas otras opciones para que les hicieran caso y ya, nada de violencia o muerte tuvo que haber habido allí.

Takashi: El humano que estaba alegando cosas estaba recibiendo mucha atención, eso llevaría a una revuelta con las personas que lo apoyaban, obligando a los oficiales a matar a las otras personas, así que la mejor opción era callar a la fuente del alboroto, causando temor en los humanos para que ellos obedecieran, es mejor mantener la calma en momentos como estos, el oficial pudo haber terminado matando a todos por placer propio, pero simplemente acabo por eliminar a la fuente del alboroto para que no haya más problemas… era todo eso, o era el matarlos a todos incluidos a "ellos" de la zona.  
Explico el pelinegro serio, él también hubiese matado al tipo ese para que se callara y dejara este mundo, ese tipo no cambiaría nada, es más, lo empeoraría aún más si toda esa gente fuera mordida.

Rika: Ya veo, una buena forma de pensar… me agradas chico perdón digo adulto creó que tienes mi misma edad no.  
D ijo Rika sonriendo un poco ante toda la palabra del pelinegro, él pensaba en todo, en lo que iba a salir mal y en lo que iba a salir bien, era para que toda la gente no se alborotara, era verdad que al momento del disparo se asustaron todos, puede que algunos se revelen y sufran el mismo destino que el otro, por eso era mejor mantenerlos en amenaza que matarlos a todos ellos y también aun no digería que el chico tuviera su misma o edad o incluso mas.

Takashi: Si se diría que tengo mas edad que usted Rika .  
Dijo Takashi mirando a la mujer que estaba parada en frente, Takashi y Kohta estaban en el suelo arrimando sus espaldas a la recamara que estaba allí.

Rika: enserio a un no puedo asimilar esa información pero ahora que lo pienso tenias novia en tu otra vida?.  
Pregunto curiosa la pelimorada , aunque no sabia por que pero quería saberlo.

Takashi: si tuve una novia pero ella me rompió el corazón cuando se fue con otro chico , aunque yo incluso arriesgue mi vida por ella y en esta vida me volvió a pasar lo mismo la chica que me gustaba se fue con otro chico enserio que tiene el destino contra mi?.  
Dijo takashi mientras se recordaba esos momentos donde la maldición lo mataba lentamente .

Rima no dijo nada más y solamente fue a ver hacia afuera de la habitación en donde estaba un mirador, saco los binoculares y se puso a observar lo que pasaba allá en el puente, todo ese alboroto estaba atrayendo la atención de "ellos" que estaban en la zona, pero lo que más la preocupaba era el hecho de que esas cosas que vio en la madrugada aparezcan, esas cosas eran grotescas, parecían sacadas de una película de terror de horror y esas cosas.

Shizuka: Takashi-kun~.  
Takashi solo regreso la mirada hacia atrás, en donde se encontró con Shizuka sonrojada, para luego ella le tomara de la cabeza y lo hundiera en su enorme busto.

Kohta que estaba de espectador sufrió una hemorragia nasal enorme, ya que la mujer estaba mostrando sus enormes pechos, aquellos pezones rosados y; duros. Su imaginación no pudo más y termino cayendo al suelo con un enorme charco de sangre y una sonrisa pervertida hasta los cielos.

Takashi: Mawikava-shenshei.  
Takashi solo entre cerro los ojos y puso una cara cómica al momento de que la mujer lo estaba enterrando más en su enorme busto, el pelinegro no hacía nada, solo esperaba que la rubia se durmiera para que dejara de hacer esto tan vergonzoso que ni siquiera se molestaba, ya le habían hecho este tipo de cosas en su otro mundo con varias chicas y su perversidad había muerto en su otro mundo.

Rika: ¡S-S-Shizuka no seas atrevida y vístete!.  
Exclamo Rika al momento de regresar a ver al cuarto, solo se encontró con Kohta en el suelo con un charco de sangre debajo y al frente con un Takashi siendo aprisionado por el enorme busto de su amiga.

Shizuka: Mooo~, no seas así Rika-chan… es mejor disfrutar del momento qu-….  
La rubia estaba hablando como si nada, pero estaba ebria, a fin de cuentas, pero al momento de decir lo siguiente, solamente cayo en la inconsciencia.

Takashi le dio un pequeño pero certero golpe en la nuca, no le dolería, ya que simplemente lo uso para que le mujer cayera rendida y se durmiera, dormiría un poco hasta que alguien decida despertarla, por si acaso algo pasaba y necesitaban irse. El pelinegro solamente la recostó de forma suave a la rubia en el colchón, cubriendo su pecho desnudo con una manta, si, el pelinegro termino desnudándola por completo y solamente saco de su inventario una manta de sobra, era un milagro que eso estuviera allí, ya que solo cargaba armas y suministros, pero esto era un suministro así que lo uso, le tapo en cuerpo a la rubia y luego termino cobijándola, la rubia sonrió un poco al haber sentido una calidez increíble en su ser, pero también se sintió algo mal al perder otra cosa fría, esa frialdad que también era muy agradable.

Todo eso fue visto por Rika, la cual iba a intervenir si el pelinegro intentaba propasarse con su amiga, pero dejo de pensar mal al momento de que Takashi hizo lo que hizo, ella no estaba viendo a una persona en la cual no se podía confiar, es más, se podía confiar mucho en este chico, en verdad le agradaba Takashi Komuro o issei hyodo cualquiera parecía una buena persona.

Rika: Mmm, creía que le ibas a hacer algo pervertido… pero me eh equivocado.  
Dijo Rika, llamando la atención del pelinegro que estaba de nuevo en el suelo, sentado y con los ojos cerrados, pero con su rostro sin emoción alguna, su cara estaba muerta.

Takashi: Eh pasado por esto por muchas ocasiones, no siento nada como la lujuria o perversidad en mí, además el experimento me quito cualquier sentimiento perverso pero aun así puedo sacar un lado pervertido cuando estoy enamorado.  
Hablo Takashi con calma, necesitaba descansar, y también sonrió al final mientras miraba a Rika.

Rika: y-ya veo pero con lo otro si no yo supiera sobre ese experimento tuyo te preguntaría si tienes 17 años pero en tu otra vida participastes en alguna guerra ?.  
Pregunto y comento la pelimorada, en el principio un poco sonrojada pero se tranquilizo después de unos segundo, para preguntar sobre el estado del chico de verdad este chico tenía otra mentalidad muy alejada al de una persona normal.

Takashi: je yo evite que ocurriera una guerra que afectaría a todo mi mundo.  
Dijo takashi mientras la veía eso sorprendió a la pelimorada ya que evito una guerra que afectaría a un mundo completo como? , pero después se dio cuenta de que dijo mi mundo.

Takashi ahora se estaba dando una ducha, estaba sentando en el banco lavándose el cuerpo, su cuerpo era algo pálido, no tenía cicatrices de las cuales presumir, ya que su regeneración se encargaba de no dejar absolutamente ni una sola señal, su regeneración era algo mucho de él gracias a su parte dragón.

Rika: ¿Te importa si te lavo la espalda, Takashi-san? .  
Pregunto la recién llegada Rika, ella estaba desnuda, solo una toalla blanca cubriendo la parte delantera de su cuerpo, su piel era bronceada, su perfecto trasero se veía muy sensual, su cintura perfecta, su perfecta espalda, si, aquella mujer era una muy sensual.

Takashi: mo tengo problema con ello, Minami-san.  
Opinó el pelinegro.

La mujer solo sonrió, se puso de rodillas y procedió a lavar la espalda ancha del muchacho pelinegro con una esponja. Su toalla estaba a un lado para que no estorbara, Rika ahora estaba completamente desnuda, dejando ver sus redondos y firmes pechos, sus pezones rosados y apetecibles, su perfecto abdomen, piel perfecta y apetecible, la parte de abajo estaba siendo censurada por el poco vapor que se formó al momento de que el agua caliente saliera, así, confórmense con lo que se tiene.

Rika lavaba la espalda musculosa del muchacho, no era que estuviera los músculos bien marcados y exagerados, no, estos músculos eran perfectos y los necesarios para decir que eran músculos, los normales y eso le agradaba. Con su esponja lavaba muy bien la espalda del pelinegro el cual se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, dejando desestresar su cuerpo un poco antes de las nuevas peleas que iba a tener muy pronto.

Rika: Eres un chico interesante, Takashi-san.  
Comento Rika, dejando se lavar la espalda y hablándole al pelinegro.

Takashi: Usted también es interesante… y misteriosa pero ya no lo soy tanto por lo que les dije.  
Dijo Takashi.

Takashi: Mmm, gracias… pero tú eres más misterioso, ¿Qué ocultas? .  
Hablo Rika, reanudando el trabajo que estaba haciendo anteriormente.

Takashi: De que hablas ya les dije casi todo sobre mi.  
Dijo el pelinegro de forma un poca nerviosa pero ocultándolo bien.

Rika: Sobre tu vida , sobre esa novia esa tuya de antes y sobre que tipo de mujer te gusta.  
Lo dijo mientras se arrimaba en la espalda de takashi y también presionando sus pechos.

Takashi: nada importante solo era un estudiante y de mi ex novia estuvimos saliendo como por un año pero después entro a la universidad y hay conoció a un profesor joven.  
Lo dijo takashi de forma normal pero por dentro estaba nervioso por la golpiza que le daría Draing cuando se de cuente de esto.

Rika: espera como es eso ?.  
Lo preguntó rika ya que la ex novia de takashi era mayor de el.

Takashi: ella era mayor que yo por un año y cuando empezamos nuestro noviazgo ella ya estaba en tercer curso y después entro a la Universidad en donde conoció a un profesor joven que la enamoro.  
Lo dijo mientras pensaba una manera de salir de esta sin que draing se de cuenta de este momento.

Rika ya no pregunto mas cosas pero se quedo en la misma posición y sonrió bastante al estar de esta forma con takashi además que había entablado una conversación con el pelinegro misterioso, todos tenían sus secretos y misterios, era mejor mantenerlos ocultos que andar revelando cosas que no eran necesarias de saber, je, este equipo estaba bien guiado por el pelinegro, y ella se uniría también a este equipo, quería cuidar a su amiga y a sus nuevas amigas, ellas merecían una buena vida, Rika lucharía con Takashi para darle una buena vida a todas ellas y al pachoncito, Rika sabía muy bien o, estaba sabiendo un poco de la mentalidad del pelinegro, el ayudaría a todos los que el considere correcto, para que se salvasen y tengan una buena vida.

 **cocina.**

Sus ropas habían sido regeneradas gracias a su magia , agradecía mucho a alex que le otorgo sus poderes y habilidades en un mundo donde no existía ni la mas mínima magia de ningún tipo.

Ahora mismo estaba entrando en la cocina para ver a Saeko ya que le tenia que dar algo.

Saeko: y como estuvo tu baño.  
Pregunto Saeko, la cual estaba cocinando la cena para que pudieran comer algo antes de morir de hambre.

Takashi: fue un muy buen descanso y… ¿porque estas vestida de esa manera?.  
Takashi se fijo en la cocina para encontrarse con Saeko, la cual solo estaba usando un delantal blanco, sin sujetador y solamente unas bragas sensuales de color morado, dejando ver su redondo trasero firme y; apetecible.

Saeko:,Ah, n-n-no tenía n-n-nada más qu-que ponerme… m-m-mi r-r-ropa esta secán-secándose a-ahora.  
Saeko se puso nerviosa por como la estaba mirando Takashi, no era una cara pervertida o algo así, no, era más bien una mirada de pena y desaprobación, como si un hermano mayor estuviera viendo a su hermana menor luego de haber hecho una travesura.

Takashi: Ya veo. Me lo hubieses pedido y yo secaba tu ropa.  
Opinó takashi mientras miraba a otro lado por que había escuchado un ruido extraño provenir de la calle,gracias a sus sentidos de dragón.

Saeko: Gr-Gracias por decirlo.  
Agradeció la pelimorada ya no tan nerviosa por la mirada que le estaba dando el pelinegro, ahora simplemente era una mirada ni seria ni monótona solo estaba sin ninguna emocion y nada más que mostraba ese rostro.

Takashi: No hay de que, estoy para servir.  
Dijo el pelinegro, saboreando la bebida de naranja que estaba bebiendo, la había tomado del refrigerador.

Rei: ¡Takashi! ¿¡donde estas Takashi!? .  
Ma que hablo ahora fue Rei, la cual estaba sentada en la parte de arriba de las escaleras que guiaban hacia la planta alta de la casa.

Takashi: Iré a ver que necesita, con permiso.  
Takashi solo ladeo un poco la cabeza en señal de disgusto por esa chica, ahora que estaba ebria solo esperaba que no le salía con el pasado, en verdad era molesto el recordar el pasado, incluso para alguien como él.

Saeko: Ve tranquilo, Komuro-kun… por cierto… pu-puedes llamarme Saeko solamente.  
Dijo la pelimorada, mirando solamente a la olla en donde se estaba cociendo los alimentos que se iban a servir ellos.

Takashi: Hai, Saeko-san.  
Takashi sonrió un poco, sin más que decir el pelinegro solo empezó a caminar hacia la parte de arriba para ver a la Miyamoto.

Saeko se sonrojo un poco al ver esa sonrisa, una verdadera sonrisa, una que le quedaba perfecto al carácter del pelinegro, en verdad le quedaba bien aquella sonrisa, le agradaba.

Ahora el pelinegro estaba sentado junto a una ebria Rei, la cual hablaba de cosas como que él no le prestaba atención o algo así.

Takashi: Debes descansar Miyamoto-san… estas ebria y tienes que dormir para que se te pase.  
Opinó el chico para que ella dejara de decir cosas que no eran necesarias en este momento.

Rei: Siempre con ese carácter, ¡siempre con eso! ¡Hisashi era mejor que tú, me entendía, me amaba! ¡yo le di todo de mí! Tú por otro lado solo con esa actitud, en verdad dabas pena cuando hacías esas bromas en el instituto, incluso yo me burle de ti cuando aquello pasaba, jajaja.  
Decía ebria la Miyamoto, al pelinegro esas palabras no le llegaron a nada, no iba a dejarse ganar por simple palabrería de estar pobre y tonta niña , para el ya había viejo el doble de años que ella y era un adulto echo y derecho.

Takashi: Si, Hisashi era mejor que yo en todos los aspectos, yo me limitaba mucho por razones que no daré a conocer. Si, incluso estaba bien grabado el hecho de que yo daba pena al hacer mis bromas, solo lo hacía por una fachada que necesitaba crear, para nada más fue eso.  
Decía el pelinegro de forma calmada.

Rei: ¡Ves! ¡por esa maldita actitud tuya era que te detestaba! ¡siempre con eso, siempre con eso! ¡ya no porto más, no sé porque te estamos siguiendo en primer lugar! .  
Rei estaba ya fuera de si, aunque aún seguía consiente de sus palabras, palabras que se acordaría cuando su ebriedad desaparezca de su sistema.

Takashi: ¿A quién deberías seguir entonces?.  
Pregunto, a ver si ella tenía una mejor idea, tal vez termine creándose una nueva sección de este equipo o algo así y podría irse a ese lugar a recojer la cura.

Takashi: ¡A Hisashi! ¡él tenía un buen papel para líder!.  
Comento Rei, en verdad ella estaba muy perdida, pero a Takashi no le importaba, ella podía hacer lo que se le pegue la gana.

Takashi: Entonces… ¿Por qué no te haces cargo del equipo? Ya que tú fuiste novia de Hisashi, puede que él quisiera que tu llevaras este equipo hasta lo más alto, ¿verdad?.  
Takashi dijo aquello, así tal vez aprendería la pelinaranja a saber que era lo que se sentía ser un líder, ser el que verifique si todo estaba bien, ser el que diga que cosa era lo que venía, ser el que se sacrificara por los otros para que escaparan, ser el que no deje abandonando a su equipo.

Takashi no abandonaría a este equipo ya que el tenía el deber de protegerlos y llevarlos sanos y salvo hacia algún lugar segurl. Pero no era el líder aquí, solamente era una tarea llevarlos a un lugar seguro y terminaba la primera misión.

Takashi: ¡Si, tienes razón! ¡entonces yo seré la líder!.  
Exclamo la pelinaranja, levantándose de su lugar y sonriendo con satisfacción al escuchar esas palabras provenientes de la pelinaranja.

Takashi: Como ya la oyeron chicas y Kohta… desde ahora Miyamoto Rei-san será la encargada de llevarnos sanos y salvos hacia… bueno, hacia donde ella diga… pero recuerden… pueden salirse del equipo y seguir a otro si quieren… esa es su decisión… con su permiso.  
Takashi solo puso aquella sonrisa pequeña, Rei regreso a ver a sus espaldas y se encontró con las chicas y Kohta, Saeko estaba escuchando en la parte de debajo de las escaleras, Takashi solamente soltó un bostezo de su boca y paso de largo a las chicas que estaban paradas allí arriba.

Saya: felicidades, nueva "líder" .  
Saya solamente dijo aquello con asco y odio, la detestaba, ella había escuchado todo lo que dijo Rei al pelinegro, le tenía un fuerte rencor por hacer que el pelinegro cambiara de este modo, lo sabía, pero no la verdadera historia, sino lo que ella suponía.

La pelirrosa solo se fue de allí a buscar a Takashi, hablar con él y decirle que ella lo apoyaba incondicionalmente y, también pueda que haga algo que siempre ha querido hacer; estar muy cerca de Takashi.

"Felicidades" .  
Dijeron todos, Shizuka estaba nerviosa, Kohta estaba también nervioso, Rika estaba seria al igual que Kyōko, Saeko estaba se igual forma seria, pero con ciertas ansias de matar que se estaban apoderando de ella poco a poco, pero mejor decidió calmarse y se fue a la cocina a ver la comida.

El resto hizo lo mismo y se fueron a hacer sus respectivas cosas, Kohta a vigilar, Kyōko, Rika y Shizuka, la cual despertó desde hace un rato, fueron al cuarto a ver que ropa se ponían, además de contar anécdotas en esta noche.

Rei: Ehmmm, creo que hice algo malo.  
Murmuro la pelinaranja con ebriedad.

Oh, y vaya que había cometido una gran falta en este mundo de supervivencia, una gran falta que le costaría mucho, tal vez luego se arrepienta por haber bebido en lugar de estar sana y lograr hacer las paces mucho más a fondo con el pelinegro. En este mundo, los más aptos ahora vivirán, los que no sirven para nada, nada serán, así de simple se manejaba el mundo, un mundo en el cual no existe la libertad, solo que es una simple ilusión, algo que Rei aprenderá muy bien.

Takashi abrió los ojos y se encontró de frente con Saya, a la cual él estaba abrazando por la cintura. Estaban en un cuarto aparte, el cuarto de invitados, ambos estaban en el sofá que allí había, Takashi con la intención de descansar un poco y ver que pasaba a más tarde, no estaba seguro si lograría llevar a todos a un lugar seguro , cada una de esas cosas ya estaba llegando a todo Tokonosu, Japón y, es posible, que el mundo completo.

Luego de eso llego Saya, se sentó a su lado y hablaron sobre el tema de Miyamoto Rei, el pelinegro solo dijo que estaba cansada, pero que de igual forma tenía que hacerse cargo de sus acciones por culpa de la ebriedad. Discutieron un poco sobre el de traer a ella con ellos, se suponía que ella tenía que quedarse con Hisashi, esos dos eran uno, Takashi no tuvo que intervenir en salvarles sus estúpidos traseros, Takashi se justificaba diciendo que era una tarea importante el de rescatar a las personas y llevárselos a salvo a un lugar. Saya estaba muy molesta con el pelinegro por guardarles cosas que necesitaban saber, cosas muy importantes, desde los 6 años que ellos dos eran amigos, muy amigos, pero Rei se llevaba más el crédito por estar casi siempre con el pelinegro, pero a los 7 años el pelinegro desapareció sin dejar rastros, no era que haya desaparecido, solo que andaba por allí y no se dejaba encontrar, ella lo veía solamente de lejos, trataba de alcanzarlo pero al girar una cuadra, el pelinegro ya no estaba.

Así era hasta los 16 años que lo vio de nuevo, en ese año pasaron muchas cosas, Rei dejo de hablar con Takashi, al cual su carácter era muy cambiante y eso la deprimía un poco porque él no le prestaba atención a su persona, Saya quería que Takashi la viera como veía a Rei, como una mujer, no como una amiga.

Luego de aquello en la habitación, Takashi solo miraba el techo y Saya estaba deprimida. Takashi le dedico unas palabras que le subieron el ánimo, además de sonrojarla bastante, ya que, Takashi le decía que tenía que descansar, así que la invito a que durmiera con él, que no se preocupara, no haría nada pervertido o algo por el estilo, solo quería sentir algo de calidez, no malentiendan a Takashi, en esta vida su familia no lo aprecio y en su pre adolescencia el entreno por sugerencia de alex así que no tuvo ningún tipo de amor en esta vida excepto el de draing pero eso pasaba en su espacio mental.

Por aquella razón la pelirrosa se recostó a un lado del sofá, Takashi seguía viendo el techo de forma callada, pero el ruido de afuera hacia aquel ambiente algo no tan frío y monótono, Saya se dio vuelta y miro a Takashi, el cual al sentir la mirada penetrante en su persona se giró a ver a la pelirrosa, ella se sonrojo más, ya que repentinamente los ojos de Takashi la vieron con aprecio.  
Repentinamente Saya se apegó más a Takashi, el cual solamente se giró para estar frente a frente a la chica que estaba como un tomate en verdad, con algo de nerviosismo, pero con determinación, la pelirrosa llego al pecho del pelinegro y se acurruco en él, Saya se sonrojo más al sentir el brazo del pelinegro pasar por su cintura y abrazarla de forma algo posesiva y protectora a la vez.

Con eso listo, ambos se cerraron los ojos y terminaron durmiendo, por unos minutos o, incluso unas horas si quiera.

 **?.**

Estaban issei y alex en un cuarto que tenia varias consolas ,computadoras y todo tipo de electrodomésticos de entretenimiento , en un estante había varios cds , mangas y otras cosas.

Issei: donde estamos?.  
Preguntó viendo el cuarto.

Alex: simple estamos en donde aprenderás todo sobre Umbrella .

Issei: Umbrella que es eso?.

Alex: pues es una corporación farmacéutica mas especifico también la causante de los zombies y todo con lo que te has enfrentado.  
Mientras tomaba un cd y lo ponía en una televisión.

Alex: esto te enseñara lo principal de Umbrella pero tienes que ver cada cd , manga y película que esta aquí y también jugar todos los videojuegos y tranquilo que cada cosa vendra flotando hacia cuando lo necesites saber .  
Diciendo eso desaparece.

Issei: que ( mientras mira el cuarto ) eres un pendejo alex yo me voy a demorar años en ver todo esto.

 **10 años** **después.**

Se ve aun issei acostado en el piso mientras que en el cuarto todo ha estaba visto,leído y jugado.

Issei: 10 años eres un puto alex pero bueno creo que ya se todo y veo que me enfrente conntra seberos , un licker ,un tyrant y esos experimentos pero ahora como salgo?.  
Mientras dice eso aparece una tarjeta adelante de issei que dice que solo tiene que oprimir la tarjeta y será devuelto a su cuerpo .

 **Devuelta** **en** **el** **mundo** **de** **highschool** **of** **the** **dead.**

Bang… Bang… Bang….

Los disparos que se estaban provocando fuera fue lo que lo despertó, se levantó y dejo de estar abrazando a la pelirrosa que puso mala cara al no sentir su fuente de calor, abrió los ojos y vio del como Takashi se estaba levantando, pero también escucho el sonido de disparos que se estaba provocando desde la otra habitación de la casa.

Saya: ¿Qué sucede, Takashi? .  
Pregunto Saya, queriendo saber que era lo que estaba pasando fuera.

Takashi: No lo sé, pero será mejor ir a ver… vamos.  
Takashi se levantó y se puso sus zapatos y chaqueta, extendió su mano hacia la pelirrosa, la cual se sonrojo, pero de igual forma la tomo, con ello listo, el pelinegro y la pelirrosa se levantaron y fueron a ver que era lo que estaba pasando.

Kohta Hirano estaba disparando aquella arma francotirador, luego de haber sido advertido por Rika y Saeko, apagaron las luces para que los que estaban vivos no fueron a donde ellos a pedir ayuda, no tenían lo necesario para que ellos los ayudaran, eso tenía que ser así, ellos tenían que vivir lo que se podía.

Rika estaba a sus espaldas, observando del como un señor con su hija estaba pidiendo ayuda a lo lejos, pero que en un repentino momento los vivos de allí dentro terminaron encajando una lanza improvisada en el estómago del hombre, causándole una severa hemorragia interna, el hombre ya estaba en el suelo y la niña llorando, señal de que el hombre había muerto.

El llanto de la niña llamo la atención de "ellos", los cuales fueron caminando rápidamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido.

Pero antes de que esas cosas entraran por la puerta de metal abierta y que pudieran morder a la niña, Kohta termino disparando con el arma, incluso cuando se lo advirtieron.

Kohta: ¡Es solo una niña y hay que hacer algo por ella!.  
Dijo algo serio el chico gordito, no dejaría que una niña muriera, no cuando él tenía el arma con el cual podía salvar, aunque sea aquella vida.

Rima: (Suspiro) Que precipitado eres.  
Hablo Rika, meciendo su cabeza en señal de negación, pero ella también estaba de acuerdo con el chico, al menos tenían que salvar a la niña.

Shizuka: Mhnmm, ¿Qué está pasando?.  
Una dulce y suave voz se escuchó en la recamara del cuarto, en donde Shizuka estaba despertando luego de haber quedado dormida, aquellos disparos la despertaron, pregunto a Rika para ver que estaba pasando.

Takashi: ¿Sucede algo del cual se me tenga que informar? .  
Takashi pregunto ingresando por la puerta, aun con la mano de Saya sujetada a la suya, parecía que no se daban cuenta, pero las mujeres en el lugar si se dieron cuenta.

Rika: Si, Hirano-san empezó a disparar a "ellos" para poder salvar la vida de una niña… ahora dime, ¿Qué hacemos? Yo estoy en tu equipo.  
Rika informo, además de pedirle al pelinegro unas palabras para que ella lo hiciera, Takashi tenía el papel de líder y ella lo seguiría.

Hayashi: ¿¡Que son esos disparos!? .  
Kyōko llego a la habitación en paños menores, pero no era momento para estar viendo el cuerpo sensual de la pelirroja, era el momento de escuchar las palabras del pelinegro.

Rei: ¿Por qué están disparando? .  
Ahora llego Rei, la cual parecía que ya estaba mejor que antes, aunque no sabían de cuando tiempo estuvieron descansando si quiera.

Saya: Yo estoy con Takashi, no sé que dirán Hayashi-sensei, Marikawa-sensei y Hirano.  
Saya hablo de forma seria, apretando el agarre entre la mano de Takashi, parecía que aún no se daba cuenta de que aún seguían de las manos tomadas.

Kohta: ¡Yo voy con Komuro! .  
Dijo Kohta, aun disparando y matando ya a muchas de esas cosas, pero a lo lejos estaba viendo del como unas cosas parecidas a perros, pero la verdad no sabía que eran, la niña estaba con ese cachorro blanco que estaba ladrando a todos "ellos" que se les acercaban.

Hayashi: ¡Por supuesto que estoy con Takashi-kun! .  
Dijo Kyōko, pasando al frente y mirando a la pelirrosa y al pelinegro, para luego ponerse de piedra al ver que esos dos tenían las manos sujetas el uno del otro.

Shizuka: Yo~ estoy con Takashi-kun~.  
Dijo la rubia del grupo con una sonrisa carismática y alzando la mano en señal de que ella esta con Takashi, o en el grupo en este caso.

Saeko: yo también voy con Komuro-kun, me es más confiable para mí.  
Saeko apareció por la puerta y paso al frente, pasando de largo a Rei y sin prestarle atención en nada.

Saya: ¡Bien! ¡ahora di algo Takashi! Ahora estamos en tu equipo y te elegimos como líder. Otra por otro lado, quien sabe que haga con su "equipo" .  
Saya miro a Takashi y le dijo sus palabras, apretando su agarre, pero no llegando a lo doloroso para ella ni para el pelinegro, luego al final miro hacia atrás por encima de sus hombros, su mirada se tornó seria al nombrar a la Miyamoto y su "equipo".

Rei: Yo… yo no….  
Rei quería decir algo, pero estaba triste y avergonzada, sabia claramente las palabras que le dijo a Takashi y que todos en el lugar escucharon, quería ponerse a llorar por hablar y por haber tomado alcohol, quería que la tierra se la tragase, era una tonta.

Takashi: Bueno… primeramente Minami-san y Kohta tomen sus armas de francotirador y disparen a distancia para que no se acerquen a la niña. Takagi-san tendrá que preparar una ruta de escape que podamos utilizar, además de una ubicación a la cual llegar luego de salir de aquí. Hayashi-san y Marikawa-sensei, prepararan las provisiones como agua, alimentos y ropa, contando también con la medicina que puedan encontrar, mi inventario les proporcionara un lugar a donde guardar todas las cosas que sean necesarias, tomen las llaves del Humvee si es necesario. Saeko-san, tú te encargaras y vigilar el perímetro, en busca de algo sospechoso, los otros estarán ocupados en sus respectivas tareas y te necesito como vigilante, con este comunicador me dirás si hay algo sospechoso. Cada uno recibirá un comunicador y me dirá o se comunicará con los otros. Yo por otro lado me encargare de ayudar a la niña y acabar con "ellos" que están fuera, no se preocupen, puedo defenderme muy bien… ahora a movernos.  
Takashi miro a cada uno de los reunidos en el lugar, claro, exceptuando a Rei que estaba sollozando en silencio cerca de la puerta.

Cada uno asintió con la cabeza a la orden del pelinegro, ya con sus últimas palabras cada uno fue a realizar sus respectivas tareas, Saeko recibió el comunicador pequeño y luego se la coloco en su oído, para luego un micrófono holográfico de color blanco se apareciera y listo, el comunicador estaba listo, la pelimorada menor tomo los binoculares y empezó su tarea, cada uno recibió un comunicador igual al de Saeko. Kyōko y Shizuka se vistieron con lo que encontraron y fueron a hacer lo pedido, la rubia llevando en manos el circulo , ahora perecía una caja pequeña, que recibió del pelinegro en donde se tenía que poner lo necesario para ellos. Rika tomo otra arma y se puso al lado de Kohta y empezó a disparar, también se fijó en esas cosas que estaban un poco más allá, hacia la otra dirección al puente. Saya, de mala gana, soltó la mano del pelinegro, pero luego se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que nunca se soltaron las manos, pero sacudió su cabeza y empezó a trabajar, poniéndose sus lentes, un papel y un lápiz, empezó a hacer el plan necesario.

El pelinegro se dio la vuelta listo con la llave inglesa en su pierna derecha y su katana en su espalda, hoy usaría su Katana y no sus armas, ya que aprendió que varias criaturas de los virus son atraídos por el ruido.

Paso por al lado de Rei, la cual trato de tomar de la manga de su chaqueta, pero el pelinegro ya estaba más alejado de donde estaba la pelinaranja, no dijo nada y simplemente se puso a sollozar en silencio, los otros estaban muy ocupados como para prestarle atención a la chica, no tenían tiempo para andar consolando a alguien que busco su misma tristeza.

Takashi llego a la parte de afuera, cerró la puerta con cuidado y luego dio un salto bien fuerte que lo llevo hasta la carretera, en donde "ellos" al escuchar algo caer en el centro, fueron caminando hacia allí con la intención de devorar a lo que aun este vivo.

Saeko, Rika y Kohta, estaban sorprendidos, Takashi se estaba entregando en bandeja de plata hacia "ellos", pero se sorprendieron aún más, al ver que "ellos", caigan al suelo, sin cabeza, pero sus cabezas estaban hechas pedazos de carne, cada uno que estaba cerca del pelinegro sufrió el mismo destino, los tres fisgones abrieron los ojos bien grandes, ni siquiera vieron del como el pelinegro logro manejar la espada, ni mucho menos que movió su mano para provocar todos los cortes.

El pelinegro solo dejo su Katana de nuevo en su espalda y siguió corriendo, en línea recta hacia donde estaba la niña, en el último instante vio el lugar a donde tenía que ir y allí iría. Había muchos de "ellos" así que dio un salto hacia los filos de los muros de las calles, allí empezó a correr rápidamente, su equilibrio era muy bueno, dio otro salto más alto para cruzar la cuadra hacia el otro lado, para luego dar otro salto más una vez llegara al muro, aquel salto lo llevo al techo de una casa y siguió corriendo rápidamente, ya faltaban 700 metros para poder llegar a su destino, los dos francotiradores estaban haciendo bien su trabajo.

Pppaammmm… fiiiaa… cashttt…

Cuando Takashi estaba bajando hacia el filo de los muros de nuevo, paso por un lugar en donde estaba la lampara rota, y por no estar al 100% aun , sus sentidos no le advirtieron sobre el licker que termino agarrándolo con sus enormes manos con esas enormes garras, haciendo que el pelinegro destruya el muro del otro lado de la calle por completo.

6  
Mientras eso sucedía allí, en la casa los tres fisgones estaban con los ojos como platos, ver eso era irreal, pero también estaban temerosos de esas cosas, Rika no los conocía, pero los vio en la madrugada, pero allí eran más pequeños y parecían fáciles de derrotar, pero ahora eran mucho más grandes, con coraza y mucho más intimidantes que en la madrugada, no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, pero el pelinegro manejaba muy bien la situación y ellos también, Kohta y Rika manejaban las armas.

Takashi: Todos, escuchen bien… esas cosas se llaman Licker, hay que huir cuanto antes… empiecen a subir las cosas al Hamvee y aceleren hacia donde yo estoy, no tan cerca, les daré a la niña y al cachorro, luego de eso se irán al lugar a donde Takagi-san diga… yo los distraeré mientras tanto.  
Takashi termino de hablar por el comunicador y también termino de rebanar a "ellos" que estaban cerca.

Todos los que estaban en la sala escucharon, incluso Rei, a la cual Takashi antes de salir de la casa le dio el comunicador, todos se preguntaron del cómo era que el pelinegro conocía a esas cosas, era que las conocía de antes o era que el mismo les puso un nombre para no llamarlos "cosas" o lo que fuera, no sabían la verdad, pero tenían que hacer lo que dijo el pelinegro cuanto antes, ellos también sintieron miedo al ver esas cosas, los otros que estaban ocupados en sus cosas ya terminaron, así que vieron a lo lejos a esas cosas, se asustaron y aterraron, así que mejor empezaban a empacar e irse de allí, con Takashi, niña y cachorro incluido, no los dejarían a su suerte, eran un equipo y, el equipo se apoyaba en todo.

Paamm…

El Licker que fue a parar al aire regreso de nuevo al suelo, apenas cayó al suelo el Licker rápidamente fue a atacar al pelinegro que estaba delante, el pelinegro se dio vuelta y con su Katana, la cual estaba con su filo azul listo para todo, termino rebanando uno de br

Licker: ¡Haaaaaaajjjjj! .  
Se quejo el Licker al momento de perder el brazo derecho con el cual iba a matar al pelinegro.

Takashi fue más rápido ahora, con su Katana dio en aquel punto en donde la piel no tenía defensas, cortando su brazo por debajo de la axila del Licker, era fácil si el Licker se quedaba quieto, pero él era mucho más rápido y eso no era problema, fue rápido, certero y mortal, ahora el Licker sabría con quien se estaba metiendo, lo bueno era que el Licker no tenía una regeneración rápida.

Cuando iba a cortarle la cabeza al licker , sintio como una enorme mano con garras enormes tomo su cabeza y lo aplasto contra el pavimento, haciendo un cráter allí y levantando una cortina de polvo.

Licker 2: Haaaajjj.  
Otro Licker apareció desde las espaldas del pelinegro, aquel Licker estaba aplastando la cabeza del pelinegro de forma muy fácil.

Licker 3: Haajj.  
El tercer Licker apareció en escena poniéndose a la derecha de su otro yo, aplastando y cortando a "ellos" que estaban debajo de el en ese momento.

Hajjj, hajjj….  
Parecía que se estaban comunicando entre ellos, "viéndose" el uno del otro, luego fijando su mirada en el pelinegro que seguía en la garra del Licker segundo.

Katashi: Desgraciados….  
La voz del pelinegro Komuro era algo distorsionada.

El pelinegro alzo sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y atravesó la enorme mano del Licker, luego de eso lo tomo de allí mismo y se levantó de golpe, para luego agarrar más fuerte la mano gigante y hacer girar al Licker, golpeando en el acto del giro a los otros dos que estaban algo descolocados, pero dejaron de hacer sus cosas al momento de ser golpeados por el cuerpo de su compañero y ser lanzados fuertemente unos 500 metros atrás, si, la fuerza era mucho mayor, la velocidad era mucho mayor. El pelinegro mando a Licker que tenía agarrado hacia donde estaba el Licker de la izquierda, cayendo encima de él y arrastrándolo unos metros más allá.

El pelinegro dejo de tener los ojos verdes y regresaron a ser los cafés de siempre, aparto con el impulso de su sistema rpg a "ellos" que estaban viniendo hacia él. No perdió más tiempo y fue rápidamente corriendo hasta llegar a donde estaba la niña, la cual estaba a punto de ser mordida por uno de "ellos", pero el pelinegro lo aparto con su mano desnuda y estrello el cráneo en la pared, cuarteando el muro y destruyendo por completo la cabeza.

Perro: ¡Wof, wof! .  
El perrito estaba algo asustado por la presencia del pelinegro, pero no dejaría que tocaran a la niña.

Takashi: ¿Estas bien, niña? .  
Pregunto calmadamente el pelinegro, poniendo una sonrisa .

Niña: Hai… onii-chan.  
La niña miro lo que hizo el pelinegro, estaba asustada, pero al ver la sonrisa del pelinegro su miedo se fue y se puso feliz.

Takashi: Bien… vamos, toma mi mano… nos vamos de aquí.  
El pelinegro extendió su mano hacia la niña, el perrito ya estaba metido en la cacheta del pelinegro, "ellos" estaban siendo retenidos por el escudo-domo que coloco el pelinegro, por si acaso los Licker llegaran rápido.

La niña estaba en la espalda del pelinegro, una vez pasado eso, el chico dio un salto que lo llevo hacia el techo de una casa, logro ver a unos 60 metros al Humvee que se acercaba a donde él estaba con la niña y el perrito, dando un salto hacia abajo, el pelinegro uso pulso con sus pies y una ola expansiva invisible hizo que "ellos" salieran volando del lugar unos 30 metros, esto no afecto en nada al Humvee y a los que estaban en el interior, pero si los sorprendió.

Saeko: ¡Vamos Komuro-kun, sube rápido!.  
Saeko, la cual estaba en la parte de arriba del Humvee, le hablo al pelinegro para que subiera rápidamente y se pudieran ir de ese lugar.

Kohta y Rika estaban disparando con sus armas a "ellos" que se estaban acercando, los podían acabar, pero también se acabarían las municiones, y ni hablar de esos Licker que nombro el pelinegro, en verdad estaban en aprietos.

Takashi hizo subir primero a la niña de nombre desconocido y cabello algo rojo/rosado, Saeko la tomo y Kohta se encargó de que llegara al interior de Humvee, siendo tomada y acomodada por Kyōko. Luego el perrito entro al interior, cuando el pelinegro estaba por abrir la puerta para entrar, se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo jalado hacia atrás, hacia una zona oscura y tenebrosa.

¡Takashi/kun/san! / ¡Komuro/kun! .  
Todo lo que ellos alcanzaron a ver fue una enorme mano que se apodero de cuerpo del pelinegro, para luego jalarlo hacia aquella zona oscura, estaba sin luces, sin ruido, sin nada.

Takashi: ¡Váyanse… l-l-l-los alcanzare luego! . . . mierda.  
Se escucho la voz de Takashi en el lugar.

¡Haaaaaajjjjj! .  
El sonido de esas cosas también se escuchó luego de que la voz del pelinegro dejara de sonar.

Rei: ¡Vuelve, Takashi! .  
Rei se asomó por la ventana, para decirle que el pelinegro regresara, quería disculparse por su idiotez, quería que Takashi regresara con ella y no la dejara, quería a Takashi con ella.

Takashi: ¡Aceleren ya! ¡Marikawa-sensei llévelos lejos, Rika-san, Kohta, protéjanlas con todo lo que tengan! ¡vamos, váyanse… ahora! .  
Al final Takashi se asomó para que sea visto por la poca luz que estaba dando el poste de la otra cuadra, no se podía ver bien la cuadra en donde estaba en pelinegro, ya que toda esa parte estaba sin luz, sin nada.

Vieron al pelinegro Komuro estar sangrando por su boca y cabeza, para luego ver del como tres manos enormes con garras se apoderaron del cuerpo del pelinegro, uno de la cabeza, el segundo del cuerpo y el último de sus piernas, para luego jalarlo de nuevo hacia donde estaba la zona oscura, en donde no se vería para nada la masacre que se estaba provocando en su interior.

Shizuke: ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! .  
Shizuka se disculpaba, para luego acelerar de golpe y alejarse lentamente de la zona, hacia el otro lado del rio, no por el puente Onbetsu, sino por el otro lado de este, para poder llegar a donde estaban los familiares de algunos aquí, para al menos, salvarlos a ellos.

Rika estaba soltando pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos, Kohta estaba con la cabeza gacha y el flequillo de su cabello ocultando sus ojos, Saeko estaba en shock, Saya y Rei la seguían, solo que estas dos últimas estaban con lágrimas a montones saliendo de sus ojos, Kyōko estaba abrazando a la niña y también estaba llorando, la niña también vio todo lo que le paso al pelinegro, estaba asustada y preocupada por el chico que la salvo, Shizuka estaba llorando a montones, gritando, se estaba lamentando de todo lo que había hecho mal, del como abandonaron a un amigo, del como abandono a su estudiante, del como todos; abandonaron a Takashi Komuro.

El abrir los ojos solamente se encontró con una larga fila de mucho asfalto, parecía como si hubiera quedado inconsciente luego de haber luchado. Era verdad que había quedado inconsciente en el suelo, a sus dos lados estaban aquellos Licker, o, al menos sus partes, ya que solo había los brazos con garras, la cabeza por allá y sin cerebro, alguna resquebrajadura de su coraza por allí, si, esos eran los Licker que el elimino la noche anterior.

El pelinegro se levantó del suelo de forma lenta, no había ruido alguno por donde estaba , usando el sistema rpg pudo ver que había mas muertes de humanos que ayer y otros Licker aparecieron, unos T-002 también, los corredores habían aparecido finalmente, los sabuesos no se habían hecho esperar, pero lo más malo tal vez sea el aparecer de las Plagas, si esos humanos del puente fueron mutilados y hechos pedazos, no se preocupaba mucho, pero las personas que aún tenían el cuerpo intacto, en este preciso momento estaban caminando por allí como uno de "ellos" más, pero la verdad era otra algo un poco más aterradora. Aquella pequeña grabación pudo ver el pelinegro gracias a sus 2 mini satélites que había desplegado al principio.

Una vez ya de pie su inventario aparecio frente de el, para luego aparecer una pantalla que simulaba una cámara, para luego proceder a llamar a los otros que lograron escapar y advertirles sobre los corredores, los Licker y las Plagas.

Kohta estaba fascinado por lo que estaba viendo. Tenía en frente a 6 hermosas y suculentas mujeres, vistiendo trajes sexys y acorde al momento, además de ver a Rika, Rei y Saeko, cargar sus respectivas armas, era una muy buena vista y ambiente, sin olvidar claro, a Kyōko, la cual estaba viendo un mapa y mirando de forma fija todo, Saya estaba con sus lentes y con unos binoculares, a Shizuka junto con la niña de nombre Maresato Alice.

Zeke: Woft! .  
Oh, claro, no nos olvidemos del cachorro, nombrado por Kohta mismo como; Zeke.

Saya ¿Acaso te quedaste impactado, Hirano? .  
Pregunto un poco orgullosa la pelirrosa Saya.

Kohta: ¡Ah, perdón, pero se ven muy bien en esas ropas y poses y… y!.  
Kohta estaba ido, estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que su hemorragia nasal no saliera.

Katashi: ¿Alguien me escucha? Respondan a mi llamado… ¿alguien me esta escuchando? .  
Todos abrieron los ojos en total shock al escuchar aquella voz de su compañero y líder; Komuro Takashi.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo Kyōko fue al interior del Hamvee y de allí trajo la pequeña caja que el pelinegro les había dado para que llenaran los suministros. Todos se hicieron volita para poder ver al pelinegro que los estaba hablando por medio de la caja negra. Una pequeña abertura se abrió a un lado de la caja, mostrando un pequeño foco de la cámara, en otro costado de la caja, apareció un diminuto proyector, de donde se proyectó una pantalla full color, en la pantalla estaba el pelinegro, se le notaba que estaba corriendo y cortando algo con su Katana, aquel algo vieron que se trataba de "ellos", pero lo raro ahora era que a las espaldas del pelinegro podían ver a "ellos" que estaban corriendo, pero lo más feo tal vez eran "ellos" que tenían brazos de pulpos o arañas saliendo de sus caras, pero los aterro más cuando vieron que la cabeza de "ellos" explotaba y dejaba ver unas cosas feas en lugar de sus cabezas que antes estaban en el cuerpo.

Rei: ¡Takashi! .  
Rei alzo un poco la voz, estaba muy preocupada como feliz por su amigo. Feliz porque el pelinegro estaba con vida, preocupada porque esas nuevas cosas estaban queriendo cortar al pelinegro con sus cuchillas que tenían en ellas.

Luego de eso, la comunicación termino por ser finalizada al momento de que uno de "ellos" quisiera morder la pantalla.

Alice: Onii-chan va estar bien, ¿verdad?.  
Pregunto la pequeña Alice, estaba asustada como preocupada por el estado del chico que la salvo.

Kohta: Así es Alice-chan, Komuro es un tipo duro, no se dejaría ganar por esas cosas… seguro vendrá pronto.  
Comento Kohta, viendo el estado de la niña, no quería que terminara con un trauma, tal y como paso la noche anterior, cuando el padre de la niña, había sido asesinado.

Rei: ¡Es verdad! Takashi llegara a nosotros sano y salvo, ya lo veras Alice.  
Hablo Rei con una sonrisa de seguridad total, transmitiendo el sentimiento de esperanza a la pequeña niña y, no también solo a ella, sino a todas las demás chicas y chico, solo esperaban que aquella esperanza no sea la última que pierdan.

Rika: ¡Bien muchachos! ¡dejémonos de cosas y pongámonos en marcha! ¡demostremos que buen trabajo en equipo asemos! ¡sobrevivamos hasta que Takashi-san llegue! ¡vamos, vamos, vamos! .  
Rika tomo la palabra, hablando de forma seria a todos los muchachos, para luego poner una expresión de determinación y alegría, algo que logro contagiar al resto de muchachos, tenían que trabajar duro para que Takashi vea que ellos eran un buen equipo, en el cual se pueda confiar.

¡Hai! .  
Dijeron todos al unísono, se miraron los unos a los otros, demostrándose que trabajarían duro cueste lo que cueste, no se iban a dejar ganar, no ahora y nunca.

Ya habían pasado por mucho este día, y eso que ni siquiera el día empezaba, ahora todos los chicos estaban viajando en el Humvee hacia la mansión de Saya, con el fin de poder ver a sus padres, ya que aquella familia era la más cercana a todo su trayecto. Además de eso tenían que recargar sus suministros y cosas para el vehículo.

Terminaron matando a muchos de ellos, Rei aprendió rápido de las explicaciones de Kohta, ahora podía disparar sin vacilar y con algo de precisión, estaba aprendiendo así que aquello se justificaba. A Saeko se le quiso dar un arma, pero ella se negó ya que no era buena en el manejo de un arma de fuego, sino solo con la espada, con eso bastaba para acabar con muchos de ellos, claro, ella se encargaba de los otros, pero Rika, Rei y Kohta se encargaban de eliminar a los que eran las Plagas, ya que, al tener armas y fuerte precisión, en dos de ellos, lograban acabar con esas cosas sin mayor percance. Pero el problema era en que los Tyrant aparecían debes en cuando, si no fuera por los escudos que la caja arma les proporcionaba, de seguro todos ellos no estarían vivos, ellos sabían a donde apuntar a esas cosas, Rika daba gracias que los Licker no se aparecieran, ya que no sabía y Takashi no les explico del cómo acabar con ellos, especialmente con esa coraza muy fuerte.

Rika junto con Rei estaban sentadas en la parte de afuera del Humvee, más precisos en la parte trasera afuera del Humvee. Kohta estaba en la escotilla, listo con su arma para disparar al posible enemigo que termine apareciendo por algún callejón, ahora tenían que tener cuidado con los corredores, ya que podían aparecer de improvisto y chocar contra el Humvee, el choque seria fuerte. Kyōko junto con Saya estaba jugando con Alice y Zeke en la parte de atrás del interior del vehículo, el cachorro estaba ladrando de felicidad por ver a la niña sonreír, Kyōko estaba feliz de igual manera de ver en ese estado a la niña, debió ser duro para ella todo este tiempo, Saya también pensaba lo mismo, pero ambas estaban compartiendo el mismo pensamiento; Takashi, aquel chico estaba en sus mentes. Shizuka estaba conduciendo y hablando con Saeko, sobre temas de moda y demás cosas que una chica necesitaba, maquillaje, estilistas, un nuevo peinado, bueno, para Shizuka eso si contaba, aunque a Saeko no le gustaba mucho aquello, ya que no tenían a algún chico al cual impresionar, bueno, Takashi estaba… ese pensamiento hizo que se sonrojara un poco y que lo ocultara de Shizuka, pero la rubia logro verlo y sonrió de forma picara, así empezó otra conversación relacionado a chicos, tema principal; Komuro Takashi.

Rika: ¿Qué es Takashi-san para ti, Miyamoto-san? .  
Pregunto Rika de improvisto hacia la algo desencajada Miyamoto, Rika quería saber que relación tenían estos dos, ya que por lo poco que pudo saber, no creía que se llevasen bien, especialmente Rei con Takashi.

Rei: Eh, ah, pues… pues somos a-a-amigos… si, so-somos amigos.  
Dijo algo nerviosa e ida con la palabra "amigo".

Rika: Ehh, pues no parece… la forma con la cual lo trataste ayer en la casa no decía aquello. Más bien parecían un par de amigos peleados.  
Comento Rika la respuesta más lógica que había logrado encontrar ante la discusión que presencio con estos dos muchachos.

Rei: Se puede decir que estamos peleados.  
Rei comento de forma triste aquello, recordaba que antes de que todo esto empezara, pero antes de esto también, ambos eran buenos amigos, lástima que el pasado no podía ser cambiado para que algo mejor saliese.

Rika: Hnm, ¿puedo saber que paso? Si no quieres decírmelo te entiendo.  
Pregunto y explico la pelimorada, no quería incomodar a la chica, solo quería que le contara su historia para que ella la ayudar en lo que sea.

Rei: Si… verá… desde un tiempo eh tenido unos problemas con cierto profesor, mi familia también tenía problemas con el padre de ese profesor, una paradoja se producía… los problemas llegaron y salimos perjudicados, solo nos tocó agachar la cabeza y no decir nada. Aquel profesor me hizo perder el año de educación por conveniencia, capricho y demás. El hombre era detestable, me quería usar como su juguete, yo no me deje ganar y por eso me quería chantajear, no me deje y corrí el riesgo. En aquel entonces yo me fui alejando de Takashi, me molestaba un poco el verlo que siempre me molestaba y de me decía que me iba ayudar, él no sabía de mis problemas, ni siquiera sabía en que estado estaba mi familia, así que deje de ser su amiga y siempre lo ignoraba y despreciaba. El mejor amigo de Takashi; Igō Hisashi, me ayudo cuando estaba desolada, me ayudaba en todo, aconsejaba y apoyaba, sin importarle si él se metía en problemas de por medio. Me sentía feliz con él, una felicidad increíblemente acalorada, el amor surgió y nos hicimos novios. Le entregue mi todo a Hisashi, por amor, yo lo amaba con todo mi ser y, perderlo fue un fuerte golpe para mí, y más fuerte fue el hecho de que el asesino fue Takashi, pero Hisashi había sido mordido por uno de "ellos", sabía que iba a pasar, me asusté mucho, miraba con odio a Takashi, le grite, le dije de todo. Me disculpe rápidamente por eso, no quería perderlo a él, no quería. Pero la peor estupidez lo hice de nuevo, allí en la casa, de nuevo le hable, le critique, me creí más que él, estoy muy arrepentida por eso, quiero disculparme con él, no quiero que Takashi me odie, no quiero.  
En resumidas cuentas, aquella era su historia, una historia algo trágica y realista.

Rei estaba soltando lágrimas, intentaba limpiarlas, pero era inútil, sus lágrimas salían a chorros de sus ojos, estaba triste, se odiaba a si misma por hacer lo que hizo, por todo lo bueno y lo malo que hizo, estaba dolida, puede que ya perdiera a Hisashi, pero no quería perder a Takashi, él y sus padres eran lo único que le quedaba en este mundo apocalíptico en donde estaban viviendo actualmente.

Rika escucho todo en silencio, claro, el sonido del motor interrumpía aquel silencio, pero eso no quería decir que no escuchaba, oía a Rei claramente, la chica sufrió mucho por personas que solo querían el beneficio propio, la chantajearon y demás, su familia no se salvaba de nada, todos estaban incluidos, pero eso no le daba excusa al tratar de tal forma al pelinegro, él quería ayudarla porque era su amiga, los amigos no se abandonaban.

Rika: Ya veo. Tu historia ha sido trágica ciertamente, pero… eso no te daba derecho al tratar así a Takashi-san… él era tu amigo, y como buen amigo Takashi-san se decidió ayudarte en todo lo que te estuviera pasando, pero tu simplemente lo alejaste y lo despreciaste como si fuera basura. Dime una cosa… y ¿si Takashi-san en verdad sabia sobre tu problema y el de tu familia? ¿Qué harías? .  
Rika se puso seria al momento de hablar, Rei saco conclusiones precipitadas y ahora estaba sufriendo por lo que hizo.

Rei: ¿Está diciendo que… Takashi sabia sobre mi problema? .  
Pregunto confusa y algo enojada la Miyamoto, alzo la mirada lagrimeada para encarar a la pelimorada que estaba muy seria.

Rika: Puede ser. No conocía al anterior Takashi, pero este Takashi, este Takashi es uno muy diferente, lo noto por su mirada, sus acciones y sus decisiones. Puedo deducir que Takashi piensa muy bien las cosas, investiga muy bien lo que tiene que hacer, de allí es de donde me fió yo, este Takashi investigaría todo antes de sacar su conclusión… por eso digo que es posible que Takashi sabia de tus problemas… ¿no te comento nada o escuchaste de él hablar de esto? .  
Explico Rika de forma seria, para al final preguntar si es que el pelinegro no comento nada o lo dijo como respuesta capciosa.

¡Hazlo por tu familia, hazlo para que cobres lo que Shido te hizo, hazlo por tus amigos! ¡Hazlo por ti e Hisashi!

Rei abrió los ojos bien grandes de poco a poco, sus cuencas eran un perfecto circulo, sus pupilas e iris se achicaron de forma increíble. Ahora esas palabras tenían sentido, las palabras de Rika y su pregunta tenían sentido, todo tenía sentido ahora. Agacho la cabeza y dejo que sus lágrimas salieran al igual que sus sollozos, unos sollozos fuertes, algo que todos en el vehículo, incluso con el ruido del motor, lograron escuchar a la perfección.

Rei: ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa! .  
Rei soltó un grito de dolor, frustración y tristeza, su peor error había sido el creer que ella estaba en lo correcto, creer que con las decisiones que ella misma tomaba estaba haciendo bien las cosas, su error estaba en creer que ella lo sabía todo.

Pero se preguntó el hecho del porque el pelinegro no le dijo nada de nada, estaba por gritar unas maldiciones al pelinegro, hasta que recordó que cuando el pelinegro iba a hablarle, ella siempre le salía gritando, le daba una que otra cachetada, unas cuantas maldiciones por allí, si, allí también Rei tuvo la culpa. Lloro más y más fuerte por todo eso, su maldita culpa había provocado un rompimiento de una amistad de niños, además del rompimiento de una promesa, una promesa que ambos iban a cumplir, pero, lástima que ella fue la culpable de romper tales promesas; todo era culpa suya.

Rika: Tranquila… desahógate de todo lo malo que has hecho hasta este momento, desahógate de todo… para eso está el llorar, sin importar nada solo llora, es la mejor solución para momentos como estos en los cuales no hay nada más que hacer que, aquello.  
Rika solamente le hablo a la pelinaranja, para luego abrazarla, ella no pudo negar el abrazo a alguien necesitado, puede que Rei haya cometido un error de los grandes, pero todo humano cometía errores y de esos se aprendían, unas muy buenas lecciones de la vida.

Era bueno de que "ellos" estuvieran un poco alejados de su posición, pero de igual forma pudieron escucharlos los demás, como los Tyrant-002, las Plagas, los corredores y uno que otro Licker que estaban por ese lugar. El Tyrant y el Licker; buscando algo en especial, algo que ya estaba viniendo hacia ellos.

Las flores de cerezo caían libremente por todo el lugar, no había nadie de "ellos" para que los molestaran, un ambiente callado y tranquilo era lo que se estaba viviendo, el hermoso cielo azul en lo más alto, las nubes y el sol de igual manera, si, todo este ambiente pintaba muy bien, todo estaba bien si esto seguía de esta forma.

Kohta: ¡Tenemos problemas! ¡a 300 metros estas algunos de "ellos"! .  
Kohta hablo. Todo aquel que estaba disfrutando de la calma rápidamente se pusieron tensos y serios algunos casos.

Al frente se podían ver a algunos de "ellos" que estaban bloqueando la vía recta por la cual el Hamvee estaba viajando.

Saya: ¡Gire a la izquierda Shizuka-sensei!.  
Dijo rápidamente Saya, la rubia solo le hizo caso y giro a la vía que estaba dando hacia la izquierda, en donde a poco más adelante también se encontraron con algunos de "ellos".


	4. Primer encuentro con Umbrella y élmodoID

Primer encuentra con Umbrella y él modo infected dragón

Saya rápidamente dijo que, de nuevo a la izquierda, y al igual que el anterior, también estaba lleno de "ellos", giraron hacia la derecha en una vía más angosta y larga, pero también estaba repleto de "ellos". Shizuka no dejaba de acelerar a fondo, con el fin de atropellar a la mayoría de "ellos" y que les dejaran pasar hacia delante, pero Rika, la cual estaba protegiendo a Rei y ambas estaban agarradas fuertemente de arriba para no caerse, logro darse cuenta de que una cerca alambrada estaba más adelante, eso era un problema, ya que sus ojos y mente le decían que esa alambrada no era nada débil.

Shizuka trato de frenar, pero la sangre chorreada de "ellos" por los suelos y las ruedas resbalosas, no dejaban que las ruedas dejaran de moverse, la rubia hacia lo que el pachoncito le decía que tenía que hacer para que la velocidad bajara, pero la velocidad bajo poco y al final el Humvee se impactó en la cerca alambrada de modo horizontal de su lado derecho, pero la rubia aun así no dejo de acelerar por los nervios y el miedo, haciendo que Rika le grite que frenase rápido, ya que el Humvee iba a impactar contra el muro de concreto y, si el Humvee se averiaba, sería un fuerte problema.

Todo era en cámara lenta en ese momento, Rika trataba de agarrar la mano de Rei, la cual al momento de que el Humvee frenara más fuerte, salió volando hacia el frente, pero la pelimorada no logro alcanzarla, Rei termino estampándose contra el capó de Humvee, para luego dar al suelo de forma fuerte, algo que la impidió moverse por el dolor de sus extremidades y cuerpo mismo.

Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang...

Rika disparaba con la escopeta que tenía en sus manos en estos precisos momentos, la pelimorada acababa lanzando muchos metros atrás a algunos de "ellos" que estaban cerca, solo rezaba de que los "demás" no se aparecieran por aquí, algo que se estaba arrepintiendo de pensar, ya que, las Plagas ya estaban apareciendo sobre las cabezas de algunos de "ellos", tomando formas de arañas y otras más variadas.

Saeko: ¡Ahh! .  
Saeko salió del interior de Humvee y arremetió contra "ellos" con patadas y estocadas con su espada de madera, ella era rápida con lo que estaba haciendo, incluso esquivaba sumamente bien las estocadas que le querían dar las Plagas con sus tentáculos y que, en final de esos tentáculos, tenían cuchillas muy filosas que podrían cortar incluso el metal.

-  
Kohta: ¡Yo te cubro, Busujima-senpai! .  
Kohta también tomo su arma de largo alcance y empezó a disparar a distancia, cubriendo a Saeko de los posibles problemas que "ellos" la puedan ocasionar a su persona.

En el interior de Humvee estaban unas muy temerosas mujeres, Kyōko estaba abrazando a la algo llorosa Alice, Shizuka estaba con los ojos aguados y bien abiertos, estaba sumamente asustada de lo que le pueda pasar a ella y a los demás, Saya estaba nerviosa, pero trataba de mantener la calma en todo momento. Zeke estaba determinado en ayudar a este equipo, ayudaría a Alice a que tenga una buena vida.

Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang...

Disparos iban e impactaban en plena cabeza a "ellos" y las Plagas, las balas iban sumamente fuerte y sus dos tiradores eran muy efectivos en lo que estaban haciendo. Rei también estaba ayudando en lo que podía, pero el dolor de su cuerpo y el hecho de estar en el suelo, no le daba una muy buena cobertura para defenderse de los que ya estaban cerca del Humvee y de sus amigos, Rika estaba sudando un poco, además de estar muy nerviosa por todo este ambiente, las balas no eran infinitas y eso era un hecho, ya que simplemente le quedaban unos cuantos cartuchos a la escopeta.

Rika: ¡Rayos! .  
Rika miraba todo de forma frustrada, ya que por los nervios y el miedo sus cartuchos habían terminado cayendo al suelo he ido rodando hacia donde estaban los pies de "ellos".

Saeko ya tenía uno que otro pequeño corte en sus ropas, algo que agradecía eran sus buenos reflejos, por esa razón solo sus ropas estaban rotas, no sabía que era lo que iba a pasar si recibía una herida en su piel. También estaba agradecida con Kohta, ya que él la salvaba de uno que otras Plaga que la quería sorprender por detrás, una sola de las balas del arma de Kohta terminaban dando justo en donde se necesitaba para acabar con "ellos" y Plaga de una vez por todas, por esa razón tenía solo su ropa algo mal trecha, pero servía para cubrirla, a fin de cuentas.

Rika dejo su arma de lado, aun con unos cartuchos dentro, necesitaba otra arma y, Rei era la que poseía la otra, ya no tenían más armas, así que tenía que usar lo que la pelinaranja tenía en ese momento, además ella no estaba en posición de ayudar o aportar en algo.

Rei: ¿Q-Qu-Que está haciendo Rika-san? .  
Pregunto Rei algo nerviosa, ya que la pelimorada mayor fue a parar delante suya, para luego ponerse al suelo, tomar el arma y colocarse en posición de disparo, usándola a ella como soporte.

Rika: Perdona Rei, pero necesito un soporte para un buen tiro, aquí no hay tiempo para conseguirse uno bueno, además de que no puedo desabrocharte el arma rápidamente... Saeko-san necesita ayuda rápidamente, logre ver a algunos Tyrant y Licker que se estaba acercando... así que por favor aguanta un poco allí abajo.  
Le hablo Rika a la pelinaranja que solo asintió a lo dicho por la pelimorada.

Bang... Bang... Bang... Bang...

Rei: Ahh... ahh... ahh... ahh...  
Rei soltaba un gemido a cada disparo que Rika lanzaba hacia la cabeza de "ellos" y el corazón expuesto de los Tyrant de más atrás, los Tyrant al momento de recibir el disparo de gran velocidad, simplemente caían al suelo ya muertos y sin poder moverse. Los senos de la pelinaranja se movían al compás de las salidas de balas del arma, moviendo también su cuerpo, además de darle una sensación rara que no podía aguantar en su cuerpo.

El resto de Tyrant, que eran unos 5 en total y, los Licker, que eran 4, vieron aquello y como era de esperarse de los más inteligentes, empezaron a dispersarse y a cubrirse, o, utilizaban la velocidad y su vista para ver por donde llegaba la bala que iba a impactar contra ellos, para así poder esquivarlas sin mayores problemas, esos humanos iban a ser asesinados por ellos.

Ya pasaron alrededor de 5 minutos, los Tyrant y los Licker se habían ocultado, ya que los humanos eran muy persistentes en lo que estaban tratando de hacer; sobrevivir.

Las balas del arma de Rei se habían terminado, Rika estaba frustrada y aterrada. Saya trato de hacer algo, saliendo del interior de Humvee tomo la escopeta de Rika y le pidió instrucciones al pachoncito para poder usar esta arma. Saya disparaba y terminaba por hacer caer a un pequeño grupo de "ellos", pero abrió los ojos de sobremanera al tener en frente a una Plaga, la cual por poco y le agarra con sus extremidades tipo araña que tenía en este momento, ella fue salvada de morir gracias a Saeko, la cual había regresado atrás para poder si quiera pedir ayuda o ayudar a los que estaban en problemas como lo eran Saya en este momento.

Alice estaba llorando en los brazos de Kyōko en ese momento, estaba asustada y no quería que sus amigos sufrieran el mismo destino que su padre, no quería eso.

Kohta: ¡Alice-chan, Kyōko-sensei, Shizuka-sensei! ¡deberán cruzar al otro lado de la cerca alambrada para que puedan huir! .  
Kohta les hablo a las tres que estaban en el interior, al menos quería que ellas se salvasen, aunque siendo realista; dudaba, dudaba de que los Tyrant y Licker las dejaras escapar, así como así.

Saeko: Hirano-kun tienen razón. tienen que cruzar y escapar cuanto antes.  
Saeko hablo desde afuera, apoyando a la idea de Kohta, pero también era realista, la esperanza que tenían poco a poco se estaba derrumbando.

Hayashi: En-Entiendo... vamos, Alice-chan... tu primero.  
Kyōko miro a Kohta un momento, para luego mirar a Saeko que estaba ocupada en ese momento, era mejor que, aunque sea la niña que lograra escapar y esconderse, ella también era muy realista con todo esto, pero quería creer que aun había esperanza, quería seguir creyendo en la esperanza.

Kohta: Vamos Alice-chan... todo estará bien, te lo aseguro.  
Kohta puso su mejor sonrisa falsa, quería transmitir seguridad a la niña, no quería que siguiera llorando, no como en este momento.

Alice: ¡Mientes! Mi padre me dijo lo mismo... pero luego termino muriendo... el mintió... tú también mientes Kohta-chan... ¡waaaa, waaaaa! .  
Alice le grito al pachoncito, ella recordó el momento de la muerte de su padre, el mismo le dijo aquellas palabras, solo para que después terminara muriendo y dejándola sola.

Alice empezó a llorar de forma fuerte, Kohta solamente bajo la mirada con dolor, Kyōko y Shizuka también bajaron la mirada por eso, Alice aún era una niña y había terminado sufriendo de ese modo tan cruel. Zeke, el cachorrito blanco, estaba dando todo de si al tratar de detener a unos de "ellos" su avance, no dejaría que su nueva familia terminase muriendo por culpa de estas cosas, ni mucho menos quería que hicieran llorar a Alice, ella era una niña buena, no tenía que estar sufriendo ni llorando de este modo, ella tenía que estar sonriendo y no todo lo contrario.

Takashi: Deja de llorar, niña.  
Una voz conocida llamo la atención de los vivos, solo para encontrarse en frente de todos ellos, a Takashi.

El pelinegro estaba parado en frente de "ellos" y de su equipo que habían logrado sobrevivir de forma muy bien proporcionada, estaba orgulloso si le preguntaban. Takashi tenía sus ropas sumamente bien, no tenía algún rasguño o algo así. La mirada del chico era muy seria, y mostraba gran determinación en sacarlos de hay con vida.

El chico extendió su mano derecha al frente, abrió su palma y una pantalla negra apareció adelante de el, para luego de un segundo, una fuerza invisible y sumamente fuerte, terminara llevándose a todos "ellos", incluidos Plagas, a volar por un muy, muy, muy largo trayecto fuera de donde estaban ellos. Cabe resaltar que el piso sufrió una que otra cuarteada, además de hacer que las paredes se agrieten un poco, los edificios también tenían grietas por allí y por allá.

Saeko: Ko-Ko-Komuro-kun.  
Saeko acaba de salir del shock por ver aquel movimiento que hizo el pelinegro con su mano, en verdad ver eso la dejo en shock, nunca en su vida había visto algo como eso, pero si lo piensa bien, en el anime y manga eso si pasaba, ella leía un poco de eso cuando era pequeña, pero era imposible que aquello se pueda replicar en la vida real.

El pelinegro bajo su mano de forma lenta, cerro su mano y dejo que un poco de vapor saliera de ella luego de abrirla de golpe. Se giro a ver al resto de su equipo, se asustaron un poco por ver esos ojos totalmente serios y frios, pero suspiraron de alivio al momento de ver como suavizaba su mirada hasta dar una sonrisa.

Takashi: Yohh, chicos.  
El pelinegro saludo con su mano derecha alzándola y con una sonrisa.

Saya: ¡Takashi! .  
Saya se levantó del suelo rápidamente y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba el chico, para luego saltar y abrazarlo fuertemente.

Saya empezó a llorar en el pecho del pelinegro, mojando su ropa en el proceso. Takashi se sorprendió un poco por el abrazo y todo, pero de igual forma termino por abrazarla por la cintura, para que se sienta más conforme, pero no había mucho tiempo para estas reuniones, la ayuda ya llegaba y, los enemigos de igual manera.

Kyōko miraba aquella escena de forma celosa, Rei miraba esa escena de forma dolida, Saeko miraba esa escena un poco enojada, Shizuka miraba esa escena con una sonrisa algo forzada, Rika miraba esa escena de forma algo celosa, Alice miraba esa escena con alivio, Zeke ladro un poco ante esa escena y, Kohta, miraba esa escena algo divertido y feliz.

Takashi: Me alegro de que estén todos bien. Por ahora se marcharán de aquí con... ellos... son conocidos de Takagi-san... váyanse rápidamente... yo les daré el tiempo suficiente para que los Tyrant y Licker no los persigan...y nada de quedararse a ayudarme que vendran cosas mas peores.  
Takashi se separó de abrazo que estaba recibiendo, para luego hablar de forma seria, para luego mostrar atrás de ellos, en donde estaba la cerca, a un grupo de personas vestidas con trajes de bomberos.

Todos se alegraron por la ayuda que había llegado, rápidamente los bomberos procedieron a hacer que los chicos pasaran al otro lado de la cerca, Takashi se estaba encargando de que la cerca o, mejor dicho, de que una cerca eléctrica invisible se formase en ese lugar, mucho más alta y mucho más extensa, la cerca solo dañaría a los enemigos de los humanos, eso incluía a todo lo que no era humano, incluyéndolo a él, por su parte dragón.

Ya una vez estuvieron todos atrás de la cerca, los Tyrant y los Licker ya estaban muy cerca y el ya tenia planeado la ruta de escape de el.

Hayashi: Muchas gracias por habernos brindado su ayuda, en verdad estamos muy agradecidas.  
Kyōko junto con Shizuka estaban agradeciendo al encargado de este grupo, siendo esta una mujer, por la voz que tenía claramente se sabía eso.

?: No hay de que agradecer... después de todo, es lo que una madre haría por su hija y sus amigas.  
La mujer que traía el traje de bombero, se sacó el casco que cubría toda su cabeza y rostro.

Se dejo ver que era una mujer muy hermosa, de finas facciones, piel de porcelana y muy lisa, cabello rosado/purpura, ojos color avellana, en si, la mujer era muy hermosa. La mujer puso una sonrisa tranquilizadora para aligerar al ambiente algo triste y temeroso de este momento.

Saya: ¡Mamá! .  
Saya vio a su madre y rápidamente fue hacia ella, la abrazo fuertemente y lloro de felicidad y alivio al saber que su madre se encontraba bien, también sobre el hecho de que ella misma sea la que viniera a salvarla a ella y a los demás de su muerte casi cercana.

Madre de saya: Ya, ya... tranquila, Saya, mamá ya está aquí.  
La madre de Saya estaba tranquilizando y acariciando el cabello de su única hija, ella también estaba feliz de que su hija estuviera sana y salva, no sabría que hubiera hecho al enterarse de que su hija estuviera muerta y, mucho peor, que sea una de "ellos".

Takashi: ya deben de irse . . . los detendre lo suficiente para se vayan.  
Takashi recibió la notificación de que los enemigos estaba muy cerca, así que les hablo desde el otro lado de la valla , el pelinegro fue tomado por dos enormes garras y luego ser estampado contra el muro de concreto de forma fuerte, haciendo que una nube de polvo de alzara, así como también se produjera una pequeña sacudida al suelo, haciendo que la cerca se cerrase.

Todos fijaron su mirada rápidamente en lo que estaba pasando allí delante de ellos, estaban sorprendidos y aterrados de ver a un ser grade y muy horrible con un tipo de coraza que cubría su cuerpo por completo, claro, dejando expuestas las partes en donde se tenía que mover cada extremidad. Lo malo era que habían 3 más de esos, pero también estaban otras 5 cosas que los otros humanos no conocían el nombre, y no querían estar allí para saber del cómo se llamaban, su sola presencia los estaba aterrando a todos.

Grroooaaaarrr.  
Un Tyrant estaba en frente de la valla en donde estaban los otros al otro lado.

Todos tenían los ojos bien abiertos, sus cuerpos no les respondían y estaban temblando de miedo, tener a esa cosa muy cerca de ellos les daban un miedo de los que si asusta hasta al más temerario. El Tyrant se les quedo mirando un poco, estaba tentado en atravesar su enorme mano con su garra en todo el cuerpo de estos humanos, pero tenía órdenes directas de las Reinas y no tenía que desobedecer, eso iba para los Tyrant del 002 hasta arriba, incluido los Licker, Plagas, y diversos más, era una prioridad traer con vida al no humano de nombre Komuro Takashi.

El Tyrant dejo de ver a los humanos, ya que había terminado siendo llevado por el Licker que tenía atrapado a Takashi, solo para que el pelinegro terminara lanzando al Licker hacia donde estaba el Tyrant mirando a los humanos, así los dos fueron llevados por la fuerza del pelinegro hacia el otro extremo de la calle, golpeando fuertemente en ella, incluso haciendo mucho más enorme ese cráter que el que hizo el Licker al momento de atrapar al pelinegro.

Takashi apareció en frente de la valla, la sangre del pelinegro estaba saliendo de su boca en algunos hilillos de ese líquido carmesí, de su cabeza también era lo mismo.

Takashi: vallanse ahora mismo la valla los protegerá , al parecer esas cosas me persiguen a mi y los dejaran tranquilos cuando me aleje.  
Dijo lo ultimo en un susurro para si mismo , mientras aparecía la plataforma de salto , takashi salto en este para volar una altura consiredable y aterizando en el techo de un edificó para saltar a otros techos .

Grrroooooaaaaarrrr! ¡grrrraaaaaaa! ¡ggrrrrr.  
Un Tyrant apuntaba con su mano que no tenía garras hacia la dirección a donde se fue el pelinegro , los 4 Licker y 4 Tyrant restantes entendieron la orden de enojo del líder de ese pequeño grupo de captura, así que rápidamente salieron a perseguir a ese chico para darle caza cuanto antes, antes de que el Tyrant-103 decida hacerlos pedazos o, aún peor; que Némesis los haga pedazos.

Al final el Tyrant se giró hacia donde estaban los otros humanos con los ojos como platos al ver tremendo salto y ver del como el pelinegro había; logrado sobrevivir a ese golpe, para luego haber lanzado con una increíble fuerza a esa cosa hacia donde estaba la otra cosa delante de la valla uf, el dolor de cabeza era algo que se podía justificar en toda la palabra luego de haber presenciado todo eso en primera fila.

Pero se asustaron al momento de ver del como esa cosa tipo humano los estaba mirando a todos ellos con ira, para luego lanzarse a una velocidad alta hacia ellos, los cuales por el miedo solamente gritaron con terror, pero dejaron de gritar al momento de ver como esa cosa chocaba su cuerpo con una pared de electricidad blanca que ellos no podían ver, pero al momento de que esa cosa chocara con ella si pudieron, vieron del como esa cosa cayó al suelo de rodillas, dejando ver su pecho que había sido quemado muy fuertemente, pero que se iba regenerando poco a poco.

El Tyrant viendo que no los podía eliminar gracias a esa barrera, simplemente rugió un poco hacia ellos, para luego marcharse del lugar en busca de su presa que había escapado a quien sabe dónde, pero si lo que las palabras de las Reinas eran correctas, el no era un humano así que sólo quedaba que fuera algún tipo de experimento con algún virus que Umbrella no conocía y por ende debían estar conectados con el.

Rima: "Espero que regreses pronto, takashi-kun" .  
Pensó Rika, esperando y sus pensamientos se hagan realidad, al menos ellos estaban asalvo gracias a esa barrera, además la pelimorada pudo ver del como esa barrera se extendía de forma horizontal a muchos metros de distancia, por esa razón sabía que estaban a salvo.

Pero, pero Takashi no lo estaba, incluso si Takashi era fuerte y escondía unos secretos que solo lo conciernen a él, Rika no sabía si el pudiera sobrevivir con todas esas cosas nuevas que habían aparecido luego de que "ellos" aparecieron en este mundo y; en la vida de todo humano aún vivo.

En estos momentos Takashi termino llegando a tierra firme, logro saltar muchos edificios con el fin de perder a sus perseguidores, no se preocupaba por los otros, ya que el escudo que el coloco estaba actuando sumamente bien ante el ser que quería ingresar al otro lado de la barrera.

Habia bajado al suelo por que su resistencia ya estaba por los suelos, el pelinegro Komuro dejo de saltar en el último momento para poder esconderse en un callejón, activo un escudo que lo protegiera mientras su resistencia se recuperaba.

 **¡Grrrooooaaaa!** .  
Un rugido se escuchó por arriba de el, de donde estaban bajando los 4 Licker que los estaban siguiendo, los cuatro Licker apegados y bajando por la pared como algo normal, usando sus instintos para dar con su presa y atraparla para llevarla a Umbrella pero nada su aroma había desaparecido igual que cualquier sonido.

Los 4 gruñeron con ira para luego retirarse y proceder a buscarlo en otros rincones, ellos también estaban muy conscientes de lo que les esperaba si no lo traían ese mismo día a donde estaban los demás, iba ser un problema si T-103 se enojaba y se transformaba en aquello que era realmente y, pero aun; Némesis, el no esperaría a nada y simplemente les aplastaría el cráneo como su fuera una masa de harina, incluida su coraza que cubría sus cabezas.

Luego aparecieron los Tyrant, trayendo consigo a los sabuesos y que procedan a la búsqueda de su presa, pero incluso ellos no daban con un muy buen resultado, dando como resolución a unos Tyrant muy enojados y que terminaron por hacer pedacitos a los canes con sus enormes garras, luego de eso pasaron de largo de donde estaba el pelinegro oculto gracias a su sistema rpg del pelinegro.

Takashi podría haber luchado sin problemas gracias a sus estadísticas y su modo drago, pero esta vez estaba demasiado cansado , incluso si usaba su modo dragón solo le mejoraría un poco pero no le recuperaría su energía.

Cuando los tyrant ya se habían marchado , el escudo se desactivo dejando ver a takashi , este se encontraba arrimado en la pared mientras respiraba agitada mente.

Takashi saco una katana de su inventario ,para luego proceder a salir del callejón con cuidado y sin hacer ningún ruido para llamar la atención.

En las calles estaban algunos de "ellos", incluidos las Plagas que estaban buscando algo a que matar e infectar, el pelinegro al tener una buena velocidad en lo que se trataba a correr y el sigilo, iba bien oculto de "ellos", no hacía mucho ruido como para llamar la atención, lo primordial ahora era ocultarse e irse acercando poco a poco a la mansión Takagi y descansar un poco allí, estos días han sido muy agotadores para todo el mundo y se necesitaba un merecido descanso luego de muchas cosas vividas.

Takashi miro una tienda de motocicletas a la cual entro para tomar una motocicleta e irse mas rápido a la mansión.

Una vez adentro , Takashi empezó a buscar cuál de las motocicletas usar para poder irse de allí más rápido.

Miro una motocicleta negra con adornos de dragón de color rojo , la cual tomo y reviso por si estaba averiada o algo por el estilo pero al parecer esta en perfectas condiciones.

La tomo para ya irse pero un mensaje del sistema rpg apareció.

Una nueva mejora del sistema rpg , desea adquirirla Si/No.

\- recolectar información de todo tipo en unos segundo y transferirla al cerebro del usuario.  
-mejora del inventario haciéndolo mas amplio y accesible para el usuario.

Al ver las dos mejoras takashi sonrió ya que ahora tenia una forma para aprender cosas mas rápidamente pero también la segunda era confusa ya que nunca necesito espacio en el inventario .

Takashi: Si.

Espere unos segundos mientras la actualización se aplica.

Después de unos segundos la pantalla mostró se puso de color verde para luego regresar al color normal.

Actualización adquirida , disfrutela.

Takashi: bueno ya la podre probar después.  
Dijo mientras encendía la moto y salia por la puerta .

Mientras manejaba esquivaba a todo zombies o plaga que se encontrara , gracias a su suerte no se encontraba a ningún tyrant o licker o cualquier Bio-arma .

?:Hyaaaaaa!.

Escucho a una voz femenina a unas cuadras de su posición y varios disparos.

Takashi detuvo la moto para mirar a la dirección de donde vino el grito .

Takashi: Salvar a los supervivientes es la fase uno .  
Dijo con un suspiro para dirigirse a donde vino el grito y los disparos.

Cuando estuvo cerca pudo apreciar que el grito provenía de una mujer que yacía en el suelo siendo devorada por varios zombies, busco si había mas supervivientes pero nada , cuando iba a dar la vuelta para irse algo se enrollo en su pecho y lo jalo fuera de la moto arrastrándolo de espalda.

Takashi: "¡Pero que!".  
Pensó alarmado takashi ya que no recordaba que ningún zombie o Bio-arma pudiera hacer eso, o al menos de los virus T y plagas.

Cuando miro hacia asia atrás pudo ver que lo que lo jalaba era una ¿lengua? , al final de esta había un infectado con una parte de su cara llena de tumores y su piel estaba de un tono verdoso.

Estaba a una distancia de unos 20 metros de el infectado nuevo y seguía acortándose la distancia mientras el infectado atraía su lengua , por fortuna ningún zombie se había dado cuenta.

Cuando estuvo cerca takashi del infectado uso el sistema rpg para usar una katana y cortar la lengua del infectado al igual que cortarlo a la mitad rejando después de su muerte un humo verdoso.

Takashi se acerco al cadáver del infectado y lo analizo.

Takashi: Esta cosa no necesita de ser dispara a la cabeza para morir y también su sangre es verde y al morir deja un tipo de humo que bloquea la vista, pero de cual virus pertenece?.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar otra cosa se oyeron varios disparos a unas cuadras , el volvió a tomar la moto y salir a esa dirección .

Al llegar vio a cuatro supervivientes , tres hombres y una mujer , estos estaban luchando contra zombies de un tono de piel verdoso y a veces contra otros que eran como especiales, unos podían trepar muros o paredes, otros podían lanzar autos además de que sus cuerpos eran totalmente musculosos, otros eran como el que ataco a takashi antes, incluso había algunos que eran jolobados e intentaban subirse encima de los supervivientes , otros tenían un atuendo de granjero y un brazo extremadamente grande al otro, unos gordos que vomitaban y a donde caía el vomito era donde iban los zombies, también había dos tipos infectadas , una tenia la ropa en mal estado además de que su cuerpo era delgado y sus uñas eran largas, otra tiene el cuello largo y su saliva era como ácido.

Takashi veía todo esto desde una calle alejada, al parecer había mas corporaciones con mas virus zombies , se preguntaba cuantas corporaciones mas habrá pero se dejo de preguntar eso cuando vio que un tyrant y licker se acercaban a los supervivientes.

Takashi: Oh no no lo harán.  
Dijo mientras veía que vehículo tomar para ayudarlos a salir de allí.

Encontró un autobús escolar, guardo la moto en su inventario y subió al bus gracias a dios o a quien sea en este universo las llaves estaban puestas.

 **Con** **los supervivientes.**

?: Francis cuidado.  
Dijo un anciano con ropa militar mientras disparaba a un Smoker antes de que lo atrapara con su lengua.

Francis: Por eso odio a los Smoker.  
Dijo un hombre de apariencia de un motociclista tatuado la mayor parte del cuerpo.

?: Tu odias todo excepto tus chaquetas y matar zombies.  
Dijo un hombre afroamericano con una camiseta blanca,un pantalón negro y una corbata negra.

Francis: No lo entenderías Louis.  
Dijo mientras usaba un coctel molotov en un tank.

?: Chicos podrían concentrarse en esto, después podrán hacer lo que quieran.  
Dijo una chica , usa jersey rojo con cremallera, unos pantalones de vaqueros claros y unas zapatillas Converse.

?: Zoey tiene razón , debemos de estar concentrados totalmente es esto.  
Dijo el anciano mientras disparaba a los zombies.

Francis: Bien te haré caso Bill , pero la ayuda no se esta tardando ?.  
Mientras disparaba a un Boomer.

Bill: Solo debemos de resistir un poco mas chicos.  
Dijo con optimismo a los demás.

Zoey: Pero que son esas cosas?.  
Mientras señalaba a una calle en donde estaban el tyrant y licker acercándose.

Francis: Ella tiene razón , saben que son.

Bill: No lo se pero deben de ser peligrosos para que los infectados se alejen , tengan cuidado.  
Dijo mientras veía como los infectados se alejaban de ellos lo mas rápido posible , incluso los especiales.

Louis: Incluso los Tanks se alejan ?.  
Menciono asombrado ya que los tanks eran los mas difíciles de matar y si se iban es por que no podrán contra esas cosas.

En ese momento un autobús escolar salio de una calle cercana y paro enfrente de ellos , cuando la puerta se habrio se vio a un adolescente de unos 17 años , en su espalda llevaba una katana y una escopeta recortada además de llevar en su pantalón unas dos pistolas.

Chicos: Rápido suban.  
Dijo con un tono serio mientras veía al tyrant y licker ir mas rápido a su posición .

Los cuatro hicieron caso y subieron, cuando ya estuvieron todos dentro el chico acelero y salió de hay rápidamente.

 **Pov** **Zoey**

Cuando subimos al bus el chico acelero a fondo perdiendo de vista a esas dos criaturas me alegra que estemos a salvo pero también culpa ya que el chico ya debe de estar contagiado de la gripe verde por nosotros.

Zoey: Gracias por salvarnos.  
Le digo con una sonrisa.

Chico: no hay de que es mi deber pero veo que son infectados pasivos.  
Dijo sin apartar la vista del frente.

Eso me llamo la atención , infectados pasivos que es eso.

Bill: niño de que hablas?.  
Pregunta bill al chico.

Chico: Infectados pasivos es cuando una persona es inmune a un virus o bacteria pero esta queda dentro de su cuerpo contagiando a las personas que no sean inmunes.  
Dijo con un tono serio, espera sabe que estamos contagiados y lo podemos contagiar .

Francis: como sabes eso?.  
Pregunta desde un asiento mientras limpia su chaqueta.

Chico: Por que he visto algunos casos en el virus T y plagas pero también lo hay en este virus.  
Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos un momento, virus T plagas que son esas cosas.

Louis: Espera de que estas hablando.  
Pregunta confundido al igual que los demás.

Chico: Miren afuera.  
Dijo totalmente serio.

Hize lo que me pidió y . . . pero que , veo a unos zombies pero estos tienen los ojos blancos ademas de que su piel es gris y otros con tentáculos en sus cabezas.

Chico: Los de ojos blancos son una variación del virus T , ellos no pueden ver y se guían por el sonido y tienen una fuerza sobrehumana y los de los tentáculo son las plagas un parásito antiguo descubierto hace años en una parte remota de España ellos son un poco inteligentes además de que pueden guardar o sacar esos tentáculos cuando quieran.

No puedo creer que existan esas cosas pero como sabe su nombres o el se los puso.

Bill: Veo que hay cosas peores pero tu sabes lo que pasa cuando un inmune y una persona normal están cerca?.  
Pregunta mientras lo mira.

Chico: Pues se infecta pero por que me lo dices?.

Francis: Habla de que estas infectado .  
Dijo rápidamente.

Chico: Ja ja ja ja ja ja.  
Se empieza a reír mientras conduce.

Bill: Que por que te ríes?.

Chico: Oh no es nada solo que es imposible que me infecte de cualquier virus a cambio de ustedes que ya deberían de tener cuidado .  
Mientras detiene el bus y se acerca a la parte trasera donde hay una mesa con varios frascos y aparatos , cuando apareció esa mesa.

Bill: A que te refieres ?.

Chico: Este virus de la gripe verde es diferente al virus T igual que es diferente a las plagas y así , me das una muestra gracias , bueno a lo que quiero llegar es que ustedes son inmunes a la gripe verde no al viru las plagas.  
Mientras caminaba pincho con algo a Francis para luego seguir hablando.

Bill: Espera como estas seguro de eso.

Chico: No lo estaba pero ahora si.  
Mientras veía la muestra de sangre en un microscopio encima de la mesa.

Chico: Según esto el genoma inmune es heredado del padre y sus cuerpos no pueden eliminar el virus por completo.  
Dijo sin apartar la vista del microscopio , como lo sabe ?.

Louis: Espera como sabes todo eso?.

Chico: fácil lo vi en la muestra de sangre y soy mucho mas inteligente que otras personas e incluso científicos .  
Dijo mientras empezaba a hacer varias cosas con líquidos y maquinas.

Francis: Que haces.  
Dijo mientras miraba lo que hacia el chico .

Chico: Sintetizando un genoma que pueda neutralizar al virus de sus cuerpos .  
Dijo mientras ponía un liquido verde en una maquina para esta salir de color negro y después cambiara a blanco.

Chico: Con esto serán libres de infección pero no estoy del todo seguro si funcionara.  
Dijo mientras tomaba cuatro tubos de ensayo y ponía el liquido dentro para poner un corcho .

Bill: Espera según tu esa cosa nos librara de la infección.  
Dijo con asombro , los demás estamos igual ya que en unos minutos hizo eso.

Chico: Si debería de hacer eso pero si quieren la pueden guardar o no beber.  
Mientras nos entregaba un tubo a cada uno.

Louis: Pues creo que la guardare .  
Mientras guarda el tubo en un bolsillo de su pantalón.

Los otros hacen lo mismo al igual que yo.

Chico: A que si lo olvido, mi nombre es issei hyodou mucho gusto.  
Mientras se siente en el asiento del conductor y nos voltea a ver mientras sonríe , siento que mis mejillas se sonrojan un poco.

Bill: Bill.  
Le estrecha la mano a issei al igual que el.

Francis: Francis .  
Hace de esos saludos de puño con issei.

Louis: Louis.  
Le estrecha la mano.

Cundo me toco a mi me puse un poco nerviosa pero me controle.

Zoey: Zo-zoey mucho gusto.  
Mientras le estrecho mi mano .

Issei: Bien ahora solo tengo una pregunta?.  
Mientras miraba por la ventana.

Bill: Cual?.  
Mientras se sentaba en un asiento del autobús.

Issei: Son perseguidos por alguna corporación ?.

Al decir eso todos nos pusimos nervioso , como sabia eso no mejor dicho por que nos lo pregunta.

Bill: Ahhh( suspira ) si lo estamos siendo ahora , ellos nos trajeron en un avión ya que según ellos querían ver como la pasábamos aquí.

Issei: Genial otra corporación loca.  
Mientras pone una mano en su rostro.

Bill: Tu también estas siendo perseguido.

Issei: La corporación se llama Umbrella y tiene varios virus a su disposición pero me buscan por que soy algo diferente.

Zoey: Diferente?.  
Pregunto confusa ya que no le veo nada raro es mas me parece lindo espera que estoy diciendo si el es menor que yo.

Issei: Por esto.  
Toma su katana para cortarse un poco su brazo para después regenerarse.

Francis: Pero que .  
Exclama exaltado ante lo que vio igual que los demás.

Issei: Poseo una regeneración que me salva de toda herida y enfermedad además de que me relatiza mi crecimiento.

Espera acaba de decir que crece mas lento .

Zoey: Cuantos años tienes?.  
Pregunto un poco ansiosa .

Issei: 32 o 33 o era 34 no lo recuerdo bien pero tengo mas de 30 aunque aun conservo mi pensamiento de adolescente .  
Dijo mientras pensaba .

Louis: Ahora que lo pienso que eran esas cosas.

Esa pregunta nos llama la atención a los cuatro.

Issei: El que parecia humano era un tyrant-002 ellos son fuertes y rápidos pero se puede vencer con fuego o misiles, y el otro era un licker ellos son zombies que fueron expuestos directamente con el virus T , son rápidos y ciegos pero lo compensan con un gran oído y pueden escalar cualquier cosa.  
Dijo mientras aparecía una pantalla adelante de el con esa información.

Louis: Que es esa pantalla?.

Issei: Es una de las otras razones por la que me buscan , poseo tecnología que va décadas adelante .  
Mientras la pantalla desaparece.

Francis: Estaremos seguros aquí?.

Issei: No lo se , yo me dirigía a la mansión de una amiga en donde están una base.

Francia: Como sabes que hay una base .

Issei: Estaba con mis amigos cuando los rescataron pero me tuve que separar de ellos.

Bill: Y por que te separastes de ellos .

Issei: Venían varios tyrant y licker y los tuve que distraer para que no los siguiera.

Bill: Estas seguro que lo que nos diste funcionara.  
Mientras saca el frasco.

Issei: En un 95% si y un 5% que tendrá un efecto secundario.

Louis: Espera que efecto secundario podría tener.

Issei: Hmmm no lo se , tal vez fuerza mejorada o rejuvenecer o incluso un factor curativo , ese virus tenia de propósito mejorar al ser humano.

Francia: Que como sabes eso.

Issei: En la muestra de tu sangre el virus mejoraba un poco el rendimiento de tu cuerpo , además es lo mas lógico creo.

Bill: Y esto no tendrá efectos dañinos para nosotros.

Issei: De eso si estoy seguro.

Bill: Confiare en ti niño.  
Se bebe el liquido.

Louis: Bueno si el lo hace yo también.  
Saca el frasco y se lo bebe .

Francis: Ya que.  
Saca el frasco y se lo bebe.

Zoey: Confiare en ti issei.  
Bebo el liquido .

Después de unos segundos veo como caen desmallados igual que yo.

 **Pov issei**

Veo como caen desmallados los cuatro, espero que despierten rapido.

Los levanto y acuesto a cada uno en asientos .

Me siento en el asiento del conductor y manejo varias calles hasta poder ver la mansión , pero adelante de la calle hay  
varios camionetas con un logo en sus costados.

Issei: Umbrella.  
Digo con rabia .

Me bajo del bus y camino hasta adelante de las camionetas , de una camioneta baja una chica con traje negro y cabello rubio .

Chica: Así que tu eres takashi komuro.  
Me dice mientras me ve .

Issei: : Si lo soy pero que quiere Umbrella conmigo.  
Preguntó mientras pongo una mano en mi pistola.

Chica: Veo que sabes sobre nosotros , pues simple solo queremos que te nos unas .

Issei: Yo creo que es mas para experimentar conmigo no.  
Mientras la veo con odio.

Chica: No creo que puedas con nosotros , solo eres un chico de 17 años con suerte.

Issei: Y con habilidades , armas y mi habilidad de regeneración y sin contar la tecnología que deja como chatarra a sus dos reinas.  
Digo con una sonrisa burlona.

Chica: Como sabes sobre eso no importa igualmente te sacaremos esa información.  
Me dice mientras me apunta con un subfusil con el logo de Umbrella.

Issei: No lo creo pero por que no salen niñas o no saben que espiar es malo.  
Digo mientras miro a una antena de una camioneta.

Después de unos segundos aparecen los hologramas de dos niñas , una niña es de color rojo y la otra de blanco.

Issei: Así que ustedes son las reinas , no parecen ni reales sus hologramas.  
Lo digo con un tono burlón mientras ellas parecen enojarse.

Reina roja: No sabes de los que somos capaces .  
Me dice con un tono de odio.

Issei: Así y entonces por que me quieren capturar si no es por mi regeneración entonces es por mi tecnología mucho mejor que ustedes.  
Mientras aparece una pantalla adelante mio la cual pone un escudo alrededor del bus sin que ellas se den cuenta.

Reina blanca : Komuro te sugiero que te rindas sin pelear , es por tu seguridad.  
Me dice con un tono calmado.

Issei: Ja rendirme jamas pero esta es una buena oportunidad para probar algo.  
Mientras mis ojos toman un tono verde brillante y siento mi cuerpo mas liviano.

Chica: Tu lo quisistes.  
Mientras se acerca a mi lista para pelear.

Issei: : Pues ven .

Ella comienza a dispararme mientras yo los esquivo , cuando estoy cerca de ella utilizo mis pistolas para disparar a las camionetas a una velocidad increíble que ni las reinas rojas pueden reaccionar.

Issei: Ahora si solo somos los dos.

Cuando acabo de decir eso las puertas de las camionetas se habren dejando ver a varios soldados muertos con disparos a la cabeza.

Chica: ¡Pero que !.  
Dice sorprendida .

Issei: Olvidas algo y es de que están en lo correcto no soy humano . . . pero tampoco soy un experimento.  
Mientras a una velocidad increíble estoy adelante de ella con mi pistola en su cabeza.

Chica: Matame, igual no te voy a decir nada.  
Mientras cierra los ojos.

Issei: No soy como ustedes ( mientras me doy la vuelta y me dirigió al bus ) además yo ya se todo sobre ustedes .

Antes de subir al bus oigo unas pisadas fuertes a unos metros .

Issei: Una pregunta que pasaba si no lograbas tu objetivo?.  
Mientras me giro y veo a la chica.

Chica: Me iban a considerar una traidora.  
Me dice con un tono raro en su voz.

Issei: Sube rápido antes de que llegue.

Chica: Llegue quien?.

Volteo mi mirada a una esquina de la cual sale un hombre alto con un tono de piel azul.

Chica: N-No puede ser.  
Mientras retrocede un poco.

Al ver la a donde estaban las reinas ya no están.

Issei: Si quieres sobrevivir sube.  
Le digo mientras miro como el hombre se acerca .

La chica titubea unos segundos pero decide subir al bus.

Cuando sube al bus, el hombre comienza a correr a nuestra dirección , acelero a fondo pero el hombre aun nos persigue.

Issei: Toma el volante.  
Mientras miro a la chica.

Chica: Que no te voy a ayud...

Issei: No hay tiempo para discutir si quieres vivir toma el volante y si no solo salta elije.  
La interrupo mientras la miro totalmente serio y expulsando un poco de mi aura para que tuviera miedo.

Chica: Bi-Bien .

Me levanto y ella se sienta tomando el volante .

En ese momento los cuatro comenzaron a despertar .

Bill: Pero que .  
Mientras mira hacia atrás .

Issei: No hay tiempo para explicar eso, ella es bueno noce su nombre pero solo mantengan un ojo sobre ella mientras yo detengo a ese tyrant .

Voy a la parte trasera del bus donde esta la puerta trasera, antes de poder saltar siento unos brazos por mi cintura al voltearme veo a Zoey sosteniéndome.

Issei: Que pasa Zoey?.

Zoey: No te vayas .  
Mientras me mira.

Issei: Tranquila no me va pasar nada , yo los voy a encontrar tenlo seguro.  
Mientras le sonrió y me detengo un momento para seguir hablando .

Zoey: Prometemelo.  
Me mira con los ojos de cachorro.

Issei: Te lo prometo.  
Mientras le acaricio la cabeza ahora que lo veo soy mas alto que ella.

Después de decir eso salto del bus en movimiento aterrizando en el asfalto .

Issei: Espero que pueda con otra este tyrant.  
Veo que adelante mio ya esta el tyrant.

Tyrant: Takashi komuro.  
Dice con una voz de ultra tumba.

Issei: " Ni siquiera Umbrella sabe mi verdadero nombre " escuchen Umbrella se que este tyrant tiene una cámara

Y solo les quiero decir algo, los destruiré y no podrán evitarlo al igual que las demás corporaciones.

El tyrant no dice nada solo me lanza un puñetazo , lo esquivo pero el puño rompe el asfalto en donde estaba esa cosa es mas fuerte que los otros tyrant y licker , tomo mi katana de la espalda y lo corto en el cuello pero apenas el filo de la katana topa el cuello del tyrant .

Tannnn!

Mi katana se rompe , pero que, me quedo confundido unos segundos en donde el tyrant me toma del cuello y me lanza a una casa la cual atravieso hasta la otra casa, me levanto .

Issei: Esa cosa si que es fuerte , ( me limpio la sangre de mi boca ), ni siquiera un rasguño le he echo, ( guardo mis armas en mi inventario ) , no creó que me sirva nada de esto .

Me pongo en posición en pelea.

Alex: " Ja ja veo que ya tienes una buena batalla y es el momento perfecto para que tengas una nueva habilidad , el dragón infected , di esas palabras y activara una nueva forma ".

Que alex oye , ya se fue bueno no pierdo nada con intentarlo.

Cuando iba a decir esas palabras la casa de donde salí volando es destruida y sale el tyrant.

Tyrant: Takashi komuro.

Que carajos eso ya parece el nemesis de residente evil 2 pero en ves de decir stars dice mi nombre eso ya da miedo.

Issei: Infected dragón.  
Digo y espero unos segundos pero nada .

El tyrant me lanza un puñetazo pero esta ves lo atrapo.

Pov tercer persona

Issei tomo el puño del tyrant y lo lanzo a un casa.

Issei: Increíble.  
Musmuro mientras caminaba a donde el tyrant había caído.

Sin darse cuenta el cuerpo de issei comenzó a cambiar, su cabello comenzó a tomar un tono cafe de su anterior vida pero solo las puntas , su cuerpo comenzó a tomar un poco de musculatura y sus ojos un tono verde rojizo, su visión se hizo mas aguda al igual que sus otros sentidos, sus uñas se alegaron unos cuantos centímetros y su cola de dragón apareció.

El tyrant salio de la casa y comenzó a correr a donde takashi para darle un golpe pero ante siquiera de toparlo la visión de issei se torno de un tono verde y todo se puso en cámara lenta.

Issei comenzó a darle varios golpes al tyrant , cuando su visión se torno normal el tiempo volvió a la normalidad y el tyrant salio unos metros volando con varias heridas .

Issei: Este poder es mucho mejor que la forma dragón .  
Mientras mira sus manos.

Pero siente un golpe en su espalda pero no se mueve .

Issei: Atacar por la espalda es un deshonor.

Voltea a ver al tyrant que tiene el brazo extendido .

Issei: Bueno hora de terminar contigo.

Comienza a golpearlo sin que el pudiera esquivarlo pero antes de terminar con el siento mi cuerpo sumamente débil y caigo arrodillado al piso, mientras mi cuerpo vuelve a la normalidad excepto mi cabello.

Alex: " Veo que llegastes a tu limite bueno olvide decirte que como no has practicado esta forma tu cuerpo no la soportaría pero como es mi culpa te ayudare".

En ese momento takashi desaparece de la vista del tyrant el cual lo busca con la mirada pero no lo encuentra entonces decide irse a la base para recuperarse.

Pov Zoey

Después de que issei saltara del bus y lo perdiéramos de vista me senté a pensar si estaba bien, en eso alguien se sienta alado mio y al levantar mi vista veo a bill.

Bill: Hola Zoey.  
Me dice mientras enciende un cigarrillo.

Zoey: : Hola bill, pasa algo?.  
Mientras miro la ventana.

Bill: Dime que piensas sobre issei.  
Mientras saca un juego de cartas de su chaqueta.

Zoey: Qu-Que de que hablas.  
Tartamudeo.

Bill: Al parecer ya estas enamorada.  
Mientras me mira con una sonrisa.

Zoey: Eso no es cierto.  
Mientras volteo la mirada a otro lado con un pequeño sonrojo.

Bill: Eso lo demuestra, ( comienza a barajear las cartas), sabes el amor llega en el momento menos esperado para las personas y nunca te debes de rendír incluso cuando parezca imposible.

Después de decir eso se levanta y se va .

Pienso en lo que me dijo y creo que esta en lo correcto.

A dejar que le hagas daño a issei.

Chica: Tranquila igual no tengo por que hacerlo.

Bill: A que te refieres.

Chica: Si fallaba me iban a considerar traidora y a poner como objetivo de caza.

Zoey: Como puedo saber que es verdad.  
Sin dejar de apuntar su arma.

Chica: si quieres creeme igual no tengo ya nada.

En ese momento tome mi decisión.

 **Pov** **Issei**

Subconsciente mental

Vemos a issei recostado en un sofá mientras alex esta jugando en un celular sentado en una sofá adelante de el.

Issei comienza despertar.

Issei: Hmmp que paso.  
Mientras se levanta y estira los brazos .

Alex: Utilizastes un modo que no estabas acostumbrado y tu cuerpo llego al limite dejandote sumamente agotado y a merced del tyrant pero llegue yo y te transporte al techo de una casa cerca de donde esta el bus y ahora estas inconsciente.

Issei: Ya veo y donde esta draing?  
Mientras busco donde podría estar con la mirada.

Alex: En el mundo real.  
Mientras deja el celular .

Issei: Que!.

Alex: Que le hize un cuerpo a draing y ahora esta con un grupo de supervivientes en un . . . . bueno eso ya lo descubrirás.

Issei: Ya veo pero como supistes de eso.

Alex: Soy un ser mucho mas allá de tu imaginación y se todo lo que pa...

Issei: Ella te lo dijo verdad.

Alex: Si, bueno solo te diré que como regalo de bodas te haré tres cosas, una es de que te cree una dimensión de bolsillo con una cabaña igual a esta para que vivas con draing y las otras dos cosas son deseos .

Issei: . . . . . espera que boda cabaña .

Alex: Draing no te lo dijo verdad, ja ja ja enserio bueno un dato que debes de saber es de que cuando dos dragones se besan es como casarse ya que no usan ceremonias y esas cosas.

Issei: Por que draing no me lo dijo.

Alex: No lo se tal vez por que no lo sabia ya que ha estado encerrada por siglos pero eso igual aplica y también le debo de decirle a draing ahora que lo pienso.

En ese momento estaba feliz por que estaba casado con la mujer que amo.

Alex: Bueno ya dejando de lado eso la dimensión ya esta lista ya te explicaré como usarla después pero ahora debes de despertar.

Mundo real.

Issei comenzó a despertar y vio que estaba en el techo de una casa.

Se levanta y comienza a saltar de techo en techo buscando alguna señal del bus donde estaban los que había salvado.

Después de unos minutos escucho un tiroteo , al llegar ve el bus donde estaban los demás tirado en el suelo de lado y los cinco escondiéndose del otro lado , al otro lado de la calle hay un bus de color negro con un logo extraño en donde hay soldados con un traje blanco disparándoles .

Salto a la calle con mi rifle disparando a los hombre de blanco para dejarme tiempo y correr detrás del bus.

Issei: Que paso.

Bill: Vinieron de la nada y comenzaron a dispararnos mientras un tank vino y volcó el bus pero lo logramos matar.

Issei: Ya veo pero debo de llegar a un lugar rápido así que , ( mientras mis ojos se tornan verdes y se sorprenden los demás), me encargo yo.  
Tomo mi rifle y salgo corriendo mientras me disparan pero esquivo cada disparo , cuando estoy cerca de ellos me lanzan una granada pero antes de caer la tomo y lanzó devuelta explotando unos segundos después , ya adelante del bus salto arriba de este y disparo adentro de este para caer al otro lado y desactivar mi modo dragón , camino alrededor del bus hasta quedar adelante de este y me miren los cinco.

Issei: Trabajo echo.

Ellos vienen caminando y subimos al bus para ver los cuerpos de todos los hombres con disparos en sus cabezas , los saco por las ventanas mientras los otros ven unas pantallas en la parte delantera al terminar de sacar a los hombres me acerco a los demás.

Issei: que están haciendo ?.

Chica: Al parecer hay una base donde están haciendo experimentos con inmunes de la gripe verde.

Issei: Ya veo entonces quieren ir allá y ayudarlos.

Bill: Si debemos ayudarlos.

Issei: Bien creo que nuestros caminos ya se separan aqui.  
Dije con una sonrisa mientras me dirigía a la puerta del bus.

Issei: A casi lo olvido si necesitan ayuda alguna vez no duden en contactar me .  
Mientras les lanzo un comunicador de color rojo con verde.

Sin dejarles decir algo hago parecer la pantalla azul y la plataforma de salto para saltar y salir de hay en dirección de la mansión .

Parte trasera de la mansion

Alice: ¿Crees que Onii-chan esté bien? .  
Pregunto la pequeña Alice, volteándose a mirar al pachoncito que estaba a su lado.

Ambos estaban esperando a Takashi en la parte trasera de la mansión.

Kohta: Seguro que está bien, por eso venimos aquí a esperarlo, si el diera la vuelta, tendría que llegar por este lado.  
Aseguro Kohta, sonriéndole a la niña.

Zeke:¡Wof, wof! .  
Zeke ladro de improviso, mirando hacia la parte de en frente, en donde estaba la puerta metálica que tenía la entrada trasera de la mansión Takagi.

Kohta: ¿Qué sucede, Zeke? .  
Pregunto Kohta mirando a la dirección a donde le estaba ladrando el cachorro blanco.

Alice: ¡Onii-chan! .  
Alice miro al frente a Takashi, rápidamente salió corriendo de donde estaba parado.

Takashi. Puede que su cuerpo sea fuerte y resistente pero ahora estaba contagiado por el virus T y su variante , la gripe verde y las plagas incluso con su regeneración no era suficiente tal vez si fuera mas fuerte los eliminaría de su cuerpo pero no lo lograba , debía utilizar algún modo para retroceder el progreso de los virus pero no entendía por que no los eliminaba es como si su cuerpo no lo permitiera y los necesitara pero también se hiciera daño a si mismo, el color de su piel era un poco pálido con sus ojos en un ligero tinte rojo casi invisible de lejos.

Saya: Abran la puerta.  
Saya, la cual estaba viendo todo desde una ventana en el segundo piso, se puso feliz de ver a Takashi , suspiro de alivio al saber que estaba sano y salvo, aunque ese color de piel la preocupaba, además de su rostro cansado y ojos serios y sin menciona su nuevo color de cabello aunque solo en las pelirrosa ordeno a un empleado a que abriera la puerta metálica para que takashi ingresara al interior de la mansión.

Alice: ¡Onii-chan! .  
Alice termino de llegar a donde la puerta se estaba abriendo, para luego saltar a los brazos de la pelinegro que lo espero con mucho gusto.

Zeke: Wof, wof... grrruuuuuuurrrr.  
Zeke fue a saludar a Takashi, pero cuando lo vio y olfateo, el cachorro empezó a gruñir, tal y como lo hacía con "ellos" cuando los tenía muy cerca suyo.

Takashi: Shhhuuuuuu.  
Takashi solo se llevó un dedo a sus labios para dar una señal de que Zeke le guardara el secreto, algo que el cachorro solo acepto moviendo su cola de lado a lado y luego bajándola y escondiéndola por debajo de sus piernas, Takashi intimidaba mucho al cachorro, como si estuviera en frente de un monstruo que el cachorro no podía enfrentar o en el caso verdadero un dragón.

Alice: ¡Onii-chan, te extrañe! .  
Alice le dijo al pelinegro aun siendo cargada en sus brazos.

Cambio su cara cansada a una expresión suave y se ojos se tornaron de una aptitud normal , para bajar a alice de sus brazos y ponerla en el suelo e hincarse a su altura.

Takashi: Etto... me llamo Takashi Komuro... ¿Cómo se llama usted, linda señorita?.  
Takashi le sonrió de forma cálida a la niña, la cual sonrió también junto con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Alice: Alice Maresato es mi nombre, Takashi-onii-chan.  
Le contesto la niña, sonriendo cariñosamente al muchacho que también le regreso la sonrisa a la niña.

Saeko: Parece como si el reencuentro de un padre y su hija se tratase.  
Comento Saeko con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios , ella llego después de haber visto la llegada de takashi.

Takashi: Si, lo parece.  
Ya con ese último comentario por parte de Takashi, los 4 pasaron la puerta de metal.

Saeko iba comentando cosas de que Takashi sería un buen padre cuando tuviera una esposa y sus hijos, ya que con la forma de actuar del pelinegro con la niña era una señal de eso, Takashi sería un buen padre cuando tuviera a su primer hijo, Saeko sabía bien eso con lo que conocía de takashi y quería ser una buena esposa para el. Takashi no comentó nada ya que pensaba que solo era la imaginación de una chica con deseo de una vida.

Tiempo despues

Takashi abrió los ojos de forma lenta, vio que el suelo de la mansión Takashi estaba muy cerca de sus ojos, claro, una vez llegaran al interior y saludaran a todos los de su equipo, el pelinegro fue a una habitación para descansar, apenas ingreso y coloco la llave, el cuerpo del chico termino cayendo al suelo muy cansado, cayendo inconsciente en ese preciso momento, no sabía cuándo tiempo paso la verdad, pero no le interesaba, ahora su cuerpo estaba ya recuperado al máximo pero aun seguían los virus atacándolo tal vez después su cuerpo los eliminaría pero su piel ya regreso a su color original y sus ojos también

Alice: ¡Onii-chan ven a comer con nosotros!.  
La voz de Alice hizo que dejara de estar pensando en lo que estaba pasando allí fuera, para poner atención a los gritos de la niña y los ladridos del cachorro blanco de afuera.

El pelinegro hizo que sus ropas cambiaran con su magia, haciendo así, una camisa manga larga color plomo, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos deportivos del mismo color que la camisa. Con eso listo, el pelinegro se encamino de forma tranquila hasta la puerta, abriéndola y viendo a la niña pelirrosa que estaba haciendo un puchero con sus mejillas.

Takashi: Perdón Alice, Zeke, estaba algo cansado y no te escuche bien.  
Se justifico el pelinegro, sonriendo de forma nerviosa ante la mirada de la niña y el cachorro.

Alice: Bueno Onii-chan, por esta vez te perdono... pero para la próxima no me hagas esperar 10 minutos afuera.  
Alego la niña con sus mejillas aun haciendo aquel lindo puchero.

Zeke: Wof.  
Zeke también regaño al pelinegro con sus ladridos, pero tenía que tener cierto régimen con el chico en frente.

Takashi: Bien, lo siento. ¿Donde desayunare?.  
Pregunto al final luego de haberse justificado el chico.

Alice: ¡Vamos al cuarto donde están todos reunidos, vamos, vamos! .  
La niña sonrió con dulzura, para luego salir corriendo y hacer señas al pelinegro para que la siguiera, Zeke también estaba corriendo a la par de la niña.

El pelinegro solamente suspiro un poco y comenzó a caminar alado de la niña, aun necesitaba descanso para recuperarse.

Fue caminando y siguiendo a la niña que estaba tarareando algún tipo de canción, puso una sonrisa en sus labios, aquella niña estaba feliz con este ambiente. Pero dejo de lado su sonrisa para poner un rostro serio, se sumergió un poco en sus pensamientos, en esta mansión habían muchas personas, incluidas trabajadores y algunos humanos que salvaron, ahora tenía una responsabilidad más grande que antes, pero no le importaba, él ahora estaba por encima del T-002, podía con ellos ahora simplemente, su inventario estaba fabricando balas y reparando sus armas pero gastaba un poco de sus energía y resistencia por eso también estaba cansado pero en unas horas mas terminaría de reponer todo y estaría preparado para todo.

Pero ahora estaban los sobrevivientes, solo esperaba que no hicieran alguna revuelta o algo así, no quería matar a humanos, bueno, tenía que hacerlo si las cosas se descontrolaban, el infundiría miedo en las almas de los que trataron de seguir al que mato, o es que tenían miedo y se quedaban quietos o, se revelaban y los mataba a todos, así de simple y rápido iba a ser todo.

Alice: ¡Onii-chan, ya deja de pensar y saluda al resto! .  
Takashi salió de sus pensamientos ante el llamado de la niña del lugar, dándose cuenta que ya estaban en el comedor, en donde solo estaban todos los miembros de su equipo, bueno, faltaba Rei, también se preguntaba de donde estaban los padres de Saya y los demás humanos.

Kohta: Hasta que al fin aterrizas en tierra firme, Komuro.  
Comento Kohta, sonriendo un poco al ver lo confuso que estaba el chico cuando salió de sus pensamientos. Las mujeres se le quedaron mirando al pelinegro un poco preocupadas por estar muy pensativo, era malo estar de esa manera, si quiera debes en cuando se disfrutaba de un momento de felicidad.

Takashi: Lo siento, estaba pensando en algunas cosas del pasado.  
Se disculpo y respondió el con una sonrisa nerviosa al ser el, el centro de atención de todos en el salón.

Saya: Dejando eso de lado, toma a siento Takashi... al menos comerás algo bueno hoy.  
Saya tomo la palabra en el grupo de jóvenes, dirigiendo su habla a Takashi.

Takashi: Muchas gracias Takagi-san.  
Agradeció el pelinegro para tomar asiento al lado de Rika, la cual sonrió un poco por estar cerca de su líder de equipo. Las 4 mujeres allí miraron con algo de celos el hecho de que el pelinegro se sentara al lado de la pelimorada mayor.

Saya: B-B-Bueno, podemos empezar a comer.  
Saya solo paso a su estado Tsundere, dándole el chance a todos de poder tomar sus respectivos alimentos, sopa, algo de ramen, arroz, pescado frito, jugo de naranja, etc.

¡Itadakemasu! : todos dijeron aquella oración y empezaron a comer de manera moderada, aunque Alice y Zeke estaban jugando con la comida, Kohta riendo con la niña ante sus ocurrencias, Saya regañándolos y demás cosas.

Takashi: ¿Dónde esta Miyamoto-san?.  
Pregunto sobre la pelinaranja el pelinegro, se le hacía raro el no verla por estos rincones.

Shizuka: Su cuerpo está algo dolido por los golpes que recibió gracias a la caída y al ser usada como soporte para armas.  
Intervino Shizuka, explicando como toda medica que era, lo que le había pasado a su estudiante paciente, además de darle una mirada desaprobatoria a la pelimorada que estaba silbando como si ella no tuviera nada que ver.

Takashi: Ya veo. Bueno hora de comer y relajarse un poco.  
Takashi dio por terminado aquella pequeña charla que estaban viviendo en el comedor, así que solamente empezó a comer el arroz y lo que había de vegetales.

El resto asintió ante lo dicho por el pelinegro y empezó a comer con tranquilidad, Saya y Shizuka estaban haciendo sonreír a Alice, dándole de comer en la boca y enseñándole modales en la mesa, Saya se encargaba de aquello. Zeke estaba comiendo su querido hueso. Kohta comía de forma tranquila y disfrutaba la comida, Kyōko estaba hablando con Saeko, la cual ya no llevaba su ropa de antes, ahora estaba vistiendo un Yukata azul marino, ambas chicas estaban hablando de temas de mujeres y sus cosas. Rika estaba hablando con Takashi de algunos temas en específicos, Takashi tenía muchas cosas que explicar cuando los más jóvenes no estuvieran despiertos.

Takashi: Bueno... ahora que estamos todos reunidos, pueden preguntar lo que quieran, pero tienen que saber que algunas cosas me las guardare por su propia seguridad y por cosas personales.  
Takashi estaba sentando en frente de los integrantes de su equipo, pero Alice y Zeke estaban durmiendo al igual que la mayoría de los trabajadores y también los padres de Saya, a lo que solamente los dejaba a ellos despiertos. Ya eran más de las 11 de la noche.

Hayashi: Con eso estoy de acuerdo.  
Comento Kyōko con seriedad.

Nosotros también: Comento el resto, aceptando las condiciones dichas por el pelinegro que estaba con el rostro serio.

Rika: Empezare yo si no es molestia... bien Takashi-kun... ¿Cómo es que conoces a "ellos" y sus variantes? .  
Rika tomo la palabra antes de que los demás hicieran sus preguntas al pelinegro.

Takashi: Para nada. Los conozco por el hecho de... estar bien informado.  
Hablo el muchacho de forma serio buscando la palabra de decirlo.

Rei: ¿ Como que estas bien informado ?.  
Pregunto curiosa ya que su amigo decía estar al tanto de lo que sucedía .

Takashi: Tengo una persona que me dio toda la información de la corporación Umbrella la causante de los virus T, G, Progenitor, Verónica y otros mas.  
Dijo totalmente serio mientras recordaba todos los virus y lo que son capaces de hacer.

Kohta: ¿Umbrella? ¿aquella corporación que fabrica medicamentos e inventos tecnológicos? .  
Pregunto sorprendido y dudoso el pachoncito del lugar.

Takashi: así es, de esa misma empresa hablamos, pero todo eso fue una fachada, ellos estaban experimentando con el cuerpo humano, creándolos a "ellos" y muchas mas cosas.  
Takashi miro de forma seria a Kohta, el cual trago duro ante esa explicación.

Saya: ¿Cómo crearon a esas cosas?.  
Pregunto Saya, ella estaba sorprendida, pero tenía que estar seria y fría en este momento, no tenía que perder la cabeza ni nada.

Takashi: Con un Virus de nombre; Virus T. El cual altera la genética del ser humano, incluso del animal y lo convierten en esas cosas, hay mucha variante de ese Virus, con los cuales crean a los otros de "ellos".  
Takashi decidió darles una proyección del Virus T y de que provocaba, su inventario mostraba las imágenes para que ellos los vieran.

Los chicos allí vieron un cilindro de vidrio que en el interior tenía dos formas de ADN, en el cual estaba un líquido de color rojo. Luego se proyectaba del como inyectado aquello en el humano, se convertía en esas cosas que caminaban por las calles de Tokonosu.

Shizuka: Esto es una completa locura, una barbaridad.  
Comento Shizuka con su mano tapándose la boca al ver que ese simple virus, convertía a todo un humano en "ellos".

Takashi: Créalo Marikawa-sensei, esto es verdad y Umbrella no es la unica corporación con un virus .  
Takashi miro a la rubia, no quería contratiempos y negaciones ante sus explicaciones .

Saeko: ¿Que quieres decir con que Umbrella no es la única corporación?.  
Pregunto dudosa busujima ya que si había mas corporaciones como Umbrella debía haber mas virus.

Takashi: Cuando me separe de ustedes antes para distraer a los tyrant e licker me encontré con otros tipos de zombies y también con otra corporación.

Saeko: ¿Cuántas variantes más de "ellos" conoces? Aparte de los que ya se nos ha presentado.  
Pregunto Saeko mirando al pelinegro de forma muy seria y dejando de lado la otra corporación.

Takashi: Todos los variantes yo conozco pero solo diré solo los más relevantes por ahora. T-103, es mucho más peligroso y fuerte que el T-002 y el Licker, los cuales, si son algo fuertes, pero nada comparados contra el T-103. Las Plagas, no solo mutan, sino transforman el cuerpo de su víctima en su totalidad, modificando su cuerpo, haciéndolo muy mortal, incluso llegando a hacer crecer a la víctima de forma exponencial y haciéndolo muy peligroso si no se sabe cómo acabarlos. Némesis, una creación incluso mucho más peligrosa que el mismo T-103, mucho más poderoso, más mortal, más mortífero. De él no hay nadie que se escape, se agradece el hecho de que solo uno está activo.  
Explico Takashi mientras recordaba todos los que vio con ayuda de sus mini satélites que estaban en la ciudad o cerca de esta.

Las imágenes proyectadas mostraban a todas esas cosas nombradas, con sumo detalle se explicaba su mortalidad y su jerarquía, debilidades y diferentes formas que adquirían , solo mostró esas cosas ya que no les iba a mostrar todo.

Rei: E-E-Eso e-e-es a-a-aterrador.  
Rei estaba temblando recostada en la cama, en verdad eso era muy grave, estaba muy preocupada por como estarían sus padres, si se toparon con esas cosas, eso la angustiaba y preocupaba mucho, si esa información era real, lo cual era, sus padres y muchas personas más, estaban en un peligro muy grande.

Hayashi: ¿Quien es tu informamte? .  
Kyōko se guardó el temor para después, solo eran proyecciones, agradecía internamente que esas cosas no hayan aparecido en frente de ellos, sino, ni la contaban.

Takashi: Se podría decir que alguien con gran poder económico y político además de contar con la mas alta tecnología del mundo y jefe de la corporación AA.  
Dijo lo mas esencial aunque no era verdad pero también era alguien sumamente poderoso.

Saeko: ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? .  
Cuestiono Saeko, incluso ella se sentía temerosa de encontrarse o pensar en esas cosas, se veían muy peligrosas en las proyecciones de las pantallas de takashi.

Takashi: Soy miembro de la corporación AA y mis misiones son rescatar a cualquier superviviente, llevarlos a algún lugar seguro , ir a Estados Unidos y buscar el laboratorio principal de Umbrella .  
Dijo mientras una pantalla enseñaba su perfil como miembro de la corporación por unos segundos .

Todos de nuevo se sorprendieron por esa revelación, prácticamente aquí estaba un salvador de personas enviadas por AA, con razón tenía esas armas, esas habilidades y ese carácter, carácter de un soldado entrenado solo para seguir las ordenes de su superior, sin rechistan ni dudar ante nada, siempre frío y calculador.

Saya: ¿Desde cuando eres un miembro de esa corporación? .  
Pregunto con duda Saya, no recordaba a su amigo que estuviera desaparecido, lo estuvo, pero solo por unos meses y luego regreso, no hablaban mucho pero siempre lo veía por allí o por allá.

Takashi: Soy un miembro desde los 9 años, entrenado y educado allí, hasta los 16 años.  
Explico de forma seria el muchacho, los entrenamientos al principio fueron difíciles con un cuerpo al principio humano pero después se las manejo y ahora es un soldado de elite.

Saya: Eso explica mucho, ya que siempre te desaparecías y aparecías por cualquiera lado.  
Dedujo Saya de forma seria y molesta, el pelinegro siempre se mostraba distante, ya cuando se toparon y hablaron un buen tiempo, fue hace unos meses atrás nada más.

Takashi: En efecto, Takagi-san  
Apoyo el pelinegro de forma desinteresada.

Saya: ¡Ya dije que me llames por mi nombre!.  
Se quejo Saya de forma fuerte, pero todos la miraron duramente, era de noche y tenía que estar callada para no molestar a nadie del lugar. La pelirrosa solamente hizo un puchero y giro la mirada a otro lado con sus mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza.

Skizuka: ¿Crees que nos sigan atacando esas cosas?.  
Pregunto Shizuka, ya que no quería que esas cosas los siguieran atacando hasta exterminarlos.

Takashi: Lo seguirán haciendo, Umbrella quiera un nuevo régimen, en los cuales los vivos, no son bienvenidos.  
Takashi fue serio, Umbrella se creía mucho, se creía Dios, después volteo su mirada a la ventana.

Kohta: ¿Hay alguna solución para todo este problema? .  
Kohta quiso saber, si al menos había una cura para todo esto o, por lo menos que se estuviera fabricando algo para curarlos.

Takashi: La hay, AA,junto con mi ayuda estamos tratando de crear el antídoto, lo tenemos, pero nos faltan muchos elementos para que funcione, no sabemos que más nos faltan, por esa razón estamos aún estancados en la cura, pero pronto, muy pronto tendremos la cura y todo esto, se revertirá de nuevo.  
Informo el pelinegro, aumentando las esperanzas de todos en el lugar, eso era una buena noticia luego de estar muy tensos con el pensar que esto no tendría cura o algo así.

Rika: ¿Cuándo piensa AA en venir a ayudarnos? .  
Rika tomo la palabra esta vez, si aquella organización quería el salvar de la gente, no sabía el porqué no llegaban a ayudarlos.

Takashi: No lo sé, intento comunicarme, pero no puedo, es como si AA estuviera inactiva o bajo ataque. Es necesario llegar a mi casa y comunicarnos desde allí, además de tomar armas y más cosas.  
Takashi volvió a mentir no les podía decir que era único miembro de esa organización aunque alex le había dicho que había mas personas que son sus estudiantes pero en diferentes mundos.

Rika: Eso en verdad es malo.  
Hablo Rika, pensando en las palabras del pelinegro.

Takashi: Si, muy malo.  
Takashi le siguió la historia.

Las proyecciones seguían allí para que todos las vieran, era muy preocupante todo esto, no sabían que hacer ante esas cosas, podían leer más información en cada recuadro que tenía la imagen de cada enemigo, eran inteligentes y muy fuertes, se organizaban bien en lo que hacían, eliminaban a sus enemigos, devoraban y contagiaban a más para que se les unieran a ellos. Pudieron ver el antídoto, el cual leían que estaba incompleto y que se necesitaban elementos aún desconocidos para ellos, todo esto era un caos sin una cura.

Rei: Yo... tengo una pregunta más...  
Todos dejaron de estar pensativos y prestando atención a la información de la pantalla, para prestarle a la chica que estaba recostada en la cama, la cual responde al nombre de Rei Miyamoto.

Takashi: Si, Miyamoto-san, puedes preguntar lo que sea.  
Takashi hablo mirando a la chica, la cual agacho la mirada y se puso algo triste, algo que Takashi vio cuando sus facciones cambiaron.

Rei: Takashi... tu... ¿sabías cuál era el problema que yo pasaba junto con mi familia? .  
Rei volvió a alzar la mirada, esta vez se podían ver que estaban saliendo pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos, Rika se fue a su lado para poder calmarla un poco, necesitaba descansar para tener más fuerzas, esta pesadilla aun no acababa.

Takashi: ... Si, así es.  
Las pantallas dejaron de proyectar las imágenes y la información, para pasar a otra información, la cual estaba relacionada con el padre de Shido y con el mismo.

Rei: ¿¡Porque no me dijiste!? ¡Si quiera me lo hubieras dicho a la fuerza! .  
Rei se veía algo molesta, pero más le ganaba su tristeza por ser ella misma la culpable.

Takashi: No lo sé, tal vez por cada insulto y golpe que me distes antes me canse de intentar te ayudarte ya que era tu problema y fui un idiota al intentar te ayudar o siquiera hablarte así que solo me dejo de importar lo tuyo.  
Hablo takashi mientras mostraba en las pantallas cada vez que se intento acercar a Reí pero esta lo ignoraba o golpeaba e insultaba.

Eso le dolió mucho Rei. Prácticamente a Takashi ya dejo de impórtale ella y la dejo aparte, la abandono por su propia culpa, perdió el motivo de ayudarla a ella, Takashi la dejo de lado por su propia culpa. Más lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Rika, Rei, empezó a sollozar, no quería molestar a nadie con sus gritos de dolor, quería gritar, pero tenía que ser fuerte en este momento.

Rika, Kyōko, Saya y Saeko, estaban molestas con Rei, pero la entendían, así que no la juzgaban, no mucho, incluso ellas pensarían mejor las cosas, para que nada de lo que le paso a Rei les pasara a ellas. Pero lo hecho, hecho esta y no había nada que lo revirtiera.

Kohta: Creo que es mejor ir a dormir. Necesitamos descansar la mente y el cuerpo.  
Comento Kohta con una sonrisa reconfortante, todos allí asintieron con la cabeza ante la idea del gordito allí reunido.

Ya era mucha información en un solo momento, muchas emociones en un solo lugar, ya era el momento de descansar, esta pesadilla no acababa y no acabaría si no hacían algo al respecto, así que tenían que ser fuertes en todo, para no decaer y no morir con estas cosas merodeando todas las calles, les darían pelea y; ganarían.

Ya eran las 10 de la mañana, todos estaban despiertos y al 100%, la gente que se hospedaba como sobrevivientes en la mansión Takagi estaban haciendo sus quehaceres de todo el día; tratando de comer, de calmarse, de hablar, de buscar ayuda y demás cosas importantes para ese momento.

Takashi estaba viendo todo eso desde la ventana de los pasillos de la mansión, al menos todo estaba tranquilo; por ahora.

Saya: ¡No me digas esas cosas! ¡no quiero escucharlas! .  
El pelinegro escucho la voz de Saya viniendo desde el final de los pasillos, en donde vio a la nombrada salir de allí con un rostro enojado, pero con una mirada triste.

Detrás de ella venia su madre, aquella hermosa mujer de cabello rosado/oscuro, muy diferente a su hija, pero de igual forma muy hermosa. Ahora la mujer estaba vistiendo un hermoso vestido color rojo/oscuro, que resaltaba su figura voluptuosa de sobremanera, en fin, toda una mujer sensual.

Cuando la pelirrosa menor ya estaba cerca de él, el pelinegro procedió a preguntar para ver que pasaba, para así poder ayudar en algo o por lo menos, ser de gran ayuda en los problemas psicológicos.

Takashi: ¿Sucede algo, Takagi-san?.  
Pregunto el pelinegro, poniendo un rostro de preocupación.

Saya: No lo entenderías Takashi... ¡Y llámame por mi nombre maldición! .  
Saya paso de largo, bajando las escaleras y diciéndoles las primeras palabras, para al final, gritarle desde más allá del pasillo al pelinegro, estaba frustrada de que siempre le tenga por su apellido, a Saeko, Kohta y Alice los llamaba por su nombre, no entendía a ella porque no.

Takashi: ...  
Takashi ladeo un poco la cabeza en señal de confusión, creía que sería de ayuda, pero se había equivocado.

Yiriko: Por favor disculpa a mi hija, Takashi-kun.  
Yuriko Takagi, nombre de la madre de Saya Takagi. La mujer llego a donde estaba parado el pelinegro con el rostro confuso.

Takashi: Descuide Takagi-sama, es aún muy joven y necesita aprender muchas cosas.  
Takashi hizo una leve reverencia cuando vio a la mujer.

Yuriko: Vamos Takashi-kun, deja las formalidades de lado, puedes llamarme por mi nombre. Además, tú también eres joven ¿sabes? .  
Yuriko se puso un poco nerviosa por lo que el amigo de la infancia de su hija estaba haciendo, se sentía algo rara si era sincera, pero dejo eso de lado al decir que el pelinegro también era joven, no tenía que tener preocupaciones.

Takashi: No solo porque sea joven, signifique que no sé lo que está pasando. Lamento el no hacerle caso, pero usted merece respeto. Con su permiso Takagi-sama, tengo asuntos que atender.  
Takashi se puso serio al momento de hablar, algo que Yuriko también copio.

Luego de esas últimas palabras, el pelinegro hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar bajando las escaleras. Yuriko lo seguía con la mirada de seriedad, este no era aquel niño que una vez conocía cuando su hija lo traía de visita, no sabía si fue culpa de los padres del chico, a los cuales ya no veía desde hace mucho tiempo, o también si era culpa de lo que estaba pasando en la actualidad, no sabía cuál de esas era la verdadera razón, pero si sabía, que este Takashi era uno muy cambiado.

Takashi: "¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió, Takashi-kun?" .  
Se pregunto en su mente la mujer, este no era aquel niño sonriente que conoció cuando era mucho más joven, no, este Takashi era; un ser completamente diferente.

Momentos después.

Rei: ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?.  
Pregunto Rei de forma preocupada, estar en este ambiente de mucha seriedad la estaba sofocando un poco, pero se sentía triste al ver al pelinegro, el cual solo estaba de forma seria, presenciando a Saya, algo que también la ponía celosa, y un poco a otras también.

Saya: Mis padres quieren que nos vayamos.  
Comento Saya de golpe, haciendo que todos, menos Takashi y Rika, se sorprendieran por esas palabras dichas por la pelirrosa.

Hayashi: ¿¡Pero porque de esa decisión!?.  
Pregunto un tanto alterada Kyōko, se sentía segura en este lugar y al lado de Takashi, pero escuchar que los querían fuera de aquí, la puso nerviosa.

Shizuka: ¿¡Por qué!? .  
Pregunto Shizuka muy alterada, siendo consolada poco a poco por Rika, no quería que su amiga perdiera la cabeza por este hecho.

Kohta: ¡Dinos la razón, Takagi-san! .  
Hablo Kohta, también muy nervioso y preocupado, especialmente por Alice y Zeke.

Saya: ¿Acaso no se han puesto a pensar? Aquí hay personas, solo adultos y unos pocos niños, nos tratan como si fuéramos niños. Además de todo esto, la comida se acaba, no podemos salir allí fuera y buscarla sin perder la vida, también hay trabajadores en la planta de electricidad, ¿Qué pasara cuando "ellos" ataquen ese lugar? Ahora más que todo sobre la información revelada, ¿¡tienes idea de lo que puede pasar!? .  
Saya explicaba todo de forma seria, todo eso estaba siendo la más pura realidad.

Los que estaban preocupados se preocuparon aún más al escuchar esas aclaraciones muy importantes que habían pasado por alto. Kyōko solamente bajo la mirada de forma impotente, Shizuka se acurruco más en Rika, Saeko se aferró al brazo de Takashi, Rei miro eso con celos, pero también estaba muy preocupada por lo que estaba pasando y pasara, Kohta solamente puso una expresión de seriedad al igual que Takashi y Rika, ahora entendía un poco, no tenía que perder la cabeza, eso le enseñaron muy bien.

Takashi: Debes calmarte Takagi-san, tus padres solo quieren lo mejor para nosotros.  
Takashi hablo de forma seria, esta vez solo trataría de dialogar con la poca cordura que le quedaba a la pelirosa y no hacer nada de vulencia o bromas.

Saya: ¡Se que mis padres hacen lo mejor para mi bienestar! ¡son los mejores padres del mundo, siempre viendo por mí, siempre cuidándome y viendo que nada malo me pase, son los mejores padres de la existencia! ¡yo, Saya Takagi tengo todas las características de mis padres, de los mejores padres, no lo entenderías Takashi, nadie lo entiende! ¡ahora que me dices que sabes de esas cosas y lo peligrosas que son! ¿¡crees que seré tan estúpida como para dejarlos a su suerte!? ¡Eso ni hablar! ¡lárguense ustedes si quieren, yo me quedare y ayudare a mis padres, a los mejores padres, ustedes, todos ustedes no lo entienden porque sus padres no están ahora con ustedes, si lo supieran se pondrían de mi lado y me apoyarían! ¡así que no me digan sus pendejadas, me tienes harta, har-...! ¡aahg! .  
Estaba fuera de si, necesitaba algo de terapia para que se calmara, unas simples palabras tal vez, pero eso no era necesario en este momento.

Estaba perdida, estaba delirando un poco, pocos la entendían, pero no la apoyaban, no del todo.

Pero todos abrieron los ojos bien grandes al ver del como Takashi, en un arrebato de velocidad, estaba agarrando fuertemente del cuello a Saya, y la estaba elevando del suelo, haciendo que la pelirrosa abriera los ojos como platos y tratara de respirar, el agarre era muy fuerte, no sabía cuánto tiempo podría aguantar así.

Takashi: ¡Crees que tus padres quisieran que murieras por quedarte aquí o piensas que ellos no saben sobres las criaturas de afuera , ¡ piensas que tus no velan por tu seguridad, tienes razón no te con prendo ni te comprendere ya que mis padres solo eran unos idiotas que jamas me quisieron.  
Takashi apretó más el agarre y le coloco más fuerza, Saya estaba soltando lágrimas y trataba de decir algo, trataba de forcejear con sus manos, tratando de que la soltara y la dejara respirar.

Kohta: ¡Komuro déjala, la mataras! .  
Kohta hablo con seriedad, así que no dudo ni un solo momento en alzar el arma que tenía en sus manos y, apuntarle a la cabeza al pelinegro, hoy no era el momento de estarse matando entre compañeros.

Takashi: ¡Crees que seguiré el capricho de una niña mimada , que no estoy al borde de la locura con todo esto , yo solo quería una vida feliz pero ahora todo se fue a la mierda y lo único que me motiva a seguir vivo son ordenes y un encuentro con mi novia, y por eso no permitiré a personas como tu!.  
Dijo furioso mientras apretaba el agarre y sus ojos se tornaban uno verde y el otro rojo , estaba sacando toda su frustración, dolor e ira acumulada.

Rika: ¡Por favor Takashi-kun, cálmate! .  
Rika, un poco dudosa, también saco su pequeña arma que tenía en su cintura, sabía que un momento como esto iba a llegar, pero no lo esperaba tan pronto.

Hayashi: ¡No hagas eso Takashi-kun, no es la solución! .  
Kyōko se puso seria, pero el temblar de su cuerpo la estaba poniendo en posición de miedo.

Shizuka: ¡Esto está mal, ella solo esta alterada, solo necesita pensar bien las cosas! .  
Shizuka estaba temblando por el miedo que le estaba provocando el pelinegro, además de estar muy preocupada por la pelirrosa que seguía forcejeando, pero veía que estaba perdiendo fuerzas.

Rei: ¡Ese no es el Takashi que conozco, no lo es! .  
Rei también hablo de forma dolida y seria, pero el temor también la estaba invadiendo poco a poco.

Saeko: ¡Suelta a Saya, Takashi! .  
No importaba si fuera su líder, no importaba si sentía algo por él, no importaba nada más que la supervivencia de todos aquí, así que, Saeko estaba lista para desenfundar la Katana que el padre saya le había obsequiado el día anterior, desde un principio vio y supo que Takashi, era un peligro; para todos.

Takashi estaba viendo todo esto con sorpresa .Esto era real, en un equipo podían revelarse si querían, eliminar al actual líder y tomar el lugar y guiar a los otros según sus normas, el hubiera sacrificado incluso su vida para asegurar la seguridad de todo ellos pero ahora sabia que ellos no confiaban en el y ya no valían la pena en siquiera ver si estaban bien o ayudarlos.

El pelinegro solamente soltó de su agarre a la pelirrosa que cayó de rodillas y empezó a toser y a jalar el aire como si no tuviera fin alguno. El pelinegro se dio la vuelta de forma lenta, solamente mirando de forma seria a todos en el lugar.

Takashi: Bien... si me quieren fuera, desde ahora su equipo está sin su líder.  
Takashi solamente empezó a caminar hacia la salida, sin importarle nada si le estaban apuntando con las armas, sin importarle el hecho de que Saeko estaba por desenfundar la Katana, ni que lo fueran hacer daño alguno, todos ellos eran débiles desde ahora, al menos que trabajaran juntos, allí si, serian fuertes.

Abrió la puerta y allí vio que estaba Alice y Zeke, ambos con caras tristes y asustadas, Takashi solamente paso por otro lado de la puerta y se fue caminando por los pasillos.

Shizuka: ¡Alice-chan! .  
Shizuka se levantó de su lugar y fue corriendo a abrazar a la niña, la cual rompió en llanto apenas fue abrazada por la rubia voluptuosa, Zeke también estaba triste y se le notaba por sus expresiones.

Rika, Kohta y Saeko guardaron sus armas, agacharon la cabeza luego de esas cosas, estaban muy tensos, pero tenían que proteger a los demás, algo que Takashi, según ellos, no pensaba en el bienestar de todos allí.

Rei y Kyōko empezaron a sollozar en silencio, estaban dolidas, asustadas, nerviosas y tristes.

Saya, ella ya se había recuperado y estaba soltando lagrimas del miedo y de la tristeza. Un poco más y perdía el conocimiento, pero no le importaba eso ahora, su tristeza era mucho más mayor que todo, ella de nuevo fue el detonante de los problemas, todo por el simple hecho de no calmarse cuando se lo pidieron, de nuevo vio aquella faceta del pelinegro, aquello que no le gustaba para nada, pero ahora los problemas fueron mucho mayores, ahora esto ya no tenía solución alguna.

Los problemas de ellos ya no importaban, a él ya no le concernía juntarse con ellos, no sabiendo del como son ahora, se podían revelar ante sus órdenes y liderazgo, así que ya no era necesario juntarse con ellos y retomar el equipo, no, no era buena idea. Ahora tendría que buscar otro equipo al cual ayudar, Takashi se encargaría de eliminar a toda la amenaza de las personas que estaban en esta mansión, para eso servía el, era una herramienta que tenía que ser usada para el salvar de los demás.

Miro de forma seria lo que estaba pasando allí en frente, Kohta se veía muy patético en ese estado, ahora miraba la desventaja que cargaba aquel gordito en sus espaldas, Saya ya se vio sus problemas, Saeko al menos cree que se le arreglaron sus problemas, Rei aún estaba en un trauma, Rika era la más apta para ser la nueva líder, Kyōko de igual manera estaba como Rei, Shizuka, ella podría morir en cualquier momento, Alice y Zeke no eran nada, ahora ellos verían como sobrevivían ante esto, al menos les dejo algo de información para que puedan sobrevivir y ver que tan peligroso era su enemigo.

Souichiro Takagi, aquel hombre lo tenía todo de un líder. Su mirada seria que pedía respeto, su forma de hablar, su forma se caminar y de tener su cuerpo, todo de él era de un líder nato, hecho y derecho. Incluso era más alto que el, sus ojos marrones eran algo fríos, su cabello negro era muy oscuro y no se mecía con el viento, su altura era de unos 1.98 metros, en verdad su superaba en unos aspectos, pero en otros, era solamente uno más del montón.

Takashi estaba viendo todo eso desde la distancia. Ahora el pelinegro estaba vestido con unos pantalones Jean azules, no tan apretados para permitirle correr y dar saltos, una camisa manga larga de color negro, sus zapatos son de color plomo, su pantalla o sistema rpg estaba en forma de celular inteligente en su pierna derecha.

Solamente empezó a caminar sin preocupación alguna hasta la salida, los demás no le estaban prestando atención por estar preocupados por salirse del problema que los niños habían provocado, como dijo, para el ya no era problema, el problema ahora era eliminar a todo aquel ser que atentara la vida de los sobrevivientes, mataría a todo aquel que sea el enemigo.

Souichiro: ¿A dónde crees que vas, chico?.  
Esa voz fue la del padre de Saya, aquella voz hizo que se detuviera en ese preciso instante.

Takashi: A eliminar a todo aquel que atente con la vida de la gente que aquí se encuentra, Takagi-sama.  
Takashi se dio la vuelta y puso una postura recta y una mirada seria, este hombre pedía respeto, algo que él le daba sin problema alguno.

¡Takashi! .  
Los integrantes de su anterior equipo lo llamaron por su nombre, además de acercarse a las espaldas del padre de Saya.

Souichiro: Si no me equivoco tu eres Komuro Takashi, ¿verdad? El amigo de la infancia de mi hija.  
Comento de forma sería el hombre, mirando la forma de pararse del chico, su habla, sus expresiones y su mirada, este era un soldado y no un chico de 17 años.

Takashi: Está en lo correcto, Takagi-sama.  
Takashi respondió con voz seria.

Souichiro: ¿Puedo saber el porqué de la razón para salir? .  
Pregunto el pelinegro, acercándose más al pelinegro menor para asustarlo un poco, pero vio que su mirada y todo de él, no cambio ni un poco.

Takasbi: Para eliminar a las amenazas que caminan a 800 metros alejados de la mansión, Takagi-sama.  
Respondió el chico sin rechistar.

Souichiro: Como sabrás, eres apenas un niño, no creo que sobrevivas allá fuera por ti solo.  
Comento Souichiro de forma muy seria, no sabía si el chico era un suicida o algo así.

Takashi: Yo eh logrado sobrevivir y hacer sobrevivir a los niños a sus espaldas sin problemas, estoy muy capacitado para matar y asesinar, si es posible, no, es un hecho, que daría mi vida por el bienestar de todos en este lugar.  
Hablo Takashi, lo de niños ofendió un poco a los jóvenes que estaban a las espaldas del hombre mayor, Yuriko sonrió un poco ante la forma con la cual llamo el pelinegro menor al resto de chicos.

Souichiro: ¿Acaso eres el líder de aquel equipo? .  
Pregunto el hombre, estaba un poco impresionado por la forma de sobrevivir de estos chicos, todo indicaba que a las decisiones que tomo Takashi, llevo sano y salvo al resto hasta aquí.

Takashi: Era el líder, fui relevado del cargo por los otros miembros, ahora alguien tomo mi lugar, así que eh decidido autoexiliarme de aquel equipo, para formar otro.  
omento de forma normal el muchacho, haciendo que los chicos de atrás bajaran las miradas con tristeza.

Souichiro: Ya veo. Pero no te puedo dejar ir, así como así... ¡si quieres defender a esta gente, quédate aquí y espera a que llegue el enemigo, nadie pelea solo si hay alguien que lo pueda ayudar! ¡así que te digo a ti, Takashi Komuro, te quedaras y defenderás la mansión Takagi y a sus habitantes desde aquí y no solo! ¿¡eh sido claro!? .  
No importaba que el fuera el amigo de su hija, no importaba si fuera un chico, él lo veía muy bien, este no era un muchacho común y corriente, no escucharía a las buenas, así que tenía que ordenarle a que se quedara y que luchara aquí, defendiendo a los que pueda, el nuevo líder del equipo de su hija se encargaría de llevarlos a salvo a otro lugar a ellos solamente.

Todos se sorprendieron por el tono usado por el hombre pelinegro, eso era sorpresivo, le estaba ordenando a tan solo un chico de 17 años, el cual no estaba diciendo nada y solo respondía con respeto, como si de un soldado se tratase. Los más jóvenes estaban sorprendidos de igual manera, Alice y Zeke se sentían intimidados por el tono usado por el hombre, pero Shizuka los abrazaba a ambos y se podían controlar un poco.

Takashi debía de en parte obedecer las ordenes de los lideres pero en parte y no cuando fuera necesario como en este momento donde el tyrant-003 estaba acercándose a un ritmo alarmante a su posición.

Takashi: Lo siento pero esta vez no debo de seguir ordenes.  
Mientras la pantalla azul aparecía en su espalda y creaba una plataforma de salto.

Souichiro: ¡Que no has escuchado te quedaras aquí y pelearas aquí junto a todos.  
Dijo el padre de saya mientras se acercaba mas a takashi para intimidado pero no contó con una cosa.

Takashi: Adiós .  
Dijo mientras daba un salto hacia atrás y saltaba en la plataforma , la pantalla desapareció y takashi había salido volando perdiéndose en las nubes.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababa de hacer el pelinegro en especial aquellos que nunca habían visto sus trucos pero mas estaban sus antiguos compañeros ya que los había dejado allí y sin despedirse , en especial a las mujeres que sentían algo por el.

Pov takashi

Cuando me perdí en las nubes cree una plataforma para sentarme y ver el paisaje mientras descansaba además de pensar en lo que había sucedido, acababa de perder al equipo de supervivientes que debía de cuidar por un ataque de furia mio pero no me importaba ya que no los conocía del todo y no forme ningún lazo con ellos además del liderazgo.

Alex: " Veo que dejastes el grupo de antes".

Takashi: Si no los conocía antes de la epidemia y a los pocos que si solo fueron unos meses, además de que me podían eliminar si fuera necesario.

Alex: " Tranquilo entiendo además cumpliste la primera misión de llevarlos a un lugar seguro así que estas bien y debes de seguir la segunda misión ".

Takashi: ¿ Y cual es?.

Alex: " Como dijistes antes debes de ir a Estados Unidos a mas exactos Racoon city y descuida que la misión solo durada unos dos o tres dias".

Takashi: Pues a que esperamos vamos.  
Dijo el pelinegro levantándose y poniendo su puño adelante suyo.

Alex: " Ja ja eso quería oír bien vas a sentir como que eres sacudido y que tus partes son cambiarás ".

Takashi: ¡Espera que!.

En ese momento takashi desapareció al igual que la plataforma .

Estados Unidos  
Racoon city. Trescientos pies de altura.

En el cielo apareció un pelinegro que comenzó a caer a gran velocidad.

Takashi: Haaaaaaaaa.  
Gritaba mientras su cuerpo no se movía .

Cuando estuvo a unos centímetros del suelo se detuvo en el aire y luego callo.

Takashi: Coff cofff maldito alex hubiera dicho sobre la caída y que mi cuerpo estaría inmóvil durante esta .

Se levanta y sacude el polvo mientras mira a su alrededor .

Takashi: Que fue lo que paso aquí.  
Mira como varios edificios están semi destruidos igual que las calles .

La pantalla verde hace aparición y muestra imágenes y vídeos de lo que paso allí hace semanas .

Takashi: Es casi como el juego y película pero sin los personajes .  
Mientras mira los vídeos de la pantalla.

¡ROOOOOAAAAADDDDDDD!

Se escucha un rugido a unas calles de mi posición, me oculto en una tienda de víveres mientras miro que de una esquina sale un . . . . . mierda el virus G , en la calle adelante de la tienda esta un infectado con un ojo en su hombro y una cabeza echa del virus , creo que ya esta en la segunda fase.

El infectado pasa de largo adelante de la tienda y se va por otra calle, ufs eso estuvo cerca, volteo y miró que esta tienda tiene varios víveres aún preservados vaya golpe de suerte.

Comienzo a guardar todo en el inventario hasta dejar vacío cada estante de la tienda, reviso si na hay nada mas de utilidad y salgo en busca del laboratorio o el panal .

Japón.  
Mansión takashi.

Las cosas iban normal excepto para un grupo que estaban lidiando con los problemas de un grupo loco que pensaba que los zombies solo estaban enfermos y no muertos.

Laboratorio de *********

Estaban los cinco los cinco supervivientes enfrentando a varios soldados con traje blanco mientras también se enfrentaban a los zombies de la gripe verde.

Laboratorio móvil de Umbrella.

En una vehículo blindado de color negro con el logo de Umbrella estaba en una cápsula el tyrant-003 siendo recuperado por las heridas que le ocasiono el humano takashi y adelante de las cápsulas estaban varios científicos anotando varias cosas, en otra cápsula esta el proyecto nemesis en estado de suspensión .

Radio: El objetivo fénix a sido encontrado repito el objetivo fénix a sido encontrado.  
Estaba repitiendo una radio dentro del vehículo.

Un científico la tomo y respondió.

Científico: Donde se encuentra.

Radio: Según los satélites esta en la ciudad Racoon City.

Científico: Que!. Como llego hasta allá .

Radio: Aun no lo descubrimos pero deben de movilizarse rápido antes de que lo perdamos de vista otra ves.  
Termino de decir la radio.

El científico dejo la radio y se sentó en una silla adelante de una mesa con varias fotos de takashi y su información , además de algunas fotografías de sus peleas contra los tyrant, licker,ceberus y la última del tyrant-003 usando esa extraña forma y todas las veces que a saltado en las plataformas.

Científico: Pronto descubriré lo que te da esa regeneración y esas dos formas que incluso puedes seguirle el paso al tyrnat-003 y tu tecnología no la olvidemos pronto sera nuestra junto a tu extraño modo de ir de una lugar a otro sin ser descubierto.  
Termino con una sonrisa maligna.

Base móvil de *************

Un autobús blanco con un logo extraño, dentro de este hay varias cápsulas con diferentes zombies de la gripe verde incluso los especiales y poco comunes junto a otros nunca antes vistos.

En el otro lado del autobús hay varios científicos con trajes blancos en eso suena la radio.

Radio: El objetivo inmortal a sido encontrado.

Un científico se acerca y toma la radio.

Científico: Donde se encuentra ?.

Radio: Según los satélites esta en la ciudad de Racoon City.

Científico: Que! Como llego hasta allá .

Radio: No lo sabemos pero debemos capturarlo cuanto antes, un avión los estarán esperando en las afueras de la ciudad.

Científico: Entendido,( corta la comunicación), Racoon City he que planeas komuro katashi.

Fin capitulo.

Como ven ya le han puesto ojo dos corporaciones a takashi , una es la conocida Umbrella y la otra de la gripe verde si alguien sabe su nombre me lo podría decir y si no envíen me un nombre para esta.

Y ahora takashi es libre de hacer lo que quiere excepto por sus misiones pero tranquilos que los volverá a ver a su antiguo grupo.

Y por cierto yo seguiré el manga y también cambiare algunas cosas de este.


	5. Donde esta Issei

MUNDO ?

UNIVERSO DXD

En la casa de issei mas específicamente en la sala se encuentran todas las chicas que viven en la casa y ahora están conversando sobre sus novios y como se le han declarado despues de sus respectivas clases.

Asia: Enserio se te declaro a si xenovia.

Dice feliz asia por su amiga.

Xenovia: Si, fue muy romántico con ese corazón echo de flores.

Decia mientras recordaba.

Asia: Y tu irina?.

Pregunta mientras voltea su mirada a su otra amiga la cual tiene en sus brazos un oso de peluche con su nombre bordado al igual que otro en el pecho de el peluche.

Irina: Fue fantástico como se me declaro en medio del centro comercial .

Decia con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

En eso Rias habla.

Rias:Y tu Asia como estuvo tu cita con Niko?.

Pregunta con una sonrisa.

Asia: A-ah pues el estuvo muy romántico hoy.

Dice con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Akeno: Vaya vaya y ya hicieron algo mas.

Pregunta Akeno con su tipica sonrisa.

Asia se ruboriza mientras sacude su cabeza.

Asia: Aun no solo nos besamos al final de la cita.

Dice con una sonrisa.

En eso la hija menor de la familia Phoenix entra a la sala con unos papeles en sus brazos.

Ravel: Oigan han visto a Issei-sama necesito que firme unos papeles de su programa .

Pregunta mientras se acerca a ellas.

Cuando dijo eso todas las chicas se quedaron pensando ya que no habian visto a Issei hace ya cinco dias

Rosswirse: Ahora que lo dice no lo he visto en clases hace ya cinco dias mmm estara en problemas cuando lo vea, que no sabe que los estudios son importantes y mas cuando falto toda la semana.

Mientras intenta recordar cuando fue la ultima vez que lo vio y tambien que castigo ponerle cuando aparezca.

Rias: También no se a presentado a las reuniónes del club de esta semana.

Akeno: Yo tampoco recuerdo haberlo visto hace dias, talvez sus padres sepan.

Dijo sin darse cuenta que ya no llamo a los padres de issei como suegros o padres.

Rias: No lo creo.

Dijo negando esa idea.

Asia: Por que, buchou.

Captando la atencion de todas las chicas.

Rias: Mi hermano y padres les dieron boletos para un crucero por el mundo que duraria algunos meses como recompenza por lo que pasaron antes.

Dijo/explico.

Xenovia: Pero entonces volveran en algunos meses.

Rias: Exacto.

Irina: Pero eso no explica donde esta issei.

Koneko: Tal vez sempai este con alguno de sus amigos jugando alguno de sus juegos hentai o viendo esas peliculas ero.

Después de decir eso todas se tranquilizaron y le dieron la razón .

En el hogar de Motohoma

Ahora estamos en el hogar de uno de los tres pervertidos y pensaran que estaran viendo alguna pelicula o jugando algun juego pervertido y la respuesta es no ahora mismo estan imprimiendo varios folletos con la imagen de su amigo issei junto a su informacion.

Motohoma: Crees que sean suficientes afiches.

Pregunta mientras lleva en sus brazos varios folletos que incluso le cubren el rostro y encima de eso una engranpadora junto a una caja de grampas y una cinta adhesiva.

Matsuda: Creo que si pero espero que lo encontremos pronto.

?: Bueno con nuestra velocidad podremos poner estos folletos por los pueblos alrededor incluso por tokio no hermana.

Dijo una chica de la edad de motohoma y con el cabello purpura y un liston celeste ademas de su ropa de un color gris.

?: Sip.

Dijo una niña de unos 13 años de edad de cabello blanco y ropa entre blanco y lineas rojas.

Motohoma: Bueno eso es una ventaja pero tengan cuidado y no llamen mucho la atencion.

Le aconsejo a la chica.

Chica: Claro amo.

Dice y pone su mano en una pila de papeles con encima de ello todo lo demas mencionado antes que desaparece en un brillo purpura y luego ella desaparece en un destello celeste.

Niña: Nos vemos Amo.

Abraza a matsuda antes de igual que la chica topa una pila de papeles y una engrampadora con una cinta que desaparece en brillo blanco .

Matsuda: Adios y cuidate.

Acariciando la cabeza de la niña la cual sonrie.

Niña: Lo hare.

Y desaparece en un brillo rojo.

Motohoma: Verdad que podiamos hacer eso.

La pila de papeles y los objetos que tiene desaparece en un brillo celeste dejando unos pocos para llevar tranquilamente en la mano y en la otra una engranpadora.

Matsuda: Si, pero debemos de irnos a repartir los folletos.

Caminando a la puerta sin antes haber topado las tres pilas de papeles restantes junto a tres sets de conta y engranpadoras junto a cajas con grampas y estas desaparecer en un brillo celeste.

Ya saliendo de la casa se encuentran con kiryuu que esta parada adelante de la puerta.

Motohoma: Que haces aqui.

Le dice fastidiado.

Kiryuu: Los voy a ayudar a buscar a Issei.

Dice con un tono serio.

Matsuda: Enserio.

Pregunta sorprendido.

Kiryuu: Claro que si, no son los unicos que se preocupan por issei.

Ambos amigos se miraron y suspiran.

Matsuda: Bien.

Pone sus brazos adelante como si llevara algo, cosa que extraño a kiryuu pero se sorprendio cuando en los brazos de matsuda aparece una pila de pocos papeles para que ella las pudiera llevar sin problemas ademas de una engranpadora.

Kiryuu: Son demonios?¡.

Exclamo sorprendida por saber que los dos pervertidos forman parte del mundo sobrenatural y por nunca pensar que eso fuera posible.

Motohoma: Oye, sabemos que ya no somos "normales" pero tampoco somos demonios ademas es una falta de educacion decrinos asi.

Respondio indignado por ser catalogado un monstruo o ser de la noche segun el.

Kiryuu se quedo sin palabras, es decir que ellos no son demonios o algun ser del mundo sobrenatural, entonces ¿como matsuda hizo eso?.

Y se preguntan de donde salieron la chica y niña y que son o quienes son, como matsuda y motohoma hicieron eso sin formar parte del mundo sobrenatural y por que kiryuu busca a issei entonces vayamos cinco dias atras, exactamente al principio de la semana.

Cinco dias atras preparatoria Kuo primer periodo.

Vemos como los dos pervertidos entran conversando sobre la pelicula por* que vieron la noche anterior mientras sienten miradas de resaprovacion u odio pero no les importa ya que asi son y mientras sean amigos les importa una mierda la opinion de otros.

Motohoma: Y por eso creo que mi pelicula fue mejor que la tuya.

Dice mientras se acomoda los lentes .

Matsuda: Estas loco la mia fue mejor.

Dice enojado.

Motohoma: La mia¡.

Matsuda: Que la mia¡.

Mientras chocan cabezas y hasta parezen que salen chispas de sus ojos.

?: Yo mas bien creo que ustedes son gays.

Dice una voz femenina con tono burlesco.

Matsuda: Que quieres kiryuu.

Dice con molestia.

Kiryuu: Yo, nada solo que me parece extraño que su novio issei no este aun aqui.

Dice con una sonrisa burlona.

Motohoma: Espera pero Asia si habia llegado a su salon junto a sus amigas.

Dice mientras recuerda que el salon donde esta el trio de iglesia estaba a un lado del sullo y al pasar al lado de el vieron como estaban las tres conversando animadamente.

Kiryuu: Y entonces donde esta su novio.

Dice antes de irse a su asiento.

Matsuda: Rgggg como la odio.

Dice con fastidio.

Motohoma: Pero tiene un buen punto.

Dice mientras mira el asiento de issei y como este esta vacio.

Matsuda: Esto es extraño ya que el siempre llega antes que todos, en especial desde hace un mes.

Motohoma: Tienes razon en eso pero tambien se a notado mas decaido y eso me preocupa tal vez se enfermo y esta descansando en su casa.

Dice restandole importancia.

Matsuda: Tal vez tengas razon.

Siguieron ese dia normal y siendo los dos los unicos aparte de kiryuu en pensar por que falto su amigo y en cuanto los demas, de parte de los hombres no pensar nada ya que para que les importaria? Y de las mujeres sentirse aliviadas de que la bestia pervertida no vino hoy.

Despues de clases como siempre se reunieron en el hogar de matsuda a ver bueno ya sabemos lo que van a ver no.

( No rompas la pared adonis ).

Ya ya alex solo doy mi opinion.

( Solo sigue la historia).

Mmmmm okey.

Al dia siguiente llegaron conversando de lo mismo y se dieron cuenta que no llego otra vez su amigo y se empezaron a preocupar igual que kiryuu pero en cuanto a los demas ya empezaron a pensar que el karma le hizo pagar todo lo que hizo el año atras con alguna expulsion o algo por el estilo.

Ya en el receso.

Matsuda: Crees que debamos de ir y preguntarle a Asia sobre issei.

Le pregunta a su amigo que esta adelante de el ( es decir que esta sentado atras de su amigo ).

Motohoma: Es mas que logico.

Dicho esto se fueron directo al salon de el trio de la iglesia pero antes de llegar son detenidos por murayama y katase, que por cierto tambien habian cambiando de salon al del trio de la iglesia.

Murayama: Que creen que hacen par de pervertidos.

Dice adelante de la puerta del salon y a su lado su amiga katase.

Motohoma: Solo queremos hablar con Asia o Irina.

Dice mientras mira al trio de la iglesia conversando animadamente con ¿tres chicos?.

Matsuda: Eh que esta pasando alla.

Tambien mirando al grupo de chicos y chicas conversando animadamente.

Katase: Ellas estan conversando con sus novios.

Dice mientras sonrie.

Matsuda: Que¡.

Dijo sorprendido ya que el pensaba que ellas estaban interesadas en su amigo.

Murayama: Como escuchastes, por fin dejaron a ese pervertido y escogieron a un verdadero hombre.

Dice tambien sonriendo mientras se cruza de brazos.

Esto no lo podian creer bueno si ya que no siempre ellas estarian interesadas en su amigo pero ya se daban una razon de su comportamiento.

Katase: Asi que por que no se van antes que hagan algo pervertido.

Dijo con resprecio en su voz.

Ambls se voltearon a ver y asintieron.

Motohoma: No, necesitamos preguntarles algo importante.

Dice mientras intenta dar un paso pero retrocede antes que un golpe de una espada de madera le diera.

Motohoma: Que estas loca¡.

Grita mientras siente como su adrenalina subia lentamente y no tenia idea de por que, pero . . . . . lo necesitaria en unos segundos.

Katase: No los dejaremos pasar ya que les haran algo pervertido.

Dice mientras sostiene sus espada de practica.

Matsuda: Ugh, que tal si lo solucionamos por medio del dialogo.

Dice despues de haber tragado saliva.

Murayama: Los pervertidos no entienden palabras.

Dice antes de intentarle darle un golpe horizontal en su estomago.

Matsuda: Espe-.

Intento hablar antes de que automaticamente se hiciera hacia atras esquivando la espada de madera por poco, en realidad por muy poco ya que sintio una rafaga minuscula a milimetros de su torso.

Katase: A si que vayanse pervertidos.

Dice antes de entrar junto a su amiga al salon.

Matsuda: Motohoma.

Llamo a su amigo con un tono casi inesprexivo.

Motohoma: Si?.

Contesto de la misma forma.

Matsuda: Esquivamos los ataques de las mejores del club del kendo?.

Pregunto a su amigo ahora recobrando poco a poco su tono por el susto de hace rato.

Motohoma: Creo que, si.

Dice ya casi recuperado.

Ambos: Asombroso¡.

Gritaron ambos aunque otros dirian el por que de su emocion es simple, ellos siempre recibian los golpes sin poderlos esquivar aunque quisieran y ahora los esquivaron que incluso en unos segundos juradon ver por camara lenta todo y al decir todo es TODO.

( mmmmm me llega veja du con lo ultimo )

No saben como pero hay esta incluso sienten sus cuerpos mas ligeros y jurarian que escuchan hasta lo mas minimo de los ruidos, espera lo ultimo les hizo enfocar su vista al trio de la iglesia y sus novios.

Asia: Y por eso tienes ese rosario.

Pregunta la chica al chico de al lado.

Chico de Asia: Asi es Asia y tienes otra pregunta.

Le dice con una sonrisa mientras le muestra el rosario de su cuello.

Asia: No, bueno en realidad tengo una.

Dice timidamente.

Chico de Asia: Y cual es.

Le pregunta mientras la mira a sus ojos.

Asia: M-me preguntaba s-si SI QUIERES IR AL CENTRO COMERCIAL HOY CONMIGO¡.

Dice al principio timidamente pero se reune de valor y lo grita.

Chico de Asia: Por supuesto Asia, me encataria.

Dice con una sonrisa.

Devuelta con los pervertidos.

Estos ya se habian ido apenas escucharon la peticion de Asia por tres razones 1 las chicas y chicos los empezaban a ver mal y katase y Murayama ya empezaron a alistar sus espadas para sacarlos 2 ya sabian a donde iba la conversacion y 3 joder les dolio los oidos por el grito de Asia ya que lo escucharon como si ubieran estado al lado de ellos mas un microfono y cuatro amplificadores y la conclusion es de un dolor intenso.

Matsuda: Joder me duele los oidos.

Dice mientras se frota su oreja derecha.

Motohoma: Si es como haberlo escuchado pero con 10 veces intendidad.

Dice tambien con una mano en su oido derecho.

Matsuda: Pero es extraño ya que pense que los demas tambien se taparian los oidos por tremendo grito, jamas pense que ella pudiera gritar tanto.

Motohoma: Tal vez no fue por eso.

Dice mas aliviado.

Matsuda: A que te refieres.

Pregunta ya sanado completamente.

Motohoma: A que tal vez nuestro oidos amplificadon el sonido y eso nos jugo en contra.

Explico mientras se quitaba los lentes y ponia enfoncandose en un punto del pasillo.

Matsuda: Que nuestros oidos amplificaron el sonido, pero como?.

Ya extrañandose por las acciones de su amigo con sus lentes.

Motohoma: Como las aguilas y su vision aumentada ecepto que nosotros tendriamos un oido aumentado.

Dice ya por quitarse los lentes y guardarselos en su pantalon.

Matsuda: Por que te quitastes tus gafas.

Pregunta preocupado por su amigo que pudiera caer y lastimarse.

Motohoma: Dime puedes leer el letrero del edificio.

Mientras señalaba un edificio con un letrero que decia "Solo por este mes ganate tres juegos con tu habilidad de juego".

Matsuda: Si solo dice " Solo por este mes ganate tres juegos con tu habilidad de juego" por que?.

Motohoma: Que no te das cuenta que ese edificio esta a minimo cien metros y su letrero solo ocupa cinco metros de la pared ademas que solo veriamos un monton de garabatos.

Dice ya dando su punto.

Matsuda: Espera pero como nosotro vemos eso.

Ya sorprendido por que ajora que lo pensaba el no deberia de ver lo que dice el letrero ni de broma.

Motohoma: Tal vez la adrenalina aun esta en nuestra sangre o quien sabe pero el asunto es de issei como contactamos con Asia.

Ya dejando de lado ese tema y continuando con el de su amigo.

Matsuda: Que tal si les preguntamos a quienes si podrian saber donde esta issei.

Dice tambien dejando el asunto de su "super oido" para otro momento.

Motohoma: A que te refieres?.

Matsuda: Issei esta en el club del oculto ¿no?.

Pregunta ganando una afirmativa de su amigo.

Matsuda: Y entonces quien mas debe de saber de sus mienbros que ellos mismos.

Motohoma: Pero no podemos hablar con Asia que es la presidenta.

Pregunta en duda por esa idea.

Matsuda: Por eso, a quien mas que preguntarle que a los otros mienbros . . . .masculinos.

Dice casi sin poder decir lo ultimo.

Motohoma: Que¡ para eso deberiamos preguntarle al travesti o .

Matsuda: El maldito chico bonito.

Dice con odio por pronunciar esas palabras ya que sabemos a quien se refiere.

Motohoma: Pero que te hace creer que el sepa donde esta issei.

Matsuda: No lo se pero vale la pena intentarlo.

Dice caminando hasta una ventana.

Motohoma: Que haces?.

Con duda del por que su amigo se dirigio a esa ventana.

Matsuda: El chico bonito esta por alla.

Mirando a un arbol donde esta practicando el chico bonito y el travesti.

Motohoma: Bueno debemos de ir rapido antes que acabe el receso.

Dicho esto ambos amigos se dirigieron a los miebros masculinos del club del oculto.

4 minutos despues con 34 segundos exactamente.

Ya ambos estaban a unos 30 metros del arbol donde estan los miebros del club del oculto.

Pero en ese instante ven a un grupo de chicas tambien dirigiendose al arbol.

Motohoma: Ese chico bonito si que tiene fans.

Dice mirando al grupo de chicas.

Matsuda: Si. . . . Espera¡ y si pasa lo mismo que antes?.

Con esa pregunta ambos se detuvieron en seco, no podia pasar lo mismo que antes o ¿si?.

Motohoma: Es-esperemos que no.

Trago un poco antes de terminar su oracion.

Se volvieron a encaminar al arbol pero tres chicas los detuvieron.

Chica 1: A donde van, pervertidos.

Solo con esto ya sabian que podria volver a pasar lo mismo que antes solo rezaban que no pasara.

Matsuda: Solo queremos preguntarle algo a chico bo- digo Kiva o a Gasper.

Se retracto ya que no queria que las chicas los masacren por insultar a su sempai.

Chica 2: Capaz y quieran preguntarle como obtener una novia.

Dice viendolos feo, ya saben esa cara que dice "Pudrete maldito".

Motohoma: En realidae solo queremos preguntarle sobre nuestro amigo.

Dice con la esperanza de que los entendieran y los dejen pasar.

Chica 3: Su amigo pervetido?, ya veo entonces si fue expulsado.

Dice sonriendo ya que un pervertido menos es una buena noticia.

Chica 1: O tal vez acoso a una chica y fue mandado a prision ja ja al fin pago por su perversidad.

Dice riendo pensando en esa posibilidad.

Chica 2: Y si sus padres lo mandaron a una coreccional por su perversidad.

Dice tambien pensando esa posibilidad y con una sonrisa.

Matsuda y motohoma ya estaban enojados, no eso es poco, ellos estaban furiosos de que hablaran de su amigo de esa forma, ellos sabian de que en el fondo era alguien que ayudaria a los que le importara incluso sin recibir nada y estas solo bienen y hablan como quieran del que posiblemente sea la mejor persona que hayan conocido, definivamente les haria saber que su amigo no es alguien que merezca ese trato.

Antes de poder hablar se unieron las demas chicas que habian escuchado la conversacion y tambien empezaron a formar hipotesis de lo que paso con issei.

Ellos cansados de oir esas estupideces solo volvieron a caminar al arbol viendo como ya se iban los dos mienbros del club del culto pero antes de llegar fueron bloqueados el camino por el grupo de chicas.

Chica 1: Esperen, que no les quedo claro que no se acercaran a sempai.

Dice viendolos seriamente y tambien por que se extraño por que el pervertido de los lentes calculadora no llevada sus famosos lentes, eso era lo de menos primero mo primero era auyentarlos de su sempai y que no se le acercaran

Matsuda: Si aja.

Sin prestarles atencion por que de lo contrario las insultaria hasta mas no poder.

Chica 4: No los dejaremos pasar.

Poniendose adelante de ellos y teniendo el mismo pensamiento de su amiga pero lo dejo para despues.

Motohoma: No estamos para juegos.

Ya sintiendo su paciencia disminuir en gran medida y como le interesaba un carajo que fueran chicas incluso dejo de ver sus partes y en vez de eso las empezo a ver con odio en crecimiento.

Chica 2: O si no que, pervertidos.

Dijo mientras los encaraba, aunque sentia como su mirada pasaba de pervertida a enojo y despues odio, eso le empezo a dar un poco miedo pero no retrocederia ante unos meros "pervertidos".

Matsuda: Argh, no importa vamonos motohoma.

Dandose la vuelta y caminando seguido de su amigo.

Las chicas sonriedon con su "victoria" ante los "pervertidos".

Motohoma: Otra vez perdimos la oportunidad de saber algo sobre nuestro amigo.

Mientras volteaba su vista por sobre su hombro y mirar como ya estaban alejados los dos mienbros del club del oculto y tambien las chicas iban detras de su sempai y asi se esfumaba sus posibilidades de poder hablar con ellos.

Matsuda: Tal vez lo encontremos en su casa esta tarde.

Sugiere mientras parece concentrado en algo.

Motohoma: Tambien te distes cuenta, no.

Pregunta ya mirando a frente.

Matsuda: Hablas que ya no podemos escuchar lo que dicen por los ruidos o que sientes que algo es diferente con ellos dos.

Motohoma: Ambas, la primera es logica ya que no tenemos entrenado esto . . .

Pensando en como referirse a su condion decien adquirida.

Matsuda: Poderes? O tal vez Super sentidos?.

Tambien pensando a como referirse a lo suyo.

Ya que no es como si tuvieran super poderes como super fuerza o velocidad y los sentidos esta mas cerca pero no tienen comprobado si eso funcionara con sus otros sentidos como olor, tacto, y ¿sabor? Bueno eso no importaba ahora.

Motohoma: Bueno que tal en super sentidos.

Pregunta ganado una afirmativa de su amigo.

Motohoma: Bueno en lo que iba era como habia varios ruidos no pudimos concetrarnos en los que queriamos y lo segundo, crei que fui el unico que lo sintio.

Matsuda: Yo tambien y lo mismo senti en el

Dejando de hablar esperando si su amigo sabia a quien se referia o a quienes.

Motohoma: Trio de la iglesia.

Termino la oracion de su amigo.

Matsuda: Pero es extraño eso, no crees.

Motohoma: Si y mucho pero por que lo sentimos,en mi caso lo senti como si mi cuerbo gritara 'alejate de ellos son, peligro'.

Dice recordando esa sensacion como un escalofrio que recorre su columna y todo su cuerpo con un frio y extrañado por el ultimo pensamiento que no tenia setido ya que el primer grupo solo eran chicas y el segundos de chicos que si tienen una condicion decente para ellos, no representarian peligro verdad?.

Matsuda: Yo tambien senti algo parecido ecepto que mi pensamiento fue 'alejate son demonio y angel' pero es extraño no ya que nisiquiera se de donde vino eso.

Tambien pensando ese pensamiento y el porque de ¿demonios y angel?.

Con eso dicho se dirigieron a su salon ya que sentian que en cualquier momento sonaria la campana, mas especifico como si en sus cabezas escucharan un Tick . . . . . . . . Tick . . . . . . . Tick y despues a unos pasos de su salon esto sonaba como un Tick . . . . Tack . . . . Tick . . . . Tack y justo cuando entraron escuchaban algo como Tick . . . Tack . . Tick . . Tack . Tick.

Rinnggggggggggggg

Eso fue cuando sono el ultimo tick en sus cabezas, encerio que les esta pasando?.

El resto del dia fue normal excepto las veces que miraban el pizaron y sentian como si tomaran un foto de esa imagen ya que incluso recordaban lo que decia incluso una clase despues de eso.

Cuando salieron no sabian que hacer, si investigar sus " poderes " o ir a la casa de su amigo, vah los poderes podrian esperar pero su amigo no.

A un paso lento caminaban al hogar de su amigo y mie tras eso conversaban sobre sus habilidades.

Motohoma: Entonces tu que crees que paso para que obtengamos esto "super sentidos".

Mientras jugaba con su vista mirando las ventanas en busca de alguna chica cambiandose Que?, ellos son pervertidos y es lo primero que harian si tuvieran esos poderes.

Matsuda: No lo se pero ya sentia algo diferente en mi desde esa conversacion que tuvimos con issei la otra semana.

Recordando como hace una semana issei los invito a un restaurante de come todo lo que quieras.

Y en ese restaurante estuviero conversando y recordando buenos momentos al igual que malos y tambien sintio como si issei hubiera dejado un peso de lado en esos momentos pero despues cuando se iban sintieron como si tuvieran mas energia y un inexplicable color verde por donde estaban pero lo dejo pasar ya que estaban cambiando de iluminacion el restaurante.

Motohoma: Ahora que lo pienso despues de esa luz verde del restaurante me e sentido con mas energia pero como seria eso posible?.

Con clara duda del como seria eso posible.

Matsuda: Mmmm no lo se.

Diciendo su respuesta ya que como diria algo que no sabe.

En ese momento ven como en un callejon estan golpeando a un anciano cinco delicuentes.

Delicuente 1: Ya danos el dinero viejo.

Mientras patea el estomago del anciano.

Delicuente 2: Rindete y solo entrega lo que tienes.

Miemtras mira como los demas golpean al anciano y el solo fuma un cigarillo.

Motohoma: E-eso es, que hacemos.

Con claro miedo ya que nunca se encontro en esa situacion.

Matsuda: Tal vez nos debamos de ir y avisar a las autoridades de imediato.

Diciendo con reproche para si mismo ya que no puede hacer nada para ayudar al anciano.

En ese momento recuerdan una pregunta que le hiciero a su amigo en ese restaurante.

Flasback hace unos dias.

Issei: Y por eso los verdaderos heroes son los que nunca piensan las consecuencias con tal de ayudar a alguien, incluso si ponen en peligro su vida.

Dice mientras mira varias revistas y comic's de superheroes que trajo el, y ahora esta mostrando encima de la mesa ya vacia por que ya habian comido hasta estar satisfechos y los meseros ya se habian llevado los platos.

Motohoma: Bueno es verdad pero y si lo ponemos en la vida real?.

Le pregunta y tambien como una comida se convirtio en un debate de varias cosas?.

Issei: Yo sinceramente tambien pensaba que si hacia algo era por conveniencia o por alguna razon pero ahora que lo pienso yo no rezearia nada a cambio de ayudar a alguien.

Dice mientras recuerda esa vez que ayudo a Yasaka la lider de los youkay's y pensaba en pedirle sentir sus pechos je, eso penso que queria pero nunca le pidio nada cuando ya podia hablar con ella o si plemente lo olvido pero, ahora no quiere ningun agradecimiento de nadie por ayudar solo com ver que todos esten bien le basta y sobra.

Matsuda: Entonces incluso ayudarias a un desconocido sin importar que puedas salir lastimado.

Le pregunta ya que sabe que el si ayuda cuando puede pero incluso a costa de su salud eso era dificil de creer.

Issei: No.

Respondio secamente ya asiendo ver a sus amigos que hay limites en la bondad.

Issei: Yo lo haria incluso a costa de mi vida chicos, nunca lo olviden un verdadero heroe no le importa consecuencias o gratitud del salvado solo con saber que hizo el bien basta y sobra.

Respondio con una sonrisa sincera mientras se levantaba ya listo para sali.

Eso dejo a sus amigos con un sentimiento de empatia con esas palabras y tambien se levantaron para ya salir.

Pero vieron como una iluminacion verde que duro apenas dos segundos pero le restaron importancia ya que estaban cambiando la iluminacion del restaurante diferentes colores.

Fin del flasback.

Recordando eso solo les paso una pensamiento " Un verdadero heroe ayuda sin importar consecuencias ".

Ambos se miraron y solo con eso fue como saber lo que el otro pensaba y con la idea solo se encaminaron al callejon listos para ayudar al anciano y tambien que clases de amigos serian si issei se enterada que pudieron ayudar a alguien y no lo hicieron?.

Motohoma: Hey idiotas.

Llamo la atencion de los cinco pandilleros que voltearon a verlos a los dos y solo pesaron en " que quieren estos niños " .

El que parece el lider de un rostro como cualquier persona ecepto el cigarillo que tenia hablo con unq voz fuerte y grave.

Pandillero 2 o lider pandillero: Que quieren niños.

Pregunta mientras mira a ambos "niños" en la entrada del callejon.

Matsuda: Queremos que lo dejen en paz.

Dijo sintiendo un miedo de ellos pero no lo podia mostrar.

Pandillerl lider: Valla, al parecer tenemos a dos "heroes" que son un rapado y otro con cara de nerd ja ja por que no solo les hago una leccion y se van con esa leccion de no meterse en donde no les llama, ozcar por favor dales una leccion pero dejales que se puedan ir ya que no quiero que se queden aqui.

Dice mientras solo vulve a fumar.

Uno de los cuatro criminales de una musculatura mayor y alto empezo a caminar listo para repartir golpes.

Ambos solo tuvieron un pensamiento "en que me meti" y sin poder correr ya que el criminal camino muy rapido.

El criminal ya estaba adelante de ellos y cogio al mas cercano que por desgracia fue matsuda del cuello de la camisa y lo levanto a varios centimetros del suelo para ponerlo enfrente de su rostro, mientras el chico intento zafarse sin mucho exito de el y sin contenplacion .

Pam

Ahhhhh

Fue el grito del chico ya que el criminal le habia dado un cabezaso y con la diferencia de fuerza facilmente le saco un hilo de sangre de la frente que decendia hasta el suelo.

Motohoma no sabia que hacer hay estaba su amigo que iba a ser golpeado mas en unos segundos y no podia correr ya que dejaria a su amigo a la merced de estos criminales y cuando parecia que el pandillero decidio mejor darle una golpe en el estomago a su amigo le ocurrio una idea y rapidamente tomo una piedra que gracias a dios habia a unos centimetros de su pies y procedio con su idea.

Parecia que el pandillero que lo tenia sostenido ya habia decidido golpearlo enserio despues del cabezaso se asusto ya que solo con un golpe de cabeza lo dejo con sangre saliendo de su frente, ¿ que le haria el golpe? Entonces penso en algo y lo hizo tan rapido como pudo.

Ambos motohoma y matsuda ejecutaron sus planes al mismo tiempo y de haber sido unos segundos despues o antes del otro no hubiera funcionado.

Motohomo lanzo la piedra tan fuerte como a la cabeza del criminal y matsuda flexiono sus piernas y tan fuerte como pudo lanzon una patada dobre a la parte de las costillas.

Ambos impactos fueron debiles por separados pero unidos lograron nockear al hombre por la falta de aire y golpe del craneo que de imediato solto a matsuda y callo al asfalto con un sonido sordo que llamo la atencion del lider que bio con una ceja levantada eso.

Pandillero lider: Al parecer lo vencieron y hasta lo nockearon, mis felicitaciones pero no tengo tiempo asi que, !A ELLOS¡.

Grito mientras todos los criminales dejaban al anciano y corrian a ellos para directamente golpearlos.

Ahora si estaban asustados pero antes de siquiera toparlos vieron como una pantalla negra aparecia unos segundos enfrente de ellos y.

Pummm

El sonido de un rebote y con una cara de clara injenueidad vieron como una honda invisible golpeo a los tres criminales a las paredes y dejandolos fuera de combate en segundos mientras el lider tambien estaba sorprendido y no se explicaba como fue posible eso.

Bueno al parecer son dignos.

Esa voz llamo la atencion de los tres que miradon como el anciano se levantaba y sacudia su ropa como si solo se hubiera quedado dormido.

La mandibula de matsuda y motohoma no tenia precio ya que estaban enserio abiertas y pensando de como diablos ese "anciano" se levanta cuando fue claramente golpeado hasta la incociencia y con golpes que ni ellos soportarian.

Pandillero lider: Co-como te puedas levantar si.

Intentaba formular la pregunta pero apenas podia digerir lo de hace segundos.

Anciano: Ja si como si simples toques me dañaran ja que buena broma, nisiquiera senti consquillas.

Dijo mientras terminaba de sacudirse.

Pandillerl lider: Rgggg MUERE¡.

Ya frustrado saco una pistola de los policias de ocho balas y las disparo directo al anciano.

BANG¡

BANG¡

BANG¡

BANG¡

BANG¡

BANG¡

BANG¡

BANG¡

Ya los tres esperaban que el anciano muriera pero para mas sorpresa las balas desaparecieron nisiquiera estar a un metro del anciano.

Anciano: Ummm muy mal, muy mal, yo no puedo morir incluso si me hubieran llegado a tocar yo solo hubiera sentido cosquillas o tal vez no, incluso creo que tampoco las hubiera sentido.

Dijo el anciano mientras pensaba eso.

Pandillero lider: Qu-que eres¡?.

Grito ya asustado por que nadie deberia sobrevivir a algo asi.

Anciano: Mmm creo que ninguno de aqui es merecedor de mi nombre no en el sentido malo sino que no me volveran a ver pero solo digamos que soy mas que un dios y por lo que veo has echo mucho mal.

Diciendo eso empezo a caminar directo al pandillero.

Pandillero lider: No !NO¡ ALEJATE MONSTRUO.

Intentando alejarse pero atras de el estaba la pared en la cual estaba arrimado.

El anciano en un rapido movimiento lo tomo del cuello y lo vio a los ojos.

Anciano: Tus manos estan derramadas de sangre de inocentes, !CULPABLE MIRAME A LOS OJOS SUCIO MORTAL Y RECIBE TU CASTIGO DEL PRIMER CC Y ANFRONTA EL DOLOR QUE TUS VICTIMAS SUFRIERON¡.

Gritando eso el anciano con una voz que incluso haria odinarse a los mous o arcangeles en los pantalones miro a los ojos del criminal y sin desearlo el criminal tambien lo hizo para ver en los ojos del anciano un color del rojo vivo que incluso sentia su piel quemarse parte por parte y como esta empezaba a freirse en olores que solo lo canibales lo sabrian, un olor dulce como el de un cerdo pero tambien contaminado de impurezas.

Pandillero lider: AHHHHHHHHHHH LIBERAME POR FAVOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MIS OJOSSSSSSSSS.

Con varios alaridos el criminal sentia un dolor que jamas penso experimentar en su vida y sus ojos los sentia quemarse pero esto no terminaba hay.

Anciano: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA SUCIO MORTAL ENSERIO CREES QUE TE LIBERARE JA JA JA ESTO ES SOLO EL PRINCIPIO.

Riendose como si viera el mejor programa de comedia el de un solo movimiento de sus dedos anulares.

Pop Pop

Pandillero lider: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Con un ultimo aladido el criminal perdio el conocimiento.

Anciano: AUN NO TERMINO CONTIGO MORTAL QUE APENAS COMIENZO JA JAJAJAJA.

Sus manos se volvieron al rojo vivo y empezaron a quemas la ropa del crimanal hasta.

Pandillero lider: AHHHH MMMMMMMMHMHMMMH.

Apenas comenzo a gritar el anciano tomo su lengua y la arranco, se podia ver como la sangre brotaba de su boca y caia al piso pintandolo de un color carmesi y tambien la lengua que poseia el anciano se empezo a freir en su propia mano por el calor que esta tenia y en segundos se cocino.

Anciano: COMETELA.

Le dijo al criminal mientras ponia la lengua en su boca pero este la escupio como pudo, el anciano ante este echo solo la levito en el aire y la acerco otra vez a la boca del criminal.

Anciano: TE DIJE QUE !TE LA COMIERAS PUTO¡.

Y sin piedad piso el pie del criminal y este fue destrozado mostrando los huesos y carne expuesta todo con la sangre que escuria como catarata y las uñas del criminal estaban esparcidas.

El criminal con lagrimas en los ojos se trago su lengua mientras intentaba safarse del agarre del anciano pero apenas se movia sentia un calor intenso de las mano del anciano que ya estaban cocinando su piel que estaba en contacto con las manos del anciano.

Anciano: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA DUELE VERDAD NO JAJAJAJAJAJAJA APUESTO QUE YA TE QUIERES MORIR Y DIME YA QUIERES MORIR O SEGUIR SUFRIENDO.

Hablo con mucha risa en su voz.

El criminal entre lagrimas solo asintio.

Anciano: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA FELIZ NAVIDAD.

Con la ultima palabra metio sus manos en el torso del criminal y .

Slassshhhhhh

Lo termino cortando por la mitad jalando sus piernas y torso a diferentes direccions dejando una breve lluvia de sangre y veceras asi como la caida desde el torso del intestino grueso y despues el delgado.

Anciano: Y FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA MI.

Busco en el torso del ya fallecido criminal moviendo los brazos y cabeza del criminal por su mano en el interior de este.

Anciano: Jaja parece un muñeco haber di hola jaja.

Levantando el torso como si de un muñeco tratase y moviendo su mano dentro del hombre y asiendo un saludo con la mano derecha del hombre.

Estuvo jugando un rato hasta que se canso y busco lo que buscaba hasta encontrarlo y sacarlo rebelando un corazon.

Anciano: Siempre me a gustado los corazones pero esta sera la primera vez que como el de un humano bueno buen provecho.

Dandole un mordisco y salpicandose de la sangre que aun esta dentro de este y despues acabarlo.

Anciano: Uff estuvo delicioso pero esto necesita limpieza y los otros pandilleros estan aun vivos bueno mejor solo hago esto.

Chasqueando los dedos se formo una barrera que bloqueaba la salida del callejon y toda la parte de arriba tambien tres portales de donde salieron varios perros con la piel suelta que apenas vieron los cuerpos de los pandilleros se lanzaron a comerlos aun estando estos vivos y en cuanto al anciano nisiquiera le hacian caso.

Anciano: Bueno creo que mejor dejo esta fachada y veo como estan los otros dos chicos.

Empezo a caminar afuera de la barrera donde los vio tendidos en el suelo.

Anciano: Bueno al parecer se desmallaron apenas unos segundos despues que desperte mmm bueno no hubiera quedido que me vieran asiendo eso.

Dicho esto volteo su vista y observo como los perros ya se habian comido todo y dejaron incluso el asfalto sin sangre, chasqueo los dedos y desaparecieron los perros y el escudo.

Anciano: Bueno hora de ser yo mismo pero por que siento aun esa sensacion de matar como ¿bueno? Nah no creo que sea nada.

Un brillo lo cubrio y dejo ver a un adolescente de entre 21 o 25 años de cabello blanco con rayas negras y mechones grises, pero no se dio cuenta como su parte blanca del cabello se empezo a expandir muy lentamente incluso sin mostrar cambio alguno pero hay estaba eso.

?: Bueno a llevarlos a sus hogares.

Dicho esto desaparecio junto a los dos chicos.

Cuando los dejo en sus respectivas camas les puso un recuerdo de solo caminar y llegar a la casa de issei donde no habria nadie y se fueran devuelta a sus casa.

Pero tambien les dejo un reloj digital a cada uno puestos en sus muñecas.

Al dia siguiente

Cuando se despertaron fue un dia normal ecepto por que era de educacion fisica y pudieran contenplar sus tan amadoa pe- ju ju. . . . Mejor pasemos eso.

Ahora estan en su escondite secreto donde espian a las chicas cuando se cambian y no es el casillero si no por el agujero que esta en la pared.

Motohoma: Y como asi tienes ese reloj.

Preguntandole a su amigo sobre el reloj que tiene mientras esperan que las chicas ya se cambien para espiarlas.

Preguntandole a su amigo sobre el reloj que tiene mientras esperan que las chicas ya se cambien para espiarlas

Matsuda: No lo se pero que me dices tu.

Refiriendose al mismo relojo que tiene su amigo que es identico al suyo.

Motohoma: Espera que, no me habia dado cuenta que lo llevaba es mas nisiquiera incomoda.

Mirando su reloj que es identico al de su amigo.

Matsuda: Oye no crees que issei tenga algo que ver con todo lo que nos esta pasando.

Motohoma: A que te refieres?.

Matsuda: Que desde ese brillo verde hemos tenido mejores sentidos.

Motohoma: Ahora que lo dices asi creo que tienes razon pero y los relojes?.

Matsuda: Sinceramente no lo se, tal vez son algun aparato del futuro ja ja.

Diciendo lo ultimo de broma pero entonces lo pienzan un rato y.

Motohoma: A ver tiene la hora pero ¿por que no tiene botones?.

Mientras mira su reloj.

Matsuda: Y tambien ¿como rayos se saca esto?.

Intentando sacarselo pero apenas y puede moverlo de un lado a otro.

Motohoma: Que¡?.

Tambien intentando sacarselo pero no da resultados.

POR FAVOR NO SE QUITE ESTE DISPOSITIVO.

Escucharon esa voz femenina de sus relojes aunque cada una es diferente.

Matsuda-Motohoma: !¿Que mierda?¡.

Dijeron ambos con sorpresa por eso pero mas al ver como un mapa holografico se proyecta de cada reloj de donde estan sentados.

Dijeron ambos con sorpresa por eso pero mas al ver como un mapa holografico se proyecta de cada reloj de donde estan sentados

( imaginen la parte trasera del club del kendo )

Verificacion del dueño en proceso . . . . . Verificacion cofirmada, esperando ordenes.

Fueron las voces en sincronia de las voces de los relojes.

Motohoma: Espera,espera que carajos esta pasando.

Pregunta ya incredulo ante lo que esta pasando.

En ese momento el reloj de matsuda , en sus numeros cambiara de verde a un rojo con partes blancas y el mapa holografico que proyectaba el reloj cambio a la imagen de una niña de unos 10 centimetros de alto, con unos pechos pequeños de tall ojos de un color dorado y un triangulo en su frente de un color rojo intenso que solo hacia ver su piel blanca en un tono como la leche que hacia tener ganas de lamerla por todo su cuerpo, claro que para los lolicones eso solo significaria un derame nasal de nivel 10 y continuando con su inscripcion es su ropa en una chaqueta blanca y lineas rojas y pantalones cortos negros y tambien con un cabello blanco y lo mas llamativo de todo eran sus orejas y cola blancas como la nieve, en esta proyeccion era tal que incluso parecia real.

En ese momento el reloj de matsuda , en sus numeros cambiara de verde a un rojo con partes blancas y el mapa holografico que proyectaba el reloj cambio a la imagen de una niña de unos 10 centimetros de alto, con unos pechos pequeños de talla A o B...

Niña: Amo yo so-

La niña empezo a hablar con una sonrisa pero no termino de hablar ya que matsuda se habia desmallado con un sangrado nasal y una sonrisa.

Niña: AMO¡.

Grito la niña preocupada mientras veia a su amo desmallado.

Por las dudas el reloj habia movido de donde se proyectaba la imagen para que siempre estuviera visible la imagen o en este caso proyeccion.

Motohoma ya se habia perdido pero entonces se sento adelante del cuerpo de su amigo y miro a la niña de orejas de gat- claro su amigo era lolicon y mas las orejas de gato eso solo signifacaria un sangrado nasal extremo.

Motohoma: Disculpa.

Le llamo a la niña.

La niña solo lo volteo a ver.

Niña: Si.

Le dijo mientras seguia pendiente su amigo.

Motohoma: Que eres.

Dijo directo al grano.

Niña: Soy una I.A es decir Inteligencia Artificial echa para servir a matsuda mi Amo.

Dice con un tono amable, oh cosita pero no se debe dejar llevar.

Motohoma: Y de donde vienes.

Preguntando ya que tiene la duda de si habra mas como ella y por que a ellos les dieron mmm esas cosas.

Niña: Mi hermana y yo fuimos enviadas para servirlos respectivamente.

Dice mientras se sienta sobre sus piernas y mira a su amo si ya despierta.

Motohoma: Espera tu y tu hermana entonces donde esta.

Pregunta intrigado para saber donde esta la hermana de la niña.

Niña: Hermana sal.

Dice al reloj de motohoma.

Espera que?¡.

En ese momento del reloj de motohoma cambia el color de los numeros de uno verde a un color purpura oscuro y partes celestes y la proyeccion cambia a una chica de su aparente edad y de unos 13 centimetros de alto con el cabello purpura oscuro y un liston celeste en su cabello y sus pechos de una cop con una chaqueta de un color gris con guantes del mismo color que cubren por completo sus manos y unas botas color gris y rayas celestes como decoracion dejando sus largas y blancas piernas y una falda de color gris que le llegaba a sus muslos y dejando su demas piel que es menos blanca que la niña pero igualmente era una chica muy bella para cualquier chico.

En ese momento del reloj de motohoma cambia el color de los numeros de uno verde a un color purpura oscuro y partes celestes y la proyeccion cambia a una chica de su aparente edad y de unos 13 centimetros de alto con el cabello purpura oscuro y un...

Chica: Ahhh, que pasa hermana.

Pregunta la proyeccion boztesando mientras esta sentada con una mano en su ojo en señal de sueño.

Motohoma ya no sabia que decir pero levanto su brazo para que la proyeccion quedara enfrente de su rostro.

La chica lo noto y miro unos segundos y entonces solo levanto su brazo derecho en señal de saludo.

Chica: Hola amo.

Dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

DIOS¡ Sentia que se desmallaria por que es la primera chica que le sonrie de esa forma pero se tenia que controlar.

Motohoma: Ho-hola.

Dijo tartamudeando ya que la chica le sonreia de una forma que le deretia el corazon e incluso lo hizo sentir mal de que estaba espiando a las chicas del club de kendo.

Matsuda: Ah mi cabeza.

Dijo mientras se sentaba y frotaba su cabeza con su mano derecha.

Motohoma: Matsuda.

Le llamo a su amigo.

Matsuda: Eh, Amigo tuve un sueño en donde una niña aparecia en un reloj que teniamos en nuestras muñecas ja ja que locura no?.

Dice mientras se despertaba por completo.

Motohoma: Amigo, no fue un sueño.

Dijo mientras mostraba el reloj donde se proyectaba la chica.

En ese momento matsuda bajo su mirada a su muñeca izquierda y.

Matsuda: Bien respida e inhala .

Mientras hacia lo que decia.

Niña: Amo esta bien?.

Le pregunta preocupada.

Matsuda: Si, pero me es raro verte asi.

Refiriendose al tamaño de la niña.

Niña: Eh, quiere que optenga un tamaño igual al de usted?.

Dijo inocentemente.

Ambos pervertidos se extrañaron ante esa respuesta.

Motohoma: Espera se pueden hacer de nuestro tamaño.

Dice a la chica de su reloj.

Chica: Claro pero necesitamos que hagan un reconocimiento de voz para eso.

Dice sin mucho interes.

Motohoma: Y tiene algun costo.

Dice ya que eso no puede ser gratis o ¿si?.

Niña: No solo que como los relojes no tienen botones o algo necesitan de ordenes por palabras o mentales.

Dice y entonces se da cuenta de que tiene mucho sentido.

Matsuda: Cual es el reconocimiento de voz.

Dijo sin pensar ya que queria ver a la niña en escala humana.

Niña: Solo es "Dron de I.A".

Dijo ya feliz por que podria abrazar a su Amo y como si solo es un holograma, pues habria una sopresa para ambos pervertidos.

Matsuda: Dron de I.A .

Dijo feliz por tener a su propia loli.

En eso del reloj se apago y se habrio de par en par para salir un dron de un color blanco del tamaño de apenas un moneda el cual empezo a volar hasta estar a una distancia segura de matsura.

Enpezo a emitir un brillo rojo y blanco que los cego a los dos pervertidos y cuando ceso este pudieron ver a la niña que era un poco mas baja que matsura por sus hombros apenas le llegaba y de unos aparente 13 años

Enpezo a emitir un brillo rojo y blanco que los cego a los dos pervertidos y cuando ceso este pudieron ver a la niña que era un poco mas baja que matsura por sus hombros apenas le llegaba y de unos aparente 13 años.

Niña: Hola Amo.

Dijo con una sonrisa.

Motohoma: Espera como es posible que puedas hacer eso.

Preguntaba ya incredulo y vamos quien no se veria haci con todo lo que les esta pasando.

Chica: El Dron tiene miles de camaras por toda su base y manda luz comprimia que parece materia y tadan eso pasa.

Dice la chica para que la escuchen los tres.

Matsuda: Que linda¡.

Exclamo sorprendido y con ganas de abrazarla.

Niña: Y lo mejor de todo es que al ser luz comprimida puedo hacer esto.

Abrazo a matsuda feliz como si el se tratara de su padre.

Matsuda estaba muyyyyyyyy feliz pero motohoma era otra historia.

Motohoma: Okey ya me perdi.

Ya lo dice a punto de caer por toda la informacio como ¿Por que les mandaron esos relojes? ¿Como tienen esos relojes sin recordar como? ¿Acaso los hologromas no eran intangibles? Y la ultima ¿ Su reloj podra hacer lo mismo?.

Chica: Y cuando vas a decir el codigo para tambien salir.

Dice despreocupadamente.

Motohoma: Esta bien Dron de I.A .

Dicho esto el reloj se apago y abrio de para en par de donde salio otro dron de diferente color esta vez de un negro y al igual que con matsuda se alejo a un metro de motohoma y empezo a brillar en colores purpuras y celestes que le hizo taparse los ojos y en cuanto matsuda, el estaba muy distraido con la niña que no vio las luces.

Dicho esto el reloj se apago y abrio de para en par de donde salio otro dron de diferente color esta vez de un negro y al igual que con matsuda se alejo a un metro de motohoma y empezo a brillar en colores purpuras y celestes que le hizo taparse l...

Al desaparecer las luces se vio a la misma chica de igual tamaño a motohoma pero solo mas pequeña por unos centimetros .

Chica: A que bien se siente salir de hay.

Dijo estirando sus brazos y sin darse cuenta moviendo sus pechos para releite de motohoma.

Motohoma: ( El solo pensaba " Soy un pervertido y todo pero necesito hablar con ella asi que NO te fijes en sus pechos" ).

Intentando mirar a su rostro pero tenia la tentacion de ver mas abajo de su cuello.

Motohoma: Si, Esperen que hora es.

Pregunto preocupado.

Chica: Faltan algunos minutos para que se acabe esta hora y empieze la siguiente.

Dijo sin entender su interes en la hora.

Matsuda tambien escucho la pregunta de su amigo y entonces se acordo.

Matsuda: Las chicas del club de kendo no han venido aqui verdad.

Mirando para ver si habia alguna de ellas y por que pues para evitar una golpiza por estar hay y tambien que no vean a sus relojes.

Niña: Podemos volver a los relojes si quieren.

Dijo por que veia en sus rostros preocupacion.

Motohoma: Si.

Solo dijo eso y ellas resaparecieron en un haz de luz.

Matsuda: Por que hicistes eso.

Pregunto molesto.

Motohoma: Que no ves que no faltan mucho para que las chicas del club de kendo ya salgan y nos vean.

Matsuda: Bueno es cierto pero.

Intentando negociar con su amigo para que le dejara sacar a la niña.

Motohoma: Despues de clases.

Dijo ya sabiendo lo que su amigo queria.

Matsuda: Ughh, esta bien.

Ya rindiendose y caminando al edificio donde esta su salon.

Motohoma: Tranquilo que debemos de hacer muchas pregunta y de que mas pueden hacer estos relojes.

Dijo mientras veia el reloj pensando en lo que pueda hacer ademas de lo que ya vieron.

Matsuda: Bueno ahora que lo pienso es verdad.

Dandose cuenta de fue muy apresurado.

Ya entrando al edificio donde esta su salon.

MIENTRAS TANTO DENTRO DE LOS RELOJES.

Vemos un cuarto como cualquiera ecepto de sus dos camas de un color diferente cada una y un televisor de 42 plg y el piso totalmente afrondado es decir con una alfonbra por todo el piso, una ventana de un tamaño grande que daba vista a un cielo infinito con estrellas que serian incontables y en medio de todo esto estaban las dos I.A acomodadas tranquilamente en una alfombra diferente a las demas por que esta era mucho mas densa pero tambien comodo al tacto.

Niña: Y ahora que hacemos.

Pregunto la niña a su hermana mientras estaba acostada en la alfombra.

Chica: Pues solo esperar a que nos llamen.

Mientras juego un videojuego de peleas.

Niña: Hablo de lo que debemos entrenarlos.

Dijo ya directo pero tampoco se veia como seria si no con una sonrisa recordando su encuentro con su Amo.

Chica: Eso, pues ni yo se como entrenarlo pero que tal si lo hacemos la proxima semana.

Pregunta mientras le hace un combo a su enemigo y terminaba esa pelea.

Niña: Me parece bien pero que hace ese logo hay?.

Mientras señala un logo en una pared que dice A.A .

Chica: No lo se tal vez decoracion pero no a de ser importante.

Empezando otro juego.

Y siguieron conversando como culaquier par de hermanas.

VOLVIENDO CON LOS PERVERTIDOS.

Ya se habian terminado las clases y se dirigian a la casa de motohoma mientras hablaban sobre los relojes.

Motohoma: Tal vez sea algun experimento del gobierno.

Matsuda: O un aparato extraterestre.

Motohoma: Y si son de una empresa secreta.

Y se preguntan que hacen? Pues ellos al no saber que son esos relojes estuvieron diciendo varias hipotesis hasta dar con alguna que sea un poco logica.

Niña: Ahora que lo dicen nisiquiera se de donde venimos.

Redepente la voz de la niña suena desde el reloj de matsuda.

Motohoma: A que te refieres.

Preguntando ya que ya se paso la sorpresa de los relojes hace rato.

Chica: Bueno nos lo pensamos hace rato y tambien nos dimos cuenta que no sabemos donde es que somos originarias.

Matsuda: Y pueden salir.

Pregunta entusiasmado.

Niña: El codigo.

Dijo con una sonrisa.

Matsuda: Dron de I.A .

Dijo .

Motohoma: Ya que Dron de I.A .

Tambien dijo .

En eso los drones aparecen y sus brillos iluminan tanto como antes y se tiene que tapar sus ojos.

Cuando el brillo se acabo pudieron ver a las dos I.A pero estaban con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh.

Matsuda: Que linda.

Mientras abrazaba a la niña y ella tambien lo abrazaba.

Motohoma: Por que estan con el uniforme de Kuoh.

Pregunta ya que le parecia raro eso.

Chica: Solo decidimos utilizar ropa menos llamativa y te gusta?.

Mientra se una huelta para que el pudiera ver su uniforme y como este le quedaba bien aunque un poco ajustado en sus pechos y eso le encanto.

Entonces una señal de alerta sono en los relojes.

Motohoma: Que es eso?.

Chica: Quiere decir que alguien se acerca.

Dice la chica pero entonces se da cuenta de " como sabe eso ".

Matsuda: Entonces van a volver entrar.

Dice un poco triste.

Niña: Claro que no, solo nos dice que actuemos como cualquier chica.

Dice .

Motohoma: Como.

Niña: que-

Separandose del abrazo de matsuda y antes de contestar vieron a una pareja pasar por hay.

Niña: Que actuemos normal para no causarles problemas.

Matsuda: Eso no nos causara problemas.

Motohoma: Bueno.

Llamando la atencion de su amigo.

Matsuda: Que pasa.

Motohoma: Que facilmente nos podrian llenar con rumores falsos.

Matsuda: Bueno tal vez sea cierto.

BIP BIP BIP ENERGIA BAJA INICIANDO MODO DE RECARGA.

Los relojes sonaron con esa advertencia.

Las chicas desaparecieron y los drones volvieron a los relojes y cuando ya estaban dentro se volvieron a encender los hologramas en miniatura.

Matsuda: Que paso?.

Chica: No lo se .

Motohoma: Como que no lo sabes?.

Pregunto incredulo ya que eso no puede ser ya que ella es el reloj.

Chica: Bueno nosotras estamos dentro de los relojes pero no sabemos lo que podrian hacer y de lo demas solo conocemos lo basico que tiene algo que ver con nosotras.

Dice con el dedo indice en su menton pensando y motohoma solo pudo pensar "Que kawai".

Matsuda: Y saben si los relojes se recargan rapido o como se recargan.

Niña: Mmmm Nop.

Pensando pero diciendo esa frase al fina y matsuda solo queria abrazarla.

Delante de ellos derepente aparece una pantalla azul que dicen.

BIENVENIDOS A LA GUIA/TUTORIAL DE LOS RELOJES DEL SIS RG O LA ABREVACION DEL SISTEMA RPG Y AQUI SE LE INTRODUCIRA AL MAMEJO DE ESTAS MARAVILLAS DE LA TECNONOLOGIA IGUAL DE LOS BENEFICIOS Y PODERES QUE LES OFRECEN Y TAMBIEN SE LES INTRODUCCIRA A LAS I.A DE COMO AYUDAR A SUS AMOS Y DE MAS Y LA PRIMERA LECCION "RECARGAS DE LOS RELOJES" .

LA RECARGA ES MUY SIMPLE Y SOLO SE NECESITA DE QUE ESTEN CERCA DE UNA FUENTE DE LUZ SOLAR O ARTIFICIAL, DE VIENTO DE CUALQUIER TIPO, DE AGUA DE CUALQUIER TIPO QUE ESTE EN MOVIMIENTO , DE RADIOCTAVIDIDAD O CUALQUIER MINERAL QUE APORTE ENERGIA, DE SU ENERGIA ESPIRITUAL, DE LA CALORICA O FRIA, Y ESTAS VARIAS FORMA DE RECARGAR LOS RELOJES AHORA MENCIONEN EN CUAL ENERGIA ESTAN.

Los cuatro se vieron sorprendidos por esa informacion.

Motohoma: Esperen enserio funciona.

Dijo viendo que estaba soleado.

Matsuda: Lo probamos.

Niña: Yo quiero ver si funciona.

Chica: Enserio funciona con cualquiera de esas energias.

Motohoma: Bueno, estamos ante energia solar, funciono.

Pregunto esperando que algo pasara.

Repente se habre la parte de arriba de los relojes y de esta salio un panel de energia solar en dimiatura.

Repente se habre la parte de arriba de los relojes y de esta salio un panel de energia solar en dimiatura

Que se desplego y la pantalla delante del grupo desaparecio.

Matsuda: Eso fue extraño.

Niña: Entonces tambien obtendremos una guia, fabuloso.

Exclamo feliz.

Matsuda: Eres tan linda.

Dijo mientras queria abrazarla.

Niña: Gracias.

Dijo .

Motohoma: Ya me parece un lolicon completo y eso que ella es una niña.

Chica: Eto, en realidad ella tiene mi misma edad.

Dijo.

Motohoma: Como?¡.

Exclamo sorprendido ante esa revelacion.

Chica: Es que, no lo se pero ella y yo tenemos la misma edad de eso estoy segura.

Dijo la chica insegura de la razon de que su hermana parezca una loli.

Motohoma: Si, esperen ustedes nos pueden ayudar a encontrar a nuestro amigo.

Preguntando sobre su amigo.

Chica: De cual amigo hablan?.

Motohoma: Issei.

Diciendo el nombre de issei.

Chica: No lo se pero desde hace cuando no aparece.

Motohoma: Este ya ese el tercer dia que no aparece.

Matsuda: Y ya nos preocupa.

Entrando en la conversacion.

Niña: Y el es su amigo desde cuando.

Motohoma: Desde que eramos niños.

Chica: Bueno no podemos hacer mucho ecepto saber si sus padres saben donde puede estae.

En ese momento ambos se vieron y se dieron un fancel palm, claro por que no lo pensaron antes.

Matsuma: Ya los llamos.

Sacando su telefono.

Y se preguntaran como saben el numero de los padres de issei pues muy simple, los padres de cada uno son muy amigos y tambien saben que no son mal chicos, pervertidos pero de hay siemple se ayudarian entre si.

Marco el numero rapido y lo puso en altavoz y espero unos segundos hasta que contestaron.

?: Hola.

Contesto una voz femenina .

Matsuda: Señora hyodou.

: A hola matsuda, que se te ofrece.

Le respondio amablemente.

Matsuda: Nos preguntamos si sabe donde esta su hijo.

: Esperen que pasa con mi hijo.

Pregunto preocupada.

Matsuda: En realidad no a asistido a clases desde hace tres dia y cuando fuimos a su casa nadie estaba.

: Bueno mi esposo y yo hemos estado en un crucero cortesia de el padre de Rias y no hemos podido hablar con nuestro hijo.

Dijo con preocupacion.

Motohoma: Esperen y saben del por que su hijo a estado deprimido ultimamente.

Intervino para saber si la madre de issei sabia algo.

: QUE MI HIJO QUE¡.

Pregunto sorprendida por eso.

Matsuda: Pues si pero tal vez sepamos la razon o solo es una hypotesis nuestra.

Dijo recordando cuando vieron a el trio de la iglesia y sus novios.

: Y cual seria esa razon.

Se notaba en su voz una preocupacion genuina.

Motohoma: Cuando intentamos preguntarle al trio de la iglesia sobre nuestro amigo vimos como estaban conversando con unos chicos muy animadamente y cuando les preguntamos a unas chicas nos dijeron que eran los chicos novios de ellas.

Dijo recordando tambien el principio donde sus sentidos se agudizaron.

: !Que ellas hicieron que¡, bien voy a tener una charla con las tres y en cuanto a ustedes gracias por decirme sobre eso y demostrar que si son buenos amigos aunque tengan una . . . . . . . . . . autoestima muy alta en cuanto a sus sentimientos.

Pensando en la perversidad de los amigos de su hijo pero igual ellos son buenos amigos e incluso le dijeron del estado de su hijo cuando ninguna de sus nuevas "hijas" a dicho e echo algo al respecto, esta reconcilerando si siquiera aman a su hijo para incluso hacerle eso.

Matsuda: Y no tiene una forma de saber donde esta.

: Lo siento pero mi hijo solo tiene su telefono y creo que ustedes ya lo han llamado no?.

Motohoma: Si pero no contesto ninguna llamada.

: Bien gracias chicos, le dire a mi esposo sobre esto y si saben algo sobre mi hijo llamenme a mi o mi esposo y no le digan nada a ninguna de las chicas del club de lo oculto o mejor no le digan a nadie sobre esto okey.

Dijo y por que no quiere que las chicas sepan que su hijo desaparecio, si no que ellas se deben de dar cuenta si en verdad lo aman y si no lo hace, le diran adios a su hijo para siempre y no dejara que se acerquen a el.

Ya dicho eso colgo la llamada.

EN UN CRUCERO EN MITAD DEL PACIFICO.

La señora hyodou colgo el telefeno y lo dejo en su bolso, mientras miraba el sol y estaba sentada en una silla adelante de una picina del crucero con una traje de baño y penso de lo que esta pasando y como tres de las pretendientes de su hijo lo han traicionado y la desaparicion de el aunque no se preocupa mucho de el ya que demostro ser alguien mucho mas fuerte que los humanos y siempre tiene suerte asi que tal vez solo se fue a entrenar o pensar, espera que sea la primera ya que si es la segunda entonces debe saber sobre la traicion de las chicas y debe estar dolido, quisiera estar con su hijo para yudarlo.

En ese momento se acerco su esposo que tambien estaba en traje de baño.

Señor H.Y: Quien llamo querida.

Semtandose alado de ella.

: Los amigos de nuestro hijo, al parecer el no aparece y que Asia, Xenovia e Irina lo estan traicionado.

Señor H.Y: Que¡?, al parecer ya perdimos a tres nueras.

Dice con un suspiro y pensando en lo que les han de poner de excusa ellas tres por hacerle eso a su hijo.

S.H.Y: Y nuestro hijo no aparece hace tres dias espero que solo este entrenando.

Dice con preocupacion.

Señor H.Y: Tranquila tu sabes que nuestro hijo es alguien fuerte y tambien espero que solo este entrenando.

S H.Y: Y tambien que a estado deprimido segun ellos.

Recordando ese detalle.

Señor H.Y: Mmmm, y ninguno de los amigos o prometidas de nuestro hijo a llamado.

Preguntando preocupado ya que no puede ser que nadie mas se a dado cuenta de su ausencia o ¿si?, espera que este equivocado.

S H.Y: Nadie, al parecer ahora sabemos que solo motohama y matsuda se preocupan por el y tambien les dije que no dijeran nada a nadie sobre eso.

Señor H.Y: Po que lo hicistes.

Pregunta extrañado por eso.

S. H.Y: Por que si a alguien mas le importa nuestro hijo se a de dar cuenta y no por que le dicen y si alguna chica nos contacta sobre eso entonces podria ser una buena nuera.

Diciendo de broma lo ultimo aunque no es mala idea ya que si alguna chica llama puede que amaria a su hijo y seria una buena nuera.

Señor H.Y: Tienes ra-

No termino por.

RING RING RING.

Su telefono empezo a sonar y el contesto sin antes ponerlo en altavoz.

Señor H.Y: Hola.

?: Señor hyodou buenas tardes.

Saludo una voz femenina .

Señor H.Y: Quien es?.

Pregunto ya que no se acuerda de ninguna chica con esa voz.

Chica: Soy kiryuu la compañera de clase de issei y me a preocupado su ausencia y me preguntaba si ustedes saben donde podria estar.

O tal vez ya tenga una nueva nuera.

Señor H.Y: Lo siento pero no lo se pero no te preocupes el estara bien y ya hay dos personas que lo buscan.

Kiryuu: Eh, ¿quienes?.

Pregunta con duda de saber a quien mas le importa issei.

Señor H.Y: Sus amigos del alma, tal vez los conoscas como pervertidos pero son buenas personas.

Kiryuu: Ya veo, gracias por su tiempo.

Colgo la llamda.

Seño H.Y: Al parecer ya tenemos a una candidata no?.

Mirando a su esposa.

S .H.Y: Si y me pregunto si sabe sobre lo sobrenatural y si no es asi entonces esa chica si que ama a nuestro hijo no por su fama si no por su ser.

Señor H.Y: Quien sabe.

VOLVIENDO CON LOS PERVERTIDOS.

Ya se habian decidido a esperar solo dos dias mas y si no aparecia su amigo ya se pondrian manos a la obra.

Ya se iba cada quien a su hogar para ver mas sobre su nueva sirvienta y pensar un nombre para ellas.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.

Ya se habian decidido los nombres de sus sirvientas y estaban en la parte trasera del club de fotografia y por que no en el de kendo, muy simple ellos estaban comversando con sus sirvientas y no iban a espiar a ninguna chica por hoy y tambien estaban jugando verdad o reto.

Chica: A ver verdad o reto.

Pregunta la chica mientras usaba el uniforme de kuoh.

Motohoma: Verdad.

Chica: De donde sacastes mi nombre.

Pregunto ya que tenia curiosidad de su nombre y su origen.

Motohoma: Zise es del purpura y violeta ademas de un bonito nombre.

Dice recordando que saco el nombre del color de su cabello y liston.

Zise: Gracias por el alago.

Dice con una sonrisa y sintiendose mejor.

Motohoma: Mi turno, verdad o reto.

Zise: Reto.

Dice con una sonrisa.

Motohoma: Quiero que demuestres cuanto es tu fuerza.

Dijo sin pensar en decirle que haga algo pervertido por que tenia curiosidad sobre sus cqpasidades.

Zise: Veamos, ya se.

Miro un arbol y camino hasta quedar enfrente de el.

Unas particulas de color purpura se reunen en su puño derecho formando un guante semi trasparente y entonces toma inpulso y lanza su puño para que.

CRACKKKK¡.

La zona del golpe se cuarteo y salieron volando algunas astillas.

Niña: Waoo¡.

Exclamo la niña sorprendida por la fuerza de su hermana.

Matsuda: Eso si es una fuerza que da miedo.

Viendo la zona de golpe donde se caia algunas astillas.

Zise: Uff, creo que no soy tan fuerte como crei.

Motohoma: De que hablas?.

Zise: No lo se, solo senti que mi fueza era mayor o algo.

Niña: Ahora que lo dice mi hermana de donde te ocurio mi nombre Amo.

Preguntando tambien el origen de su nombre.

Matsuda: Nuhay significa niña hermosa o hermosa niña.

Dice mientras abraza a Nuhay.

Nuhay: Me gusta el nombre, gracias Amo.

Poniendi una sonrisa.

Matsuda: Enserio si fueras mayor yo.

Susurando para si mismo.

Y para no poner mucha cosa de relleno no paso casi nada ecepto de hablar y conocerse mas al igual que poner de que ellas asistan a la academia para el dia siguiente.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.

Hoy igual no habia venido issei y ya estaban con el plan de poner folletos por la ciudad y algun pueblo cercano, bueno las hermanas harian eso ya que al parecer tienen una super velocidad que revasaria incluso a un caballero eso lo ultimo no sabian por supuesto.

Y en la guia les habian enseñado que podian guardar cosas como el inventario de los juegos pero eran espacios de 5 y en cada uno cabia 100 cosas de lo mismo.

FIN DEL FLASBACK

Y eso paso los cinco dias ya

FIN DEL EPISODIO.

CREDITOS: ADONIS Y ALEX.

MUSICA: CUAL MUSICA? .

ESCENARIOS: DEL COMPA DE LOQUENDO CITY.

YA YA ERA BROMA NO SE ENOJEN pero ya se acabo los cinco dias de los pervertidos ahora pasemos con los otros personajes.

EN LA BRECHA DIMENSIONAL.

La brecha dimensional un lugar tan misterioso como iracional ya que no obece ninguna ley o siquiera las tiene.

Este lugar esta tan vacio como el . . . . . . . . . . . cuarto del vecino que una vez entrastes y vistes atras del armario algo que se movio y al ver vistes unos dos colmillos de una posible tarantura que luego de eso corristes despavorido y ya no volvistes por miedo a eso en años y años mas tarde tu mama te dice que ayudes a tu vecino a pasar algunos troncos y que ella ya te va a ayudar y despues pierdes toda una tarde en eso y cuando regresas tu mama te dice que le entendistes mal y . . . . . . Okey ya me sali de la historia sorry.

Con miles de luces que asemejan estrellas o constelaciones, un lugar sin direcciones o ubicacion es decir que no tiene un arriba o abajo, izquierda, derecha.

En este lugar podemos ver a sus dos habitantes que son tan diferentes pero a la vez tan iguales.

Se le conoce con los nombres: Dragón del Apocalipsis, Dragón de Dragones, Dios Dragón Emperador Rojo, Dragón Verdadero y su apariencia es un enorme dragón rojo occidental con un cuerno en el hocico. Sus medidas totales de longitud son de unos 100 metros.

Despues encontramos a su segundo inquilino que posee los titulos: del dragon del infinito eh solo eso pues pongamos los titulos que hizo a pensado para ella la loli suprema, la loli del infinito, la dragona kawai y etc, ella es una niña que usa ropa de un color negro y unas X en sus pechos y de cabello negro y ojos grises.

Estos dos dragones estan conversando, bueno mas bien una esta hablando mientras el otro esta muy aburrido escuchandola y anotando todo en una libreta que ya va por la hoja 3000¡ y solo quedia que se callara la niña pero no y si se iba la niña lo seguia y molestaba hasta que le volviera a hacerle caso y no se podia dormir por que igual la niña lo despertaba de un golpe !CARAJO¡ que no sabe que es el dragon de los sueños y su placer era dormir.

Ophis: y creo que eso es todo.

Terminando de relatar todo lo que podia desde su encuentro con issei por primera vez hasta cuando se fue hace dos semanas.

Great Red: Si y que quieres que haga o diga.

Viendo que ya se acabaron las ochenta libretas que uso.

Ophis: Que me digas lo que siento ya que debes de tener mejor experiencia en los sentimientos.

Mientras flota en el aire o vacio.

Great Red: Dejame ver.

Viendo las libretas y anotando las conclusions a una velocidad mas alla de la luz, al terminar en dos minutos mira la hoja que quedo.

\- Siente su corazon latir y un sentimiento calido cada vez que lo ve.

\- Le gusta el tiempo que pasa con el.

\- Atesora los momentos que paso con el.

\- Siente que quiere estar con el por toda la eternidad.

Conclusion

Se ve como amor.

Huele a amor.

Se siente como un romance.

Conclucion de la conclusion: Es amor si o si.

Le iba a decir la respuesto pero se lo penso mejor y se dijo " Por que no lo conozco y veo si podria ser una buena pareja.

Asi es Great Red en una hembra o mujer y siempre lo a sido pero nunca se lo dijo a nadie.

Great Red: Bueno tu lo vez como un hermano.

Dijo lo mas logico que se le ocurrio.

Ophis: ¿Como mi hermano?

Pregunto confundida.

Great Red: Asi es, bueno cuando tu le pasastes tu poder y por eso lo empezastes a ver como parte de tu familia o mas especifico como tu hermano.

Penso eso y esperaba que se lo creyera.

Ophis: Tiene sentido pero no lo se.

Dice confundida de sus sentimientos.

Great Red: Bueno tal vez debas de preguntar por consejos a las chicas que estan enamoradas del chico.

Dice para intentar dormir, despues podria hacer el movimiento con issei.

Ophis: Bueno creo que podria hacer el consejo que estan haciendo las chicas.

Dice pensando en eso.

Great Red: Asi y que estan haciendo.

A unos segundos de quedar dormida.

Ophis: Salir con chicos humanos para ganar experiencia.

Dice pensando en la forma de obtener un novio humano pero se vio interrumpida cuando recibio un golpe de la cola de Great Red que la mando varios cientos de metros de distancia.

Great Red: Que eres talarada o que?¡.

Dice "el dragon" ya adelante de ella.

Ophis: Coff coff por que me-

Fue cortada la palabra por la gruesa voz de Great Red.

Great Red: Si haces eso, ten por seguro que issei ya no te amara y solo te dire esto una vez, ellas estan cometiendo la mayor estupidez de sus vidas al hacerle eso a su "amado" y solo conseguiran que el las deje o muera, ophis solo te lo aconsejo por una vez como dragones, no hagas eso pero si lo haces bueno, ya estas avertida.

Diciendo eso Great Red se va de esa parte de la brecha dimensional dejando a una ophis pensativa sobre lo que le dijo.

HOGAR DEL ANCIANO VER- DIGO DEL PADRE DE TODO ODIN.

En un cuarto del hogar de Odin esta ahora mismo una chica de unos ¿20 años? De cabellos plateados oscuros y una figura de infarto con unos pechos de una copa C y unas cadera que cualquier mujer desearia tener y una cintura delgada y por ultimo sus ojos de un color azul, ella se encontraba areglando su rostro con maquillaje y todo.

En un cuarto del hogar de Odin esta ahora mismo una chica de unos ¿20 años? De cabellos plateados oscuros y una figura de infarto con unos pechos de una copa C y unas cadera que cualquier mujer desearia tener y una cintura delgada y por ultimo sus...

(Imaginenla en la ropa que usa vali siempre ).

En ese momento entra a la habitacion la nueva ayudante de Odin, que es una valkirya de pelo celeste y un cuerpo que cualquier hombre desearia en una novia.

En ese momento entra a la habitacion la nueva ayudante de Odin, que es una valkirya de pelo celeste y un cuerpo que cualquier hombre desearia en una novia

Ayudante de odin: Y estas alistandote para que si lo podrias repetir.

Diciendo con una cara de duda, por que aun no se a digerido del todo la informacio que obtuvo sobre la chica.

Chica: Para encontrarme con issei, Ana.

Respone sencillamente.

Ana: Si eso ya lo se pero aun no entiendo como eres mujer.

Preguntando por que nunca se imagino esa sorpresa.

Chica: Que se puede decir, yo no queria que por ser mujer me tacharan de debil asi que solo le dije a Azazel que me pusiera un hechizo de cambio de sexo.

Ana : Si y que lo hacias tambien para ver a alguien lo suficientemente fuerte para ver si lo escojias de pareja, ¿no?.

Dice con un suspiro de derota, enserio no puede creer esta situacio .

Chica: Si, quien hubiera pensado que seria mi eterno rival el que flacharia mi corazon.

Diciendo con una sonrisa.

Ana: Si, Vali pero que fue lo que exactamente vistes en el chico.

Que aunque tenia varias hipotesis queria escuchar de la misma persona las razones.

Vali: Primero mi nombre es Valiera no Vali ya que no queria ser delatada por mi nombre de mi verdadero sexo y segundo, yo al principio solo pense que era un inutil pervertido que solo queria un harem para hacer cosas pervertidas todo el dia y que al primer combate yo lo venceria como una mosca pero, demostro lo contrario ese dia de la reunion de las tres facciones y como por protejer a sus seres queridos fue capaz de romper con todo pronostico y ademas de demostrar que cuando tenga una razon de luchar, nisiquiera ophis o great red lo podrian detener.

Dijo recordando todo lo que vivio con issei.

Ana: Y tiene que ver tambien que vistes videos VH para adultos junto a el.

Dijo rompiendo el ambientey tapando su boca con una mano para no reirse.

Valiera se ruborizo ante ese recuerdo, maldito cuervo de Azazel y su "Tal vez si haces lo que el hace podras obtener mas poder o convertir lo que ves en poder y recuerda, si revelas tu verdadera forma solo recuerda que los dragones son mas infertiles que los demonios asi que no te preocupes por quedar embarazada" ante ese ultimo pensamiento se ruborizo mucho mas incluso parecia un tomate.

Ana: Y tambie pienzo que Azazel ya a de queder un nieto cuando vuelva.

Ante lo ultimo se rio.

Valiera: !MALDITA CHICA PERVERTIDA¡.

Despues de gritarle le lanzo un puño que la mando a volar fuera del hogar de Odin.

En ese momento un par de alas celestes aparece en la espalda de Valiera.

Albion: Aun no me creo que mi portadora actual esta enamorada del portador de Draing.

Valiera: Que puedo decir.

Volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo y no se decidia si un labial rojo carmesi o uno claro ¿o tal vez uno oscuro?.

Albion: Enserio solo ponte cualquiera ni que a el le gustara los rostros de las mujeres.

Dijo fastidiado por estar media hora en esa decision.

Valiera: Tu no lo entiendes pero tal vez tengas razon y que tal si uso un vestido de escote o ropa apretada.

Entrando en otra decision dificil.

Esta vez ya estaba arto es decir que muy pocos portadores le hablaban y eso que solo los que deseaban poder pero su actual portadora siempre la mantenia despierta y ella es mujer pero no se areglaria tanto solo por un macho eso seria caer bajo.

Albion: Solo usa tu ropa normal y problema resuelto ya¡.

Dijo ya cansada.

Valiera: Esta bien esta bien.

Cojiendo sus ropas que usa normalmente y cambiandose.

Valiera: Bie estoy lista.

Mirandose al espejo.

Albion: Y que vas hacer para llamar su atencio y quedar dentro de su harem que no te olvides ya tiene a mas de 8 chicas con el.

Dice pensando en que le ve a ese pervertido pero ya que.

Valiera: Solo hacer lo que ninguna a hecho con el hasta ahora.

Mietras pone una sonrisa coqueta.

Albion: Que¡.

Exclamo sorprendida por esa respuesta.

Valiera: No te olvidez que segun Kuroka el aun no a llegado a ese paso con ninguna de ellas y entonces yo entro hay para que sepa que yo soy mejor prometida numero uno que Rias Gremory.

Dice lista para salir pero cree que se olvida algo.

Albion: Pero reuerda que al chico le gustan los pechos grandes.

Recordando el sobrenombre del portador de Draing.

Valiera: Je, solo le hare ver que los pechos no son lo mejor del mundo si no.

Viendo sus caderas o mas especifico su gluteos que cualquier mujer desearia tener.

Albion: Ahhh, bien me voy a dormir.

Suspirando y durmiendose o eso dice pero entra en el Divine Dividing.

DENTRO DEL: Divine Dividing

Se ve a una chica de cabello peliblanco con ojos de reptil de un color rojo intenso y un vestido negro flotando en un vacio mientras piensa en la conversacion que tuvo.

Chica: Jum, que le ven a ese pervertido que solo le gustan lo pechos y con eso saca ataques tan absurdos que me dan ganas de llorar y como la primera vez si valiera utilizaba toda su fuerza facilmente lo podria haber derotado o los otros encuentro...

Chica: Jum, que le ven a ese pervertido que solo le gustan lo pechos y con eso saca ataques tan absurdos que me dan ganas de llorar y como la primera vez si valiera utilizaba toda su fuerza facilmente lo podria haber derotado o los otros encuentros donde ha demostrado ser capaz de hacerse mas fuerte por cada batalla ya se derrota o triunfo y como en la ultima pelea contra trihexa utilizo un poder que sobrepaso mis fuerzas y con su armadura mmmm y como siempre quiere proteger a su familia y nunca se rinde y siempre carga con las culpas en vez de darles a otros esas cargas y siempre ayuda cuando puede a quienes le importa y como cada vez se hace mas atractivo y fuerte y con sus musculos que quisiera sentirlos mientras me abraza y estamos desnudos en un cuarto mientras el . . . . .!QUE MIERDA ESTOY PENSANDO¡.

Grito al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y como se estaba abrazando a si misma y sonrojada.

Albion: No No el solo es un pervertido y ya.

Pensando lo ultimo pero au tenia ese sonrojo.

VOLVIENDO CON VALIERA.

Ella ya estaba lista para salir y ver a su amado y probar todo tipo de cosas con el y si se negaba bueno solo conoceria la furia y lujuria de una dragona que incluso podria matar a un dios si quisiera aunque ya no habian muchos dioses con quienes probar su fuerza pero que mas da ya que pueda probar otro tipo de batalla que incluso la podria dejar satisfecha, solo pensar eso ya le encendia.

Pero antes de irse volvio Ana con su ropa mojada, ah claro se olvido de ella.

Ana: Es-espera que le tengo una mision para usted y parte de su equipo que fue encarga por parte de Odin hace tiempo.

Dijo respirando agitadamente como si hubiera estado nadado o buceando o ambos quien sabe.

Valiera: Cual mision?.

Levantando una ceja.

Ana: Consiste en explorar unas ruinas del atlantico junto a todo su equipo menos Le fay y Kuroka.

Valiera: Por que ellas?.

Dijo mientras siente un mal presentemiento.

Ana: E-es pa-para que s-se acerquen y se conviertan en parte del harem del chico.

Dijo tartamudeando del miedo ante la presencia asesina de valiera.

Valiera: Vamos respira y !OJALAS Y TE MUERAS MALDITO VIEJO PERVERTIDO¡.

Grito a todo pulmon por la estupidez que dice que haga Odin.

Ana: Bu-bueno el no sabia que eras mujer.

Valiera: Tienes razon, bien en cuanto termine esa mision volvere lo mas rapido y hare mi plan I.H .

Diciendose para si misma.

Ana: Plan I.H? Que es eso.

Valiera: Eh, no es nada y cuanto se tardara esta mision.

Mientras un circulo magico la cubre y se alza para revelar en su forma de hombre ya que nadie mas que Azazel por ser como su padre, Ana por ser una buena amiga y de confiencia, Albion por obias razones y de hay nadie mas sabe que ella es mujer y no hombre y asi quiere que sea por que de lo contrario le llegarian miles de pretendiente que solo la quisieran por su poder.

Ana: Unos meses a lo mucho unos seis.

Se pudo oir un cristal romperse.

!SEIS MESES SEIS JODIDOS MESES¡ Se tendria que aguantar no poder decirle a issei sobre eso, bueno ya que tendria que esperar y cuando llegue el momento no tendria dialogos si no que directamente a la accion.

En este momento hay una tormenta en la ciudad de kuoh pero lo raro es que nadie la predijo nisiquiera lo del sobrenatural .

Nos dirigimos a la iglesia abandonada en donde se escuchan gritos de agonia pero la tormenta ocapaba todos los gritos.

?: Ja ja ja te duele amiga.

Decia un adolescente de pelo blanco y lineas negras al igual que mechones grises pero se notaba que su parte del cabello blanco estaba ocupando mas espacio de su cabello y desvanecia a las lineas negras y un poco de los mechones grises pero tambien sus ojos se volvian con un casi inpetecible color rojo.

Chica: Por favor solo matame.

Dijo la chica llorando mientras se veia por un instante su figura gracias a un relampago y se ve que es una estudiante con pelo maron y ojos cafes claros.

?: Pero que te pasa acaso no recuerda como asesinabas a todas tus victimas sin piedad incluso cuando ellos te lo suplicaron QUE NO LO RECUERDA PUTA DE CUARTA TODO EL SUFRIMIENTO QUE LES HICISTES PASAR, AHORA YO TE LO HARE PASAR INCLUSO DIEZ VECES PEOR JE JE JE VA A SER DIVERTIDO SI¡.

Exclamo riendo el chico mientras le clavaba un bisturi que aparecio de la nada en su mano y lo clavo en su brazo derecho sacandole un grito a lA CHICA/ASESINA.

?: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA VAMOS RIE QUE NO LO DISFRUTAS JA JA JA ES MAS POR QUE NO HACER LO MISMO CONOTRAS PERSONAS YA SE VOY A HACERLO CON TODOS LOS SERES DE ESTE UNIVERSO Y HACERLOS GRITAR LLORAR MIENTRAS ME PIDEN PIEDAD JAJAJAJAJAJA VA A SER DIVERTIDO.

Termino sonriendo que incluso jeff the killer se asustaria ya que sus mejillas se abrieron de par en par, mostrando sus dientes que parecian ya colmillos.

La chica solo veia eso con sumo terror y solo queria morir ya.

Chica: Por que.

Dijo sin poder llorar ya que se le acabaron las lagrimas hace minutos y si sabia que era una asesina pero ella no jugaba tanto con sus victimas.

?: DICES POR QUE BUENO ES POR . . . . . . . . ¡ DIVERSION ! CLARL QUE SI O POR QUE MAS LO JARIA JAJAJAJA MIRATE YA ESTAS ORINANDOTE PERO ESTO NO SE ACABA YA QUE VERAS A TU PEOR PESADILLA Y RDCUERDALO PUTA CUANDO ESTES EN EL INFIERNO O CIELO SOY EL PRIMER C.C EL SENTIMIENTO DE LA IRA Y LOCURA Y ALEXANDER EL QUE DESTRUIDA TODO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

MIENTRAS LA PARTE BLANCA DE SU CABELLO AVANZABA MAS RAPIDO DE LO USUAL Y YA ELIMINABA LAS LINEAS NEGRAS Y SOLO QUEDABA LOS MECHONES GRISES QUE LUChaban por no perder la batalla incluso se sintio como una energia desaparecio y solo quedaban dos, una en busca del control para volver a su antigua gloria de los demonio de las locuras y la otra en busca del control y carcelamiento de la anterior la sentimens off que perdia cada vez mas terreno y fuerza.

Cual ganara seria la que decidia el destino de todos los universos ya sea en evitar una catastrofe o la creacion de un mal sin limites.

Afuera de la iglesia solo se escucho un ultimo grito y al final solo silencio un puro silencio gracias a que la tormenta se acabo con ese grito como si el que la provoco ya no la deseara.

Aqui unos bonus para que se mueran de la risa que yo si lo hice pero es "humor negro" asi que estan advertidos.

Psd: DE SU AMIGO ALEX.


	6. Y aquí vienen los scp

En el silencio de la noche se puede observar una ciudad semi destruida siendo agitada por los feroces vientos a los gigante de concreto y acero mientras estos producen un silbido que solo representa la ausencia de vida o al menos la que se denominaria como humanos.

FIUUUUUUUUSSSS

Con cada llamado del silencio se escuchan mas silbidos producidos por los gigantes edificios que en la humanidad caracterizan las obras de arquitectura mas imponentes, gigantes, colasales y que en pocas palabras dicen de " hey me ves, pues claro, soy lo mas gigante que veras hecho por los humanos y nada me podra vencer " o almenos asi era hasta que las epidemias comenzaron y junto con eso "la nueva era" , "el apocalipsis" , "la ira de dios" , " el plan de los gobierno y organizaciones para liquidar a los humanos" y mas ideas de lo que paso pero en si todas decian lo mismo " el fin del mundo tal como conocemos" y no se equivocan solo que en cada region, pais, ciudad, estado, isla paso algo diferente e igual.

En el " primer mundo" Canada, Australia, Nueva Zelanda, Alemania, Austria, Suiza, Francia, España, Portugal, Benelux, Escandinavia y Reino Unido sufrieron al principio pequeñas desapariciones de gente algo que la policia investigo pero llegando a escenas donde habia sangre fresca y rastros pero nunca hayaron los cuerpos y los daban de casos incompletos hasta que esas pequeñas desapareciones se volvieron a decenas que a los dias fueron a ciento y en semanas a miles hasta llegar al dia en que los muertos se levantaban y especies animales y vegetales mutaron en odibles seres que solo estarian presentes en tus peores pesadillas, las fuerzas militares actuaron con gran coordinacion y rapirez, casi como si ya estuvieran esperando algo parecido , pero no fue suficiente, los seres fueron en su gran mayoria lentos y torpes, casi juego de niños pero los que restaban fueron rapidos, agiles, inteligentes, maquinas asesinas perfectas, tenian tantos variantes ya sean humanoides, animal o vegetal que las milicias no pudieron hacer nada mas que retroceder y quedar en refugios subteraneos, aereos y marinos pero habia tantas variantes de esos monstruos que los refugios subteraneos fueron atacados por criaturas con forma de gusanos gigantes o zombies escavadores e incluso habia plantas que atacaban con sus raices que expulsaban un acido, en total un 87% de los refugios de tierra pudieron defenderse y estar activos.

Lo mismo paso con los refugios marinos es decir las plataformas de petroleo, barcos, etc, fueron atacados por las variantes del mar ya sean con kalamares, pulpos, tiburones e incluso con especies no descubiertas del mar ya que si se exploro un 8% del mar junto a su fauna, ¿que seria del 92% restante? Y para su desgracia los que se defendian en el mar lo descubrieron y solo pudieron mandar mensajes de radio relatando con horror como animales infectados con mas de 20 metros de largo, con tentaculos retractiles o el peor que solo dijo un " !Oh dios ayuda por favor esa esa cosa -#€×;#*( señal perdida ) nos esta acabando y solo hay uno por fav÷£÷*,#€;;#*( señal incompresible ) esta utilizando sus aletas para andar por el barco y las balas no le afectan OH DIOS MIO ESTA HACIENDO OTRA VEZ HABRIENDO SU PEC¿÷*$ ○》●■《 • ( se oyen sonidos de acido y electricos antes de cortarse la señal ) ", los pobres diablos no duraron un dia en los refugios marinos, pero a diferencia de los de tierra estos solo estan en pie un 4% de los que habia ya sean por estar en marea poca profundo o otros factores.

Los de aire fueron los menos afectados gracias a que no habia muchos peligros en las alturas ecepto por aves infectadas pero en su mayoria estan intactos.

Los del segundo mundo como Rusia, Argentinca, Chile, China, India, Brasil, Mexico fueron los que tuvierna variantes menos agresivas pero aun asi con su alta poblacion de cada uno la infeccion tuvo tantos huespedes que tambien provocaron diferentes variantes y estos al no contar con tantos recursos no pudieron actuar tan bien y en su mayoria calleron presos del panico y en pocos dias sus gobiernos calleron aunque hubo esperanza para algunos de estos gracias a sus climas en constantes cambios los virus se adaptaron para un clima de los varios que existen y fueron mas faciles de derrotar.

Los paises del tercer mundo como Venezuela, Belice, Colombia, Haití, Zaire, Somalia, Ecuador, Nigeria, Panamá, El Salvador, Perú, Costa Rica, Gabón, Nigeria, Nicaragua, Uruguay, Cuba, Arabia, Saudita, Venezuela, Siria, Panamá, Paraguay, Burkina Faso, Etiopia, Mongolia, Argelia, Irak, República DominicanaIrán fueron en su mayoria bonbardeados por las grandes potencias para evitar la propagacion de los viruz, lo que no sabian era de que estos paises estaban en su mayoria libre de las infecciones y lograron evitar los ataque por sus propios ejercitos y la union de todos los paises junto a una produccion interna de estos ya que siendo sinceros estos paises tienen la mayor parte de exportacion y produccion de bienes del mundo y con el empujon del apocalipsis se unieron todos estos para fabricar y crear sus necesidades al igual que apoyarse mutuamente, en realidad estos paises en la mayoria estaban en la zona de la linea ecuatorial y sus climas cambiaban tan rapido de un dia soleado al extremo y al siguiente con fuertes lluvias o climas templados que los viruz al llegar a esas zonas se acostumbraron al calor o frio, templado, lluvioso, caluroso, humedo y con toda esa gama de climas los viruz morian al estar en contacto con el clima opuesto o se debilitaban un ejemplo de esto eran en las semanas de lluvias torrenciales en donde los viruz hacian a sus guespedes aprovechar su ambiente tomando la habilidad de lanzar agua caliente con ayuda del gas gastrico a sus enemigos y deretirlos o causarles graves daños pero cuando pasaban las temporadas simplemente ya no tenian una fuente de agua que utilizar para lanzar y sus principales ataques eran inservibles o en climas calidos el anfirtrion tomaba las luz solar en forma de que sus cuerpos principalmente su piel se volvia reflante de la luz para cegar a sus presas con eso pero al igual que el anterior cuando se acababan sus epocas solo habia lluvia o estaba nublado e incluso la luz del sol no era tan fuerte y su piel solo reflejaba a un metro de distancia asi dando su ubicacion de cada uno y matandolos.

Los viruz tenian una muy mala suerte y perdieron la batalla en esos lugares por el cambio brusco del clima, en resumen sus mayores ataques se convirtieron en sus debilidades pero algunas cepas de los viruz mutaron a algunos huespedes para tener la ventaja en todos esos climas y su inteligencia casi intacta para hacer ataques sorpresas pero esos nuevos especimenes eran menos de 3 digitos y estaban dispersos en varios cientos de kilemetros y a la semana siguiente su numero y apenaz superaba los 50 individuos.

Pero no estamos aqui para hablar sobre la situacion del mundo

A lo que nos lleva todo esto a una ciudad silenciosa.

BOOM BOOM RATATATATATATATATATATA RATATATATATATATATATAT BOOM BOOM CRACK CRACK

Bueno no tan silenciosa.

Takashi: Me lleva la mierda de la mierda de la mierda y mas mierda.

Decia con un gran enojo mietras corria por la calle siendo perseguido por un zombie del virus G en la etapa 4.

BAANG BAANG BAANG BAANG BAANG BAANG BAANG BAANG BAANG BAANG BAANG BAANG

Le disparo un cargador de su arma y recargo para repetir el proceso, rayos si seguia asi su energia y resistencia se agotarian.

Nombre: takashi komuro ( issei hyodo ).

Especie: Dragón puro.

Edad: 17 (35).

Nivel: 31. Vida: 457-470. Energía: 39-125

Estadísticas

Int: 57.

Fuer: 63.

Velo: 71.

Resist: 28-128

Suerte: 99.

Títulos: el dragón del rojo verdadero , maestro de las armas , maestro de la pesca , maestro de la musica , maestro del parkor , asesino de zonbies, fabricante novato.

Habilidades: armas(max) , parkor(max) , pesca(max) , musica(max) , lucha .t. (max), fabricacion 3-10.

Inventario lv(max)

1\. Francotirador .

2\. 9 mm.

1\. Escopeta recortada .

2\. Katanas.

1 granada de sonido.

202\. Botellas de agua.

56\. Latas de comida.

1\. Llave inglesa.

3\. Mini satélites.

18\. Drones.

8\. Mantas.

Escalón.

60.000 ( max cap ). (19.943 9 mm ) ( 19.982 francotirador ) ( 19.122 escopeta ).

40\. Granadas cegadoras.

19\. Granadas eléctricas.

19\. Granadas incendiarias.

1\. (?¿).

5\. Granadas caseras de multitudes

Viendo todo su inventario tuvo una idea, saco de su inventario una granada de color plateado oscuro con una bateria conectada a esta igual que un boton rojo.

Takashi: Espero que esto funcione.

Mirando un segundo atras vio que el zombie lo estaba por atrapar y oprimiendo el boton escucho el pitido de su bomba y lanzo su AS.

BIIP BIIP BIIIP BIIIIP BIIIIIIP BIIIIIIPPP BIIIPPP BIIIIIIIPPPP BIPPPPP BIP BIPPP

El zombie se distrajo por el sonido de la bomba y la empezo a ver y con un rapido movimiento se la comio con sus dientes de varioss centimetros de largo.

Takashi al ver eso solo sonrio mientras seguia corriendo.

BOOOMM

Miro sobre su hombro lo que alguna vez fue un zombie del virus G y alfin se pudo detener a recuperar energia perdida por la carrera.

Takashi: Quien iba a creer que el virus G mutaria para poder infectar con mayor eficiencia y rango de una persona en 10.000.000 personas a 1.000 de ese numero, y lo peor es su regeneracion mejorara por el ADN reptil tambien muto.

Lo decia reflexionando sobre la nueva informacion y con esto el virus G seria mucho mas peligroso por su riesgo de contagio aumentado.

Grrrrrrrrrr.

Takashi: . . . . . . . O por favor¡.

Grito al ver un perro dalmata con un tono de piel rosado y unas manchas negras, sus patas traseras estaban mucho mas grande donde sus uñas estaban alargadas pero las de adelante las superaban mucho mas y sus uñas parecian garras no superando de largo las de atras pero si las superaban en su tamaño y mas afiladas, en su hombro tenia un ojo que lo veia directamente y debajo de este se estaba formando un rostro canino aunque este pareciera con unos dientes mucho mas grandes y afilados al igual que habia un tumor alado de este que pareciera estar aveces palpitando, por ultimo su cola que se habia alargado a dos metros y se movia detras del can aunque al final de esta habia gran cantidad de puas filosas de un color negro dandole una peligrosidad superior.

Grrrrrr

El dalmata volvio a amenazarlo y se estaba acercando mientras su cola se balanceaba lista para el ataque.

Takashi la tenia dificil pero entonces lo recordo, lo que lo salvo en situacion con canes infectados, el mayor arma y distraccion de estos, lo recordo todo y empezo a sacar de su inventario el arma definitiva de los canes.

Cuando el dalmata ya estaba apunto de lanzarse sobre el se vio un objeto ser lanzado encnima del can y al voltear a ver que era el objeto solo vio un muñeco de una mujer de la playa con una falda de hojas y moviendo su cuerpo al baile de esas zonas para despues que todo se pusiera negro.

Takashi: Aun no me creo que esta cosa funcione en los perros tan efectivamente.

Lo decia mientras guardaba la muñeca de camionero en su inventario.

Alzo una ceja cuando vio de mas cerca al perro del virus-G, practicamente ya estaba entre las fases 1 y 2, su piel con el color rosado por el musculo expuesto y los huesos que sobresalian pero solo de cerca se los veia, tomo el hocico del perro y lo harbrio examinandolo a profundidad, no era diferente a los perros diferentes pero el otro rostro era lo interesante.

Sus dientes le cortaron los dedos apenas tomo la mandibula, los retiro rapidamente mientras se regeneraban y gracias a dios . . . Espera el tipo esta muerto. . . Gracias a . . . Odin sip aunquesea es un dios y algo es algo, diria a zirchers pero su imagen que tiene sobre el es patetica por lo siscon que es, de michael tampoco tiene idea ya que puede que tambien sea siscon o tal vez no quien sabe, de azazel . . . Si el fuera un dios de seguro todo seria diferente por su personalidad y ademas los tres estan peleando contra la bestia del apocalipsis y eso, bueno dejemoslo en Odin y ya.

Bueno como decia gracias a Odin por que el virus-G no tiene directamente una propagacion por fluidos del 100%.

Bueno esta vez puso una capa del SIS RG en sus brazos y tomo la mandibula de la segunda cabeza del perro y la examino, dientes de mas de 5 centimetros y al fina totalmente afilados como la punta de una lanza, su lengua era inexistente pero en ves de eso tenia una seria de tentaculos, debian de ser para agarrar a su presa con mayor eficanzia.

Cerro su madibula viendo consigo como los dientes encajaban perfectamente entre si.

Sus ojos eran de un color rosado en sus pupilas, sus oidos no existian, bueno ya tiene una cabeza que hara eso por esta.

Paso a ver el bulto abajo de la cabeza.

Formo un bisturi con el sis rg y corto la capa exterior de piel, al hacerlo callo una tercera cabeza del tamaño de la otra pero esta no tenia boca, solo varios agujeros en todo su piel y las dos orejas de perro pero estas eran mucho mas grande.

Tal vez las tres cabezas tenian una funcion cada una, la primera no fue cambiada y tal vez lo iba a hacer pero el virus no la muto aun, la segunda del "medio" era mas para atrapar a su victima y comerla o pasarle el viruz quien sabe, y la ultima debia de ser de rastreo por sus oidos y los hoyos debian de tener alguna funcion sensorial.

Bueno mejor deja esto antes que venga algun infectado mas.

Se paro y hecho un vistazo a sus estadisticas.

Nombre: takashi komuro ( issei hyodo ).

Especie: Dragón puro.

Edad: 17 (35).

Nivel: 32. Vida: 485-485. Energía: 135-135

Estadísticas

Int: 60 ^^^ ( por estudiar y descubrir las funciones del dog infected G )

Fuer: 66 ^^^ ( luchar a cuerpo a cuerpo )

Velc: 76 ^^^ ( correr por varios minutos una gran distancia )

Resist: 136-136 ^^^ ( soportar correr por una gran distancia )

Suerte: 102 ^^^ " pensar en algo y quererlo bah, solo pidelo, te caera como del cielo"

Títulos: el dragón del rojo verdadero , maestro de las armas , maestro de la pesca , maestro de la musica , maestro del parkor , asesino de zonbies, fabricante comun, suertudo.

Habilidades: armas(max) , parkor(max) , pesca(max) , musica(max) , lucha .t. (max), fabricacion 4-10 ^^^.

Inventario lv(max)

1\. Francotirador .

2\. 9 mm.

1\. Escopeta recortada .

2\. Katanas.

1 granada de sonido.

202\. Botellas de agua.

56\. Latas de comida.

1\. Llave inglesa.

3\. Mini satélites.

18\. Drones.

8\. Mantas.

Escalón.

60.000 ( max cap ). (19.943 9 mm ) ( 19.982 francotirador ) ( 19.122 escopeta ).

40\. Granadas cegadoras.

19\. Granadas eléctricas.

19\. Granadas incendiarias.

1\. Muñeca de camionero.

4\. Granadas caseras de multitudes.

Vaya subio de nivel igual que de estadisticas pero la suerte?.

Alzo una ceja ante eso.

Takashi: Si puedo obtener lo que quiera entonces quiero . . . . . . . .

Se quedo pensando un segundo antes de decir lo primero que le vino a la mente.

Takashi: Un compañero vigia o arma.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Takashi: Sabia que no iba a pasar nada.

Nego con la cabeza ante ese deseo infantil antes de seguir caminando

-/-/-/-/ Uso de suerte, se utilizara la suerte sobrante de los años vividos del sujeto-/-/

Universo ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●● Año 2018

Instalacion Europa Corporacion SCP (Segurar Contener Proteger)

Almacen de armas C-7 Hora 14:48

En un cuarto de de armas con estantes llenos de todo tipo de armas desde blancas a de alto calibre se encuentra junto a un estante como los otros un contenedor de color negro con las siglas de la corporacion inscritas en el.

Todo parece normal.

Guardia A: Y entonces crees que gane la mundial Francia.

Guarida B: Estas loco, claramente ganara Uruguay.

Era la conversacion de dos guardias de nivel 2 que estaban pasando por el pasillo y perderse por otro.

Cuando se fueron todos los objetos del area empezaron a levitar unos centimetros por encima de su posicion original y el contenedor fue rodeado de una luz cafe azulada y se habrio con una gran fuerza.

Dentro del contenedor habia un liquido cristalino con un arma sumergida.

Una MP5K de color negro era lo que se encontraba sumergido pero rapidamente fue rodeado de la luz y ser elevada al aire con el liquido callendo de esta.

¿?¿:¿Pero que?

Grito de sorpresa una guardia de clase 3 al ver lo que sucedia.

Rapidamente levanto su arma al fenomeno pero no sabia a que disparar o si eso podria hacer algo.

Guardia C3: Ahhhhhhhh

Grito al ser tomado y lanzado contra una pared con fuerza pero no por dolor o alguna reaccion de algun daño producto del golpe si no por la sorpresa de este.

Rapidamente se levanto pero solo pudo ver con sorpresa como se formaba un portal de color negro del tamaño del arma y se tragaba al arma y desaparecer con esta.

.

.

.

.

Estaba impactada de eso

Conteste guarda 283

Tomo la radio que llevaba

Guardia C3: Captaron todo

Fue lo unico que pregunto

Afirmativo, se la necesita en la prueba para confirmar si posee alguna herida del golpe y confirmar si tiene rastro alguno de la energia

La guardia miro los estantes en busca de alguna arma faltante o fuera de su lugar pero increiblemente todas estaban en su lugar y el contenedor estaba otra vez cerrado pero con claras marcas de forcejeo.

La guardia solo nego y se encamino a la prueba, sin duda este trabajo tenia muchos misterios y sorpresas igual que peligros, aunque.

Volteo su mirada a la pared con la que choco y esta estaba cuarteada con varias grietas y un aguejero de su tamaño.

Guardia C3: Sin duda extraño.

Mientras se tocaba la muñeca izquierda en la cual habia tenido una fractura por un incidente con un scp y esta sanaria en unas cuantas semanas pero aun estaba apta para trabajar si no se sobreesforzaba.

Pero ahora esta estaba totalmente sana y como si nunca hubiera sucedido ese incidente, incluso se sentia con energia de sobra.

-/-/-/-/-/

Instalacion Africa

Sitio-19 Corporacion SCP (Segurar Contener Proteger)

Hora: 14:51

En la zona del comedor se ve como estan en su descanso a varios guardias e investigadores y todos manteniendo una conversacion.

?1: Has oido de que estan implementando un sistema de contencion nuevo a 689

?2: Si lo escuche esta mañana pero crees que esta vez funcione

?1: Varios esperan que si...

-/

?1: Jajaja y luego el "demonio cooperativo" dio un consejo para detectarlos con una cruz y agua bendita

?2:Sinceramente el 4357 parece muy . . . . . Sincero y no piensa en lo que dice o lo dice sin mas

?1: Como sea, pero aun no me creo lo facil que a sido contenerlo, digo. ...

-/

¿1: Y se han realizado pruebas sobre la hija de 682 y a demostrado una regeneracion superior a la humana pero mucho mas inferior a su padre

?2: Te refieres a la hija del "lagarto inmortal asesino loco" . . . . .sabes creo que es mejor lial

¿1: Aun no entiendo por que los superiores permitieron los sobrenombres y uso de sus sigras en los scp

?2: Bueno esta nueva ley a beneficiado a algunos y subido la autoestima de muchos como carlos ahora ya puede nombrar mucho mejor al dp

¿1: ¿Dp?

?2: Si dp, "doctor plaga"

¿1: Te refieres a...

-/

¿1: Un descanso del scp 79 no biene mal

¿2:Lo has dicho en especial con su nuevo programa de memoria mejorada, es mucho mas dificil esperar 35 horas para hablar con el

¿3: Hubiera sido mejor que lo incineradamos apenas lo obtuvimos

¿4: Pero si obtenemos resultado de esto entonces podremos mejorar nuestras maquinas

¿3: O que nos destruyan

¿1: Vamos sabes que puede ocurir muchos riesgos y ...

-/

?1: Y luego detuve al "cuarzo loco" con "las pastillas de dios" pero eso no quito el dolor por dos semanas

?2: Y por que te ofrecistes para ese experimento, pudistes haber muerto

?1: Oye en este trabajo hay varios peligros y yo quiso vivir uno pero con garantia de que viviria

¿3: Aun asi exponerte al scp 409 y luego al 500 no fue una buena idea

?2: Estoy de acuerdo

?1: Oh vamos como dije debemos vivir a lo maximo como decia mi abuelo...

-/

?1: Dime te gusta mi mascota

?¿2: Es una planta

?1: Aun asi se mueve y actua como un gato

¿2: No creo que 1513 sea una buena mascota

?1: Pero no ataca

¿2: . . . . . . .

?1: Eso dicen

-/

Conversaciones asi podian ser escuchadas pero en un rincon de la sala estaba tres pequeñas figuras de las cuales dos eran dos pequeñas criaturas parecidas a las lagrimas y con unos 30 centimetros de alto y con un gran ojo igual que una peturbelancia igual a una rueda en su base.

Las dos eran de diferente color con una de color naranja y la otro de color amarillo.

La tercera era mas pequeña de 10 centimetros de alto y un color negro.

?1:Quienes son unos lindos eye pods, si ustedes.

Decia una guardia mientras acaricia a la criatura de color naranja en su "cabeza".

¿2: Sabes que no son gatos

Decia una cientifica sentada en una mesa a unos pasos de la guardia

?1: Pero se comportan como tal

¿2: Si pero eso no significa que-.

¿3: Dejala, ademas tu tambien te comportas asi con ellos cuando nadie ve

Hablo un investigador mientras revisaba varios apuntes sobre un scp

La cientifica se sonrojo un poco.

?4: No te olvides que tambien te gustan los gatos y los mimas como ellos

Respondio una doctora mientras comia una hamburguesa

¿5: Y tienes un gato llamado pod

Respondio un agente mientras bebia una gaseosa y veia un video en su tableta

Antes de poder replicar a los comentarios de ellos noto como todos los objetos de la sala empezaron a ser rodeados de una tenue energia cafe azulada

Todos reaccionaron con rapirez

Rapidamente los guardias tomaron sus armas y cubrieron a los investigadores, los cientificos se resguardadon tras los guardias y rapidamente tomaron nota y sacaron distintos dispositivos de rastreo y deteccion de energia, los medicos se resguardadon tras los guardias y estaban listos para cualquier herida o caso, los agentes tomaron sus armas y estaban atentos ante cualquier sonido

Estuvieron expetantes varios segundos hasta que.

Gggggggggg

Todos vieron como una gran cantidad de la energia tomaba a un eye pods mas especificamente al de color negro y lo empezaba a elevar

Los otros eye pods intentaban alcanzarlo saltando pero no podian hacer nada

La guardia al ver esto rapidamente intento tomar al eye pods pero fue rodeada de la energia y.

¡Pam! ¡Crask!

Fue lanzada contra una pared mientras esta crujia.

Callo al suelo inconciente y con su traje y armadura agrietados

Rapidamente la doctora se acerco a verla pero la enegia tambien la tomo y la lanzo junto a la guardia igualmente con el crujido de la pared producto del golpe

Igual que su amiga callo al suelo a un lado de ella inconciente

Rapidamente los investigadores apuntaron varios dispositivos a ese lugar en busca de la energia pero todos y cada uno de sus aparatos no detectaba ninguna señal

Los medicos ya estaban preparados para atender a las dos mujeres pero no podian acercarse por precaucion de que eso tambien les sucediera

Ya a dos metros del suelo el eye pods fue rodeado de otra capa de energia y un pequeño portal se habrio para tragarlo y desaparecer

.

.

.

.

.

Silencio era lo unico que se escuchaba en la sala

I1: Rapido atiendanlas

Grito el investigador y varios medicos se apresurandaron a las mujeres inconscientes.

-/-/-/-/

Sitio-17 Hora 14:59

En una sala de 6 metros por 6 metros esta una niña d años acostada inerte

Derepente la cama fue rodeada de la misma energia que rodeo a la niña y empezo a ser levitada

A pesar de que debia asustarse o entrar en panico ella solo miro su cuerpo y movio su mano derecha y miro como la energia se movia a esta

La puerta de la sala fue abierta por dos guardias y un agente.

Agente: Rapido atrapenla

Ordeno rapidamente el agente

Los dos guardias preparadon sus armas aturdidoras a funcion atrapar y dispararon pero

Un campo de fuerza de la misma energia se formo enfrente de la niña capturando los ataques

Guardia1: Que mierda

Grito el guardia antes de se tomado por la energia que el otro y ser lanzados contra la pared de metal provocando una embulladura en esta y ambos caer noqueados

El agente al ver esto tomo su radio y llamo a atencion medica y tambien como se formaba varias capas de energia por la piel de la niña y un portal de color azulado la trago.

Agente: Esto ya paso la raya de extraño

Se dijo a si mismo

-/-/-/-/

Sitio-17 En otro lugar de la misma instalacion

En un habitacion esta una niña de 8 años "durmiendo" o mejor dicho en un coma inducido.

La misma energia que habia aparecido antes empezo a formarse por el cuerpo de la niña y la elevo para cubrirla de la energia y un portal habrirse para tragarsela

Segundos despues se habrio la puerta por varios agentes que solo podian ver la habitacion vacia

Agente: Como informamos esto

Pregunto a los otros agentes que solo alzaron los hombros.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sitio 17 Final de pasillo 99

En un pasillo con varias jaulas con perros durmiendo y otros despiertos y paseando por el pasillo tranquilamente hay en el fondo del pasillo una puerta que da a una habitacion donde esta una "mujer" de cabello cafe sentada en el suelo en una posicion de doto y nada seria extraño ecepto por sus nueve colas de color verde brillante y sus orejas del mismo color

Habrio levemente su ojo derecho de un color rojizo y miro como su cuarto era rodeado por una energia cafe azulada.

Mujer: Mmmm esto no es comun

Hablo tranquilamente al momento que miraba como la energia rapidamente la rodeaba

Mujer: ¡Que! Sueltame

Grito en panico mientras se levantaba pero

Mujer: ¡Ahhhhhhhhh!

Grito miemtras era elevada en el aire y ver como la energia la cubria

Mujer: Argg sueltame maldita sea

Intentaba forcejar pero no podia hacer nada

Vio como un portal se habrio enfrente de ella

Pam

La puerta fue abierta de una patada por un grupo de cinco personas fuertemente armadas pero solo vieron como el portal se tragaba a la mujer sin poder hacer nada

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Norte de Canada

Area-354

En un bosque con los arboles cubiertos de nieve en una zona esta un estanque de liquido rojo.

Todo parece normal hasta que redepente el estanque empieza a producir grandes olas que chocan contra las paredes de hormigon.

Varios guardias al darse cuenta de esto empiezan a llamar a refuerzos

El estanque para de moverse y empieza a salir una figura humanoide cubierta de el liquido rojo.

La figura media lo mismo que una persona comun no superando los dos metros de altura pero ningun rasgo podia ser visto.

Guardia1: Rapido disparen

Grito un guardia a un peloton que rapidamente dispararon a la forma

La forma nisiquiera se inmuto ante eso

Alzo su mano derecha al peloton y del lago salieron docenas de tentaculos que atravesaron a varios guardias

Asi empezo una guerra del lago y la forma humanoide contra los guardias

Agente: Sabia que era mala idea recortar el presupuesto y personal.

Grito de ira un agente mientras utilizaba un lanza granadas contra la figura la cual solo movio su mano y un escudo echo del lago lo protegio

Redepente las armas dejaron de funcionar

Click

Click

Click

Click

Click

Era el sonido escuchado por el lugar

La figura los miro y solo movio su mano otra vez pero

. . . .

Nada.

La figura movio su mano otra vez pero nada ocurria

El agente al ver esto decidio tomar su cuchillo y correr rapidamemte a la figura

La figura tambien se puso en pose de batalla y corrio al agente

Cuando ambos estaban a pocos metros de iniciar su pelea todo fue retenido por una energia cafe azulada.

Las heridas de los distintos guardias se empezaron a regenerar y sus signos volvieron a surgir mientras los daños estructurales retrocedian luciendo como nuevas.

El tiempo volvio a seguir pero ambos sentian como si varios brasos los estuvieran deteniendo

El agente forcejeaba pero toda su atencion fue captada por la figura humanoide que fue rodeada de varias de la energia

"Que"

Fue lo unico que penso antes de ver como se habria un portal tras la figura.

Tambien como la figura parecia forcejear pero poco pudo hacer antes de que fuera tragara por el portal.

Todos estaban en silencio

Un medico del equipo de apoyo reviso a los "muertos" y se llevo una gran sorpresa ante eso al ver como estaba vivos.

Reviso la herida de uno de ellos y esta estaba totalmente curada.

Agente: Necesito informar de esto.

Penso en voz alta mientra movia su brazo el cual habia tenido un corte por un tentaculo en el cual se veia el corte en la cazadora que llevaba pero en su piel no habia ninguno lo cual debia de ser imposible por la sangre que estaba seca en esa parte del brazo.


End file.
